Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk
by Ronnie1958
Summary: The team was invited to Gala where stolen Iraqi artifacts were to be returned. However, the celebration was cut short when the museum was stormed and the artifacts destroy seemly for no reason. Chuck quickly discovers there was more going on than meets the eye. Now the race is on to prevent a viral attack somewhere in the city.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin

[Bagdad 2003]

Chaos reigned in the city as American coalition forces pushed up from the south driving Republican Guard troops out of the way. The military high command structure fragmented and the fifth largest military in the world vanished. A group of men looked to secure themselves a fortune and power in the political vacuum that would follow.

"Hurry up," yelled one man as two trucks filled with men pulled up in front of the Bagdad Museum. "Everyone knows what we want now let's move out and get it."

"Hey you can't just come in here like this and take whatever you want. This belongs to the Iraqi people," said the curator as he vainly tried to defend his house.

"This says I can," said the masked leader. He fired point blank at the old man dropping him in the middle of his museum. One group of men secured the museum guards while others damaged artifacts and looted others. The men were in and out with clockwork precision in under an hour but when they were done the Bagdad Museum had been pilfered and over two thirds of its priceless treasures were gone or damaged.

[Burbank today]

"Hurry up or we're going to be late," said Sarah. "I've already got Sam ready we're just waiting on you. What's the hold up?"

"I'm sorry I just can't seem to tie this thing this evening," said Chuck. "I don't suppose you can lend me a hand can you?"

"You've got a computer in your head and you know Kung Fu but you can't tie a bowtie. Let me see," said Sarah as she tied it for him.

"I guess I just need my wife," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I don't know what all the fuss is about anyway so we're giving back to the Iraqi government property that belongs to them."

"These were pieces that went missing after Bagdad fell to us from their national museum. We seized them off a freighter in the port of Los Angeles. General Beckman and the Secretary of State are going to be there so we have to be there. Now let's move along. You haven't told me how I look I feel enormous in this evening dress."

"You're more beautiful than the 'Lady of Uruk' and no I didn't flash nor did I make it up. You'll see her tonight in the exhibit if we get there on time."

"Geez look what time it is. We need to run and I mean right now."

They finally all got loaded in the car with Sam in her booster seat in the back and Chuck in the passenger's seat. Driving out of Echo Park Sarah took West Highland the on to West Olive Avenue.

"I don't know why I have to go," said Sam. "I should've stayed at home Cicciobello Bobo is sick and I need to take care of her. I'm going to be bored looking at all those old things."

"First of all you can't stay home by yourself and second of all this is also good for your culture. These old things as you call them were made a very long time ago in a place called Mesopotamia that doesn't exist today."

"Because all they did was play around with rocks all day I bet," mumbled Sam as she looked out the window. "I could've stayed with Alex and Morgan. I could help Alex take care of him and Cicciobello I'm a good Doctor."

"We know you are but Alex and Morgan need time to themselves alone without having to worry about watching you. You're our responsibility not theirs and this is educational."

"Is this like when the doctor tells you right before he gives you a shot this won't hurt but you know right then it will?"

"Sam I don't want to argue with you about this. You're in the car so you're going to go. You might even find out you like it."

"Highly doubtful. Where did Nana Mary go anyway? Why did she have to go? She never said goodbye… she never says goodbye."

"I got this," said Chuck. He realized where all this negativity and hostility was coming from. "That's just the way your grandmother is. I think if she thinks that if she never says goodbye it's like she never really leaves. She'll be back again and soon you'll see. Why don't you make a list of things you want to tell her you saw or did while she was gone then you can tell her when she comes back."

"Bonehead I don't know how to write… well not that good."

"I think you mean 'well, not that well'," said Chuck choosing to ignore the outburst but for Sarah that was more than she could take.

"Excuse me young lady," said Sarah as she looked at Sam in the rearview. "You don't call your father bonehead or any other bad names…"

"What a minute," said Chuck. "I know where this is coming from. You heard Uncle Casey call Morgan a Bonehead, didn't you?" Sam nodded her head. She was a little taken aback by her mother's reaction.

"What's wrong with it? Uncle Casey calls Morgan names all the time. How am I supposed to know what's bad from what's not? I'm sorry."

"It's all right Sweetie but you can't repeat everything Uncle Casey says. How to say this… Uncle Casey uses language that the rest of the free world might take as offensive."

"You mean he uses a lot of bad words like on television when they use beep" said Sam as she looked perplexed. Chuck wanted to know how San figured out the beeps were for bad words so much for parental guidance. "But didn't his Mommy tell him that was bad and not to?"

"That's a mystery," said Sarah. "But if John calls Morgan a name it's probably not good to repeat it even if it sounds funny Bonehead being a case in point. Do I call your father names?"

"No you punch me," whispered Chuck. Sarah glanced over at him with a look. "Okay not helping I understand. Sweetie, I can give you a voice recorder and you can record what you want digitally then play if back for your Nana. I've got one right here," said Chuck as he took a recorder from of the glove box then passed it back to her. Just press the red button then start talking when you're done push it again to stop recording."

"Well we're here and we're late. I see the General and Casey pacing by the door with that couple and she doesn't look too happy."

"Does she ever," said Chuck without thinking. Sam giggled in the back.

"Well we'll keep that remark to ourselves," said Sarah. "You better hope she doesn't start recording us," whispered Sarah. "Okay listen up if anyone asks why we're late we tell them it was because of the traffic."

"But that's a lie," said Sam.

"Technically it's not. There were other cars on the road beside us so your mother had to drive the speed limit; therefore, we're late because of the traffic. You didn't record that, did you?" Sam just giggled.

"You've done it now. Come on let's go before we really incriminate ourselves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General and her aide the Major were pacing up and down outside of the museum as officials and dignitaries filed in. She was waiting for her team to arrive to go in together but they were late. The General kept looking at her watch then looked over at her Major who shrugged his shoulders. He'd already called them and they assured him they were on their way. Finally Casey pulled up in his Crown Vic seeing the look on Beckman's face he hustled across the parking lot to her.

"What happened to punctuality Colonel? Does it get lost on this coast?" said the General. "Where is everyone else? If they don't show up soon we're going in without them and they get here when they get here."

"They're on their way I know they are just give them a little more time. They were having just a little technical difficulty. Sarah was having trouble fitting into her dress and Chuck was klutzing around with his bowtie. But they were right behind me."

"Well I don't see them now. Major go on inside and do some recon for us. See who's who then report back. They'd better be here by the time the Secretary of State arrives or they're going to have some serious explaining to do.

"I can go call them if you want," said John. He just wanted to get away from the General and her foul mood. If he'd known she was going to be like this he would've pulled off on his way in and waited for Chuck and Sarah to pass him up.

"No the Major just called them and they've got their phones switched off now. That's another thing I'm going to have to talk to them about."

"General Beckman," said a voice behind them. The General and Casey turned to be greeted by a Middle Eastern man and his family. "You don't know me but my name is Jamil Al-Bayati and this is my wife Noora and my daughter Sanaa. I'm here on the behalf of my government to receive these artifacts. You see it was my father who was the unfortunate curator of the museum when they were taken."

"Yes I read the report about what happened and I'm sorry for your loss. I'm just happy that we can return these wonders to you. It was pure luck that we found them the way we did, a random customs inspection and the right customs agent. I don't want to steal the Secretary of State's thunder but we are happy that they are going home where they belong."

"Thank you we will see you inside I hope? I'm quite impressed with the layout for this ceremony. I wasn't expecting anything quite this big" said Jamil. As he was speaking his wife and daughter stayed behind him.

"Yes it is nice and we'll be in just as soon as the rest of my party arrives. They seem to be running late," said Diane. As she and Jamil were talking Sanaa pulled on Noora's dress then whispered into her ear.

"Shush child your father is speaking," whispered Noora in Arabic as she gave Sanaa a look then put her finger to her mouth to tell the child to be quiet.

"Ma'am, excuse me," said John. "What is it your daughter wants? I respect the sacrifices your family has made and if I can get something for her I will." There was a little trepidation in Al-Bayati's family and his wife said something in Arabic to her husband.

"I'm sorry if I caused any misunderstanding or embarrassment," said Casey as he could tell he'd probably made a gaffe but Jamil took his wife's hand then smiled at the Colonel.

"No, you have to excuse my wife but she doesn't speak English very well. My daughter wanted to know if there were any other children so far she's seen only adults."

"Here comes one now," said Casey as he pointed to Chuck and Sarah walking over with Sam. John pointed at his watch and Chuck responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"What can I say there was traffic," said Chuck. "We got here as quickly as we could and what's important is we're here for the Gala."

"I guess you're right. Mr. Al-Bayati let me introduce Charles and Sarah Carmichael," said the General as she made the introductions but as she was doing that Sam and Sanaa were doing their own.

"What's your name?" asked Sanaa in Arabic then she turned to her mother to help her translate. But Sam answered her.

"My name is Sam and what's your?" The girl and mother looked at each other puzzled. They were taken aback that Sam not only understood her but she also spoke Arabic.

"But you speak my language? How's that?" said Sanaa. But her mother nudged her not to be rude. "I'm sorry my name is Sanaa but Sam is a funny name for a girl."

"I never thought about it but what kind of name is Sanaa? I have a… well I'm not sure what he is anyway a friend I guess, his name is Razhib. He speaks like you and he taught me a few words. Do you want to be my friend? We can stay together this evening I was afraid I was going to be bored with all these old people."

"Me too, okay we can play together. We can go inside and I can show you around the exhibit. I can show you the ones I like and you can tell me what you think. There's also a buffet table with ice cream."

"I'm in," said Sam. Ice cream was the magic word. "Mommy can I? Please, please we'll be just inside so you can watch us. I promise I won't get into trouble."

"It seems my daughter is a linguist and I didn't know it," said Sarah. "You have to ask Mrs. Al-Bayati and if she agrees then it's okay with me."

"Okay but Sanaa I want to be able to see you both all times and if you get food from the buffet I want to see it before you eat it. I need to make sure it's not haram."

"There shouldn't be anything haram on the buffet table. The museum is usually sensitive to the dietary restrictions of its guests that attend their galas," said Chuck. "Sam you remember what Razhib can't eat? Your friend has the same restrictions so help her."

"Come on," said Sam as she took Sanaa by the hand and the two ran inside. It did Sarah no good to yell at Sam to walk.

"Let's go inside," said Sarah. "We can leave the men to wait for the dignitaries while we watch our children. Your daughter seems like a very nice girl." Sarah took Noora underwing and led her inside where they could watch their daughters.

"I'm going to have to give you wife a special thanks," said Jamil. "My wife doesn't find it easy to make friends so she tends to hover over our daughter not that she doesn't have reason to be scared. There is so much turmoil in my country… I just hope all this will end soon."

"I hope so too," said Chuck. He and Casey led Jamil inside where John made a beeline straight for the bar where he got himself a Scotch. Chuck frowned at him when he came back with three glasses.

"Thank you but I'm going to have to pass," said Jamil. John looked at Chuck strange when he passed up the offer too.

"Bunch of Nancys that just means there's more for me," said John as he downed one setting the glass on a window ledge then began to mingle as only Casey could do.

"Follow me," said Chuck as he led Jamil over to the drinks table where he got them both a peach nectar drink. "Try this I think you'll like it. I had some Persian business acquaintances turn me on to this."

"I won't hold that against it," said Jamil as he tried it. "Mumm this is good. I need to take one of these to my wife. Did you see where our wives went?"

"I think I saw them go up to the second floor," said Chuck as he pointed to the balcony above. Jamil reached for the last peach nectar.

"Oh I'm rude your wife is pregnant do you want to take this to her? I can wait for them to put out more."

"No, no you go right ahead. You're the guest after all," said Chuck. "I'll wait here. They're bringing out more and then I'll be right up to join everyone. The Secretary of State should be here anytime now so the ceremony will kick off soon."

"I can't wait the get these all crated up and on their way back home. I remember most of these from my childhood. My father was at the excavations then he gave his life trying to protect them. Let me go this is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Jamil I lost my father too soon also so I know how you feel. Think of this as if you're finally going to be able to bring back home a part of your father. Go I'll be right up."

Chuck watched Jamil walk away then head for the steps. He looked up to see Sarah smiling back at him. He raised his glass and pointed at it she nodded so he turned to try and find a waiter to get her a glass. The waiter, who was behind the drink table, had disappeared so he went scouting to try and find him or where they were keeping the rest of the peach nectar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening gave way to night and in the back parking lot just behind the main museum was a catering truck with loud generators roaring to provide it power. However, there was more coming out of the truck than Buffalo wings, meat balls and canapes. From a hidden compartment in the back of the van one of the men dressed as a waiter started handing out Tec-9DCs with thirty round clips to the other waiters. The men took the arms then assembled outside the van waiting for their leader.

"Are we ready," said a man who walked up to them wearing a tuxedo and bowtie. "This is going to be our moment. I want two men teams each team knows what they're supposed to do." There was a general mumble of agreement. "Good. I want all the exits secured… no one in no one out."

"Commandant how are we going to keep the Americans from breaching the entrances," said one of the men. "With only two men teams it's going to be hard to hold them off.

You're going to put these on the doors," said the Commandant as he tossed them a piece of C-4 with a detonator. Once you put that on the door you activate it and whoever comes in afterwards goes boom. If there aren't any other questions let's move out and get into position.

The group had just broken up when Chuck walked out looking for a waiter. He found them all around the catering truck. No wonder there wasn't anyone inside he thought to himself.

"Hey buddy," said Chuck as he walked up to the man in the Tux. "Are you here looking for a waiter too? I'm looking for the peach nectar do you think they have it on the truck?"

"I'll check I'm one of the interpreters this evening so let me ask," said the man then he went to one of the waiters. "Take this guy on board the truck and kill him we can't have him screwing up our plans."

"Thank you," said Chuck. "I admire your Arabic. It must be a difficult language to master with all those consonants. Where did you learn it? Here or abroad?"

"Actually I come from Bagdad; I studied there before the occupation. I became an interpreter for the American forces there."

"Funny you said before the occupation and not the liberation. I guess it's just a different perspective of the same thing."

"Yes, I guess you're right I never thought about it. Well this waiter will take you on the truck and get you your nectar."

"You'd think the waiters would speak English. But what the heck, I'll be sure to look for you inside. I'd like to hear from you what it was like growing up and going to school over there."

"I think it was pretty much the same there as here."

"I hardly think so and I bet you've got some great stories to tell. I want to hear them all but first my nectar. My wife loves this stuff I wish I knew where I could find it locally. My wife would just kill for it."

"Really I think if you look in a Persian market you should be able to find it. I really need to run now. Go with the waiter and he'll take care of you."

"So shall we get this over with," said Chuck as he followed the man on board the truck.

"Follow me," said the waiter.

"So you do speak English. I was wondering there for a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was on the second floor with Noora watching Sam and Samaa play. Samaa was walking through the exhibit explaining to Sam what some of the artifacts were and what they represented. It was funny to watch them as Samaa played the guide and Sam following behind her. Every now and then Samaa had to tell Sam to pay attention but that was because Sam was distracted by some of the details.

"Listen up or you won't know what a Sphinx is. It has the head of a man the body of a lion and wings of an eagle. It supposed to ask you a riddle and if you don't answer it the Sphinx will eat you," said Samaa. "Yum in one bite."

"I'd like to see it try," Sam feigning courage. "But this piece was broken then repaired. Look at the lines they're deeper here they're shallower," said Sam. "Can't you see that?"

"What's the problem," said Jamil. Since Chuck hadn't returned yet he felt it was his responsibility to referee the girls' debate.

"Sam says this piece has been fixed but I told her according to granddad's notes this was the way this found."

"But don't you see someone added this part. Just look this side doesn't match the other and the grooves in the stone look new while the other section is worn down."

"You have a good eye for detail little one. Samaa she's right the only thing I can think of is maybe the piece was damaged when they took it then someone tried to restore it but Sam is right they did a poor job."

"But Sam has found places on most of these pieces that have been fixed or altered. What does that mean?"

"That your friend should think about a job an inspector for antiquities," said Jamil. "This is the Sphinx, there used to be two, they stood at the gates of the city guarding against people who wished to do the inhabitants harm."

"Jamil, I'm sorry for interrupting," said Sarah. "Did Chuck say where he was going? I know he went looking for the juice but did he say he was going anywhere else?"

"No he just said he was going to wait for the waiter. Maybe he got tired of waiting and decided to track one down."

"That does sound like him. The General might have waylaid him on his way here to," said Sarah but then she saw the General talking Casey below.

"How far along are you if you don't mind me asking," said Noora. At first it didn't even register with Sarah that she was being talked to. "He'll show up soon."

"What? I know and I must seem silly. Where's he going to go to right? You asked how far along I am will I just entered my last trimester so I'm entering the homestretch. I thought your husband said you didn't speak very good English?"

"I speak better than him but he's my husband so I don't want to make him look bad," said Noora. "That's a wife's duty. You obviously don't understand."

Sarah was about to answer when Chuck's emergency distress beacon went off. Sarah ran to the railing looked down at Casey who was with the General. He looked back up at her she shrugged her shoulders then they all activated comms putting in earbuds.

"I've got the General in my ear yelling asking what's going on?" radioed Casey. "Isn't the nerd up there with you in playtime?"

"No he went looking for juice and hasn't come back. I'm rounding up Sam you take the General outside then we'll sweep the building."

"The General doesn't want to cause a panic so we need to be discreet as we move people out," radioed Casey but as he was talking they heard gunshots from outside then a waiter opened fire at the ceiling with his Tec-9DC. "So much for discretion." Casey drew his Sig and dropped the man.

"General, Major it's time to go. Follow me and I didn't get a chance to sample the canapé."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before a waiter escorted Chuck into the back of a catering truck with orders to eliminate him. However, the man didn't realize that Chuck was aware of what was about to happen. Chuck followed the man in the back of the truck and watched him pick up a knife so when he spun around to stab him it wasn't a surprise. Chuck check the stabbing arm then reverse chopped to the neck that he changed into a choke hold throwing the assailant to the floor.

"What's going down and who do you work for," said Chuck as they flailed around on the floor. His assailant looked at him as Chuck spoke Arabic to him but still struggled to break free. "That's right I speak your language so tell me what I want don't make me hurt you."

"Funny 'cause that's what I want to do to you," said the man. He raised Chuck's arm enough to get it in his mouth. He bite into it hard, hard enough to make Chuck let him go. He immediately tried to turn to stab Chuck but he got his legs under him and kicked him off.

They both scrambled to get to their feet Chuck grabbing two skillets. The man lunged at him but Chuck parried the stab with one then knocked him flat on his back with the other. The man drew his Tec-9 firing a round but the man caught the skillet. Chuck got knocked backwards but when he got up he found the ricochet had taken out his assailant.

"Thank you Rachel Ray," said Chuck as he looked at the ding in the skillet. He activated his emergency distress beacon then he took the man's weapon and clip. He heard weapons fire inside and knew he had to get a move on it. He cut all the gas leads in the truck then rigged a grill lighter to the door.

He could hear a firefight going on inside and the only thing he could think of was Sarah and Sam he had to get back inside. Putting in his earbud he tried to raise Sarah.

Back inside Sarah pulled her Smith & Wesson from her bag dropping a waiter firing in the air. Then others pulled weapons returning fire.

"Get back away from the railing," yelled Sarah. "Noora, Jamil watch the girls stay back and down try to make it to the exit."

"Who are these people and what do they want?" yelled Jamil as his wife pulled him down then she got the girls together.

"Thank you," said Sarah. She dropped a waiter trying to charge her position from the stairs. "Now go get out of here while I can cover you. Sam, go with them I'll be right behind."

Sarah watched them go out the door. Sam turned to look at her but Sarah waved for her to go. Another man charged up she dropped him but the slide locked back on her weapon she was out.

"Crap now what," she thought. Her first thought was to check on the two she dropped on the steps but they fell backwards and were too far down and too far out in the open to reach then she heard Chuck in her ear.

"Sarah, are you all right," radioed Chuck. "I'm out back. What's your status?" There was a hesitation. "Sarah, can you read me? If you can hear me hold on I'm coming."

"No wait I'm fine. I just got Sam and Samaa out the emergency exit with her parents. You should circle around and secure them. I can hold out here for a little longer." There was a loud explosion behind him.

"Looks like someone went for ammunition," said Chuck as chicken wings and meatballs rained around him. "Speaking of ammo how are you doing? How much do you have left?"

"I've got half a clip left but it seems they're busy on the ground floor getting organized so I should be fine for now. I've got to go I need to find better cover. Go secure Sam I can hold out a little longer here. I love you."

"I love you too just hold out a little longer I'm coming for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the gunfire opened up on the ground floor there was mass confusion and panic as people stampeded trying to get out. Casey with the Major got the General and the Secretary of State out. He was about to go back in when the General ordered him and the Major to secure a perimeter until reinforcements could arrive.

"Colonel set up a perimeter we need to contain this as the best we can. I've got backup coming in but they're going to need a half an hour there was a bomb threat at Union Station."

"But Sarah's still inside," said Casey. "General, Ma'am, this goes against everything I believe in leave no man behind."

"I know Colonel but you'll just get yourself killed. If we can contain them long enough we can make sure they don't get away and take them. Agent Carmichael will have to fend for herself for a little bit."

"John can you hear me," radioed Sarah. "I just talked with Chuck he's okay I got Sam and Samaa's family out..."

"Is that Sarah," asked the General. Casey nodded his head. "Good, ask her what's going on inside? Tell her to send us pics of the preps we can run them through facial to see if we get any hits. We need to know who we're dealing with."

"Did you copy that? The General wants to know what's going on inside? And see if you can get a few photos of the guy who's giving the orders. We've got backup coming so hold tight."

"I hear them down below breaking the statues. I'm not sure where the hostages are. Let me do a little recon and I'll get back with you."

"That's a negative. You should stay put and out of sight. Think about it what are you going to hide behind."

"Stand down Colonel if she thinks she can do it let her try. We need to know where those hostages are before we can breach the building and we need that intel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah worked her way around on the balcony to see a man in a tux giving orders to men carrying tec-9s. The hostages were huddled in the cloak room with one guard. If she could get one of their weapons she could secure the hostages while Casey and an incursion team retook the museum. But she needed to come up with a plan that got her down there in one piece. As she was thinking she took a couple of pics then sent them on.

"Come on, come on we need to get out of here," yelled the man in the tux. "The longer we're here the more likely someone's going to catch on to what we're doing. What's our status report?"

"Commandant we lost five men but it looks like we've got the museum to ourselves at least for now. The hostages we've got secured in the cloakroom. However, the truck is gone."

"We'll, have to make do. If the hostages make a peep execute one then the rest will fall in line. Let's get this crap opened up so we can get our treasure out then let's get out of here before they get reorganize outside. Come on let's get the lead out I want to see some hustle."

The men started setting down their weapons and took up sledgehammers and began swinging away destroying centuries of culture in seconds.

"John, this is Sarah do you read me? I sent you pics. The hostages are being held in the cloakroom. I've got a plan to get down there to them when I'm there I'll try to secure the room and wait for your breach.

"I read you but our team is still fifteen minutes out so hold tight. You might want to know Sam is with me and she's asking about you and Chuck."

"Tell her I'm fine and I'll… wait Chuck isn't there with you? I've got activity here. I need to go I've got to get to that cloakroom and in a hurry."

"Commandant, we've recovered almost all of the canisters that were hidden. There are a couple more upstairs then we'll have it all."

"Good, hey go gentle around those ends you break a seal and we're all toast," yelled their leader at two of their men destroying a Sumerian statue. "Okay let's take a break here. Move the canisters out then get the men ready to pull out. We'll use the hostages as shields then just walk out of here and take a police car. You two go up above and get those last canisters."

When Sarah saw the two men start up the stairs she knew this was her window of opportunity to get down to the hostages. She just had to sell the con. She broke the heel off her shoe then she laid down in the middle of the floor and waited.

"Augh," she moaned as the men came up carry sledgehammers. "Please don't hurt me," said Sarah as she rubbed her ankle.

"What are you doing up here," asked one of the men. "You should be down below with the rest of the hostages."

"I got scared during all the shooting I tried to hide then I ran and broke my heel," said Sarah as she held up her shoe. "I fell and I think I twisted my ankle."

"We've got another hostage up here," yelled one of the men back down. "She's got a sprained ankle what do you want us to do with her?"

"If she can't walk she's no good to us," yelled the Commandant back. "We don't want any witnesses so you know what you need to do. Remember they shoot horses."

"Sorry lady this just isn't your day," said the one man as he looked over at the other then motion for him to do it.

"What? Why does it have to be me?" said the man protesting. "You don't have any sisters you should do it not me to be fair."

"Fair doesn't have anything to do with it. Orders are orders and they have to be followed," said the one man. He started towards her she threw a knife that planted in the man's chest. The man looked down at it with surprised then fell to the floor. The other man drew his Tec-9 and was raising it when the window shattered behind him and Chuck came rolling in. He grabbed the man by the throat then turned the machine pistol inward there was a short burst then the man dropped.

"Where's that half a clip you said you had? How do you want to play this?" Sarah grabbed him and kissed him then she picked up the other Tec-9.

"And for the record just to let you know I had this under control," she said as she kissed him again.

"Yuck, well that's nice but I've got perps and hostages moving out of the museum into the parking lot. What's going on in there?"

"I don't know from where I was I couldn't see much they just vandalized the artifacts and talked among themselves in Arabic."

"I wish I could've heard them," said Chuck. "Wait a minute maybe I can look next to the Sphinx Sam dropped her voice recorder… And she left it on."

"Let's go back up Casey then listen to what's recorded," said Sarah. They were almost at the museum entrance when they heard gunfire. They ran out to find hostages and preps on the ground.

"Good grief John what did you do? You're supposed to separate the sheep from the wolves before opening fire."

"This wasn't me," said Casey. "If you don't believe me you can ask the General. She saw and heard the same thing. They were all marching out in a circle with the perps in the middle then there was a gunshot and all hell broke loose."

"That's right everyone was shooting. Thank God there were ambulances standing by to take care of the civilians. I'm holding the preps until we can transport them to our facility."

"Look," said Casey, "here comes our reinforcements, talking about a day late and a dollar short. Oh and I've got Sam and her new friend locked in my car. I figured it was the safest place around here with all the lead flying."

"Thanks John," said Sarah. But as she was talking with Casey she noticed Chuck walking through the bodies. He knelt down next to one and looked under the sheet then covered it back up.

"What is it? You never wanted to look at a corpse before and now you're actually examining them. What's wrong?"

"He's not here," said Chuck. "Where is he?" Chuck didn't explain he went straight over to the wounded and started interrogating. "Where is the man you called the Commandant?" he asked in Arabic but the man just spit on the ground.

"Chuck, I'm all in for some serious rendition but Sam and her friend can see you not to mention we've got news crews showing up. What's crawled up in your pants?"

"Their leader the one they called the Commandant isn't here. He's gotten away… And I know how he did it. Sarah he was the one in the tux…"

"Yeah I sent them a photo of him for facial, said Sarah. She remembered him as being an SOB and looking around Chuck was right he wasn't there.

"The tux was his getaway ticket. Remember the rest of the commando team were dressed as waiters. I'd go so far as saying he instigated the firefight. You said there was a gunshot then chaos. He knew tensions were high all he needed was a match. Everyone shoots then afterwards the people with tuxes get sent away in ambulances. At least one of your ambulances was a fake."

"I want a bolo out on every ambulance that was here and I want a visual verification of their occupants," said the General to the Major. "I want this Commandant or whatever his name is. No one slips past me under my nose. Do we at least know why they were here? They must've wanted something."

"I'm hoping that the key is recorded here," said Chuck as he pulled out Sam's recorder. He hit playback then fast forwarded it to after the shooting. "Let's go inside to listen it where it's quieter."

They walked inside to find Jamil sitting in the middle of the debris with his wife standing behind him trying to comfort him. Chuck felt sorry for him as desperate as he looked.

"What kind of animals do this type of thing? I wish I could talk to their leader and ask him who does he think he is to have the right to destroy the culture of a people."

"There is something more going on here," said Chuck. "Everyone needs to be quiet this isn't easy to hear but this may shed some light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man in the back of the ambulance laid there until they got through the police barricades. Once they were safe the drive signaled to the man in the back to tell the Commandant that the coast was clear.

"It's okay you can get up now," said the fake EMT as he unhooked the IV and helped the Commandant sit up. The EMT handed him new clothes as he removed his jacket and shirt revealing his Mylar vest underneath.

"Argh," said the Commandant as he removed his vest. "It might stop a bullet but it still smarts. I need a phone."

"Yes Sir here you go," said the medic. He handed him his then started examining some of the serious bruising.

"I'm fine just give me something for the pain," said the Commandant as he pushed the man away. "What do you think this isn't the first time I've been shot at? Now let me make this call."

"Then at least let me wrap it while you talk. It will make moving around easier and less painful. If not you might find yourself immobile."

"Okay just make it quick," said the Commandant as he made his phone call then put it on speaker. "It's me everything ran as planned although there were a few snags but the packages are on the way. I need for you to recover them then bring them to the safe house."

"Sure no problem, but you know I've been rethinking our split and my thirty percent is looking awfully small considering the risks I'm taking."

"Really and what do you see as a more equitable division? Remember I'm the one with all the overhead. But okay what do you think you deserve?"

"Well some of my boys are pushing me to ask for a fifty-fifty split but I reminded them about your overhead but they said they didn't care. However, I told them I did and I told them that I'd ask you for a forty-sixty split."

"I appreciate you taking up for me with your gang… I tell you what I'll give you the forty percent. I just need those canisters as soon as possible. I can't give you your money before I sell our produce but don't worry I've already have buyers knocking down my door."

"Sounds good to me, we're standing by the storm drain now. If you put them in like you said you did they should be here any moment. Wait I got one of my men waving they're here. We got them."

"Good I should see you in a little while."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The false medic finished wrapping up the Commandant as they pulled into a parking garage. They had to get off the road as quickly as possible once the authorities started sorting who was who they'd figure he was missing. If they figured that out then the 'how' would lead the authorities to start searching ambulances.

"We're here," yelled the driver into the back as he cut off his lights a couple of blocks away. He didn't want to attract attention as he turned off driving into parking garage. He drove down the ramps to the lower levels where they'd be out of sight from the eye in the sky above.

"Okay grab your stuff," yelled the driver. "We switch vehicles here." They left the ambulance switching out to another vehicle they'd stashed there days before. While the EMTs changed out of their uniforms the Commandant got in the Escalade and phone a man he called the Brigadier. Everyone had a boss and in the food chain of their organization the Brigadier was his.

"I just wanted to touch bases and let you know everything went off almost as we planned. There were a couple of hiccups but I managed to deal with them by improvising. There were trained agents at the gala that almost cost us our prize but like I said I dealt with them. What's pressing now is we have got a problem with Pete and his crew. They're trying to strong arm us for more money. That they can't be trusted is no big surprise to anyone. I played it off like I was going along. However, I don't know about you but I don't like it."

"I don't like it either. Do we really need them after they deliver the merchandise? If we don't I was thinking we could use them for another project. I was going to use a group of homeless vagrants but they'd make the perfect test subjects for a little demonstration of our product."

"My feelings exactly it's one thing to tell our clients what our product does but it's another when they can see it firsthand. Pete's crew is recovering the canisters as we speak then they're going to bring them to the safe house."

"Good you can deal with him there. I don't have to tell you we can't afford any screw ups on this operation. When we hid our canisters in those statues when our capital fell we knew we'd have this one opportunity to retrieve them. Now that we're here we can make a name for ourselves and get rich too."

"I understand I need to run to get everything ready for our little demonstration," said the Commandant. He hung up and put away his phone as his other two men started to climb on board.

"Is everything okay Commandant? Are we ready to roll," asked the driver as he looked back at the man in the rearview.

"Do you have an oxygen tank and apparatus on the ambulance?" The Medic nodded his head as he turned around. "Good go get them and load them in the trunk. I'm going to need them then on the way to the safe house we need to stop by Large Mart. They're open 24/7 I'm going to need some duct tape and plastic drop clothes."

The men went out to get the tank and equipment while the Commandant sat in the back. The one Medic looked at the other then over at the Escalade.

"Do you have any idea what he needs this stuff for," asked the one but the other man just shrugged his shoulders. "Gabir this doesn't bother you at all?"

"No not really brother don't you see we're fulling a dream and you know what they say you have to break a few eggs to make an ojji. Just be grateful you've been given this opportunity. The Commandant is a great man and we're lucky to serve him."

"Yes, you've told me that over and over. But what's he going to do with this stuff and with what he plans on buying... It sounds like he's making his own gas chamber," said the one but he caught to look of his friend Gabir. "I know, I know you have to break a few eggs to make an ojji."

"Will you guys hurry up," yelled the Commandant. "We've got to get things ready before Pete and his crew arrive."

"See you made the Commandant mad. I hope you're happy now? Come on we need to go before he gets even angrier."

"Actually all this talk about breaking eggs and making omelets has made me hungry. I wonder after everything is done if he'll let us go out to eat."

"I've got a dozen eggs in the fridge at the safe house and an onion. I can whip up something once we're done."

"My mother used to put zucchini in hers and we ate them with addas bi husrem. They were so good together."

"Listen Zaid I'm not your mother and we don't have any lentil soup so you can eat my ojji the way I cook it or go without. The choice is yours," said Gabir as they got in the car.

"Can I ask what you two were arguing about," asked the Commandant as the two got in the car then Gabir started it up and they headed back up the ramp. "Zaid is hungry and I offered to cook us an ojji with onions but he wants zucchini we don't have."

"I didn't say I wanted it with zucchini I simply said my mother made them with zucchini and we usually ate them with lentil parsley soup."

"My mother used to put spinach in hers that she grew in her garden behind her house. And we usually at them with addas bi husrem too until a tomahawk missile mistook her house for a munitions depot on the Tigris... But what were you planning on putting with your omelet?"

"I was thinking about cutting up an onion, browning it then adding it to the eggs. I read they're supposed to be good for you."

"Zaid, I think we should give our brother Gabir the benefit of the doubt and let him try his recipe. You and I can prepare the room while Gabir tries his hand with the skillet. This talk about food has gotten me hungry too. I didn't get to eat much at the gala before we had to begin thanks to that meddler."

They all laughed but Zaid gave Gabir a look when the Commandant mentioned preparing the room. However, he kept his mouth shut which turned out to be the best course of action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck played back the recording again and again but the recorder was too far from the source to pick up anything he could make out. There was just too much background noise to hear clearly. When he got home he'd have to download it to the Castle mainframe then try to enhance it eliminating all the ambient interference but that could take time which he wasn't sure they had.

"Look this is useless to do here. I'm sorry this just isn't working I'm going to have to take this and work on it to make it audible," said Chuck as he switched it off then put it away.

"It's all right Sweetie," said Sarah. "You did your best. Maybe we should all just let the downtown team sort through this mess and see what they come up with."

"I just don't understand why the senseless violence," said Jamil as his wife put her hand around him which was a little too much show of affection considering where they came from.

"I'm sorry I keep thinking we're missing something. Sarah you said they were running wheelbarrows back and forth under the second floor deck?"

"Yes it seemed they were running rubble back. I couldn't see the loads very well but that's what it looked like."

"Let's go look downstairs under the deck and see if we can figure what our perps were up to then we need to get Sam home," said Chuck. Sarah nodded her head. They walked down below and under the upper floor. There were wheelbarrows and piles of debris next to a floor plate.

"What's below that," asked Casey. "I've got fresh scratches on the screw heads. This plated has been opened recently."

"That's an access port to the county drainage run off. The drainage system was in place before this building was constructed so instead of spending additional funding to move it. The port was incorporated into the design," said a man behind them.

"You're very informed about this building and its construction. If you don't mind who exactly are you?" asked the Chuck. The man piqued Chuck's interest.

"Oh I'm sorry Anthony Mason, Doctor Anthony Mason. I'm the curator for the museum unfortunately and the man who is going to be buried under paperwork to fill out all the insurance claims that will be rolling in."

"Well I think you ought to count your lucky stars that you're still around to fill out those claims. You could have ended up like one of those unfortunates out in the parking lot."

"Yes I supposed you're right," said the curator. "My joke was a little inappropriate and insensitive I'm sorry."

"So this leads straight down the drainage run off. Meaning anything I drop down here will run through to where?"

"I really couldn't tell you. There are men who come from the county that clean it out twice a year as a matter of fact they were here recently. I know it's big enough for them to work in when the water level is low."

"That might be true but it's not low now if you're thinking some of them gone out this way," said Casey. He could tell by putting his hand on the metal and feeling it vibrate. "It feels like there's a good current going."

"No I don't think they used it as a means of escape but a means of transporting their contraband. Whatever they were removing from these the statues it ended up here then someone dumped it down this port... we need to X-ray those statues up on the second deck. They still might have whatever contraband in them that was dumped down here."

"That's right those two men came up with sledgehammers but we took them out before they could go to work."

"I could bust them up right now and we can take a peek," said Casey. He stood up and picked up a sledgehammer. "It would be short work just like an Easter egg."

"No John enough priceless artifacts were destroyed here tonight. We can X-ray tomorrow then figure out a safe way to remove whatever we find inside. If we find anything so there's no reason to break them for nothing.

"Thank you," said Jamil. "My daughter particularly likes the Sphinx and it's one of the few pieces left untouched."

"Jamil, look at this," said Chuck. "This is supposed to cuneiform but this is just... well it looks like chicken scratch. It's not even a good imitation."

"You read cuneiform? I know your daughter is amazing in her ability to judge artifacts but... I guess it's true the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I'm sorry I'm no expert I just know what my father told me but I studied business not archeology. I... we live in London I left Iraq after what happened to my father. I think you can understand why. This trip was a sort of tribute to my father and his sacrifice from the government."

"I see so other than what your father told you about these statues and monuments you've no way to verify their authenticity."

"That would be up to us," said the curator. "We have a resident expert who authenticates finds like these. I have his card and number in my office."

"Major, go with the curator and get that card. I want him interviewed first thing in the morning and look over his notes. He might have some explaining to do. Let's break here," said the General. She caught Chuck and Sarah looking at their watches.

They all walked back outside to find the two girls fast asleep in the back of Casey's car. Chuck smiled at Jamil.

"Now that's a treasure no one can steal from you. Tell you what it might be a little tight but why don't we give you a ride to your hotel."

"I don't want to take you out of your way or impose. We can call a taxi," said Jamil. But the look on his wife's face said she wasn't happy with his decision.

"Come on it's no imposition," said Chuck. "Besides have you ever tried to get a taxi this late at night in L.A. If you do find one he'll charge you an arm and a leg."

"Then I guess we've got no choice other than to accept your kind hospitality. Our government got us rooms at the Waldron. Are you familiar with it?"

"Really, the Waldron..." said Chuck. Sarah elbowed him to be quiet. "Yes the Waldron is a very nice hotel."

"I don't seem to see very many families there. I really don't know why. Their rooms are good price and it seems close to everything," said Jamil as they all got into Sarah's car.

There was silence when Sarah got behind the steering wheel. They remained quiet until they got out at the Waldron where they said their goodbyes. A very sleepy Sam just waved good bye to Samaa then they went home to Echo Park.

"Can you take care of getting Sam in bed by yourself," asked Chuck. "I want to get this voice enhancing started. If I let it run through the night maybe we'll have something by morning."

"Sure but don't expect me to be doing any belly dancing for you. At least not for the next four months."

"But afterwards..." Chuck started to ask but she gave him a look then turned taking Sam to her bedroom.

"I don't need to have a man drive me around or to ask permission of go out," said Sarah. "This is one girl who can take care of herself."

"Excuse me but where's this coming from," asked Chuck. He put aside what he was working on to go be with her. She was pulling off Sam's clothes trying to put on her pajama but it was like Sam was made out of jelly and had no bones.

"Let me help," said Chuck as he came over but Sarah pushed him away. "We girls can take care of ourselves, right? We don't need men."

"Yeap," said Sam half asleep she didn't even know what she was agreeing to just that by agreeing she could get into bed that much quicker.

"What's going on with you? Are you thinking about the way Jamil and Noora acted when you got in to drive us home?"

"Why can't I drive a car? It'd really blow their mind if they knew the car was mine and I only permit you to drive it in extreme circumstance."

"Yeah we need to talk about that one of these days," said Chuck then he caught her look. "But not right now. Their culture is different from ours. We're not going to change the other so we should just accept to be different. Right now Noora is probably talking about that crazy pregnant American blonde lady. But I think what really freaked them out was when you pulled your piece."

"I never thought about that but you're right. They looked like people in one of those comic movies when crap happens and their eyes turn as big as pies. I know this is mean of me but I thought Jamil was going to... well have to change his pants when I shot that first waiter," said Sarah as she tucked Sam in bed then kissed her.

"Come here," said Chuck as he held her. "I love my little Annie Oakley the fastest trigger in the west. You just have trouble counting rounds but I still love you."

"I love you too," said Sarah as she kissed him back. "Like I said I had the situation under control. You need to get that sound enhancement started. While you do that I'm going to get ready for bed but I won't swear I'll still be awake. Between the night and Walnut I'm beat."

"You don't have to try if you're that tired just go on. I'll be in as soon as I can," he said then he kissed her again. She went off to the bed room while he went back to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the cover of night Pete's crew recovered ten canisters from the runoff at the channel drain. Showers in the mountains increased the volume of flow which made the recovery both difficult and dangerous. As they recovered the canisters they loaded them in their van before taking off for the safe house.

"Be careful with that thing," yelled one of Pete's men. "Hold on to the net or you're going to lose it. If you lose it we'll have to go fishing downstream."

"Marty watch your footing or the current will take you away," yelled Pete. "We can't let any of these get away."

"Marty what do you think is inside these things?" asked one of the men working next to him. "You think it could be the Shah's hidden treasure."

"Idiot wrong country, the Shah was in Iran and if you want to know what's inside you should ask Pete. He's the one that cut this deal so he should know."

"A lot of none of your business," said Pete. "If you ladies would hurry up we can deliver this and be a little richer. I hit them with the forty – sixty split and they took it without batting an eye. We can expect partial payment tonight but I'm thinking they took the forty – sixty split so easily that we drop a fifty – fifty on them right now while we have them over a barrel."

"You don't think you're going to piss them off like that do you? These people when they get mad you don't know what they'll do."

"They want these," said Pete as he patted a canister. "We have them and if they want them they'll pay us. We have them by the canisters."

"I don't see any more coming l think we got them all," said Marty. "I thought you told us there was supposed to be twelve? I only count ten what happened to the other two?"

"They must have trouble counting. Come on let's go I think I hear sirens coming this way. Come on I don't want to get caught with this crap," said Pete. He got his crew and canisters load up in the van then took out trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the sirens. They left just in time as blue lights and black Escalades passed them heading in the opposite direction.

"We're going to drop nine of these canisters off at our storage bin. They should be safe there. But we want to stash the canisters before we go to the meet,"said Pete. "I'm no idiot we turn everything over to them then we won't see a dime."

"Again do you think this is the right move?"

"Who's the boss and who's the peon?"

[At the safe house]

The Commandant and Zaid prepared the room by tapping the windows shut then putting plastic sheets on the floor. The idea was to capture everything in living color so they placed wireless cameras in different locations. They even installed a P.A. System to communicate back and forth when the door was closed.

"Okay this should be it," said the Commandant. "Let's go see if Gabir has finished cooking. I have to say the smell is good."

They walked into the kitchen to find Gabir in an apron plating his Ojji. The Commandant was right the smell was good. He broke off a piece and tried it. "Humm this is good, I think I'm going to make you our official cook. Zaid try it and see."

"Commandant you're right it is good," said Zaid as they all sat down to eat. "Very good Gabir, not as good as my mother's but good the same."

"I talked with the Brigadier and we're supposed to get more men tomorrow. He's activating a sleeper cell to give us more support," said the Commandant. He saw the looks on his men's face. "What you thought we were going to do this all alone? Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Zaid had to bite his tongue. He wanted to remind their glorious leader that that was the same speech he gave to the guys that followed him as waiters to the Gala and none of them returned. But he kept his mouth closed it was healthier for him that way.

"We've got company," said Gabir. He saw a van pull up out front in a surveillance camera they'd set up outside.

"That would be Pete and his crew, open the garage and have them drive in. We don't want any vehicles parked on the street that can draw attention."

"You monitor from here and let me go deal with Pete. I know how to handle his kind," said the Commandant as he pulled his Russian TT-33 checked it then put it in back in his shoulder holster. "Like I said watch us through the monitor I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Pete and his crew drove across town. It was late but L.A. was a city that never slept that was why he liked it. The best creatures came out at night and he was one of them or he thought. They took their time driving to the safe house the last thing they wanted was to get pulled over by the cops then have them snoop around in the back. Finally they pulled up outside of what looked like a crack house in a rundown section of the city. Everyone in that part of town had learned a long time ago not to mind other people's business.

"Okay look alive we're here," said Pete. The garage door opened up and the Commandant stood just on the inside out of plain view. He waved for them to drive in to get off the street so they slowly pulled in behind a black escalade. Pete saw the bulge under the Commandant's jacket and knew he was armed.

"Listen up home boys our friend here is packing so check your weapons in case crap goes down. I don't expect it will but we need to be ready. But no matter what happens I'm the one who does the talking. You guys got that just keep your traps shut and your wits, because these people can be a little jumpy."

"Hear that Marty you got to keep your wits even if they're dim," said one of the guys and the rest laughed.

"Funny you want to take it out in the street and we'll see how funny it is when I kick your butt up and down the road."

"Will you guys cut it out," said Pete. "Now screw your heads on right and follow me." They got out of the van then Pete when over and shook the Commandant's hand while his two men went to the back and opened it up. The Commandant walked behind to discover they'd brought only one canister.

"Excuse me where are the rest? Don't tell me you let them get away from you and they got washed out into the Ocean?"

"No we got them there are nine more like this one we've got in safe keeping. We need to talk about money and profits again..."

"Wait we just had one and what are talking about nine more? There should be eleven not nine and what are you trying to do jack up the price on me?"

"We're trying to secure our financial future. You like that I heard a man talking about it the other day of television. He said you had to plan for tomorrow today."

"That sounds like sound advice," said the Commandant as he bit his tongue to keep from telling Pete what he really thought. "But I don't understand why there are only nine canisters and not eleven like there's supposed to be."

"Listen, buddy I hope you're not accusing us of stealing," said Marty. "But there were only ten. I almost got washed away trying to fish them out. Maybe your people need to learn a little English when they do their adding and subtracting."

"Your numbers are Arabic because the Romans couldn't figure out what to do with the zero or the decimal point," said the Commandant.

"Marty shut your trap," said Pete. "What did I tell you about talking? I told you to keep quiet and let me do the talking."

As Pete was dressing down his man the Commandant remembered sending the two morons up to the second floor but didn't remember seeing them come down before he had to pull out.

"Oh I think I owe you an apology for this misunderstanding. I believe I know where the two missing canister are. You're right there are only ten."

"Good I'm glad we've gotten that cleared up," said Pete. Marty looked like he was about to say something when Pete shook his head. "Now maybe we can talk about our money. I think that we deserve a fifty-fifty split. You give us what we're due and we'll turn over the other nine like reasonable businessmen."

"Did the guy on TV say that too?" asked the Commandant. Pete nodded smiling. "Well it seems you've got me over a barrel but I can't agree to anything. You might find this strange but I've got a boss I answer to or didn't I tell you this already. I'll go get him so if you'll follow me I'll take you to a room where you can wait. He'll be right with you then we can hash this out like... how did you put it reasonable businessmen.

As they were talking the Commandant looked up at the CCTV camera the pointed to the canister in the back. That was a signal for Zaid. He knew exactly what the Commandant wanted.

"Come on Gabir," said Zaid, "the Commandant needs us to do something for him." They went out around the house then came into the garage from the outside after everyone left.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Gabir. Zaid waved for him to keep his voice down. He opened the door and peeked down the hall to see the Commandant lead Pete and his men away. The Commandant looked back at Zaid and nodded.

"Okay grab to end of this canister and help me. Be careful not to drop it but we need to hurry," said Zaid. He jumped in the back of the van then slid it forward so the two of them could get a good grip.

"Now follow me but like I said we need to hurry. The Commandant can't stall them for long," said Zaid. The two grabbed the canister and took it through the doors to a room next to the one the Commandant and Pete went into. Zaid started connecting the oxygen regulator to the canister as Gabir watched.

"What are you doing?" asked Gabir which was a stupid question. He could see what he was doing but it was the why he should've asked.

"They asked for what they deserved well that's what we're about to give them with interest," said Zaid as he smiled at Gabir.

"I thought you were the one who had reservations about us using this stuff?"

"These people are rats and I'm all for pest control. Go stand by the doorway the Commandant will signal you when he wants me to turn on the flow. I just hope we sealed up the room well. I'd hate for this to back flow in here. I'd hate to think that your omelet was my last meal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town Chuck finished loading the voice recording into the mainframe and it started processing the audio file. First by stripping ambient noise then by enhancing the voices all this was going to take time so he detached the recorder. Then it dawned on him this was the one he'd given Sam how was he going to explain to her that he couldn't give it back. She really was going to call him a bonehead luckily in his crisis he remember he had another one that was identical all he had to do was to move over what she recorded.

"Okay you can do this Chuck," he said then he hung his head. He'd have to use his computer in the bedroom because he had the computer in the living room tied up with the mainframe. He couldn't use his tablet because it was impractical. So he had no choice but to go to the bedroom to work.

"Quiet Chuck," he said to himself as he took out headsets plugged them in then fired it up. He looked back at Sarah sleeping soundly in bed.

"Chuck head in the game go to work," he said to himself. He could've stayed there for hours and watch her sleep but he had to get this done before a little angry girl go a hold of him.

"Okay all I need to do is to attach both recorders then copy the audio file over by playing it from the host recorder into the slave. Simple no," he said to himself. But nothing was simple he had to listen to what Sam recorded to know when to stop. There was no need and he didn't want her listen to the shootout over and over again.

"Mommy says don't call Chuck a bonehead," Chuck heard Sam say in the headset. "Find out from Uncle Casey what a bonehead is." Chuck had to fight off an almost uncontrollable desire to laugh.

"Mommy said to tell everyone we were late because of traffic but I don't know. They tell me not to lie but then they tell me to lie. Ask Nana to explain." Chuck felt a knot in his stomach. He could only guess what his mother would tell her.

"I thought you were going to come to bed after you got the mainframe working," he heard Sarah say from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'll join you in a moment I just have to get this done first. It dawned on me that this voice recorder is evidence now so we can't give it back to Sam..."

"Oh I hadn't thought about that you're right we can't," said Sarah as she seemed to wake up all of a sudden. "So what are we going to do? She won't like that and at almost five I don't know if she understands what a national emergency is?"

"I remembered I had another one so I'm moving what she recorded over to it without the firefight. There's no reason she should have to replay that."

"You're a good father Chuck," she said as she came over behind him and kissed him on the neck. "Come on let's go back to bed."

"Am I a good father? I don't know I wonder if I'm not as crazy as my father sometimes. At least he had the good sense to keep this world away from Ellie and me."

"Hey don't beat yourself up. Take my word for it I'm an expert when it comes to bad fathers and you're not. Where's all this coming from anyway? Is it because of last night or tonight I don't know what time it is?"

"It was last night and yeah that got me thinking. Maybe Sam wasn't that wrong calling me a bonehead. By the way according to her recording she's going to ask Casey what it means. That should be interesting."

"Chuck you shouldn't be listening to what she recorded. That's like reading her diary," said Sarah as he turned and gave her a look. "Okay I will probably take a little peek from time to time. People shouldn't keep them anyway they're an open invitation for other people to gather intel about them. Talking about fathers, Jack used to tell me never write what you're really feeling or thinking in a diary. You make up things so you sow counterintelligence in case you have a security breach. What you really feel you keep to yourself."

"That sounds very sad and lonely," said Chuck as he turned and kiss her. "Jack may have his own set of unique moral values but he never got you in the middle of a firefight."

"Chuck, what happened wasn't your fault nor was it anyone else's except the people who pulled out the guns. Thank goodness we had the means to defend ourselves or we could've ended up with the hostages or worse. Chuck not everything that bad happens is your or the intersects fault and if we're doing a tally I think we've done a good job of making this world a safer place."

"Thank you I really needed to hear that," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I'm done here so we can go to sleep."

"Don't mention it. I think it's in the fine print on what a good wife is supposed to do for her husband when he's feeling low. You know I have a ring and a piece of paper to support that. However, I hate to tell you but if you're thinking you can just slip one recorder for the other and she won't notice the difference then I would think again. Your daughter has an eye for detail."

"You're probably right I should just tell her what I've done. She was questioning why we ask her to tell the truth then we asked her to lie. But then I wasn't supposed to hear that nor that she intends to ask my mother why that is like she's an expert."

"Crap, I so regret telling her that now. I forget how little she is."

"I know I'm guilty of that too. That's why I'm just going to tell her I had to substitute recorders and that I copied over her data."

"I would leave out the part about you listening to what she recorded."

"That goes without saying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an office in Tehran, Banai went to work like any other day. The city was chaotic with traffic jams as every form of transportation moved about the streets. One thing the revolution hadn't taken care of was the traffic. He finally arrived at his place of work above the main entrance was writing in Farsi 'Vezarat-e Ettela'at Jomhuri-ye Eslami-ye' [The Ministry of Intelligence of the Islamic Republic of Iran]. He made his way to office walking in his secretary handed him his newspaper and his cup of tea.

"Thank you Fatima," said Banai. He noticed she was wearing her hijab in the office something he never pushed and most of the time she didn't wear it when the doors were closed.

"The director is waiting for you in your office," she said as she looked down. Suddenly he knew why but if the director was in his office that could only mean one of two things. Either he was in trouble or he was in deep trouble either way it wasn't good.

"Good morning director," said Banai as he walked in. "Can Fatima get you a cup of tea or something? I'm sorry I'm late but traffic is a bear this time of day."

"Maybe if you left earlier you could get to the office on time," said the Director. "No thank you I'm fine. Please close the door on you way out," said the Director as he dismissed Fatima. She gave a worried look at Banai but he dared not give one back.

"I'm sorry but I've got children and we had to do our morning Fajir together. I want my son to grow up to be a good Muslim so I must give him a good example."

"Indeed Banai, indeed, well I'll cut to the chase we intercepted this search on the internet," said the Director as he dropped a file folder on Banai's desk. "Naturally this is classified to the highest level so you can't talk about this to anyone although you might want to."

"I see... yes naturally," said Banai as he open it. Now he was curious and talking about curiosity killed the cat he took a deep breath when he saw the photo. "Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes your old friend the Commandant Ali Al-Najaf or as you called him in your reports the butcher of our people and I seem to remember other expletives."

"Yes and you made me re-write them. He used chemical and viral agents during our war that result in the deaths and maiming of thousands. I pushed to bring this evidence to the world's court to extradite the SOB from Iraq then just when I thought I had the okay he went underground. Where did we get this? I'll personally fly to wherever he's at and but a bullet in his head although I'd like to make him suffer a little first."

"I figured you'd feel something like that but it's not that easy to get at him. It seems he was sighted in Los Angeles where he led a team that raided a museum..."

"A museum... that doesn't sound like him. Are we sure this photo is real and not another hoax of his to throw us off his trail so he can escape being captured again?"

"The photo is real and the museum is real. It seems the Americans found some artifacts that belonged to our Iraqi brothers and were trying to give them back. They organized a Gala event then the Commandant jumped out of a cake in the middle of the party," said the Director. Banai gave him a look. "What can't I have a sense of humor?"

"So what is our Commandant up to? Who took this photo anyway? You said it was a reputable source," said Banai as he studied his adversary. "He hasn't changed much and he hasn't had any plastic surgery to hide his appearance. The man is bold and arrogant both will be his down fall."

"You asked where the photo came from. The CIA is now looking for him but the request came from an offsite not their downtown operation. Our people said it was impossible to trace it back to its source."

"You don't have to I know who posted this. There's only one person I know who could do that. You need to have our IT people run a virus search on our systems. If I'm right this photo came with a bug that searches the computers of everyone who downloaded it for pertinent information. Like fishing for a particular fish you use a specific lure."

"I have to admit that's extremely clever so who is this master spy?"

"Chuck... I mean Charles Carmichael. You might remember him he helped us out capture Izad and those traitors we executed up north in Khoy."

"The scientists I wanted but you two were quick to get rid of them. Strange how orders take so long to deliver up there."

"Isn't it," said Banai as he studied the photo. He wanted him and badly. "I wonder if I make contact with Chuck we can't arrange something a quid pro quo of sorts."

"Well the U.S. and Iranian relations are the best they've been since the revolution. But this Chuck even if he says he's willing to playball with us I don't think his government will allow you to operate on their soil and frankly I don't know if I want you to either.

"This is just conjecture until I've made contact with him. I'd like to fly to Mexico there we can have a face to face at a neutral site near the border. I could present our case then we can go from there."

"Okay I'll allow the meeting but this is off the books and if anything goes wrong you're on your own. I can't have this coming back on our government not now that the negotiations have taken off. Oh and if you leave right after Fajir you can make to work on time if you don't stop off zoolbia pastries on the way in. Your hands are still sticky from the honey remember I'm a spy too. I want you on the next plane for Mexico. Good luck and if you get the chance take the shot this SOB should've been put down years ago."

"Roger that," said Bandai as he closed the folder then took a sip of tea.

"You've definitely been hanging around too many Americans," said the Director as he got up to leave. "Good luck and happy hunting."

Now who'd been around the Americans too long thought Banai as reopened the folder one more time. He wanted another look at the man he hated and was studying the photo when Fatima stuck her head in his office.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. The director had already scolded her for not having her hijab on when he came it.

"Yes... Oh yes there is something I need. I need you to book me a flight to Mexicali I need to leave on the next available flight. Now wish me luck I've got to call my wife and tell her I'm going out of town on business," he said as he picked up his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now almost morning and the weather looked like it was going to be another gorgeous California day. The people at the storage yard didn't bat an eye when Pete's van pulled up. The man at the front gate asked the driver to sign in then open the gate waving the van through. The van drove around a row then backed in front of a storage container. But instead of Pete's crew climbing out Zaid and Gabir got out.

"Well this is the one," said Gabir as he tossed Zaid the keys. "I guess now we see if they lied to us. If they did there's not much we can do now."

"No this is the right spot. When we told them the cure was in one of the canisters they sang like a peacock," said Zaid.

"You mean canary. The idiom is they sang like a canary," said Gabir as Zaid tried the keys. The lock opened on the second try.

"How can you compare the sound of a canary to a peacock. The peacock cry is loud and piercing while a canary you can barely hear," said Zaid as he opened the door. They both smiled at each other then Gabir called the Commandant.

"Just let you know we hit pay dirt. The nine canisters are here and we're loading them now. We should have them loaded in half and hour then we'll be back… The bodies we dumped in a dumpster sealed like you said. I need to go help Zaid," said Gabir. He hung up and put his phone away.

"Come on Zaid you grab one end and I'll take the other," said Gabir but Zaid broke out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but when you said grab one end it made me think about the dumpster…"

"And so?"

"Imagine the face of the garbage collectors when they dump the trash. I bet they heave up all over the place."

"You're sick," said Gabir. "There's definitely something wrong with you. Come on these canisters aren't going to load themselves."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

It was just before sunrise and Lou and his two boys Mike and Tommy were out on garbage collection. The city that doesn't sleep makes trash collection a 24/7 job. Lou and his boys got the early morning run and halfway through their pick up. Lou started to get hungry. Looking at his watch they were ahead of schedule so he decided to make a pit stop for refueling as he called it.

"Hey boy after this one we'll head over to Wilma's dinner for breakfast. I think my sugar level is low so we're going to take a break."

"How much sugar is there in bacon and eggs or is it all in that side dish of hash browns," said Tommy. "You've got enough body fat to survive the next ice age."

"What are you talking about fat? I have you know this is all muscle," said Lou. "Just hurry up I want to get there before the rush starts."

"Leave him alone Tommy. Haven't you figured out by now why we always stop at Wilma's? Lou here doesn't just like her cooking."

"Shut up back there and get to work. All your lollygagging around is costing me my breakfast time," said Lou. He stopped the truck then ran in the back to help them. "Boy the flies are out today."

"Phew this is a rip one. Oh I can feel this smell all the way down to my stomach. Lou, I don't know if breakfast is such a good idea today."

"Come on you bunch of light weights. What's a little putrid waste and animal byproduct anyway? Mike grab the other side of this can then let's go. Breakfast is on me." They dumped the can but Mike got hit by some of the back splash.

"Geez can't you be more careful! Crap now I'm going to smell like this all day. I need one of those magic trees to hang around my neck."

"Stop your whining when we get to Wilma's you can go into the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. Now we've got to stop."

Lou got his crew inside the cab. Tommy had to hang his head out the window as they drove down a few blocks to Wilma's Bar and Grill. When Lou pulled in there were two big rigs parked out front but the morning crowd hadn't started arriving yet. Tommy jumped out of the cab as soon as they pulled in to get away from Mike.

"My Lord, how are you going to go in there? I almost lost it in the cab. To say you smell like a skunk would be an insult to skunks and pole cats."

"Hold up there Mike," said Lou. He reached into the glove box and pulled out a can of Lysol spray then hosed him down.

"Geez Lou why didn't you do that before he got into the cab with us," said Tommy. His stomach still was in knots there was no way he was going to hold anything down.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to watch you go through all the shades of green. Come on a nice plate of greasy bacon and runny eggs will hook you right up."

"Oh crap Lou," said Tommy as he lost it in the parking lot. "I don't want to hear anyone laugh," he said as a second wave of nausea hit him.

"I hope you're going to clean that mess up," said Wilma as she came outside. "I can't have my customers tracking that inside. Morning Lou I'm glad to see you..."

"You are... I mean I am too... I mean well we're just taking a break from our collections and the boys here asked me if we could stop by. They really like your cooking and so do I," said Lou. Mike smiled over at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm glad... well I've got a favor to ask you I know I'm not on your pick up route but customers have been complaining about the smell coming from my dumpster out back and I was wondering if you couldn't make a special pick up for me... Naturally breakfast is on the house anything you want."

"Anything," said Lou. He turned red when he realized he said what he was thinking. Mike started giggling.

"Yes Lou anything on the menu," said Wilma smiling. "So will you help out a friend? I can't afford to lose customers."

"Sure no problem, come on boys let's go earn our meal," said Lou. He got Mike onboard riding the back and Tommy rode in the cab. They drove around behind backing up to the dumpster. Mike directed Lou back then he jumped out and helped Mike push the dumpster up to where the arms could grab it to lift in into the back to be compressed.

"Phew they were right something's rip inside," said Lou as he lifted the lid back. Mike stood by the controls to lift it up when Lou jumped back and began to heave. Tommy jumped out of the cab to see what was the matter with Lou as Mike took a look inside too.

"What did you see...Holy Crap we've a dumpster full of stiffs," said Mike. He picked up a stick and poked them. "Yeah, they're dead all right stiff as a board just look how pale they are. You think it's drugs?"

"I don't know just get away from them," said Lou. He pulled out his phone and called 911. "Hey I need to report... well we just found a dumpster full of dead bodies... No this isn't a joke. We're behind Wilma's Diner and Grill off Oxnard... Yeah we'll be standing by," said Lou.

"Hey I've got five hundred here," yelled Mike. While Lou was on the phone he climbed up and was searching the bodies for their wallets.

"What are you doing up there?" yelled Lou as color started to return to his face. "Leave those bodies alone and stop that."

"What? I'm just taking the cash out of their wallets. It's not like they're going to need it and the police are just going to impound it then it's going to go into their pockets. Yes sir, Mamma needs a new pair of shoes," said Mike.

"This isn't right," said Lou. Tommy nodded in agreement. "Get down from there and put that stuff back."

"You're going to get in trouble," said Tommy. "Get out of there. God only knows what they died from."

"Look at the tattoos on their pale skin. Those are gang tattoos, which means some other gang probably got rid of them. Come on this is easy money. Don't we share things we find? This isn't any different. Crap I was talking with you guys and got blood on me." Mike jumped off the back then grabbed a rag from the back to clean up.

"Mike don't look now but your nose is bleeding," said Tommy.

"What?" he said as he took the same rag and tried to stop it but then he started bleeding from his ear. Tommy and Lou stood back as they watched in horror Mike started bleeding from his eyes too then he dropped to the asphalt. He tried to ask for help but blood started spewing out his mouth then he went into convulsions when they stopped he was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and it was lights out until the morning. When he woke up he realized it was late because the sun was already shining in through their bedroom window. He rolled over in bed to tell Sarah they'd overslept but her side of the bed was empty she must've let him sleep in. He put on his house shoes then got up to find her.

"Sam's room, she's probably there," he said as he walked down in his pajama bottoms. Opening the door he found Sam's bed undone but she was nowhere to be found.

"Now what," he said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen then living room but no Sarah or Sam. The wind blew in and the door opened.

"What the heck? Why was the door ajar," he said as he went out in the courtyard. He took a deep breath looking around. Everyone was there Sarah, Sam, Casey, Alex and Morgan. They were all there lying about like they were in a deep sleep.

"Sarah love, wake up," said Chuck as he ran to her. She felt cold and no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't open her eyes. Then he went to Sam and did the same thing with the same results.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Suddenly he heard a voice from above him screaming as something came down at him from the sky. He looked up holding his hand over his eye to see better when a sphinx like an Assyrian lamassu perched on the fountain.

"Answer this riddle and you'll live," said the beast. "There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the two sisters?"

"Night and day. In Greek they're both feminine núx night and hêmar day," said Chuck. The beast shrieked in anger.

"If you answer me this I'll wake your friends up but if you fail I'll eat you whole then spit out your bones." Chuck looked over at Sarah and Sam.

"Okay but let's add that whatever you did to them you do to yourself that is if you're so certain that I'll fail."

"Then answer me this: which creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed." Chuck took his time thinking. "So do you know or am I going to have a juicy snack?"

"The answer is man. When we're born we walk on all fours until we learn to walk upright on two legs then in old age we use a cane becoming three legged. Man is your answer." The beast shrieked then flew off.

"Wait you promise," yelled Chuck as he jumped up in bed. "Crap I was dreaming." Sarah turned on the light then rolled over.

"Who promised what," she asked with sleepy eyes. "Don't tell me you had a nightmare? I love you dearly but this is the second time tonight you've woken me up. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he said then he kissed her. "I'm sorry go back to sleep. I'm going to get up and get a glass of water. I'll be right back."

"Chuck, don't go back to work. You need to turn your brain off or you'll get burned out. Get your water then come back to bed. Don't make me come and look for you."

"Okay," he said. He got up then as he was about to leave he turned around to find her fast asleep again. He heaved a sigh then drudge down to the kitchen. In the kitchen he got a glass out of the cupboard then filled it under the sink. He drank it down then looked at the glass before setting it in the sink. He leaning against the counter top trying to clear his head but he could still feel himself shaking. Turning around he saw the mainframe had finished elaborating the audio recording.

"If I go back to bed I'm just going to lay there. At least like this I can get a head start on tomorrow or today," he said to himself as he looked at the clock on the wall. He put a pot of coffee on then went to the living room where he put on headsets and got comfortable on the sofa.

[A couple of hours later]

"Sweetie, how do you feel? I'm sorry I think I feel asleep on you," said Sarah as she rolled over only to find Chuck's side of the bed empty. "Oh Chuck."

She got up put on her house shoes then went looking for him. She really didn't have to look she was sure she knew where he was. On her way she checked on Sam. She was sound asleep in her bed. Sarah had been worried that she might have nightmares after last night's events but the person who had the nightmare was Chuck.

She walked into the kitchen and there he was on the sofa with headsets on. She shook her head then went over to him. When she put her hand on his shoulder he jumped.

"I'm sorry if I sacred you but what did I tell you? You were supposed to get a glass of water then come back to bed."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't go back to sleep after my nightmare. It was… well it was bad and so I decided to start this."

"I don't like it when you have nightmares and you know why. Are you sure your governor is working properly? When was the last time you checked it? You know what Dr. Dreyfus said."

"Yes and that's what scared me the most that the intersect could be trying to communicate to me through my subconscious. They were talking about recovering canisters on the recording."

"Canisters? Did they say what was in them?" she asked as she cuddled up next to him but as she did the front door opened and Casey walked in. "I swear one of these days I'm going to shoot you."

"Yeah, yeah, promises, promises, Chuck go throw some clothes on we need to go meet up with a team from Homeland and this time they are actually Homeland. They want us to look over a crime scene with them."

"I should come with you," said Sarah. "You don't expect me to stay at home all day darning socks do you?"

"These are orders for the General so if you don't like it you can take it up with her. As for what you can do all day well…"

"Don't say it or we can revisit me shooting you," said Sarah. She went back to watch Chuck change. "Promise me you'll be careful I don't like you having your nightmare then this. I've known John long enough to know he's holding something back."

"It's probably nothing but if you want something to do you can go see the museum's antiquities expert and interrogate him. If he is an expert he had to have known those pieces had been touched up," said Chuck as he handed her the business card the Major had gotten from the curator.

"I can leave Sam with Morgan then take Alex with me. We can drop in on Dr. Daniels at Caltech and have a heart to heart."

"Remember he's only a suspect for now so try and not to ding him up too much," he said as he kissed her. "Once we're done with this we'll be running back to the museum. I want to be there when they scan those statues."

"Okay then we can go out to lunch. I was thinking about calling Noora and asking if they wouldn't mind joining us. I could come back pick up Sam so she and Samaa can spend some time together. She doesn't get to spend that much time with children and I just think it would be good for her."

"You're a good mother. It's fine by me but we should go to a restaurant they're comfortable with. I'll leave it up to you to pick one," he said then he kissed her and as they were kissing Casey walked in.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. Come on Bartowski we've got to go save democracy. Hurry up or we'll be late."

"I really am going to shoot him," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck one more time. Casey grabbed Chuck then herded him towards the door.

"I'll call you," said Chuck as they left the apartment.

"What's going on?" asked Sam as she walked to her door looking out just in time to see Chuck leave with Casey. "Where are Chuck and Uncle Casey going? Isn't it early?"

"They're going to do some work and yes it is early but since you're up I want to leave you with Morgan while Alex and I go talk to a man. I was thinking afterwards we could contact Noora and see if they can meet us for lunch and bring Samaa so you two can spend time together.

"Yippy can we? I'd like that do you think it's possible," said Sam as her face lit up. "Okay I can take care of Morgan while you two are gone. But I'm going to need my white coat and instruments," she said as she disappeared back into her room. "Now where did I leave that syringe?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck climbed into Casey's Crown Vic then they took off heading to downtown Burbank then on to Oxnard and on to Wilma's Diner and Grill. Halfway there Chuck decided he'd waited long enough and it didn't look like Casey was going to be forthcoming.

"Okay John what was so earth shaking that you pulled me out of my house before I had a chance to eat breakfast? You know breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day."

"Only if you keep it down I was told this crime scene is pretty grisly and it was told to me by a guy I know who used to eat hot pockets in the morgue while the coroner was doing autopsies."

"It sounds nasty but how does this tie to our museum heist which is what I think it was now. I listened to the recording this morning and the men were talking about canisters."

"Canisters! That doesn't sound good at all. Well here we are you can go out and make initial contact while I get on the horn. I want to make sure there are more guards posted at the museum to watch over those pieces until we can get an X-ray team in there. I knew you guys should've let me loose with a sledgehammer."

"We don't know which ones had the canisters hidden in them and the last thing we need is for you to destroy their remaining artifacts underneath their very eyes."

"Whatever," said Casey. "The agent in charge is a Frank Kelso and that's him stand next to the garbage truck." Chuck got out and walked over to him.

"Agent Carmichael," said Chuck as they shook hand. "Your people called us for assistance. What do you have?"

"I don't know right now. As you can see we've placed the dumpster under an igloo until the CDC gets here. Over there are garbage people who found the bodies at least the ones that are still alive. One of them is next to the dumpster with our stiffs. He was checking IDs or that's what those two said. I believe he was probably lifting all their loss change when he got himself contaminated."

"Contaminated? CDC? What do you have here?" said Chuck. Suddenly he was thinking back to his nightmare that seemed to becoming real.

"I don't know for sure but we're thinking some sort of bioweapon," said Kelso as he passed Chuck photos and what Casey's friend said turned out to be an underestimate of how grisly the scene was.

"Do you have a camera or something inside I can get a better look at our vics?" said Chuck. Casey heard him and for a moment couldn't believe what Chuck was asking.

"Yeah actually we have a drone inside that we're going to use when the CDC gets here so they can get a good look before someone goes in."

"Can I use it? I've work with drones before," said Chuck. They walked over to a mobile command center with monitors. On the way John pulled Chuck aside.

"Chuck, are you sure you want to do this? You've already been having nightmares what do you think this is going to do?"

"I have to if I can identify the pathogen then we can better understand how to deal with it before someone has to risk their life going inside. Besides how did you know I had a nightmare? You haven't been eavesdropping on me... on us again? Sarah will shoot you, you know?"

"Agent Carmichael this is the monitor and these are the controls. I just ask that you don't break it this thing is expensive and I signed for it."

"Your toy is in safe hands."

"Boy have I heard that before," said Casey under his breath. Chuck gave him a look then turned to the controls.

"And Houston we have lift off," said Chuck as he brought the drone to life. He took it up then hoovered over the bodies using the onboard camera to zoom in.

"See that," said Chuck. "Look how pale they look. Now look at the garbage collector's body and John please no puns about him taking out the trash..."

"I don't have to you just did. But I see it look at all that blood, it looks like all his blood just came pouring out of him."

"Which is basically what it did, look at all the dried blood around his mouth, nose, eyes and ears. That's dried blood on his pants. The man bled out from every orifice," said Chuck. He flashed and for a moment lost control of the drone but Casey pushed him out of the way to stabilize it then land it.

Chuck flashed. He saw out breaks of Ebola and Marburg virus with thousands and thousands of bodies under sheets.

"Oh Boy I wasn't prepared for that," said Chuck. "Thanks John for the save. Those people have been exposed to a type of VHF… I'm sorry a type of viral hemorrhagic fever. What we have is a weaponized form of Ebola or Marburg virus. I said this is weaponized because a person doesn't have this rapid an attack. The normal virus usual takes a few days of incubation in its host and in that time some people's immune systems can effectively combat it. These poor people's immune systems didn't get a chance to kick in."

"What do I tell the CDC?"

"Samples should be taking then the bodies have to be incinerated. You catch this by contact so as long as your people don't come in contact with any of their body fluids they should be okay. However, in the doubt…"

"I'm going to leave it sealed."

"That would be my recommend. John we need to go," said Chuck. "We have to get back over to the museum as fast as we can. If this came from those canisters we need to yank out the rest."

"You're going to let me loose with a sledgehammer."

"Culture is only as good as if there's someone left alive to admire it."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Sarah left Sam with Morgan although as soon as they were out of earshot Alex called Kat and asked her to drop by. It wasn't that Sarah and Alex didn't trust Morgan to watch Sam it was more that between Morgan and Sam it was a toss-up as to who was the responsible adult. Sarah felt a lot better knowing Kat was going over.

"Morgan Grimes what are you doing out of bed?" said Sam in her little stern voice. He turned around and he almost died laughing.

"What's so funny," she said with her little white lab coat on and lens-less glasses she pushed up on her nose. "You should be in bed."

"I'm making us breakfast toast and jam," he said but she was still giving him a menacing look with her hands on her hips tapping the floor with her foot. "You know your mother has that same look."

"I asked a question and I expect an answer. You're on bedrest and standing up in the kitchen isn't in bed or do you sleep standing up?"

"You've been hanging around Casey too long. Besides my doctor told me I should start moving around."

"Did I say a bad word? Mommy and Chuck told me I shouldn't repeat words Uncle Casey call you because they're bad. But why does he call you names?"

"I think deep down it's his way of showing affection so when he calls me names I think of it as if he's saying I care for you although he'll never admit it."

"So bonehead I don't care what that other quack said I'm your doctor today. You need to get your butt back to bed and under the covers."

"I said it was Casey's way of showing affection the rest of mankind might not see it that way. Compromise," said Morgan as he handed Sam a piece of toast with strawberry jam. "I'll go lie down on the sofa and you can bring me a grape soda."

"Deal then afterwards I can give a complete examination. I've got everything I need in my doctor's bag. Don't worry I'll have you back to health in no time."

"Not that I want to pry or anything, but what did you bring in that bag?" asked Morgan. Already when she said complete examination he started to sweat.

"Oh just your regular doctor things. I brought everything I use to doctor Cicciobello Bobo," said Sam as she pulled them out for him to see. "I've got a stethoscope and a play syringe," she said. "I've also got medicine to make you better." She pulled out pez candies.

"Phew I feel better already," said Morgan. Sam went to the fridge and brought him back a grape soda. He sat in on Casey's coffee table without a coaster.

"Drink up we'll start your examination as soon as you finish," said Sam. She moved her bag and it made a dull metallic ping when she sat it down.

"Excuse me but what tests are you going to start with exactly?"

"Well you have a choice. I saw on TV that it's important to test a patient's reflexes," she said as she pulled out a ball-peen hammer. "Or everyone keeps talking about you having a screw loose so I brought a screw driver to try to fix that.

"Nooooo!" screamed Morgan

[On the road to Caltech]

Sarah drove out of Echo Park on to the 110 heading for Pasadena with Alex sitting in the passenger's seat looking out the window. Traffic was heavy so the drive was taking longer than she anticipated.

"Did you hear that," asked Alex. "I must be spending too much time cooped up with Morgan at home. I thought I heard him scream."

"That happens with me sometimes when Chuck's gone on mission. I think it's normal that is if everything is okay between you two. You know you could move back to your place now. Dale, for the next ten to twenty, will be busy so you won't have to worry about him unless he gets time off for good behavior but I can make sure that doesn't happen."

"No we're fine it's just... well I need to get out of the apartment. I know that sounds bad but I needed a break and when you came by and asked if I would go I jumped on it."

"I can't say I blame you but this should be ending soon. The doctor has him up moving around. He might have to go through a little rehab but he should be going back to the Buy More by the end of the week."

"I hope so... it's just well he's not the same. He puts on a good show but I can tell this has left him a little gun-shy."

"Well there's no need for him to rush back into service before he's ready. It's probably better if he waits. You know if he needs to he can go see Dr. Dreyfus."

"I appreciate it but I know him he'll never agree to," said Alex as she turned to look out the window. They were pulling on campus.

"Well if Mohamed won't come to the mountain... I've got an idea what to do just leave it up to me," said Sarah as she pulled into the visitor parking lot. "Okay we're here now let's find our professor's office."

They got out of the car then Sarah pulled out her tablet and did a quick search of the facility to find Dr. Daniels listed as an adjunct professor in the Department of Humanities, Art History and Ancient Civilizations.

"His office should be over there," said Sarah as she led Alex across the quad to a non-descript building. They walked inside and checked Dr. Daniels' room number on the directory board then started up.

"Hold up a minute," said a man in a blue uniform with Campus Police written on the sleeve. "Excuse me but you two don't look like students. What business do you have on campus?"

"We're here to talk to Dr. Daniels so if you don't mind kindly step aside and let us by," said Sarah as she showed him her Homeland credentials.

"I'm sorry but you need to go over to admission and register as guests then arrange an appointment to see the doctor."

"Excuse me this badge begs differently. If you don't step aside I'll have you carted off for obstruction and resisting arrest."

"I'm sorry I can't let you by or I'll lose my job. If you don't come along with me you're going to make me call for back up. But I haven't done anything to be charged with resisting arrest."

"Not yet," said Sarah as she dropped him with one punch to the jaw. "Consider yourself under arrest. Come on his office is up on the second floor."

"She did warn you," said Alex as she stepped over the top of him. They went up to the second floor then Sarah waved for them to go down the hall. She pulled her Smith & Wesson nodding for Alex to do the same. The last thing she wanted was to go into a perps office and find him waiting with a cannon.

"Okay," Sarah said in a low voice then she held up three fingers then she did a countdown three, two, one "Now Alex," she said as she kicked the door in. The door flew back then there was a crack and the sound of broken glass. The glass panel in the door shattered but the office was empty.

"Looks like our perp has made a run for it," said Sarah. She did a quick check of his desk and all the drawers were empty. She noticed on the shelf a book about Assyrian art and archeology with pieces of paper marking pages.

"Sarah, I hear angry voices coming. What do you want to do?" said Alex as she stood in the doorway. "I think they're coming up the steps."

"Follow me there's no need in getting into a pissing contest when our chicken has flown the coop," said Sarah as she led Alex to the fire escape and they went down as she heard men coming down the hall.

"Where are they? I want them. Who do they think they are coming on my campus," said a very angry man. Sarah and Alex in the meantime went down the fire escape and made their escape from campus. "I have to go out to lunch with Chuck and Sam can you do me a favor. Go to our apartment you can access the Castle mainframe from there then hack the Campus CCTV feed erase us being there after that see if you can find the Doctor leaving. Maybe we'll catch a break and find him leaving with someone or we can get a license plate number of the car he left in. I don't know just look for clues. I'd do it but I promised Sam she could meet her little friend from the museum."

"No I don't mind as a matter of fact I think I'll go to Castle and do it straight from there. There's no need for me to squat in your place."

"You mean there's no need in squatting in Casey's apartment. If you want tell Morgan I ordered you so he won't think you're trying to run away from him. You're not are you?"

"No of course not I just need some air. I feel like I'm suffocating in there... but not with him. Oh I need to get out."

"No problem, just get done what I told you and everything will work out. I'm sure of it," said Sarah as she glanced over at Alex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early that morning Dr. Daniels went to work riding his bicycle to campus. He parked his bike out front then walked inside waving at the campus security guard. The guard was there to help control unruly students when they came by to argue about grades. Daniels went to his office and was about to get an early start on grading papers when he received a phone call so he put the call on speaker as he was trying to decipher handwriting wondering if the student wasn't using cuneiform.

"Horacio we need to meet," said the voice from the box on his desk. Daniels immediately looked up and sat the paper down.

"What else do you want from me?" said Daniels. He was both nervous and angry. "I did what you wanted and gave you those certificates. I told you this was a one-time deal."

"I remember you saying that but that wasn't exactly true was it. All those artifacts you smuggled out of Iraq as copies and sold on the black market. There were a lot of one times."

"I financed my own excavations with that money when the university cut my funding," said Daniels. "I had to I had no other choice to finish my work."

"Hey I agree with you and it was a bold but illegal move you made. I wonder if the Iraqis will want to extradite or if the U.S. will prosecute. But this need not be so ugly I simply need to meet with you and ask to look at something for me."

"That's it? You don't want me to forge any more certificates or anything like that?" said the Doctor. Suddenly the request became more reasonable. "Okay but I've got class in a couple of hours will I be back in time."

"If you leave right now there's a van waiting for you just out the main gate. The driver will bring you to me. You look over what I have then we go from there. Either way my driver will give you a ride afterwards."

"Okay I'm coming," said Daniels. He hung up put everything away then left the campus in a hurry. Outside the main gate was a van where the man on the phone told him it would be.

"Are you waiting for me?" asked the Doctor. The man waved him in. "Like I told your boss I'm in a bit of a time crunch and I need to get right back."

The driver didn't say a word he just pulled out. They drove for a while and without air conditioning the inside started warming up. The Doctor went to roll down the window but the controls didn't work.

"I don't suppose you could put your window down a bit. It's getting a little warm inside," said Daniels but the man remained mute. "Or I guess not."

They continued to drive around but the Doctor recognized the road they were on led into Angeles National Forest. But time was passing and he needed to get back. He started looking at his watch every few minutes until he had to say something but as he started to the driver pulled off to the side of the road.

"We're here, just wait inside and I'll go get the boss," said the driver as took the keys out of the ignition then jumped out of the van.

"I don't suppose you can crack that window," he said but the driver was gone. "I guess not. You know if I were a dog you'd be obligated to crack a window and leave me a dish of water." He heard a low hissing sound from the back he looked around but didn't see anything. He sat back down then felt something warm running from his nose.

"Crap a cold," he said that's all I need. He felt a sudden headache coming on. Wiping his nose with his sleeve he saw it was blood then he got scared. He tried his door but it was locked then he tried the driver's side and it was locked too. Suddenly he couldn't see and he panicked as he dove for the back door but he dropped on the floor twitching until he stopped. He was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey raced across town to get back to the museum. Chuck hoped he hadn't made a colossal mistake by not letting Casey smash the Lamassu. He'd been so busy trying to be diplomatic that he let, as Casey called them, his female emotions get the better of him. He just hoped he was wrong. Casey had his foot down on the accelerator all the way then came sliding to a stop in the parking lot.

"Come on John we need to go," yelled Chuck but Casey grabbed him. "What? Let me go of me. We need to get inside before someone beats us to them."

"No you need to stay behind me. If the seal on one of those canisters is broken the whole museum could be filled with that crap. You're too valuable to let you go in first."

"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread," said Chuck. Casey gave him a look. "Never mind do you have a respirator or a gasmask?"

"Of course I do. I've got both, why?" said Casey then he caught on. "Okay let's take the respirator just in case."

They grabbed the respirator then ran to the front entrance to the museum. They found the men Casey had sent for all shot dead.

"They're dead John. I don't understand these were shot in the back the others in the side. It was like these guys were facing the museum. These two got hit then the others turned."

"We can worry about that later," said John as he put the respirator on. He started in but this time it was Chuck who grabbed him.

"Remember if this thing isn't airborne then you get it from contact so don't touch anyone you find down inside and if you have to shot for goodness sakes don't hit the canister. John, I don't want to lose a friend please be careful in there."

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski. Is there anything else mother," said John. He drew his Sig then started inside.

"John, tell me what you see in there," yelled Chuck. "John, talk to me or I'm coming in."

"Just calm down I got this. The guards are down in here too but they've all been shot nothing strange about that. I'm going up to the second deck. Crap there was something but it's gone now.

"This is my fault," said Chuck as he ran in then up the stairs. "I was so wrapped up thinking about diplomatic relations when I should've let you smash this to pieces. That would be two less canisters our perps have."

"How do you know there were two?" asked Casey. "I wouldn't blame myself too much if I were you Beckman didn't look like she was going to let me."

"I can tell there were two by these rings this is where the ends of the canisters were. My guess is they plastered around them. If we measure those we should be able to figure out the size of the canisters. From that we can figure out volume and if there were two canisters per statue," said Chuck as he went to railing and looked down. "Then we're looking at twelve canisters."

"Well that's something. At least now we can know how much of this stuff is out there." As they were talking they heard someone moan from below.

"Did you hear that it's coming from below," said Chuck. They ran down to investigate and underneath the upper deck near the port in the floor that was open was the museum curator half conscious.

"Dr. Mason what are you doing here? Take it easy that's quite the goose egg you've got. Just take it easy sit up then talk. What happened?"

"It was terrible there must've been ten or fifteen of them all armed to the teeth. I was inside looking over the damage. I called Dr. Daniels and asked him to stop by to see if he thought we might be able to restore the statues. Come to think of it he asked if the Lamassu was destroy... I'm sorry that's the sphinx up on..."

"We know what that is," said Chuck. "John, can you take over from here I need to call Sarah? She was going to run out and talk with Daniels this morning."

"Sure go ahead I've got this here. So can you describe any of the men who attacked you," asked Casey. Most importantly why didn't they kill you?"

"I guess because I was the only one unarmed and as far as describing any of them they all had ski masks on except they did have strong Middle Eastern accents but that's about all I can say."

"Okay thanks," said John as Chuck walked back in. "You can go now but hang around I might want to talk to you again."

"Sarah isn't picking up John. She should be on her way back to Echo Park to pick up Sam for lunch. We're supposed to go out to lunch with Jamil and Noora so Sam can have play time with Samaa but I'll call Morgan and have him tell them I can't make it."

"No you go on and go I've got this. I'll wait for the boys from downtown to get here to recover the bodies and since I called them out I should be here when their chief arrives. He'll want to know what happened to his men. But don't think I'm going to let you drive my Crown Vic home. No way, you're going to have to call yourself a taxi."

"I appreciate it John," said Chuck as he took off.

"Dr. Mason," yelled Casey. He appeared on the upstairs balcony. "Can you come down here and walk me through exactly how things happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Alex pulled into Echo Park as her phone rang. Sarah looked at the number it was Chuck. What to do now she hadn't called Noora nor had she picked a suitable restaurant like she said she would. She did the only thing she could do she let the call go to voice mail then she called Noora and put her on speaker.

"Noora this is Sarah Carmichael from last night. I don't know if you remember me. Things were pretty crazy.

"How can I forget the woman who saved our lives?" said Noora. Sarah heard Samaa in the background. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you and your husband would like to come to lunch with us so our daughters can spend time together. They seemed to have had fun despite everything that happened."

"Samaa has been asking me when she could visit with your daughter. Lunch sounds fine do you have a restaurant in mind?"

"Chuck told me to find something Middle Eastern but the problem is I haven't had a chance to check the internet to find a good one. Do you have any suggestions?"

"There is a place call the Topkapi. It's Turkish but everything they serve is halal which means it's permissible. They have very good doner kebabs that I think you'll like plus they have a place for the children to play. We can meet you there say at a half past one. Is that too late?"

"No that gives me time to round up my daughter and clean her up. Then we'll meet you there at a half past one." Sarah hung up then continued across the courtyard as she did she heard laughter coming from Casey's

"It's not funny," she heard Morgan say. "I was ambushed in my sleep."

"Serves you right for sleeping when you were supposed to be babysitting," said Alex. "I guest next time you won't go to sleep on watch."

"What's going on," asked Sarah as she walked in. It was all she could not to laugh. Morgan had green spots all over his face and hands. Sam was standing in a corner oscillating side to side with a green marking in her hand.

"I told you that you were sick and that you needed to let me cure you. Now see you broke out with what is it called when you break out with spots?"

"Chicken Pox I think you're trying to say. But you don't get them from a green marker," said Sarah as she took the marker from her. "Sam Sweetie this is permanent."

"It's his fault he wouldn't let me cure him."

"You wanted to test my reflexes with a ball-peen hammer!" said Morgan. Sarah and Alex busted up laughing. "It's not funny."

"What's not funny?" asked Chuck as he walked in. "Oh Morgan third grade all over again except they wrote 'organ' across your forehead."

"Don't give your daughter any ideas," said Morgan as he trudged off to the bathroom to try to wash it off.

"Why aren't you picking up? I got worried today has been a very bad day," said Chuck then he looked over at Sam. "But we can talk about that later."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

The General was in her L.A. office at the downtown station trying to stay on top of what was going on. The Major brought in the toxicology report on the dead men and it wasn't good. Death by exsanguination was what it read due to massive internal hemorrhaging. The General picked up the rap sheet on the ring leader Pete Escatti, that was an arm long. She started flipping through the pages and it seemed like he had his finger in everything. There was no crime great or small he wouldn't try or hadn't tried.

"I'm not going to find any answers here," said the General as she dropped the file on her desk. "The man was into everything. Did you read this there's a charge here from a woman that accused him of purloined sweets from her daughter's purse. The man stole candy from a baby! How does a man like that get involved with a group like this one?"

"I don't know. Agent Carmichael S. called in and reported that Dr. Daniels is on the run. She and Agent McHugh went by his office to find he was gone and it looked like he cleared out. Agent McHugh is looking through security cam footage at the University to see if we can come up with any leads."

"Good thinking we're behind the eight ball and we're trying to play catch up. I don't like it. I don't like it at all. Any word yet on our facial recognition search?"

"Chuck... I mean Agent Carmichael C. added a bug to our pic that would act as a Trojan horse giving us access to the computer of whoever downloaded it. The reasoning was if they were interest enough to download it they probably knew who our man was or had dealings with him in the past."

"Smart move so are you telling me we got a nibble at our bait," asked the General. She needed something. The White house had been informed and also key members of congress that a VHF bioweapon had been used in L.A. They were all asking the same question, what was she doing to stop it from happening again.

The VAJA, the Ministry of Intelligence for the Islamic Republic of Iran, General downloaded the pic and it seems to have caused a flurry of activity. But their counter intelligence found our bug before we could retrieve any data but shortly after downloading the photo their Director sent Section Head Banai to Mexico. More precisely Mexicali he should be arriving soon. I've asked our men to keep an eye out for him at the airport and to shadow him."

"Banai, a section Chief, they send to an out of the way station. No there's something more going on here."

"You don't think the Iranians are behind this do you? They're not happy with our presence in the Middle East but would they risk an incident of this magnitude? They'd have to know we'd retaliate."

"I don't think so I think it's probably something much simpler. Chuck knows Banai and when he saw the photo... He knew where the photo came from and the bug could only have been written by one person," said the General as she leaned back in her chair to play out scenarios in her head.

"What? Do you think Chuck could be the next target? We should alert his team in Burbank and send in a protection detail or send him to a safe site."

"Don't get yourself all worked up over nothing. It's not like that no he's not a target and no the Iranians aren't behind this. Although someone might want to put the blame on them, no this is something else. I wouldn't be surprised if the Iranians don't try to make contact with Chuck and ask for a sit down. Mexicali is the perfect spot for a talk. It's just over the border and isolated. I know that's what I would do."

"But why there of all places? Why not simply as permission to enter the U.S. and have this meeting in L.A. Why make it a big secret and not just come out in the open with it if they're innocent. We could organize a safe house and guarantee security for everyone present."

"I have a feeling Banai is going there unofficially. His government can't make deals with the Great Satan not without losing face at home and I don't know if we'd even grant them permission to enter after everything that's happened between us. No something like this needs to low key and that's why Mexicali makes the most sense. Keep me advised."

"Shouldn't we notify Chuck that this might go down and tell him if he is contacted by this Section Chief he should go?"

"No he's got too much on his plate as it is. If it happens it happens let Chuck notify us if it goes down, although he'll probably do it after the fact."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Indeed Chuck had too much on plate and he had to ask for a doggy bag or as Chuck called it a Morgan bag. The food was excellent at the Topkapi restaurant and the décor was something out of the Arabian Nights. They sat on low cushions around a low table where they could watch the girls play in the center. Sam took a napkin and was showing Samaa how to wrap a bandage under their mothers' watchful eyes.

"Everyone want tea?" asked Chuck then he wave for a waiter to come over. "Do you have gunpowder tea and fresh mint? Aš-šāy I believe it's called."

"You want Maghrebi mint tea? We don't get many orders for that but yes we have it. I'll bring it over to your table right away."

"I don't know if you've tried Maghrebi mint tea before but it is very good and I think you'll like it," said Chuck as the waiter came over with a metal tea pot with steam coming out. The waiter then poured the tea from a distance into glasses with fresh mint inside.

"Mumm this is good," said Jamil. "We have something similar but this is very good. Now for the sad news you said thieves went back to the museum and damaged the Spinx... the Lamussu."

"I'm afraid so but... I hate to ask you this here and don't think I'm accusing you of anything but are you sure those pieces were authentic. I ask that because... well look at his," said Chuck as he showed him photos he'd taken of the damage done to the Lamussu. "I didn't think much about this at the time but statue has a plaster center. I haven't had a chance to really test this but couldn't these be very good forgeries?"

"I told you I'm not an expert. Have you talked with that expert the museum curator talked about? He authenticated them."

"I tried," said Sarah. "But he was gone when we got there and no one's been able to find him. I'm afraid Chuck's theory seems to make sense."

"Wait a minute let me see your photos of the Lamussu. Do you have one of its back side," asked Jamil. Chuck flipped to the photos until he got to the one Jamil wanted to see. "You're right this is a fake... a replica if you like. Oh, whatever you want to call it. You don't understand my father was there when they unearthed this and one of the workers was careless with a pick. He hit the back and scarred it. I thought my father was going to take the man's pick and kill him with it. I've never seen him that angry before but on the back was this scar that's not here."

"I've got a book," said Sarah as she dug it out of her bag. "I took this from Daniels' office on campus and... here look there's a page marked with the statue and look at the photo there's what Jamil described." They noticed Jamil became very melancholic.

"What's the matter?" asked Chuck. "If we're right all your father's artifacts can still be out there in one piece."

"That man in the photo next to the Lamussu is my father. See what he has in his hand... I remember the day that picture was taken. Let me see your book," said Jamil as he turned the pages. "Here this was my father's pride and joy. The Mask of Warka, also known as the 'Lady of Uruk'. It's from Uruk and it dates back to around 3100 BCE. It's one of the earliest representations of the human face. The carved marble female face is probably a depiction of Inanna, and was probably incorporated in a larger wood cult image. It is without parallels in the period and after my mother the other love of my father's life."

"It's beautiful," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck. "I can see why your father would like it. It's quite lovely."

"No you don't understand. The last time I talked with him we had a bad argument over it. I told him it was haram forbidden and we got into an argument over what was haram and halal. What was forbidden and what was permitted." As they were talking one of the waiters came over placing a bottle of Sunich peach nectar on their table with glasses.

"I'm sorry but there must be a mistake we didn't order this," said Chuck. As he picked it up to hand it back. "Wait this was the peach nectar they had at the gala. Jamil this is the one I was telling you about."

"The gentleman over... well I don't see him anymore but a man brought this in and ask me to bring it to you. He said a friend from Khoy sent it."

"From Khoy he said, are you sure that's what he said?" asked Chuck. He looked over the bottle and saw a note written in Farsi. _Mexicali tomorrow at noon._

"Chuck, you have friends in Iran? Khoy is in the middle of nowhere and I have a hard time seeing why you or anyone would want to travel through there."

"I actually met this man in Montenegro the first time then we met again in the airport in Khoy. I was flying through and when he found out he stopped by. We shared a glass of tea together while I hung around for my connecting flight. This is his message to me saying he wants to meet."

"The Sphinx and your friend have a lot in common both seemed a little enigmatic," said Jamil as his wife elbowed him to mind his own business.

"You don't know how right you are," said Chuck. He didn't have to look at Sarah to feel her stare she wasn't happy with this development and when he told her what was written on the bottle she'd be even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Rangers were out on patrol in the Angeles National Forest when they received a radio call from their post commander. The dispatcher asked them to check out an area where hikers had reported seeing unusual vulture activity. This was particularly alarming because it was in an area where they were trying to reintroduce gray wolves to California.

"Bob so what there are a few vultures flying overhead what's the big deal. They're all over the park and they help keep place clean of carrion."

"It's not just that there are a lot of people that are fighting the reintroduction of the wolves. Hunters are complaining because they think they'll lower the deer quotas and the farmers are up in arms because they think the wolves will attack their livestock. So we need to see what's going on up there before it torpedoes the program before it gets off the ground."

"Yeah I can see how some rancher could get his feathers ruffled if they took down his prize brahma bull."

"But that won't happen. Wolves go after the weak and the sick members of the herd. No wolf is going to go up against a healthy 2000 pound bull risking its horns and hooves. Not unless it was extremely hungry or had young that it was desperate to feed but that's not the case."

"No they should have plenty of game up here to feed on and they're in one of the remotest corners of the forest. Geez look at that," said the ranger. There were a good fifty vultures circling but none of them were landing. "What do you make of that?"

"I don't know but our hikers were right something isn't right," said Bob as they opened up the throttles on their quads. They drove up over a ridge and were shocked at what they found.

"Good grief what the…," said the one ranger as he looked over at his partner. "I knew we have people who hated the wolves but to go so far as to bait them with poison... this is just too much. That's why the vultures aren't landing see the dead ones over there. They know all this meat is tainted with poison. Call into command and tell them we need to get the State police and a vet up here."

"Command Post this is Bob we have a problem. You need to get the police out here and on the double. The wolf pack… well it's all gone. We think someone poison them."

"Hey I found something in the middle it looks like... holy crap the wolves dug up a shallow grave and there's a half-eaten corpse. I think I'm going to be sick," said the Ranger as he jumped off his quad and heaved.

"Command we need the State Police out here on the double. In addition to the vet we're going to need a coroner. There are human remains. ... Am I sure he's dead? Yeah he's dead and digested."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch and tea they said their goodbyes to Jamil and Noora. Sam said goodbye to Samaa with a tentative play date in the park soon. Sam promised to introduce her to other children she knew there and they could all play together. Then they drove back home in silence Sam was tired and dozed off in her car seat. Sarah was silent and Chuck knew why. Later back at Echo Park Sam took her voice recorder then went to her bedroom hanging a sign in the door, 'Do not disturb'.

"Sam's in her room so we can talk now. You're not planning on going to Mexico are you? If you do I'm going with you."

"I am but no you're not. Look it's an eight hour drive round trip plus the time I spend meeting with Banai. I need you here to hold down the fort and cover for me. Beckman isn't going to like me going..."

"I don't like you going. Not without backup at least you don't know what he's got planned down there. You're outside the U.S. he could do anything. For all you know it could be him and his government behind this."

"Banai might be a lot of things but he's not a sociopath and he would never use this type of weapon. If he was going to do something to me he had ample opportunity when we were in Khoy."

"And we both know why you went and what it did to you. I still don't like it. If you won't take me then take someone else like John or Alex. I just don't want you to go alone or I swear I'll tell the General."

"Take John where," said Casey as he walked in. "Hey I just got off the horn with Beckman and your professor you were looking for just showed up or I should say got dug up. His body was found in Angeles National Forest by a pack of wolves. Someone gassed him like our friends then dropped him in a shallow hole. Unfortunately not deep enough a pack of wolves dug him up and I hate to say it but he took the wolves with him. So now take John where? And you're going to tell Beckman what?"

"No I can't take you. If I take anyone it will be Alex. I can rely on her not shooting anyone before I can figure out what's what. I'm sorry John."

"Sorry John for what? Listen up I want to know what we're talking about. I'm starting feel like the little fat boy who always gets picked last and I don't like it."

"John, did you have a weight problem when you were young," asked Chuck as Casey growled at him. "You know you look like one of those wolves right now. What sharp teeth you have."

"And I'm about ready to huff and puff," said John as Sam stepped out of her room. Everyone got silent as she walked in. She looked at everyone like they were crazy then moved the step ladder over got herself a glass of water then went back to her bedroom. But before going in she looked back at them one more time then shook her head before going inside.

"Tell him," said Sarah. "Go ahead and I bet Casey will tell you the same thing. This is crazy and ridiculous but let John tell you."

"Okay, this is the story I received a coded message from Banai. I don't know if you remember him you met him in Khoy. His coded message read that he wants a sit down with me in Mexicali tomorrow at noon. I've got no choice but to go despite what other people think. We need to get out in front of this and if Banai is willing to share intel we should take him up on it."

"I remember him from the VAJA... yeah right. Well this isn't that unexpected. When we put that photo of our perp out on the dark net the Iranians fell all over it. Unfortunately for us they found your bug too."

"This could be them pissed at you for trying to hack their system," said Sarah. "Take Alex then if you want but I want regular updates and if anything happens... well you can tell him he doesn't want to make me come down there."

"So we're agreed I'll take Alex but I don't want to tell Beckman not until I know what's going on. I don't want her to tank this before I can find out what he's offering."

"You think she might tank it," said Sarah still not happy. "Let's see because well I don't know Chuck, because you're our only functioning intersect or that you're risking your life when you have a family to think about."

"I doubt if she'd think about that. If she did she wouldn't have asked you to do recon for her from the second floor balcony when those gunmen were in the museum and you had only a half a clip left."

"You're not going to let that go are you? I told you that so you'd go that care of our daughter which you didn't."

"I thought saving her mother was more important so she'd have one. Let's stop I don't want to argue. I understand why you did what you did but I need for you to understand I have to do this. I love you and if you think I shouldn't go I won't but Banai can't come here. If he's come this far there's something he wants to tell me."

"If I say no then you won't go that's what you're telling me," said Sarah as Chuck nodded. "Oh crap go but I want you to call me. But if Beckman calls me and tells me you're dead I'll kill you."

"Well now that that's decided I'll go tell Alex she's coming with you. Oh and can someone tell what disease Morgan has? He's got these green blotches on his face and hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside a café in Mexicali, Mexico Banai and two of his men stopped for coffee. He sat at a table in the back then waited. It wasn't long before his CIA tail walked in. They were perplexed at first but they reasoned it would make more of scene if they'd left so they pulled up a table and ordered coffee.

"Did my message get delivered in Los Angeles like I asked you to do?" asked Banai. One of his men nodded.

"I delivered it personally like you instructed. They were in a restaurant, the Topkapi. I have to say I almost wished I could've stayed to eat. It's hard to find halal food here."

"Good then I might need to help calm nerves back at Langley," said Banai as he got up. He walked straight over to the table where the men in black were sitting.

"Isn't it hot running around in those suits? If we got one thing right during the revolution it was getting rid of ties."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mister. Do we know you?" said one of the men. "We're here for the convention that's in town."

"Really and what convention would that be? You don't need to answer because I need to get a message back to your boss, General Beckman. I know you're going to say you don't know who I'm talking about but it's okay. I need to tell her I sent a message to Chuck that I... we have to meet tomorrow at noon. I need her to make sure he comes."

"If we knew this person you were talking about I'm sure she'd want some sort of sign of good faith before she'd send one of her own into the lion's den."

"Really the book of Daniel, you're going to go there? Okay tell her the man she's looking for is called Ali Al-Najaf Commandant in the Republican Guard and member of the Jihaz Al-Mukhabarat Al-Amma, the Iraqi secret police. I've got a dossier on him I'll pass on to Chuck but only to Chuck. Here is the place where we'll meet at tomorrow. If he's punctual tell him I'll have a pot of tea on and you really need to come up with a summer or tropical dress. You make me sweat looking at you."

Banai waved for his men to follow him then they went out the back. The agency men gave chase but they found the door locked.

"Get the car and go around behind the bar," radioed the one man. "Come on we'll go around on foot follow me."

"Hey wait, said the owner. "Someone needs to pay for those coffees and I don't give credit especially to gringo spies."

"Brown you settle the check the rest of you on me." But naturally by the time the got around back Banai and his men were long gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

The Commandant waited all day for the new troops the Brigadier had promised him but no one showed up. Evening prayer was over and he didn't know what to do so he sent Gabir and Zaid to find something halal to eat. They had to drive across town to a Persian mart that stayed open late except on Fridays. He watched them in the monitor as they pulled out which left him alone with ten canisters of death.

"Okay I've waited long enough," said the Commandant as he took out his burner phone. He intentionally got rid of his men to make this call. After calling the Brigadier's number he put it on speaker so he could prepare himself some tea. The phone click then there was silence.

"It's me," said the Commandant. "I'm calling because I was expecting more men like you promised but no one's showed up. Is there a hold up somewhere?"

"You could say I've be a little bit busy tidying up your loose ends. I recovered the two canisters from the museum your people missed and I took care of our antiquities expert so you can see I haven't been standing around all day."

"Well I did what you asked with Pete and his crew. I have everything on a flash drive for our clients to watch. How do you want to me to get this to you? I was thinking about a meeting in the park?"

"No I don't think so I'll be back in touch with you but for now hang on to it and wait for me to contact you. Listen I know you're a man of action and sitting around isn't for you but it's the best course of action for us right now."

"There are a number of soft targets we can hit. I was thinking we could release the gas in Union Station or City Hall. We could hit Hollywood the most decadent town in the U.S. Now that would send a message that would have everyone standing up and listening."

"No absolutely not, I'm ordering you to stand down and wait for me to contact you. You still remember how to take orders don't you?"

"Of course I do even those I don't agree with," said the Commandant. His steam kettle started to whistle his water was boiling and not just his water.

"Listen Ali we're close to something big here so don't screw it up and go off half-cocked. I'm counting on you and your men to keep it together. We need to stay focused or we're doomed. Do you understand that?"

"Yes of course I do. I could use something in the way of provisions. I sent my men to forage for us... but I've heard a lot about In-N-out would you recommend it?"

"Yes they have something called animal style you have to try. They caramelize their onions and cook the beef patties with mustard on the grill. If you want something that tastes American then that would be the place."

"Thanks I'll remember that I need to run I need to drink my tea before Isha'a. I'll be waiting for your call," said the Commandant as he hung up. Now Ali was really worried he'd followed the Brigadier blindly but now it seemed to him the Brigadier had spend too much time here in the States so much that he couldn't tell the difference between halal and haram. If he couldn't do that how could he trust him to lead?"

"In-N-Out he recommended it," said Ali as he finished his tea. "How could he? There's no way it's halal. Yet he says it's good like he's eaten there." Ali took a sip of his tea.

"Phew yuck, it's bitter I let it steep too long. Maybe that's the problem with the Brigadier he's been in this country too long and is now he's as decadent as everyone else is."

He poured out his tea just as his men returned with groceries. They parked in the garage then they off loaded the supplies in the house.

"Commandant we found fresh spinach in the mart and we found also lentil soup so we were thinking... we know it won't be like what your mother made but I could make us an omelet with spinach to go with the soup."

"Is it all halal? I don't want it in here if it's not," said the Commandant. "I don't want anything haram here in the house ever and I mean it. So get out of your heads any idea about trying American food."

"Sure no problem," said Zaid looking over at Gabir wondering what was going on. "We were just asking if you wanted an ojji omelet the way your mother prepared them."

"Right of course I'm sorry I just made a bad cup of tea," said the Commandant as he calmed down. "Sure you can try but you've got a high standard to live up to and my mother never made soup from a can."

"Well, all I can do is try right? So why don't you let me make tea for us all. There's still time before isha'a."

"Any word about those other troops," asked Zaid. Gabir gave his a look. The Commandant had calmed down now then Zaid had to go poke the bear.

"About that they might not be coming soon. I talked with the Brigadier and he told us to stand down and wait for new orders." Suddenly the two understood where the Commandant's foul mood had come from. "But enough of that let's drink our tea then prepare of evening prayer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah spent the rest of the afternoon trying to avoid the topic of the mission. Sarah went to check on Sam who quickly pointed at the do not disturb sign on the door while Chuck went over to see how Morgan was doing. Alex used the excuse to run out of the apartment to be spend time with Sarah and to get some fresh air.

"Chuck you need to learn to stand up for yourself. Are you going to let Sarah decide from now on what missions you can or can't go on? The first time you might break a nail she comes down and tells you that you can't go."

"It's a useless effort to try to tell him John. Chuck has never been able to stand up to any woman. Sarah is one in a long list of dames who've wrapped him around their little fingers."

"Really Morgan says the man with the green poxes, besides the list isn't that long. Both of you, you don't know what you're talking about. We talked it out like couples do then we made a decision together. I'm going so what does that tell you?

"That you got down on your knees and begged. Yeah you talked it out all right after you told her she could make the decision. You knew it was the right thing yet you let her make the decision for you. What would you have done if she'd said no or did you think about that."

"But that didn't happen did it John because she saw that I was right. You're both making a problem where there isn't one and if it's between a mission or Sarah I chose her. I didn't once... I let you guys get in my head and it almost ruined me."

"We're just trying to look out for you," said Morgan. "John since you're next to the fridge can you toss me a grape soda over here?"

"I could but I won't. You need to get your behind off that couch and move around. We also need to talk about those rings on my coffee table. I'd like to know how they got there."

"Right... Sure... well it's like this... oh yes it was Sam, you know she's small cuddly and cute. She brought me a grape soda and sat it on the coffee table by mistake."

"The question that jumps right out at you is why didn't you get it yourself," grunted John as he cracked his knuckles. "The doctor cleared you for light duty."

"I was kind of busy at the time... yeah that's it. I was busy Chuck, dude a little help here for you friend."

"After you threw my daughter under the bus you're on your own organ."

[Meanwhile in Chuck and Sarah's apartment]

"Can you believe my daughter just threw me out of her room? I'm not so sure I like Chuck's idea about giving her that recorder. She's spending a lot of time with it and I don't know what she's recording. I might have to enforce parental guidance."

"I hear that's not the only idea of his you didn't like," said Alex. "I heard Dad telling him he should grow a pair and he should man up over some mission."

"I wish John would butt out. This was between Chuck and me I swear he's worse than an old woman sometimes with his gossiping and agitating. I'm sorry I shouldn't talk about your father like this in front of you."

"No go ahead I have to agree. The three of them have their little bro club sometimes and it gets on my nerves. I stand there but it's like I'm transparent and they just look right through me."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's not like in the end I didn't tell Chuck to go. I just wanted him to think about his actions thoroughly. I need you to do me a favor tomorrow watch out for him."

"I really think it will be more the other way round. He's the senior agent after all but if he does something I think is questionable I'll give you a call."

"That'll work for me. Thanks Alex," said Sarah. "Are you here because they're having their little bro club meeting or are you here because you needed air?"

"Can't it be both. No I had to get out of there. I guess I'm not made to sit around the house all day and look after it doing nothing..."

"...And waiting for your man to come home so you can serve him hand and foot like some slave. I hear you then I see a woman like Noora who is an intelligent woman waiting on her husband like a servant hiding her intellect and it just burns me up. I want to shake her and tell her to wake up."

"Who knows maybe someday she will. But that's the culture she lives in so if she did wake up one day would life be better or worse for her."

"That's what Chuck said but I don't know," said Sarah as Chuck walked in.

"'You don't know' what?" asked Chuck but Sarah and Alex got quiet. "I'm sorry if I butted into your conversation. Alex I just wanted to tell you that I want to leave early to make sure we're there by noon then I want to get this meeting over with so we can get back home."

"Sure no problem, just tell me the time and I'll be ready," said Alex as she glanced over at Sarah. Somehow she thought she might have agreed to it but deep down she didn't like it.

"Great let me do some calculations then I'll get back to you with a time. I was thinking about ordering pizza tonight..."

"Are you asking or are you telling," said Sarah. "If you're asking then okay but if you're telling, well then I can make my own decisions."

"Good grief it's only pizza. If you don't want pizza you can make the decision about what we eat. You make all the others... I don't want to do this. I'm going to get a cup of coffee and sit outside in the courtyard next to the fountain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Brigadier got off the phone then turned to the man sitting across from his desk. He'd had the call on speaker so he heard everything. The man took his glass of Scotch off the Brigadier's desk sipped from it then sat it back down leaning backwards in his chair. It was like he was studying the Brigadier before he said anything. The only noise in the room was the sound of the ice in his Scotch clanking when he turned it up.

"Is your friend going to be a problem? If he doesn't fall in line then... well I will be forced to deal with him."

"He's onboard I'm sure of it. Let me meet with him then I can tell him about our arrangement. I'm sure he won't have a problem with it."

"I hope you're right but dumping those bodies in a dumpster was an invitation for trouble. Now everyone will be looking for... well him. The CIA put your friend's picture up on the dark net so they should have some intel on him soon.

"I said I'd handle him and I will. You called me about the canisters and Doctor Daniels didn't I handle both? So why? Or is it you don't you think I can't handle this?"

"Because this time it involves a friend and a trusted colleague who fought wars together with you and now he's an impasse that needs to be removed by whatever means possible."

"He's not a road block yet and when I talk to him I'm sure I can make him see this from our perspective..."

"And if you can't what then? What are you willing to do for the cause? Our cause, that is you and me. Do I need to remind you there's a fortune to be made and a certain timetable we have to follow?"

"I think you just did. I'll do whatever has to be done. Now tell me about these buyers you've got lined up."

"Let's just put it like this they're willing to pay and what they're offering has so many zeros behind it that if you tried to guess you've have to double your estimate."

"Well then friend or not the Commandant may just have to go away," said the Brigadier as he reached across and took the man's drink and sipped.

"I'm glad we got that cleared up now we can move forward. We have one other loose end to take care of. Our friendly customs agent, who accidently came across the statues and artifacts. If the Feds went after Daniels it's just a matter of time before they back track back to him."

"We can still use him to help facilitate our next shipments as well as help us receive merchandise. Do you think it's such a good idea to get rid of him then try to find someone else to take his place?"

"Well you have to ask yourself if they put him under pressure will he hold up or will he snap like a twig. If the answer is no then you know what needs to be done. Corrupt officials aren't hard to find. They're like dogs you wave a little green and they'll come running."

"I'll handle him. I need to get back to work now so if you don't mind. You know your way out," said the Brigadier as he pointed to the door.

"I expect you to do what you're told to do. We've got too much riding on this for something to go wrong now. I wonder when you and the Commandant raided the museum in Baghdad and stashed these canisters if you realized that one day they'd make you rich beyond your dreams."

"Truthfully we weren't thinking about money when we hid them. We had other ideals we were fighting for."

"Yet here we are. I'll be in touch and stop wasting our product," said the man as he left. The Brigadier went to the window and watched the man drive away. Maybe he'd been living in this country too long but he was in too deep now to back out. He picked up his phone then dialed a number putting it on speaker while he poured himself a Scotch.

"Hey Carlos it's me we need to meet. I've got something I need to talk to you about if you know what I mean."

"Sure but it'll have to be tomorrow I'm in San Diego right now and I'm going to be here all day. One of our agents is out so I've got to cover from him and there are ships coming in all day."

"I really need to see you today. There's no way we can meet at our spot after you get back if only for a few minutes.

"I can't be in two places at once and my super he's watching me like a hawk now. He got pissed because our find got me glory and a bonus. He's mad because I didn't come to him so he could take the credit."

"I told you we shouldn't be talking about this on the phone. Okay I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow but we need to meet first thing at usual place. We'll knock this out then you can be on your way."

"Sounds good to me. Until tomorrow... just text me the time," Carlos said then he hung up.

"I don't think it will but it can't be helped," said the Brigadier as he finished off his glass of Scotch then got him another. "I told him not to talk about this on the phone and what's the first thing he does... the exact thing I told him not to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat out next to the fountain with his cup of coffee. He sat there looking at it there was something in the way the water flowed that attracted him. Afternoon turned to evening and was still there studying the water flow. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when all of a sudden he felt Sarah's hand on his chest.

"Hey it's getting late you should come inside. If you want to order pizza we can I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I was just thinking about Noora and her... well her situation and I guess I overreacted. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm to blame to I let the Bobbsey twins get in my head. Have you ever asked yourself how we still have water in this fountain when we're under drought conditions?" asked Chuck. Sarah gave him a look. "I'm not crazy. The water that's in it and what they use to water the plants is non-potable. It comes from the same water run off system that flows under the museum."

"I'm sorry is that important? I don't understand," said Sarah as she bent over him and kissed him. "Come on we've got a hungry small child to feed. You can explain everything to me later."

"The truth is I don't know if I know it was something that just came to me while I was sitting. Maybe I am crazy. But I can't help but feel it's important. Whatever, how about I cook tonight? I can make spaghetti Alfredo. It's fast and easy my two favorite things when I'm cooking."

"Can we change it up and use penne pasta instead of spaghetti? I just gave Sam her bath and I'd prefer not have to redo it."

"It's that late? I guess I lost track of time," said Chuck as he checked the time on his watch. "Sure it's all the same for me but are we sure this is the correct time?"

"I was getting worried that you might be really mad at me this time," said Sarah. Chuck put his arm around her then kissed her.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he walked out in the courtyard. "Don't you guys have an apartment to do that in?"

"Evening John to you too, I'm about ready to go start cooking would you guys like to come over. Penne Alfredo is on the menu for supper."

"Well hold on a second there Emeril, Beckman's on the horn and she wants to talk to you. Somehow she found out about your field trip tomorrow," said Casey as he looked at Sarah.

"Don't look at me I didn't say a word. Come on you can take the call in our place and I'll put the water of for the pasta."

They went into their apartment and while Sarah got the water on for the pasta Chuck brought up the General on the monitor. As the General came on Sarah kissed Sam then sent her to her bedroom to draw.

"General, Colonel Casey said you were trying to contact me. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Chuck. He wasn't sure what she knew or how so he skirted the topic.

"Tell me about your plans for tomorrow? And before you lie my people have been in contact or I should say Banai's been in contact with my people. Let's just cut to the chase he sent word he wants me to make sure you make your meeting with him tomorrow. I assume you know the location in Mexicali."

"Yes there's a farmhouse outside the city the VAJA used as a safe house. I'm planning on taking Agent McHugh with me."

"I'm glad you plan on taking someone. I'm going to be monitoring activity from the sky Border Patrol will lose control of one of their drones for a while."

"Then can I assume you're giving me the go ahead to meet with Banai?" said Chuck as he looked back at Sarah and John. Sarah did not look happy. "If so did he say why he wants to meet with me?"

"Your meeting with the section chief will be unofficial and our government cannot be tied to this in any way which I think is pretty much the same thing his government told him. He did give us a name for our mystery Commandant as a good will gesture so to speak, Colonel Ali Al-Najaf.

Chuck flashed he saw photos of battlefield horrors form the Iran-Iraqi war. He had to brace himself the images were so horrifying. He saw reports on how chemical and viral agents spread death to the villages that dotted the border with Ali being responsible.

"Oh boy so our man was friends with the Dutchman and Chemical Ali. There are a number of outstanding warrants on him from the Hague and Iran. The man has used viral weapons before which means he'll have no qualms about using them again."

"Which means we need this Intel, Chuck you know what's at risk. Go meet with Banai then report back. Beckman out."

"Yes Chuck you know what's at risk. Go and come back to me," said Sarah. Then she kissed him. "That's what will be waiting."

"Oh come on don't make me sick before we eat," said Casey. "Come on some of us want to eat here."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

It got late and Chuck wanted to get some sleep because the next day was going to come early. Part of his plan had changed. Now that Beckman was onboard with him going to Mexico he changed his means of transportation. Chartering a chopper out of Bob Hope they'd fly down then he and Alex would meet up with Beckman's team in Mexicali. Sarah wasn't sure if she was happy with the fact that the General seemed to go along with this plan but at least Chuck would have backup.

"Chuck please be careful just because Beckman says she approves doesn't mean she really approves. She's telling you go ahead and stick your head out but if it gets chopped off it's your fault."

"I prefer to think of it as plausible deniability. I hope I don't have any nightmares after I had that flash about Ali. He's a bad man and needs to be taken down. What I didn't tell the General is Banai was, for a long time, the one after Ali. Banai, I think, has some sort of personal grudge against him and that's part of what he wants."

"What do you think he wants... that if we arrest him we turn him over to him... to the Iranians? We don't have an extradition treaty with the Republic but I could see how this would help relations. But they will never ask us and we'll never turn him over."

"Never say never, this is all just conjecture right now we have to wait until I talk to him. But I could see a scenario where we herd Ali across the border and Banai takes him. A win-win but there's just one problem I need face time with Ali."

"Remember what happened in Khoy, your nightmares and therapy with Dr. Dreyfus. Do you really need to talk with Ali?"

"I'm afraid I do. He's just the tip of the iceberg. To ship those canisters in those fake statues took an organization we know nothing about. No, I need to talk to him to get names and intel about his group. This won't be the first nor last time we face them. We need to be better prepared," he said as he climbed into bed.

"I just want you to be careful," said Sarah as she climbed in bed too. "You know what you're saying about the organization makes sense. What if they weren't found by accident? You know we've been going on the assumption that their find in the port was accidental what if it wasn't? What better way to smuggle contraband into country than through artifacts."

"Especially ones stolen as soon as they were found they'd be impounded and brought into country where they'd be held until restitution..."

"Unless they were famous enough to draw immediate attention and in that case they'd be restituted with honors like a Gala."

"This whole thing has been carefully planned out to the smallest detail and we've fallen for it hook, line and sinker."

"I think tomorrow morning John and I are going to go down to the pier and talk with this customs inspector who accidently found them. They say accidents never happen."

"And I think in this case they are especially correct. Now it's my turn to tell you to be careful. Please ask Sam not to play connect the dots on Morgan."

"I think I'm going to drop her off with Kat I don't like the fact that Morgan fell asleep while he was watching Sam. If something had happened to her he'd have some black and blue to go with the green."

"Joking aside," said Chuck but Sarah gave him a look. "Or not, I don't want you taking any risks when you're out with Casey. This VHF has no cure and the only thing that can be done after exposure is to supercharge your anti-immune system. If you have to do that you risk losing baby Walnut. Please don't put me in a position that I have to choose."

"Chuck, you know what I want," said Sarah as she caressed his face then kissed him. "Sometimes there are things more important than you or me..."

"I don't want to have this conversation. I just ask you to be careful and not to put me in a place where I have to choose because you know I'll always choose you," he said then kissed her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai was up before dawn with the rest of his men as they prepared for Fajir then after morning prayer they broke bread together. There was nothing fancy because it was difficult to find foods that were halal so they had some freshly baked bread, tea and yoghurt. Once breakfast was over Banai changed and went out with his men to the meeting site. As they were driving to the ranch outside the city one of Banai's men kept glancing at him.

"If you've something to say just say it," said Banai as he put the man on the spot. "This peek-a-boo thing you've got going just isn't right at your age."

"You set this meeting for noon, right? Well what about Dhuhr the noon time prayer. You act pious but then you schedule a meeting in the middle of a prayer time."

"First I'll overlook the attitude this time but this time only. Secondly, this is to show you the type of man Chuck is. I said noon but he'll show up at a half past twelve to give us time to pray because that's the kind of guy he is."

Banai looked out the window as they continued on out to the safe house. The landscape reminded him of home and if this was morning back there he'd be washing his hands after buying two zoolbias. It had become a tradition when he was home to take his son to school but on the way to stop and grab pastries which always made him late for work.

"If this had been any other man," mumbled Banai. What he wanted to say was that if this had been any other man he wouldn't have travelled half the world to kill him. It was still etched in his head. The battle was fierce then someone yelled gas attack. Banai quickly put on his gas mask and gloves but his friend wasn't so fast.

"Help me," begged the man as Banai tried to get the man's gas mask but his Major came by. He looked at the man then drew his service pistol and put a round in the man's head.

"Believe me this is the most humane thing that could've been done for your friend. He could've hung on for a few days maybe a week or two but all the time his insides wouldn't been on fire as his internal orders went into necrosis. Now get back up there and shoot at the people responsible."

A few days later he was called into his Major's tent. He wondered what he'd done because his Major never mingled with his men. He must've done something but he had no idea what it could've been.

"Major you called for me," said Banai as he report in. The Major waved him over and invited him to sit down.

"Peach nectar," asked the Major. He accepted not wanting to sound rude. "I bet your confused now aren't you? Why did the Major call for me has to be racing through your head," he said as he handed Banai his glass.

"Well yes sir," said Banai as he took it then waited for the Major to drink before he sampled his. The Major started laughing.

"You'll go far Banai. So did you wait for me to drink because you were polite or did you want to see if it was poisoned?"

"No Sir I'd never make an accusation like that. Not against someone such as yourself. Everyone says what a great man you are."

"They do but no one has ever asked why I don't associate with them. Do you know why?" said the Major. "Because I don't want to get to know you guys. If I get to know you and I like you then the next time Command calls and says take that hill I'll have to send a friend in harm's way. Like this I don't know you and when you drop like flower petals I won't grieve you."

"If that's the case then why am I here? Why did you choose me over all the other people in the regiment to call in?"

"Because I saw your face when I shot your friend and from then on I couldn't get it out of my head. So here's the deal I don't want to see you become one of my flower petals so I'm recommending you for VAJA. They're looking for people and with my signature you'll be accepted. I have one favor to ask you and I think you're going to like it," said the Major as dropped in front of him a folder.

"What's this," asked Banai as he picked it up and started looking through it. Everything inside was classified Top Secret.

"That's a man I want you to kill. He's the man responsible for the gas attacks on our troops and the death of your friend. Look through that I can't let you take it with you but anytime you want to look at it you can come here and read it. Once you're in the VAJA they'll issue you a clearance that will allow you access to this folder."

"This is the man responsible, Commandant Ali Al-Najaf, Republican guard and you want me to kill him in cold blood."

"I know what I'm asking of you might sound difficult for you to understand but once you're in the VAJA they'll teach you that to kill one to save a thousand is not only acceptable but just to do. That man likes to kill for the sake of killing and he won't stop for any reason other than death."

"Death," he said out loud. All his men turned and looked at him. But he played it off. "How long before we're there? There's a big private courtyard in the back where we can set up for prayer but we need to hurry. It's almost noon and time for Dhuhr."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Sam saw Chuck and Alex off from Echo Park then afterwards Sarah took Sam over to stay with Morgan until Kat arrived. Sarah told her to behave until she got back and Sam's response was to point at herself with a who me face. But as Sarah was leaving with John he handed Sam a green marker.

"You know what to do if he falls asleep," said John. Sam smiled nodding her head and giggled as she looked over at Morgan.

"Morgan, do you want me to read you a bedtime story," said Sam as she yawned. "Do you feel sleepy?"

"Something tells me I'm being set up," he said but as he looked at her she yawed and his reaction was to yawn back.

[Outside in the car]

"John, I saw you give Sam that marker. She doesn't need you to help her to get into trouble she can do quite well on her own. Morgan already looks like he's got the Martian pox as it is."

"Yeah and speaking about keeping people from getting into trouble what's up with you approving Chuck's missions. He's a big boy wearing big boy pants now." They got in Casey's Crown Vic then backed out getting on the 110 North heading for the port.

"John, don't take this the wrong way but I don't think this is any of your business. It's between Chuck and me. I know you guys talked about it yesterday behind my back but..."

"Hold up there a moment sister," said Casey as he glanced over at her. "First of all I think this is part of my business since this affects the team and lastly if you wanted to know what we said all you had to do was ask. I'd be just as happy to tell you this to your face I think you need to let him do what he does best but that's not the problem is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sarah. "Look out or you'll miss the exit. It's the next one coming up."

"I can read contrary to popular opinion. I see what all this about you're jealous. You're jealous that Chuck can go on these dangerous missions that you want to be on."

"That's ridiculous I'm not jealous and certainly not because he can go on mission. I understand because I'm pregnant there are things I can't do."

"You could've fooled me starting from you trying to do recon. Unless the Goodyear blimp was hoovering in front of you you'd be hard to miss."

"Thank you John for that colorful description. Okay so I might be a little gung-ho and have a tendency to go the extra mile..."

"But it's not just you going the extra mile, it's Walnut too. Good grief the kid's almost here and you two haven't come up with a name yet."

"We're deadlocked right now if you have to know. I want Stefania after Chuck's father and he's pushing Emily for my Mom. I told him you're not supposed to name your kids after living relatives because it's bad luck but that's that. Oh I almost forgot Sam wants Bunny."

"Bunny sounds like a striper's name," said John as he smiled looking over at her.

"I know but I can't tell her that. Then she'll ask me what a striper is and what am I supposed to say? A striper is someone who makes money by taking off their clothes."

"That's pretty much it except there's a pole involved and maybe a lap dance," he said as she gave him a look that could kill.

"But I'm not jealous I'm... well I'm not sure what I am. I got pissed... well pissed is a strong word. I got upset after the Gala and it's been festering since when I found out that Noora, Jamil's wife speaks almost perfect English..."

"She does? She refused to speak English to me. In fact she used her husband as an interpreter but his isn't anything to write home about."

"That's it. That's what I'm talking about. She hides it so she won't embarrass her husband by being more intelligent than he is. I don't understand her. You should've seen how quiet they got in the car when I drove everyone home. She's an intelligent woman who's sacrificing her intelligence for her family and her husband's career."

"We're here," said John as he parked in a visitor spot. "So you got mad at Chuck because you saw him treating you like Jamil treats Noora? You know that's all in your head."

"I know and I felt badly about the way I acted as soon as he went out and sat in the courtyard yesterday but I had to let myself calm down before I went out to get him."

"I wouldn't sweat it if I were you. That just gives the nerd something to wring his hands about and to second and third guess himself as the poor sap tries to figure out what he did wrong because for Chuck you can do no wrong."

"I don't hardly think so. He knows me and my defects but he chooses to overlook them which makes me love him even more because he accepts me the way I am," she said as she go out of his car.

"What part of I don't care don't you understand? I will say after the series of losers you've gone to bed with Chuck is by far the best."

"I know you meant that as a compliment," said Sarah. Casey just grunted as he led the way to the Customs Inspector's Office.

"We're here from homeland and we need to talk with the inspector who hit the jackpot the other day and found all those Iraqi treasures."

"You would," said a balding middle ages man. He looked at their badges. "Well so would I. His name is Carlos, Carlos Santos. The guys said they saw him show up for work then he disappeared before I handed out duty assignments. This is one of the busiest ports in the States and he pulls a vanishing act on me when he knows I've got three inspectors out. I put him on the pad for this so when you find him tell him he's got some explaining to do."

"Do you have a detailed map of the port handy," asked Casey. The man nodded his head then went back and returned with one rolled up.

"Here you go we're in the process of converting everything over to digital but seeing how busy we are that could take a while but I think this is what you're looking for."

"Thanks," said John as he unrolled. "This is perfect, exactly what I was looking for." He began to study it while Sarah asked a few questions.

"Can I ask you something did you notice a difference in Carlos before and after the find? Did he act differently or did he do anything different?"

"Well come to think of it he did. The day after the find he brought in pastries for the office. That might not mean anything but he's always been thrifty..."

"Thrifty," said one of his colleagues as he butted into the conversation. "The man's tight he's so tight he squeaks when he walks. We took up a collection for a baby gift for one of our own who's out on maternity and first he wanted to know what everyone gave then he complained that we strong armed him into chipping in."

"That's right I'm his supervisor and he came and complained to me then after he found that Iraqi loot he came to me offering to match the money we've collected."

"What did you think about that?" asked Sarah. She was starting to get a picture of someone they needed to look deeper into.

"If I were to speculate... well I didn't like what I saw. He was wearing new clothes, a new watch and shoes. I asked him about the watch and he told me his girlfriend gave it to him. The problem was he was gay and everyone knew it."

"Well his boyfriend could've given it to him," said Sarah. But she could tell his super wasn't buying it. "He was just trying to be private about it."

"What I thought was he lifted somethings from that Iraqi loot and pawned them but I couldn't prove it. The brass liked the publicity so I was ordered to sit on my investigation but I think he's crooked. Can you believe the union rep called me in yesterday and told me to back off or they were going to slap me with a sexual harassment charge? If they find out I told you this I'll probably get a letter of reprimand."

"Don't worry what you've told us is between us and no one else. Our report will be confidential and we're definitely going to have a looking into Carlos' activities."

"Here we go we need to go here," said Casey as he pointed out a spot on the map. "Look this is a blind spot from all the CCTV cams. This is an ideal spot for a meet if you didn't want to be seen."

"I know that spot. You can even drive down to it if you wanted to. There are a series of cameras out on this street," said the Super as he pointed them out. "Follow me I know short cut there. If you think he's up to something I want to be there when he gets caught red handed. I'm on the radio," yelled the Super as he went out with Casey and Sarah.

[A little bit earlier]

Carlos was pacing up and down at the meet site wringing his hands then checking his watch. His Super was already on his case and if he was late that would just add fuel to the fire. Finally after what seemed an eternity a black Mercedes pulled up. His man got out with a couple of other men then they walked over to him.

"I'm glad you're here because I was getting worried. I need to get back to the office for morning muster so what is it you want to tell me? Do you have another ship coming in? I'd like to help but I need to keep my head down for a while my Super is on my back. You don't have anyone else you can use?"

"You don't have to worry about your Supervisor. After this you'll be set for life," said the Brigadier as he nodded to one of the men with him.

"Set for life? What are we talking about gold, diamonds or something else? Set for life would make it worthwhile," said Carlos as he hashed it out in his head.

"I want you to know I appreciate your service and the good work you've done for us," said the Brigadier. "However, there's just one problem but I'm sure we can work this out."

"Problem? What problem? First you talk about set for life now you're talking about problems. I'm sure we can come up with a solution. What's the problem?"

"You are," said the Brigadier as one of his men slipped a garrote over Carlos' head while the other held his hands. It was over before it started with the Brigadier looking down at the body. "Take his phone then dump the rest in the bay. Let's get out of here I've got a phone call to make."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Alex drove out to Bob Hope. There they got their chopper, filed a flight plan, then left. It was a gorgeous day for flying if Chuck hadn't been thinking about what to expect in his meeting he might even have enjoyed it. It was sunny and warm with few currents to bother with so they made good time to their destination. Men in black were there to greet them when they landed around midday just outside the city.

"Agent Carmichael welcome to Mexico. We should run straight to the meet it will be noon by the time we get there," said the Station Chief.

"No first we get some coffee in us then we'll worry about getting to the meeting," said Chuck. "By the way do you know where I can buy those big Mexican sombreros? I need... How many should I buy Alex?"

"I don't know. Who are you buying them for?" asked Alex wondering what Chuck was up to. "Well Sarah, Sam, but Sam's should be small, kid size... then Morgan, Dad and Kat that's five."

Plus you and myself that makes seven. Chief, be a sport, drop us off at a good café then get me seven adult sombreros plus one no make that two kid size that brings the total up to eight."

"Agent Carmichael, I'm not your personal shopper. My men have other things to do and I was ordered by General Beckman to take you to this meeting."

"I believe your orders where to take care of me and taking care of me is getting me what I want. The first thing I want is coffee the next are those sombreros. If you don't want to get them for me fine I'll do it myself after that I'll be ready to go to this meeting."

"But you'll be late for your meeting. The Iranians said they wanted to meet with you at noon at their safe house."

"I'm well aware of what they want but they don't have sombreros nor will they have coffee. So how late we are is up to you really. Now sure you could tranq us then drag us along but it's kind of hard to talk if you're unconscious. Here there's three hundred and be a good guy. I'll buy coffee for everyone who isn't looking for sombreros they can have their coffee when we get back. I'm offering."

"Very well Agent Brown you're on the sombrero detail," said the Chief as he handed him Chuck's money. "Can I pick any bar to have coffee at?"

"Actually I read your report about losing Banai in a coffee shop I'd like to go there. If that's all right by you," said Chuck.

"Let's load up and head out," said the Chief. Alex could tell he didn't like the game Chuck was playing with him but she couldn't figure out why Chuck was doing it. She thought about calling Sarah and even pulled out her phone but Chuck saw her and shook his head. She wished she had someplace to pull him aside and ask what was going on.

"We're here," said the Chief. "Let's go in and get this coffee then get out of here. Brown down the street should be a haberdashery that sells hats. You should be able to find sombreros there," said the Chief. He saw the look on Brown's face. "I know, just do it then get back. We won't wait."

"I'll have a double espresso and you Alex what would you like? Come on you have to have something. We got up before dawn."

"Okay I'll have whatever you're having but make mine a single. I don't want to have the jitters for the rest of the day because I had too much caffeine."

"Señor dos espresso de uno espresso doble," said Chuck then he told the man behind the counter to serve everyone a coffee on him. Chuck was buying a round at the bar just it was coffee. Everyone crowded around the bar inundating the bartender. While he was busy Chuck grabbed Alex and the Chief taking them out the back door without being seen.

"Now we have a little time before they notice we're gone. This is where your people lost Banai I read it in your report. If I'm right and I usually am... yes, here stand back and watch this. The fact is Banai never left," said Chuck as he pressed a switch and the wall opened up. Behind it was a garage with a dirt floor an oil stain in the middle and foot prints all around.

"What the heck is this, a hidden garage," asked the Chief as he looked around. "This would mean the bartender inside was in on it."

"Without a doubt he probably has a camera out here then signaled Banai when it was safe to leave. I got suspicious when I was looking at the photos you sent with your report. There were tire tracks that seemed to begin and end from nowhere.

"Good work Agent Carmichael, now we know how so all that coffee inside was just a ruse to get back here without the bartender knowing we were coming here to look around."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if he didn't have some way to deactivate or simply cut the power to the switch so the door wouldn't open so I couldn't show you this. Let's go get our coffee now we've earned it," said Chuck as led them back inside.

"Are these ours," asked Chuck. The bartender didn't look too happy. "Smile Señor we're not the Federales so we don't care about your smuggling operation as long as your merchandise doesn't cross the border. It doesn't, does it? Just smile and say muchas gracias everything is on the house." The man growled. "I have a friend in the Federales on speed dial who works the border here. How long do you think it would take him to get here?"

"Everything is on the house," said the bartender as he gave Chuck a look that could kill. Chuck shot down his coffee in front of him then sat his cup on the counter.

"I've had better but muchas gracias," said Chuck as he led everyone out. "Nothing like a free cup of coffee I say. When you get back to your station report, our friend, the bartender to the Federales for smuggling and human trafficking. If they stake out the place they'll find our friend here is also a coyote. Did you notice all those foot prints on the garage floor? Some of them had to be the age of my daughter. If I didn't have this meeting to go to I'd take our friend out in that garage and have a nice talk with him."

"You got all that from the photos and the report I sent in? I'm impressed I thought you were just a butthole especially with the sombrero order. What are the sombreros? The haberdashery is a front for what? Drug smuggling or what other illegal trade... blood diamonds perhaps?"

"No I just wanted to take some souvenirs from our trip home. Now we can head for the meeting. It's time to go."

"We're going to be at least a half hour late," said the Chief as he looked at his watch then he leaned over to the driver. "If you have to run some red lights or break the speed limit go for it just get us there on time."

"No take your time we're not late. You never visit a Muslim family at noon it's rude. Noon is the time for the second prayer of the day, Dhuhr. You go afterwards so you don't interrupt anyone or keep anyone from praying. Banai knows I know this. This is a test to see how much influence I have I think. If I interrupted them then he knows whatever I say won't be taken into consideration worse so would his people. However, now he'll be able to show them I'm respectful to their traditions and customs so they'll talk to me now. Hopefully they'll open up about the man we're hunting."

"What you say makes sense I just hope you know what you're doing and we don't drive into a group of angry Iranians."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing most of the time. The rest of the time I'm flying by the seat of pants but I don't want to scare you."

"Your confidence overwhelms me," said the Chief. "So is there anything else I should know before we go into this meeting."

"No nothing for you but Alex you need to wear this," said Chuck as he handed her a scarf. "It's a hijab and it will show respect. If Sarah were here she'd refuse to wear it."

"Then why should I," said Alex as she took it from him and looked at it. "If it's absolutely necessary for the mission okay we need this Intel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey followed the Customs Supervisor to a spot on the map Casey saw. It was a dead area in the surveillance cameras array. There they hoped to catch Carlos and considering he had taken off without notice they hoped to catch him red handed in some nefarious act. His supervisor took them on a short cut but when they arrived there was no one. Except Sarah thought she heard the sound of a car driving away.

"Do you hear that someone is getting away," said Sarah. But Casey and the Supervisor gave her a look like she was crazy then shook their heads. They couldn't hear a thing over the noise of the port.

"I'll take your word for it Sarah. But how can you hear anything over the noise of these ships being off loaded. Does this noise go on twenty-four seven?"

"Yeah, pretty much like I said we're one of the busiest ports in the U.S. I've asked for more bodies but with the hiring freeze that's not going to happen soon. We're down to doing random inspections that was the other thing odd about Carlos' find. The ship he found them on wasn't supposed to be inspected. If he hadn't found those artifacts I would've had him for conducting an unauthorized inspection but afterwards everything was gold."

"I see," said Casey as he when over to Sarah pulling her aside. "I don't know but our friend here is starting to make me wonder if he wasn't a little bit jealous of our perp."

"That might be but look at the ground do those look like scuff marks," said Sarah. She tried to get down to see better but had trouble getting down not to mention trying to get up again.

"Here let me help you up," said Casey as he offered her his hand. "Let me get down and check them out. Phew you don't smell that? It smells like someone relieved themselves here."

"John, we're looking for a body," said Sarah as they both looked over at the quay wall. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well there's only one way to be sure," he said. They walked over and looked over the side. "Well we've got a floater. Come over here," yelled Casey as he waved for the super to come over "is that Carlos down there?"

"Holy Crap yes," said the man as he suddenly felt nauseous and turned green. "I don't feel so well," he said. Casey grabbed him by the collar and held him over the quay wall.

"Heave if you have to just don't mess with my crime scene," said John as the man lost his cookies. "Sarah, I'm kind of busy can you..."

"I'm already on it. Try to make sure he doesn't puke on our perp either," said Sarah as she called to their downtown office to get them to send a team down for a recovery. After she hung up she looked for a pole long enough to reach Carlos.

"Here give that to me," said John. He deposited the Customs officer on the pier then he took the boat gaff she'd found rolling the body over. "Looks like strangulation see those ligature marks around his neck? Our perp was strangled."

"Not just strangled if I'm right the examiner will find double ligature marks one deeper than the other. La loupe was used to do our guy in."

"La loupe? Isn't that a French Foreign Legion technique for taking out sentries silently? Personally I find my Ka-bar does just as good a job without the hassle but I guess the idea is to keep the uniform clean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat hurried from the parking lot into Echo Park. She knew she was late but it couldn't be helped she had some shopping she had to do before she got there. Things she had to get to make lunch for everyone but when she got out of the store there was more traffic then she had anticipated which made her even later than she thought she'd be. She'd just stepped foot in the courtyard when the door to Casey's place flew open and Sam ran out.

"Nuh-hu, you can't catch me," yelled Sam then she giggled as she came running out with the green marker in her hand."

"We'll see about that," yelled Morgan back as he hobbled out after her as fast as he could. "Come back here and face the music."

"Are we tired," said Sam. "Do you want to go sleep again?" Sam ran to the fountain then stood behind it laughing. "Morgan I've still got my pen."

"I'm going to take that pen and then we'll see who'll be laughing. Come back here," he said as he tried to grab her but she moved on the other side of the fountain.

"Morgan I'm over here and I've still got my pen," she taunted him by waving it in the air. "You're awfully slow how old are you a hundred and ninety-four?"

"Come back here," he said but as he lunged across the fountain he fell in. There was a splash and water went everywhere but that made it even more fun. She stood there and laughed as Morgan tried to get out but fell back in.

"That's enough young lady," said Kat as she took the marker from Sam then grabbed her up. "Morgan are you all right?"

"Yes just a little wet. You... you...," said Morgan as he pointed his finger at Sam dripping water everywhere but he didn't have words to finish his sentence. She just stuck out her tongue.

"Morgan go get changed and dry off before you catch something. Now young lady can you explain to me why Morgan has a big 'L' in the middle of his forehead."

"I can tell you why," yelled Morgan as stuck his head out of the bathroom. "John Casey is why. He gave her the idea and the pen this morning?"

"Is that true?" asked Kat. But Sam just looked down at the floor and oscillated back and forth. "Sam I asked you a question. Is it true? Did John tell you to do it?"

"I promised I wouldn't be a snitch and that I wouldn't talk even if I was staked out over a hill of ferocious flesh eating ants. Psst," said Sam as she waved for Kat to bend down then she whispered. "There aren't any ferocious flesh eating ants around here are there?"

"No there aren't but you can't do everything that people tell you to do. If they told you to walk off a bridge would you?" Sam shook her head. "I'm sure John was just joking and he didn't mean for you to write on Morgan."

"He told me if Moran fell asleep I was to take that pen and write 'L' on his forehead. So when Morgan started snoring I went to work."

"Morgan you fell asleep again! You were supposed to be watching Sam not sleeping," yelled Kat. Morgan came out changed but his hair was still wet. Sam went to the fridge and got him a grape soda handing him it as peace offering.

"Thanks," said Morgan. Then a thought crossed his mind as he looked at her smiling and at the can. "Hey wait a minute you didn't shake this up first did you?" He opened it carefully but nothing. "Thanks but what am I supposed to do about my face?"

"Come here and let me look at you," said Kat. She took corrector and concealer out of her bag then put them on Morgan's 'L' and his spots to cover them. "There they're all gone," said Kat. She handed him a mirror.

"Thanks," said Morgan as he admired Kat's work. "I look better than normal. What do you think squirt?"

"You could use a little eye liner and some lipstick then we could call you Morgana," said Sam. Morgan grabbed her and did a tickle attack.

"Stop, stop not fair. You had help," said Sam as she broke away but as she did she fell and bumped her head. "Ouch," said Sam as she got up. Kat went over picked her up then got some ice from the freezer wrapped it in a towel and put it on the goose egg that was starting to grow.

"Will you two behave for just a little while so I can get lunch started? You both have got some explaining when your parents get home."

"What are you going to cook?" asked Morgan as he sipped on his grape soda. "There's not much in the fridge and I think Chuck's looks just as bleak."

"Yeah what are you making?" asked Sam as she put the ice pack on the table climbed up in a chair and put it back on. "We don't have anything in the fridge because Morgan ate it all."

"Then it's a good thing I stopped by the grocery store on the way over," said Kat as she looked at Morgan. He pointed at himself and shook his head. "Well, I was thinking about a stew and white rice."

"Yummy," said Sam as she held the ice pack to her head. "Can we help? Please, please I want to help. What do you want me to do? I'm old enough to help."

"First and foremost behave," said Kat. Sam crossed her heart then spit in her hand then held it out for Kat to shake. "Okay then you can come with me and help me carry in the groceries. Morgan, do you know if Chuck and Alex will be back in time?"

"I don't think so their meeting was supposed to be at noon so I don't expect to see them until around two or three."

"Okay then we'll make a lot and they can have it for supper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In a hacienda outside of Mexicali]

A caravan of three black Escalades made their way down a dusty dirt road. They were seen long before they arrived but Chuck wasn't trying to sneak up on anyone. Once they got in sight the Chief's men started to get nervous when they saw all the men with guns guarding the ranch house. Chuck looked over at Alex with the hijab on and thought about how pissed Sarah had been for the past few days.

"Take that thing off your head," said Chuck. "You're not Muslim and there's a limit to us being accommodating."

"But you said," protested Alex but he cut her off.

"I know what I said and now I'm telling you to take it off. Sarah was right just take it off and come with me. Stop here we'll walk in. Keep everyone in their vehicles the last thing we need is for someone with an itchy trigger finger to cause an incident. Besides you guys have A/C inside. Come on Alex let's get this over with."

They got out and walked up to the front doors of the compound. Two men stepped out holding H&K MP5As.

"As-salāmu ʿalaykum," said Chuck but the men remained silent. They seemed more interested in Alex than in him. "I'm here so where's Banai?"

"Chuck," said Banai as he came out to greet him, "As-salāmu ʿalayka."

"Wa-Alaikumus-Salaam," said Chuck as they embraced each other. The men with Banai looked at each other then at them wondering who Chuck was.

"Come in and follow me," said Banai. "I've got tea on for us. Your friend here should've worn a hijab."

"It's not by covering our women that we have the right thoughts in our hearts. When we sin we sin twice once with our mind then with our deeds."

"Let's go out back in the courtyard. When I asked you to come I didn't invite you for a theological debate. I have information that you'll find interesting on the man you're looking for..."

"Commandant Ali Al-Najaf, friends with another Ali that has been executed and the Dutchman," said Chuck as Ali pointed to chairs around a table. They sat down as Banai poured tea.

"Good, you've done your homework," said Banai. "Miss I'm sorry I don't know your name. I know how Chuck takes his but I don't know how you take yours."

"My name is Alex, Alex McHugh..."

"She's Casey's daughter," added Chuck. Alex gave him a look.

"Like that is just fine, thank you. And yes John is my father. Why do you know him?"

"We've met just for a little while and I know his reputation. You hear a lot of stories in this line of work some of them are true and some of it made up. The more secret it is the more people want to talk about it. But we're getting off topic. Chuck, this is the dossier I personally prepared on the Commandant I ask for only one thing I'd like to be the one to end him."

Chuck looked at Banai without answering him just sipping on his tea. The silence seemed to speak louder than any words they could've said. Chuck turned his head to one side then took a deep breath.

"So you want to be the one to end him?"


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

The sun was high overhead shining down on them. Chuck got up and went for the teapot then refilled everyone's glass. He was intentional being silent stalling so he could find the words to tell Banai that he wasn't sure if his government would agree to his terms. This was personal for Banai he could tell but then it dawned on Chuck if it was that personal could it also be official?

"Look Banai I'll be honest with you. My agency will probably never allow you come into our country for the sole purpose to whack a guy and I don't think your government will allow you to come either because that will require diplomatic relations."

"We've worked around that before. I did you a favor back in Khoy or do you remember now? You wanted ten minutes and I gave them to you when I didn't have to."

"Yes I remember... I remember quite well actually. Okay I'll ask on your behalf but don't get your hopes built up. Listen when we take the Commandant I'm going to have to break him. He's a part of an organization we're just finding out about. I need his intel or will I find it in here," asked Chuck as he pointed at the folder.

"The Ratline between Baghdad and Damascus is in there and facts your government probably doesn't want known like they found Saddam's chemical factories but choose not to reveal it to the world."

"This is news," said Alex. "And why wouldn't they? We took a lot of crap over the fact that we didn't find any WODs. If what you say is true it seems like that would be against our own interests."

"Because they didn't want to scare the world, they found the factories but didn't find the product. The easiest way to handle this was to take the hit and say they didn't find anything than to admit they found them but they found them too late."

"Then what they took out of the statues could be just the tip of the iceberg," said Chuck. "Ali is going to need some serious rendition."

"Read the dossier then get back to me," said Banai as he passed Chuck a burner phone. "You can reach me with this day or night. Once you don't need Ali he's mine and I'll make him six inches taller if I don't shoot him in the face first. Now let's finish our tea. Oh here I brought your daughter a gift, a Persian doll," he said as he reached down the passed him a paper gift bag.

"Thank you Banai you really shouldn't have," said Chuck as he took the bag then pulled out a faceless doll he showed Alex. "I'm sure she'll like it. If you come with me to our vehicles I have a sombrero that you can take back to your son. How big is your boy now?" Chuck asked as they finished their tea.

"You wouldn't recognize him," said Banai as the two began exchanged pictures of their families. "Soon he'll be taller than me."

"Banai why are you here? Don't get me wrong I appreciate the Intel but you should be home with you wife and family no sitting here with us drinking tea. Why is the Commandant a personal interest of yours? What did he do?"

"Oh Chuck, he was the first monster I met. When I was drafted into the army during the war with Iraq I went in together with a friend of mine. We did everything together and he was my friend. He died as a result of Ali's chemical weapon he unleashed on the battlefield. The man had a wife and family. On paper now she's my second wife and his son I'm raising. My Major the man who got me in the VAJA asked me to hunt the SOB down and if I got the chance to end him. My Major then is my director now and my orders are still the same."

"I see," said Chuck. "I'll see what I can do about getting you that permission but like I said I can't promise anything."

"All I ask is that you run it up the flagpole then we see who salutes. You can show your General the pictures in that report. There's enough there to make your stomach turn. I'll be waiting here for your answer one way or the other. But don't expect me to sit on my hands forever."

Chuck downed his tea then he waved for Alex to get up. When they started to leave Banai grabbed Chuck's jacket.

"I would appreciate it if other than nice words you really tried to get me approval. I know I'm not exactly on the top of your list for mister congeniality but whatever push you can give this I would appreciate."

"I'll do what I can do I promise you I will. And if we have to pull something like Khoy... well we'll see. Now come with us and let me give you that sombrero."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Brigadier was sitting in the back of his Mercedes SUV heading out of the pier back towards his office. It had taken him some time to build himself a safe place in American society. No one ever suspected he was Iraqi or that he was even Muslim for that matter. But this disguise was necessary for their plans; however, soon he'd have enough money that he could return home and live like a king. He picked up his phone and dialed a number then put it on speaker as he leaned back in the seat.

"It's me," said the Brigadier. "I'm call to let you know Carlos is no longer a threat. I took care of him like you asked me to do."

"So what did you think of him? Obviously you thought he was threat. Do you know if he talked to anyone about our operation?"

"No I don't think he did but it was just a matter of time. He was blabbering on to me about our affairs on the phone after I told him not to so I had no choice. You were the one saying we'd come too far to screw it up now. We might check out his supervisor to see if he'd be amenable to looking the other way."

"That's exactly what I said and I'm glad to see you took me at my word. I'm not so sure your Commandant isn't reaching the end of his usefulness."

"I don't think we're there yet. It's not that he's a friend even if he is but we could use a blunt object like him still if things get sticky."

"The responsibility for keeping him around is with you. If he screws up I expect you to take swift action like you did with Carlos, do I make myself clear?"

"Roger that and if and when the time comes I will do what has to be done. I don't know what your problem is with me haven't I always done what I had to without questions?"

"I just want you to realize that sooner or later the Commandant will outlive his usefulness to us and you need to be prepared."

"I am well aware of that," said the Brigadier. "Look I've got to let you go I'm almost back at my office. Any word yet from our buyers?"

"You might like this I'm trying to organize an auction to sell off the canisters separately. I'm working out the details but the way I see it we could use works of art to represent the canisters and have our clients bid on them on line. Once we have their money we tell them where they can pick up the canister. They don't meet us and we don't meet them so they can't turn around and rat us out."

"Ingenious if they're willing to trust us with their cash. What's to keep us from running with their money? They don't know who we are so how do they come looking for us if the product turns out to be a fake?"

"I didn't say I had all the kinks worked out just this is what I'm thinking. Besides you and I know the product is real but I hear what you're saying. We aren't dealing with the most trusting group of people."

"We're dealing with the worst of the worst look I've got to run. I think the idea is good but like you said you need to iron out some of the kinks. Call me if there are any developments," said the Brigadier. He hung up then got out of the Mercedes and walked around to the driver's side tapping on the window.

"I want you two to go down to Ali's safe house tell him I sent you two. You can be my eyes and ears and report back to me if you see anything funny. It's not that I don't trust the Commandant but in times like these it's good to keep an extra eye out."

"Roger that will do," said the driver as he started the SUV up then backed out pulling away. The Brigadier stood there and watched his men drive away. Something inside him told him he needed his own men in the Commandant's inner circle to keep him abreast of what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commandant was sitting at the table watching Zaid and Gabir who were playing pasur to pass the time when a black Mercedes SUV pulled up. He motioned for them to stay put then he got up to go check to see who it was. The garage was starting to get crowded with vehicles after the Mercedes pulled in.

"The Brigadier sent us he said you were shorthanded," said the driver. "You can call me Abdul and this is Ammar."

"Good it's about time we get some relief. You can follow me," said the Commandant as he led the two new members of his team through the house. They walked past the make shift gas chamber which both men noticed as they kept up behind the Commandant. "So have you worked with the Brigadier long?"

"We came with him when he left our country," said Ammar. Abdul gave him a slight nudge then shook his head.

"Yes, we've been with the Brigadier for a long time. But I think you've been with him longer," said Abdul. "Working with him here has been challenging."

"Really," said the Commandant. "This is Gabir and Zaid. You can introduce yourselves later so what word does the Brigadier send?" Abdul looked at Gabir and Zaid then at the Commandant. "Oh you can talk in front of them they're trusted associates who've proven themselves under fire so go ahead."

"Well there's not much to say. He said to tell you he'd be in touch soon and that we're to chill here until then. But not to worry he hasn't forgotten you."

"What's taking so long? I'd expected us to make a strike by now or at least be sitting down and planning something."

"The Brigadier can't be seen with you. You got your picture taken at the museum and it's been sent to all the local law enforcement agencies. You take one step out that door and you'll be headed off to a CIA dark site. The best you can hope for is a one way ticket to Gitmo."

"So am I stuck here for duration? What am I supposed to do? We could move the canisters across the border to Mexico then operate from there?"

"The Brigadier will never agree to that. He'll never let them out of his grasp. I don't know if I should tell you this but we've eliminated..."

"Abdul no, we don't know if the Boss wants them to know this," said Ammar as he interrupted Abdul. But Abdul waved him off and continued.

"They need to know this. I'll take the blame if the Boss gets mad," said Abdul. Now he really had the attention of the Commandant and his two men. "We've eliminated everyone that helped us bring the canisters in to country. The art expert that certified the works and we just came from ending the Customs officer," said Abdul as he put his garrote on the table.

"He's burning bridges," said the Commandant. He was thinking about what Abdul said when he looked at the clock. "Well we'll talk more later right now we need to go and pray it's time for Asr. You're both welcome to join us for afternoon prayer.

"We'd be honored," said Ammar as he and Abdul followed them to a back room. Abdul looked over at Ammar and smiled. Ammar smiled back their plan to drive a wedge between the Brigadier and the Commandant was working.

[Earlier on their way to the Safe house]

Abdul was driving down Burbank Boulevard when his phone rang. He looked at the number but anonymous was on the screen. He passed it to Ammar who answered it putting the call on speaker.

"I have a special mission for you two," said the voice on the phone. They recognized it as the boss of their boss. "The Brigadier is going to get himself in trouble if he keeps blindly defending the Commandant. When you two get to the safe house, your mission is to separate the two of them. I don't care how you do it but the Brigadier has to realize that the Commandant is dragging him down."

"Do you have any suggestions on how we're supposed to do that? The Brigadier and the Commandant go back a long ways together."

"I don't know be creative because if the Brigadier goes down so do you two so you've got a vested interest in making sure this doesn't happen."

"Then I guess we don't have a choice," said Abdul. "We're pulling up now outside so we've got to go but I've got an idea. We'll call you back on this number and give you a progress report. Don't call us we won't know when we'll be free."

"Roger that I've told you what's at stake so go get it done. I won't be calling back again," said the man then he hung up.

"I'm going to tell them about what we've been up to Ammar you just have to protest like I'm telling some great secret. This is doable just follow my lead. Here we go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Sam were sitting on the sofa in silence. Sam had a nice big Band-Aid on her forehead and Morgan's big 'L' was coming through his make-up. The both of them were sitting there silently as Sarah paced back and forth in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you. I thought I could leave you alone for a few minutes while I went to work and everything would be okay... then you two do this. What am I supposed to do with you two? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Well nothing really happened," said Morgan. "I mean it really was... well we were playing around and Sam didn't mean to draw an 'L' on my forehead. John was the one who gave the marker and idea to her."

"Just because you're given a weapon doesn't mean you have to use it," said Sarah. "Okay I've got to remember you're almost five. We told you about repeating what John says that goes for this too. You should've known better."

"I guess so," said Sam as she looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Morgan for writing 'L' on your forehead. But I didn't mean to fall and bump my head. It wasn't Morgan's fault I slipped on the floor. It was an accident."

"This is my fault for trusting you two could behave together. Next time I'm going to have to wait until there's a responsible adult present."

"Oh that's low," said Morgan. Sarah turned and gave him a look. "Okay maybe I haven't been one that long... oh come on it's like riding a bike you start off with training wheel then you take them off and fall over a couple of times before you take off. This was just a little hiccup on the road to... to being responsible."

"Yeah whatever he said Morgan's a good baby sitter," said Sam. "Sure he might be a boneheaded moronic troll as Uncle Casey says, but he's fun to be around and he's a good a baby sitter. Did I say that?"

"Yeah and geez thanks... I think. What we're saying in a very self-degrading way is give us another chance. Things just got away from us but it won't happen again."

"As far as Sam goes I'm going to have to talk this over with Chuck. And you Morgan, you're going to have to talk this over with Alex. The end of the week you go back to work at the Buy More are you sure you're ready?"

"To face the angry hordes invading the store and the mindless wonders I have working with... I can hardly wait. Especially to have to listen to Big Mike go on about my mother and how she's muy caliente."

"What does muy caliente mean," asked Sam as she started to wiggle around on the couch. She had sat still for as about as long as she could but now she needed to get up.

"It means you can go in your room to play," said Sarah as she looked at Morgan who shrugged his shoulders.

"It does not," said Sam as she jumped off the couch then ran down the hall. Sarah was about to yell at her to walk but she heard the door slam then it opened up again Sam giggled as she hung the 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

"She's in her recording studio now," said Sarah. "I can only guess what she's recording." As she was talking her phone rang. Answering it was Noora. "Noora, how are you? I meant to call you and tell you we had a lovely lunch the other day." Sam had her kid radar on and came flying out of her room.

"Can I talk to Samaa, please, please," begged Sam as she oscillated back and forth. Sarah held up her finger for Sam to be quiet.

"I think you can hear Sam wants to talk with Samaa when we're done. … Tomorrow I don't know but if you want to get together I can make time. Sam wants to take Samaa to the park to meet some of her friends how about ten … Too close to noontime prayer then how about a half past twelve if that gives you enough time between prayers. … Jamil is going to be in the consulate. Okay then tomorrow. Wait let me put Sam on," said Sarah. She handed the phone to Sam.

"Wait one moment," said Sam. She took the phone then disappeared down the hall going into her room slamming the door behind her.

"You just got a look at what your future is going to look like," said Kat as she smiled at her from the kitchen. "Alex called saying they're almost home. I take it Sam has a play date for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm meeting Noora in the park so the girls can play together. He husband has to go to their consulate to finalize something then they're going back home to London. I don't want to tell Sam this will be their last chance to play together here."

"Well if you have trouble taking her let me know I'll be more than happy to help out. I need to get back to John's and pull out the stew that's left. Alex said they didn't have time to eat." As they were talking Sam came out of her room and handed Sarah the phone but the enthusiasm she had before was gone.

"Sam, what's the matter aren't you excited anymore about meeting Samaa?" asked Sarah. She was afraid she knew why.

"She's leaving the day after tomorrow so this will be the last time we'll be able to play together. Everyone leaves me no one stays. Nana Mary, Nana Emma, Jack, Clara, Molly, Razib they all leave me. I don't have anyone to play with," said Sam as she looked at her feet.

"Come here and sit with me," said Sarah. "When I was little like you I didn't have anyone either and I was very lonely too but I didn't have any brothers or sisters…"

"You have Molly," said Sam.

"But Molly didn't come along until I was already grown so it was like I never had any brothers or sisters. However, soon you'll be busy with your sister. You're going to have to teach her a lot of things…"

"Like not giving Morgan the green spots virus or writing 'L' on his face. I can teach her all the cons so she'll never be a sucker."

"I think there might be one or two you don't know so let's do that together. But you can see that maybe right now you're lonely; however, very soon and I mean soon you're going to be really busy."

"Wow I hadn't thought about it. I should make a list of things I need to teach Bunny," said Sam. Sarah gave her a look. "What Bunny sounds better than Morgana?"

"That I can't deny. Okay get your list together then let me hear it. We can work on this together," said Sarah. Sam reached over and pulled her down then kissed her.

"You're the best Mommy in the whole wide world. I love you."

"I love you too Sweetie. Now we need to get ready Chuck will be home soon," said Sarah as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Chuck flew Alex back to Bob Hope and on his way he thought about what Banai had told him and what he'd been able to glean from the dossier he'd given to him. This man, Ali Al-Najaf, former Commandant in the Republican guards and member of the infamous Jahaz al-Mukhabarat al-Amna IIS Saddam's secret service was a sociopath. Ali was a true chameleon able to navigate normal society hiding his true nature behind a mask; however, behind that mask wasn't a man there was a predator. But how was it that he survived the fall of his regime and escaped to turn up here. No there had to be some infrastructure in place some ratline that helped people like him run.

"Look down there Chuck at those bridges," said Alex as she pointed down below. "It's good we flew if we had driven we'd never made it to the meeting on time."

"Flash flooding probably took them out. The run off from the mountains and the drought conditions we're in now are bad combinations. The ground can't absorb the water fast enough so the excess that runs off causes flash floods."

"I'd hate to be caught in one," said Alex looking at all the damage below. "I hope there wasn't anyone crossing those bridges when the flood came through. I don't see how anyone could've survived that."

"Yeah that's the danger. The rain can be miles away and where you're at the sky can be clear and sunny so you'd never suspect this flood was about to barrel through."

"It sounds scary. Do you think this could happen to us?" asked Alex as she suddenly felt a little worried. It was one thing waiting for the big one that might never come but it was another when there was more of a certainty.

"I guess it's possible but highly unlikely. The county has a drainage system in place that can handle most of the run offs. Run off," said Chuck as light turned on in his head. "That's what was bothering me in the museum. The port was open on the second break in and we assumed the perps used the same system to remove the canisters but flash floods are dangerous because they're a flash but then they're gone don't you see."

"Not really, Chuck, I'm having a hard time following you. What are you trying to say that the flash flood filled the drains that washed the canisters downstream? But we know that so what?"

"No… I mean yes… Oh on the night of the museum heist there was flooding from the mountains that filled the drain but when they came back the second time I don't remember hearing any roaring from the port…"

"Which means there wasn't any flooding," said Alex as she looked at Chuck. He waved for her to continue. "Oh I get it then there wasn't enough water in the drain to float the canisters. What does that mean? How did they get the canisters out?"

"We need to take another look in the museum those canisters could still be hidden there somewhere. I also want to have a talk with that curator, Dr. Mason, something is off there. Did they arrange for him to be found where we found him as a diversion or was he in on this somehow? Whatever it is we need to look closer."

"Wow but do you think someone like him would be involved in something like this? I'm just having a hard time seeing it. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but we need to be careful how we deal with him. If he is in on this we don't want to tip our hand and spook him into running. But if he is he could lead us to the rest of the canisters and maybe to the mind that's behind this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamil had dinner with his family in the hotel dining room. They discussed what needed to be done and finalized before their departure. However, as they were talking Samaa's body was at the table but her mind was somewhere else. Jamil noticed his daughter was just playing with her food and mistook what she was doing as a sign she wasn't feeling well.

"Do you feel okay? If you're sick you should stay in I don't think going to the park tomorrow is such a good idea. We've got a long flight home and you're going to get tired," said Jamil but she just stared off and didn't answer.

"Samaa your father's speaking to you," said Noora as she put her hand on Samaa's forehead to check for a fever. "No you don't have a fever. What do you feel?"

"What? No I'm fine it's just... well do we have to go back so soon. I just met Sam and she's fun to play with and she understands me. I'm not ready to leave," said Samaa as she pushed her vegetables around on her plate.

"Your father has to go back to work. You know this isn't our home," said Noora trying to comfort her. "Soon we'll be back in London and you can be with your friends."

"You're not listening to me I don't have any friends in London. You keep telling me London's not our home either so where is it? I know kids in London but they treat me weird and strange. I hear what they say behind my back and sometimes to my face. Sam is the first person who's treated me normal."

"But she's not Muslim," said Jamil. "Listen we can invite her and her parents to London to spend a week or two with us. We'll talk more about this later right now I have to run," said Jamil as he got up. "We can talk more when I get back."

"I don't know why you have to go to the consulate this late in the evening. What office is open this late?"

"I have a meeting with the representative from the Cultural Attaché. He wants to talk about my views on strengthening cooperation and coordination in the fields of higher education and scientific research. One of the things he wants to talk to me about is how to encourage investments in education through the establishment of universities and affiliations between Iraqi and American academic institutions. Maybe I can do something that will give girls like Samaa a choice other than to get married and have children."

"It worked for us didn't it," said Noora as she did a risqué and bold gesture... she held his hand in public.

"You couldn't do that back home. I mean our real home and Samaa's right until things change she and girls like her don't have a home. This meeting could last a while so don't wait up for me. You've got a busy schedule for tomorrow what with packing and going to the park."

"Packing won't take long and in the park I just have to sit on a bench," said Noora. "I have a bad feeling about this meeting."

"It will be fine if I get there on time," said Jamil as he waved good bye and Noora reluctantly let go of his hand. He ran outside the hotel where he hailed down a taxi.

"Where to buddy," asked the driver as Jamil got in looking at him in the rearview.

"4500 Wilshire Boulevard and I'm running a little late," said Jamil as he got himself situation in the back after closing the door. He looked out the window waved at Noora and Samaa. Noora's premonition bothered him a little.

"That's the Iraqi consulate? Running a little late? They're closed by now. Are you sure that's the place you want to go to?"

"Yes I know but I've got an appointment," said Jamil as the driver shrugged his shoulders then took off. Now Jamil was having reservations about this meeting but if he could help reconstruct his country he was more than willing to go the extra mile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was pacing the floor waiting for Chuck to contact her. His meeting with Banai had ended a while ago. She'd hoped he'd contact her before leaving from Mexicali but he simply told her people that he'd be in touch when he arrived back in L.A. His justification was that he needed to digest the information he'd received. She was happy he was digestion it but she was going to give him indigestion when she got a hold of him then he'd need something more than tums for the tummy when she got finished with him.

"Do we have an ETA on Chuck's arrival at Bob Hope," asked the General. "Doesn't he realize how many people are breathing down my neck to find out what's going on and what we're doing about it."

"He should be landing any moment now ma'am. I'm sure he'll be calling in soon. It was only right that he give a good look at that dossier first," said the Major. He could tell from the General's look he was treading on thin ice. "His team is taking the lead on tracking down this Commandant Al-Najaf."

"Maybe so but I'll feel better when I have a copy of it in my hands. There was a time before the intersect when I used to interpret data then I'd send it out to my agents. Now the intersect does the interpreting for me. Major, new doesn't always mean improved."

"However, General you can't deny that we've made great strides with Chuck. Just look at the organizations that we've take down with him starting with Fulcrum, the Ring and Volkoff not to mention the others. Plus all the moles and crooked agents we've rooted out. None of that could've been done without the intersect and that's thanks to Chuck."

"Maybe you're right but that doesn't mean he's not a big pain and you know where sometimes… most of the time," said the General. As she was talking her secretary knock on the door then stuck her head in.

"Ma'am I've got Agent Carmichael, Chuck on line one for you. He says it's important," said Connie. She could tell she had interrupted something but when she asked the Major just shook his head and started to leave.

"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere I want you to sit over there and listen in," said the General. "Chuck it's about time you called in. You know how many congressmen plus the president I've got on my back."

"I'm sorry; I really am but first things first. We need to get an inspection team over to the museum ASAP," said Chuck. Then he explained why.

"Geez these little… I don't know how you want to call them, mini flashes. If they'd come a little earlier it would be kindly appreciated. I don't want this out. We already look bad that we let those canisters slip through our hands but if we've done it again the other agencies won't ever let us live it down."

"It's not our fault if we don't know what the weather is like in the Sierra Nevadas. But I understand what you're saying so I can keep a lid on it."

"Chuck, can we cut to the chase? I want to know about this dossier Banai gave you. What were the strings attached? Don't tell me it didn't come with any because that's not how this game is played so just tell me and let's go from there."

"Well I want to start this by saying I whole heartedly would approve his request," said Chuck. He saw the look of death she was giving him. "Okay I'll send it to you in the next few hours by courier. There are some interesting things in here like what really happened with Saddam's factories of death that were producing WMDs…"

"We didn't find any," said Beckman as she looked at her Major. "That's the official policy and that's the way it's going to stay. I think I need to read through this before anyone else sees it. Now tell me what Agent Banai wants in return."

"General he asked to be allowed to enter the country to apprehend Ali Al-Najaf. Before you say no you need to read the dossier. There is compelling evidence that warrants Banai's request so I wouldn't blow it off lightly."

"I'm not but the State Department will never authorize his entry into the U.S. even if he did register as a foreign agent. I have grave reservations if his own people would every allow him to either. I can and will ask though but is there another option? I guess I'm asking is there a plan B?"

"Yes if Banai can't come to Ali if Ali can be sent to him. He asked that we turn the Commandant over to him in Mexico. We could meet at Mexicali and I would give Ali over to him there."

"That seems doable after we're finished with him but are you willing to go along with this? You remember what happened when you turn those people over to him in Khoy…"

"That he strung them up from the second floor railing in a public execution. I don't think I'll ever forget that but I've come to live with my responsibility. The men were bad and would've hurt other people if we hadn't stopped them. Did I like it; no, but was it necessary, yes. They made their beds I just turned down the covers."

"So I guess I'm asking are you willing to turn down the covers again," said the General. Chuck paused to think.

"Chuck, we're home," said Alex interrupting for a moment also giving him time to think. Alex put on her turn signal then pulled into the parking lot at Echo Park.

"Yes General I'd do it in this case. The man is a rabid dog and needs to be put down before he hurts other people but we need to interrogate him first. He needs to be broken and in the end he might beg to be turned over to the Iranians."

"I'll be waiting for that dossier which I hope to have in my hands soon and I underline soon. If there's nothing else then Beckman out."

"Alex can you call someone from our downtown office and ask them to send someone to pick this folder up. I don't know about you but I suddenly feeling beat," said Chuck as he got out of the car and closed the door.

"Sure just leave it with me," she said as Chuck handed her the bag. "We can get the sombreros later. Let's go in because Mom was talking about making a stew. I don't know if you realized this but we haven't eaten a thing all day."

"Maybe that's why my stomach is talking to me," said Chuck as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm sorry you should've said something. When I get started on one of these types of missions I forget about everything else," he said as they heard Sam yell that they were home. "Well almost everything."

Sam came running out for the apartment leaping into his arms. Chuck caught her on the fly then ran with her.

"He's got the fifty now he's going to for the touchdown," said Chuck as Sam giggled in his arms. "Wait a minute you're not a football you're a little girl. Hey what happened here," he said as he pointed to the goose egg on her forehead.

"It was an accident fell down. I was playing with Morgan…"

"You were running inside... again. What has your mother told you about that? You're lucky you didn't get hurt."

"Lucky that's it that's what 'L' stands for," yelled Sam then she turned and ran back inside. Chuck ran after her catching up to her in Casey's

"'L' I know what 'L' stands for Morgan 'Lucky'," said Sam as she ran into his living room. Chuck followed her in hearing Alex laughing as he came in.

"Oh dude just like third grade all over again," said Chuck when he walked in and saw the big 'L' on Morgan's forehead. He felt Sarah's arm wrap around his waist and he smelt her perfume as she kissed him on the neck.

"I thought you'd come home first before coming over here," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Safe house Abdul waited until everyone was doing something then he gave Ammar a signal that they should go outside. It was late and cloudy so under the cover of darkness they could move about without being seen. They made their way around the house and into the garage where their Mercedes was parked. Climbing in it they closed and locked the doors.

"Okay we're alone, keep an eye out for anyone coming," said Abdul. "We need to report into the Brigadier and let him know everything is okay."

"But do we want to do that considering the other phone call we got," said Ammar. "If we want to drive this wedge we should exaggerate a little."

"Good thinking but we need to be careful that the Brigadier doesn't catch on to what we're doing. Okay be quiet I'll put the call on speaker so you can hear," said Abdul as he dialed the Brigadier's number. "Sir we're calling in to report… well like you said the Commandant isn't one to sit around."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked the Brigadier. They could tell by the tone of his voice they had pushed the right button.

"Nothing, nothing at all… well just that the Commandant has already picked out targets to hit and he's been asking why we're waiting around when we should taking action while we have the advantage."

"The man is an impetuous fool. Do I need to call him and calm him down? I will if I have to. Crap the man's always been something of a hothead. He's going to screw everything up."

"No I don't think that will do any good at this time. It seems he's pretty much made his mind up. He's dragging his feet I think because he's waiting to see what you're going to do but I don't expect him to wait much longer."

"What am I going to do? He knows what I'm going to do I told him. I think maybe he's finally gone over the edge. I should've seen this coming but he's leaving me little choice. I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything I don't approve of. Use whatever means you have to but stop him. I don't want to keep you on the line much longer or you liable to get caught. Give me another status report tomorrow night but call me right away if it looks like he's gone crazy."

"Roger that," said Adbul. They hung up then got out of the vehicle; however, as they started back into the house they ran into Zaid.

"Here you are. What are you guys doing out here," asked Zaid. Abdul looked at Ammar pausing to think of an answer.

"Well we were… we were," said Abdul but Ammar cut him off.

"We came out to get our Misbaha. We forgot them in the Mercedes when we arrived," said Ammar as he held up his prayer beads.

"Really I never had the memory to go through all ninety-nine names. I'd always get halfway then forget where I was then I'd have to start again. It just became frustrating and counterproductive."

"That's why it's important to keep a clear head and be relaxed to stay focused. If you let your mind wander or think about other things then you're really not praying. Could that be your problem?"

"I think you might be right. Well I was looking for you to tell you supper is on. Gabir prepared vegetables and couscous. Don't get your hopes up the couscous is instant but I have to admit surprisingly Gabir's cooking isn't that bad."

"Then we should hurry up we wouldn't want to let it get cold," said Ammar. They turned off the light then hurried back through the house.

Out of a dark corner the Commandant walked out. There was something about the two new guys that hadn't convinced him. He'd kept them under a watchful eye since they arrived then when he figured he'd watched them long enough he gave them a little rope to see what they'd do. He saw they were on the phone but he couldn't hear who they were talking to.

"Could my old friend have sent me two spies?" He said to himself as he made his way outside then back in the house. When he walked into the kitchen it looked like he came in through the house. "Zaid you found our two lost men I see."

"Yes I looked for them everywhere then I found them in the garage," said Zaid as he started setting the table.

"Yes we forgot our Misbaha so we went to get them," said Ammar. Then he tried to change the topic. "This smells very good Gabir. You know it's hard working with the Brigadier because he really doesn't watch what he eats."

"Really," said the Commandant as he watched the two new guys dig into their food. He looked over at Gabir and Zaid then nodded. "Bismillahi wa 'ala baraka-tillah."

"Oh sorry," said Abdul realizing they'd started eating before grace was said. "Bismillah," said Abdul and Ammar. "Like I said it was different working for the Brigadier."

"We also say grace when we're done," said the Commandant. This didn't make him feel any better about the two men nor the Brigadier. Had the man he knew changed that much? He just knew he had to be careful.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Jamil rode in a cab over to the Iraqi consulate on Wilshire and as he was riding he looked out the window trying to get his ideas straight in his head. Truthfully he wasn't sure why the Cultural Attaché wanted to talk to him but since the attaché had called him he couldn't turn him down. Albeit he was more than a little perplexed but he repeated to himself that he'd been called.

"Well buddy we're here," said the taxi driver as he pulled up outside the building. "I hate to tell you I told you so but it looks like it's all locked up."

"I don't understand I'm not that late," said Jamil. He paid the taxi driver then got out but as he did a man called to him from across the street.

"Well I'm glad to see this wasn't a wasted trip for you. Tell you what I'm going on break now and I should be back in service in about an hour I'll swing by and pick you up if you're standing here. If not that means you've made your own way back."

"Okay it's a deal," said Jamil as he paid him slipping him an extra twenty. "Now let's go see what's going on," he said as he crossed the road the taxi pulled out.

"Dr. Al-Bayati," said the man greeting him after he crossed the road. "I think we already know each other."

"Yes from the museum, you're the curator right? But I was expecting to meet the Cultural Attaché," said Jamil. Everything was getting confusing.

"Yes I know something came up at the last minute so he asked me to meet you. Jump in my car and we'll run to the museum where we can talk."

"Okay but I should call my wife and let her know where I'll be," said Jamil as he got into the curator's car. He pulled out his phone but Dr. Mason took it from him.

"That's not a good idea. Listen as far as anyone is concerned we never met. Just sit back and enjoy the ride I'll explain everything when we get to the museum.

If the car hadn't been moving Jamil would've gotten out. He didn't like this, he didn't like it at all but there wasn't anything he could.

"I want to know what's going on right now or at the next red light I get out," said Jamil. The curator remained silent then as he began to ease into a red light Jamil started to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the doctor. "Open the glove box and look inside first. I think you might want to change your mind."

Jamil shut the door then opened the glove box inside the glove box was a small monitor. It was receiving live feed from a room with two men. One had a sniper rifle while the other one had binoculars.

"I don't understand this is supposed to be important to me why?" asked Jamil as he looked back at the curator.

"Guys show our friend who you're watching," said the curator. One of the men touched his ear then nodded. They connected the video feed to the rifle scope. Jamil turned white when he saw his wife and daughter through their hotel window in the scope sight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Jamil. He felt a cold chill run up his back. "Listen I don't have any money..."

"I don't want your money. I want to give you some as a matter of fact but you need to play ball will us. I'm sorry you had to see this but you have to know we're serious and when we want something we get it," said the curator as he pulled into the museum parking lot but when he did he found the museum crawling with men in black. "But it looks like we won't get that chance to talk tonight. Go back to your hotel room and wait for me to contact you. Your flight home just got delayed by a day."

"What do I tell my wife? She's going to ask me about my meeting tonight."

"The more she knows the more she becomes a risk and you won't like how we deal with risks especially when they become too great."

"If you touch my wife or daughter I'll kill you," said Jamil as he smashed the monitor on the dashboard.

"Interesting display of totally useless violence you didn't really think that was going to intimidate me did you? I'll be in touch and don't think about hoping the first flight back to London we've got men everywhere. Now you can go," said Dr. Mason as he reached over him and opened the door. "You want to get out before I have to explain to these men why you're here with me."

Jamil got out in a daze. If he hadn't been sure he was awake he would've thought he'd been dreaming or better having a nightmare but he was wide awake. He hailed down the first taxi he could find then had the driver take him back to his hotel as fast as he could.

"How'd it go," asked Noora. But Jamil didn't answer he just went straight to the windows and closed the curtains.

"I want the curtains drawn at all times from now on," he said. He could see the puzzled look on his wife's face. "This is L.A. and people... strange people could be looking inside our room."

"You're scaring me. Did something happen at your meeting? You seem different is everything okay," asked Noora. Her husband hadn't been like this since the fall of Saddam and what happened to his father.

"Everything is fine. The attaché couldn't talk much because he got called away on an important matter but he asked me to postpone our departure for a day. I had no choice but to agree."

"Said like that it sounds like he had a gun to your head," said Noora as she laughed but Jamil didn't. "That was a joke. You're supposed to laugh. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Of course I am and stop hounding me over it. What time is it? It's late why is Samaa still up? She should've been in bed hours ago."

"She wanted to stay awake so you could tuck her in and give her a good night kiss," said Noora. She knew something was wrong but her husband was shutting her out and she couldn't figure out why.

[Back at the Museum]

The curator got out of his car and walked over to the group of men in black that were combing the museum from top to bottom. It was obvious they were looking for something and he was afraid he knew what it was. He walked across the gravel parking lot to the path past the three black Escalades with official on their license plates.

"Excuse me but what's going on," asked the curator as he walked into the museum atrium. The glass walls were still boarded up with plywood. "Who's in charge here?"

"That would be me," said Chuck as he walked down from above. "I'm sorry I'd hoped you would've been here when we arrived so I could tell you that we've come back to do a better search of the premises."

"I hope you have a warrant to go along with that excuse," said the curator as he looked around at the agents going through everything. "You know these things are priceless?"

"Hardly," said Chuck. "It seems your Dr. Daniels might have fibbed a little when he appraised their validity."

"I see and you're the expert now," said Dr. Mason. "But you haven't answered me about your warrant. May I see it?"

"I don't need one, this museum was built with Federal funds on federal land given to the State. If you want I can call the governor and ask permission but that would just piss him off. However, if you want to knock yourself go for it. I'm well with in my juridical mandate. As far as being an expert well I am in a certain manner. You see this," said Chuck as he walked down to the Curator. "This is a book that Dr. Daniels published on ancient Sumerian art and culture..."

"I didn't mean anything by asking to see your warrant I just have to answer to the trustees and I know one of them is going to ask. Where did you say that book came from? I've never seen it before," said the Doctor. The one book he forgot to grab from Daniels' office now came back to haunt him.

"This came from Dr. Daniels' office. I don't suppose you've ever been there?" The curator shook his head. "Interesting, but as you can see he's put these markers and strange enough these are all the statutes and artifacts here..."

"That's not so strange he was verifying them from the photos and his notes. It makes perfectly good sense actually."

"Then explain to me this," said Chuck as he showed the photos he had of the lamassu on his phone then he showed him the ones in the book. "Don't you see it? The scar that goes down the back in the book is missing on yours. The cuneiform on some of these pieces is a nice reproduction but the writing doesn't make sense because someone didn't pay attention to the details."

"I don't know if Dr. Daniels knew how to read cuneiform. I certainly don't and it's rather remarkable as well as unique that you can."

"I could prove it to you if any of these texts made sense but the fact is Dr. Daniels did know cuneiform," said Chuck. "See all these footnotes they're text he translated for his book so something isn't right here."

"Well then I suggest you find Dr. Daniels and ask him but why are you searching the museum? Didn't you do that the other day?"

"That's when we thought the canisters went down the port in the floor," said Chuck. "But they couldn't have... or better they could've dropped them down it but the drain would've been empty."

"I thought there was water in that all the time," said curator. "Or that's what one of the men who came and cleaned it said."

"Yes there's water but not water enough to move those canisters that only happens when there's heavy rains in the mountains. It causes something similar to a flash flood but once that flood water goes through it returns to its previous levels. So do you have any idea why the robbers would place you by the port?"

"I don't know," said the curator. Suddenly he felt very warm as all eyes seemed to fall on him. "I guess you'd have to ask the men who broke in."

"I was thinking maybe they wanted to plant a ruse to throw us off their tracks. Do you remember hearing them say anything or do anything that can help us?"

"No I'm afraid not it was all so fast I was inside with my back to the door when I turned around they were in and your people were all shot. I panicked when I saw all that blood then I was out."

"You said they were Middle Eastern but they had ski masks on so I'm assuming you knew they were Middle Eastern from their accents. Strange that you could tell they were Middle Eastern from their accents but you can't tell me one word they said."

"You're right I could be wrong but I was scared... I don't mind telling you I thought for a moment when they barged in that my life was over."

"I see," said Chuck. "Now if what I read is right you became curator after the previous curator resigned then disappeared, right?"

"He moved down under if memory serves me right. But you'd have to check with someone in administration if you want a forwarding address. But I think he's living in the outback and I don't think they get mail out there."

"I see well I've taken enough of your time. Oh one last question do you have any assistants here in the museum to help you?"

"Just volunteers from time to time but no one on the payroll. I get a lot of help from college students who are trying to earn extra credits."

"Very well my men tell me you're all..." Chuck was about to say 'done' when one of the men in black came up to him and whispered in his ear. "It seems I was about to speak too soon. Our men have found something."

"Really where?" said the Curator as he followed the mass of men outside to a tool shed that was setup too make repairs to the museum after the attack.

"What've we got," asked Chuck as he walked up with the Curator following behind him. John looked at the man then at Chuck.

"We found two canisters inside with yellow biohazard labels. At least they were nice enough to label them. I've got a special decon team coming in to pick them up."

"Good no one should go inside the shed nor should anyone touch them except the decon team," said Chuck.

"Roger that. I called Beckman and I thought she was going to have kittens. Can I ask what am I supposed to do with a sombrero?"

"You're ready now for the next Cinco de Mayo. I don't know I was there and I thought it would be nice to bring everyone back a souvenir."

"I would've appreciated a nice bottle of Tequila instead but I appreciate the gesture just keep that in mind next time."

"I'm going to head back in if there's nothing else," said the curator. He was trying to get away so he could report in.

"We don't need you anymore for now but we might have more questions later on. I don't suppose you know who has access to this shed?"

"That would be the maintenance company repairing the damage done to the museum. That reminds me I don't even have a key I should get one."

"It's on your grounds I would think you should have access," said Casey. "If I were you I'd already have one but that's just me. I thought you were leaving?"

"I am," said the curator. He turned and left as John and Chuck watched him as he walked away. He felt their stares in the back of his head. He needed to make a phone call but he had to be careful what he said or he'd end up on the short list for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was sitting on her bed looking at the doll that Banai sent her with her sombrero on. It was a little too big and kept falling down over her eyes then she had to constantly keep pushing it up. But it was the doll that was perplexing and a little scary for her. She knew she should appreciate the offer as an act of kindness. However, the faceless figure of a girl doll with no eyes and ears, no nose and lips, no facial features at all just black string hair with a dress on was a little too much.

"What's the matter," asked Sarah as she walked in. She noticed Sam sitting pensive on her bed looking at the doll.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I don't know what to do with it? I should name her but how do I know it's a her? Just because she's wearing a dress and has long hair I've seen men at Venice Beach with the same outfit on."

"Excuse me who took you to Venice Beach," asked Sarah. Sam didn't say anything she just kept staring at her doll. "I won't push it but I think I know who." Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"She's kind of scary like this with no face. But why do they make a doll then not put a face on it. I don't understand."

"It has to do with their religion they don't believe in making images of people. You can ask Samaa tomorrow she can explain it better than I can. But remember the beautiful handwritings of Razhib that's where that comes from. However, we should ask Noora and Samaa to explain it."

"Okay," said Sam. She took the doll and was going to set it face down on a table she had in her room but when she jumped off her bed her sombrero fell down over her eyes. She still had the doll in her hand so she ended up hitting herself in the face with it as she tried to push her hat up.

"Let's take this off for now," said Sarah as she took her hat off then she kissed her on her knot. Sam sat the doll down then she wanted her hat back.

"I got an idea," said Sarah. She went to the bathroom with Sam following behind her. She wasn't going to let her sombrero out of her sight. Sarah took a hand towel wrapped it up and put it inside then put it back on Sam's head.

"There you go Juanita," said Sarah as she placed the hat back on Sam's head. Sam moved her head around and it stayed in place without falling over her eyes.

"Muchas gracia señorita bonita," said Sam. She smiled and giggled as she ran back to her room then slammed the door.

"Hold on a second I want to know where that came from," said Sarah as she went back to Sam's bedroom.

"What's going on," asked Alex. "Dad and Chuck will be a little late coming back home. It seems they found two of the missing canisters."

"Nothing just someone has been learning Spanish and I want to know from whom. You don't think Sam's been listening to Big Mike go on about Morgan's mother?"

"No I don't think that's it. What did she say anyway?"

"Someone told me muchas gracia señorita bonita," said Sarah loud enough for Sam to hear her which made Sam laugh that much more on the other side of the door. "For someone's information I'm not a señorita anymore but a señora."

"I know where she heard that. Morgan's started watching this stupid Mexican telenovela and one of the men was trying to hit on this attractive girl called Juanita. She did him a favor and he said muchas gracia señorita bonita."

"If she isn't repeating Casey now she's repeating soap operas. Good grief where has parental guidance gone to."

"That's what I say with Morgan every day," said Alex as they both started laughing outside Sam's door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The curator made his way back to his office where he closed the door. He poured himself a Scotch then went back to his desk. He thought back to Chuck's question about the previous curator. He was somewhere out to sea by now, one of the first items thrown down the port in the floor. But now he had to phone in and report they'd lost two canisters; however, on the plus side he'd made contact with Jamil. Well he couldn't put it off any longer. He dialed the number and put it on speaker while he kept track of what was going on from his window.

"It's me I've got good news and I've got bad news. The good news is I made contact with Jamil and put the fear of... well fear in him. I think once he comes to grips that we'll own him he'll play ball with us."

"That's good did you give him the package to deliver in London? Our customer in the new IRA asked that it be hand delivered."

"There was a small snag I'll get it to him tomorrow that leads me to the bad news. I've got G-men crawling all over the museum..."

"Don't tell me they found the two canisters? I knew we should've put them all together but you wanted to keep them separated."

"I needed some of them handy to make the canister we're delivering to the Irish and besides everyone knows it's not good to put all your eggs in one basket."

"Why did they come back to the museum I thought they already searched the place. Do they suspect you?"

"No I'm fine, there's no problem with my cover whatsoever. It was Daniels; I swear he's haunting us from the grave. Anyway they're on to the fact that the museum pieces here were fakes so they came back to get a closer look and in doing so decided to search again."

"Are you sure that's the reason because I don't see how they'd go from fakes to searching again something doesn't sound right."

"Well they also figured out that the two canisters couldn't have been floated away using the county drainage system. The water level wasn't high enough..."

"Now that sounds like a reason to search to me, but you should've been on top of that. If those canisters had been moved to the safe house then they wouldn't have been found."

"I'm sorry if I've been a little bit busy these past few days but if you'd helped out then maybe I could've done something about them."

"There's no need in copping an attitude with me. It doesn't change anything we're still minus two canisters and you're sure you're not compromised?"

"Yes positive," said the curator. "Look I have to go before one of those apes in black suits walks in. I'll be in touch." He hung up then downed the rest of his Scotch wondering what was going through his boss' head.

[In an office in the Iraqi Consulate]

"Of course I'll talk with you Commandant, I know who you are Ali Al-Najaf, the man to go to when you need things done. Now tell me what's going on with the Brigadier. He tells me everything is okay but I take it you disagree.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Jamil and his family came down from their room for breakfast. He'd been up all night thinking and rethinking, hashing and rehashing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what these people wanted him to do. He was there in the museum when the raid occurred he heard the men talk about canisters. His father had told him about the horrors of the war so it wasn't difficult for him to put one and one together. He had to do something but he also had to protect his family.

"We're leaving today," said Jamil as their tea was served. Noora looked at him like he was crazy. At first she didn't believe her ears.

"I'm sorry but I must be mistaken for a moment it sounded like you said we're leaving today?" But he nodded yes.

"That's exactly what I said. We go back up to the room, grab our things, then we're out of here. Everything is still packed. We can jump on the first plane heading to London or Europe. You said you wanted to ride the train under the channel we can fly to Paris."

"What's going on you're scaring me?" said Noora in a low voice so Samaa couldn't hear. "Something is wrong you can tell me, please. I want to know."

"I... I... need to get back to London. They called me from work and said that I'm needed right away something about a contract that's gone missing and now has to be redone or something like that. It doesn't matter we've been here long enough."

"Well if that's the case then we'll leave after Samaa has her play time with Sam in the park. A few hours won't matter and we'll have to spend that in the airport waiting for a flight. That is if there's nothing else going on that you want to tell?"

"Of course there isn't," said Jamil. "We'll be home soon nice and safe. You guys go up and get the bags ready while I go settle the bill down here. I'll have them send a bellhop up to help with the bags and arranged for a cab."

Jamil watched the two most important people in his life catch the elevator. He told himself he had to do whatever it took to make sure they were safe as he went over to the reception desk.

"I'd like to check out the name is Al-Bayati. I'm checking out with my family," said Jamil as he passed the clerk his credit card and room card.

"Sir your room is paid for up through the week by... That's strange it says your room was paid for in full with cash. You must have a friend who did you a favor. One moment and I'll get you a reimbursement."

"No I don't want to wait around just divide the extra between the maid and restaurant staff both were very kind in meeting our special needs."

"Yes sir I'll see to it right away," said the man. But as they were talking another gentleman came up behind him and started talking.

"Are you going somewhere? Mister Al-Bayati, the Brigadier would like to see you now. He's waiting in his office," said the man in Arabic.

"He is? Well he can keep on waiting. You can tell the Brigadier or whatever his name is that I'm not interested. If he continues harassing me or my family I'll go to the police. I know who you people are. I should've recognized you last night but I was too afraid. You are or were with the IIS under Directorate four. Funny how monsters look worse in the dark but bring them out in the light and you see them for what they are, just playground bullies. We're going home don't get in our way and don't try to stop us or I will go to the authorities. You don't have a country anymore to protect you so I'd go easy if I were you."

"The Brigadier won't like your attitude," said the man. "You've been warned what will happen if you try to leave without seeing him." The man turned then left.

"Is everything okay," asked the clerk. He hadn't understand a word they'd said but from the tone of voice and gesticulation he didn't have to.

"Oh that? Yes everything is fine, the man asked me for directions and I told him where he could go. You'd think people coming to this country would learn to speak English. Thanks again we've had a wonderful stay in your hotel. Can you send a bellhop up to help us with our luggage?"

"Yes sir right away. I'll call you a cab too."

[Downstairs in the parking garage]

After the discussion the man had with Jamil he went to the elevators and took it down to the garage below. There he got into a dark van where he called the Brigadier while they pulled up and around to tail Jamil in his cab.

"Boss, we've got a problem the mark is acting up. He refused to come with me and threatened to go to the authorities. ... Hold on I'll put you on speaker so both of us can hear you. Hey don't get too close."

"I said we need to show him we mean business. The first chance you get grab his wife and kid. He wants to play hard ball we'll show him how it's done. We'll hold them hostage then we'll see how brave he is after that."

"We're following right behind him but they're not heading towards the airport. They're going to the park. With just the two of us it's going to be hard to grab both of them even if one is a kid."

"I'll call the Commandant and have him send Abdul and Ammar to help then they can take them back to the Safe house. Ali wanted something to do he can be our baby sitter for the duration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was the first up charging into their bedroom throwing open the door then launching herself on their bed. She was excited to go to the park to be with Samaa her new friend. Even if Samaa was leaving Sam was still excited to go play with her in the park. She jumped on the Chuck and Sarah's bed straddling Chuck. She grabbed his face and turned it to her.

"Are you still asleep? We need to get a move on it," She said as she laughed then she touched her head. She jumped off then ran back out.

"I think I've got two cracked ribs. What was that all about?" asked Chuck as he rubbed his chest. Sarah didn't have time to answer when they heard the sound of little feet coming back but this time when she came in she had her sombrero on. She did another swan dive and Chuck made a slight groan when she landed on his chest.

"I think someone is telling us we need to get up," said Sarah. She grabbed Sam off Chuck then tickled her. She started giggling as she tried to break free.

"Stop, stop," she yelled as she tried to get free then when she did she jumped off the bed then ran to the door. "Muchos gracias señorita bonita," she said from the door then ran back down the hall.

"If you don't want her to come back down here and jump on your stomach again I'd suggest you get up and start breakfast," said Sarah as she rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do I want to know where the señorita bonita came from but since we're talking," said Chuck. He rolled over and pulled her back down on him so he could kiss her. "I agree with the bonita part."

"Yuck," said Sam from the door. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said as she giggled then ran back down the hall again.

"Do you think someone is excited? Come on we need to get up before she slips and falls again running up and down the hall," said Sarah as she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Chuck then he kissed her again. "I'll go get breakfast started if you want to jump in the shower first."

"I need to try to calm someone down then get her ready to go out. What are you doing this morning?"

"I'm taking Morgan into the Buy More then I'm going to run down to Castle. I'm expecting a toxicology report back on the canisters we found last night."

"You still have to brief me about what was in that dossier that Banai gave you. But first things first I need to clean a little monkey then take her to the park."

"Why do I have to get cleaned up? When I get to the park I'm just going to get dirty again?" said Sam from the door where she was eavesdropping.

"Because you've got house dirt on you now and in the park you're going to get park dirt. Everyone knows you don't want to mix the two. You don't want people calling you pigpen do you?"

"They'd better not... but really?" asked Sam with a little perplexed look. "You aren't just making this up are you?"

"Come on let's let your mother get up and you can help me start breakfast then you can get cleaned up and changed," said Chuck as he scooted Sam down the hall. "What would señorita bonita like for breakfast?"

"Cereal with milk would be fine or cereal con leche," said Sam as she smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commandant got called by the Brigadier to send Abdul and Ammar but instead he sent Zaid and Gabir. This way with everyone gone he could have a talk with the Brigadier's men without having to worry too much that word would get back. The Commandant saw his men off while the other two were inside cleaning weapons. Busy work to keep them distracted.

"Okay, you two know where you need to go. There will be two men waiting for you. Follow their instruction then come back here but watch each other's backs. I don't know who these men are."

"It sounds like you don't trust them," said Zaid. "But they work for the Brigadier like Abdul and Ammar."

"Trust needs to be earned sometimes," said the Commandant. "You guys sure you're up for this mission?"

"No problem we've got this," said Gabir. The Commandant watched them pull out then drive off. Now he had to be quick because he wouldn't have long.

"Hey where did the other guys go?" asked Ammar. The Commandant gave him a look but Ammar played it off. "I was just wondering if they needed a hand. We got all the weapons cleaned and put away."

"Really… All of them? That was fast. Well then let me see yours," said the Commandant as he held his hand out.

"Naturally we didn't clean our own. We keep ours clean," said Ammar. But the Commandant motioned for him to hand it over. The Commandant removed the clip and the round in the chamber then held up to look down the barrel.

"And you call this clean? You could plant a garden in there. Find Abdul then meet me in the kitchen I'm going to teach you that your weapon is your best friend," said the Commandant. He watched Ammar disappear back into the house. He'd get to the bottom of this now no matter what it took.

When the two arrived he was already sitting at the table with patches and gun oil. They sat down and began field stripping their Berettas in front of him. They put their weapons on safety then removed the clip then removed the round from the chamber.

"Make sure the weapon is clear," said the Commandant. "Even if you've removed the clip and round you should do a visual inspection before you proceed. Okay now that you've done that push in on the disassembly button then hold it down while you move the disassembly latch all the way forward then remove the slide. Go ahead and do that now." The Commandant watched them as they both removed their slides. Ammar removed the recoil spring and guide rod.

"See I told you our weapons were clean," said Ammar. He removed barrel assembly holding it up for the Commandant to see.

"Yes and now that I'm the only one with a loaded weapon I've got some questions I want answered. I would think long and hard before I try to lie my way out because there will be consequences. First of all what were you two doing last night in the Mercedes."

"We forgot our Misbaha prayer beads and we went to get them," said Ammar as he glanced over at Abdul to agree with him. But the Commandant didn't hesitate he picked up his weapon and shot Ammar. His head jerked back as he flew backwards from his chair both made a loud thud when they hit ground.

"I don't think you were listening I thought I was clear if you lied there would be consequences. Abdul you want to try but this time I want the truth. Who were you talking to? I could just shoot you and look at your phone."

"It was the Brigadier... we talked with the Brigadier. He asked us to keep track of what you were up to and to report in. He's worried you'd do something rash," said Abdul as he looked down at Ammar.

"Oh you mean like that? Well I guess he might be right," said the Commandant. "There are plastic drop clothes in the other room. You can go get one then clean up this mess."

"Sure I'll be right back. I didn't like him much anyway," said Abdul. He got up went to the other side of the house. His mind was racing he had to call the Brigadier or the man in charge but he had to make sure he didn't get caught.

"What are you doing dragging your feet? They're in there," said the Commandant. "You get the rubbish ready while I start the van."

"Yes Sir," said Abdul. He went into the makeshift gas chamber looking for plastic sheets but as he was looking in there he heard a hissing sound. Realizing what it was he ran to the door only to find it locked. The last face he saw was the Commandant waving back at him through the glass in the door.

"Rash? I don't do rash," said Ali as he waved to Abdul on the other side of the glass. "I do cold and calculating."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Morgan pulled up to the Buy More they both got out then headed in. Chuck looked over at Morgan as if to ask if he was ready. Morgan just answered with a nod there was no getting ready for this for this was the Buy More. Morgan took a deep breath before walking in but Chuck stood behind him to help him along. They walked inside and that new electronic appliance smell hit them.

"Smell that Chuck savor it remember ours is not to make reply, ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do and die."

"Yes Morgan and forward the light brigade," said Chuck. "But since we're no charging any cannons here I think I can leave you a little while alone in your office while I run down to Castle."

"I don't know seems to me we're over flowing with Cossacks. I might not be safe up here all alone," said Morgan as he looked around.

"Believe me Morgan I've seen Cossacks. You don't have anything to worry about but if it gets too much for you come on down and you might want to touch up your makeup. Your 'L' is starting to show through."

"Geez let me get out of here," said Morgan as he ran to his office but on the way he ran into Big Mike coming out.

"Morgan, son am I glad to see you back here," said Big Mike. I thought you weren't supposed to be back until the end of the week? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're back but I didn't expect you back today."

"I decided to ease myself back into work so I came in with Chuck. I should go in the office and look over the books. How have we been doing?"

"Oh we've been doing really well. I'd say better that well," said Big Mike with a big smile across his face. "But you know since you were gone I couldn't run home at lunch for… well desert."

"I get what you mean like your morning pastries. I'll bring you in a baker's dozen tomorrow," said Morgan. "Now I really need to check on something in the office."

"Son, can we talk for a moment? You know how attracted I am to your mamma. Morgan I don't know how to tell you…

"Then don't," said Morgan as he tried to go into his office but Big Mike blocked the way. "I really need to get by.

"Morgan, have I ever told you just how sensual and muy caliente the Señora Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker is."

"I think on numerous occasions and mainly after I told you I didn't want you to tell me. But what does that have to do with me not being able to go into my office?"

"Skip, come here," yelled Fernando. "Morgan's back and he didn't phone ahead. You've got to get over here and see this."

"No, he did? Is it that time of the day," yelled Skip back then he howled like a wolf. Morgan hung his head.

"Big Mike, please don't tell me… well how to ask this," he said as he cleared his throat looking around the store. "Please don't tell me my mother is in my office… Hold on I need a moment. She's not in my office waiting for you in some skimpy outfit."

"No of course not she wore a raincoat in but I told her she could leave her hat on."

"I'm going to the breakroom and stick my head in the microwave now. Call me when she's gone then have cleaning sanitize my office from top to bottom. No better just take all the furniture stack it out back then set fire to it."

"Son is that makeup you've got on?" said Big Mike as he studied Morgan up close.

"I'll be in the breakroom. The rest of you get back to work we've got customers to serve. Now move out."

"You should use a darker skin tone for your corrector. The one you're using doesn't match your skin tone with that you should try a little peach lipstick and blush. Who knows you might be able to make two bits on the strip?" said Fernando.

"Fernando should know that's what his sister wears to work," said Skip then a shoving contest ensued until Morgan got in the middle.

"Out of my face or you'll both be pounding the pavement all right all the way down in the unemployment line," said Morgan. "Back to work now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah left the apartment to find Sam already in her booster seat with the seat belt fastened. She brought with her, her new doll that still had no name but decided to let Samaa name it. She could give it a proper name.

"I guess you're in a hurry," said Sarah as she got in looking back at Sam with her sombrero still on. She backed out of their parking lot then drove down Glendale Boulevard stopping next to the park.

"Come on I think I see them up ahead," said Sarah. She was a little surprised to see Jamil there with them. "Jamil, if I knew you were going to be here I would've tried to get Chuck to join us."

"I came because we're going to leave from here. We've got a taxi waiting for us on the other side of the park with our things."

"Samaa insisted that she have time to be with Sam," said Noora. "I'm sorry if this is all such a rush but my husband has to go back to London right away."

"Yes, I got called by my company saying they need me back there on the double. I'm sorry if we have to run but we really need to catch the first flight out."

"That's too bad but we have friends in London and visit often so maybe we can see each other there. We have a barge on the Thames we stay in."

"Really, let me give you our address and number. I'll give you our e-mail so we can stay in touch," said Noora. Sarah noticed Jamil seemed distracted like he was on the alert looking around the park.

"Where's Samaa," asked Jamil. He looked around and didn't see her. "She was right here and now she's gone," he said as he went on the alert.

"Don't worry they're over in the fort next to the slide. It's Sam's favorite place in the park. I think because it is small she feels grown up inside. Look they're right over there," said Sarah. She pointed it out and Jamil could see Samaa with Sam. Sam put her sombrero on Samaa then gave her doll to her while she climbed out.

"You two grab the kid," said the one man to Zaid. "We'll handle the wife then head for the van. I don't like doing this in broad daylight but it can't be helped."

"Which kid are we supposed to grab?" asked Zaid as he looked over the children playing on the rides.

"She's the one playing with the kid that's got the sombrero on. You can't miss her."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Chuck left Morgan then in the Buy More then took the elevator down to Castle. On the way down he hoped not only to have the toxicity report back on the gas but also he hoped to hear back from Beckman. He promised Banai to let him know and knowing him he wouldn't wait forever although there was little possibility that his request would be approved. When the elevator opened up he heard voices and as he got closer he could made out that Casey was on the horn with the General.

"Good morning General," said Chuck as he walked in. He noticed her looking at her watch then rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad you could join us Agent Carmichael and where is the other Agent Carmichael at this morning or is she running late too?"

"She's running down a lead in the park. It might not pan out but you know what they say never a stone unturned. Speaking of Sarah shouldn't she be going on maternity leave soon?"

"Don't you two talk?" asked the General as she held up a piece of paper. "I've got a fit for duty waver for maternity leave she asked for and got approved by her OBGyn."

"She probably just forgot to tell Chuck Ma'am. You were talking about the results from the lab on our VHF before you were interrupted."

"Yes our researchers have concluded that the VHF is a virus and that it seems only to be harmful to mammals..."

"That's good news for all the roaches," said Chuck. He looked up to see the General giving him a look. "I'm sorry did I say that out loud. Continue General I'm... we're all ears."

"Maybe it was better before you arrived. Anyway I've sent you each a syringe with a prototype vaccine. That is for everyone except Agent Carmichael, Sarah. In her current condition the cons out way the benefits..."

"Wait a minute a syringe... as with a sharp pointy needle," said Chuck as he turned flush. "What exactly are they cons?"

"Which would you prefer a sharp needle or a dull one that has to be pushed in. But don't worry I'll hook you up."

"I want to know more about the cons. We aren't going to sprout tails are we or have a sudden craving from cheese."

"No, it's nothing like that it just supercharges your autoimmune system to help fight off the virus. I'm assured there will be no lasting side effects. Now getting to the other matter at hand I ran Agent Banai's request by the State department and they said they would only consider it if his country asked for it."

"You and I both know that's not going to happen," said Chuck as he looked over at Casey who just shrugged his shoulders. "General, what about us turning over the Commandant to Banai in Mexico?"

"Once we're finished with him maybe but I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't try to cut a deal... Some sort of limited freedom for his intel. You know as well as I do the people upstairs will go for it."

"I thought you were the people upstairs. I guess our condo is taller than I thought which means when I take him I'll need to take his boss too. If his boss is talking then we won't need Ali."

"Or the first one who takes the deal and walks. You should keep that in mind too," said the General. "Just because we want something doesn't always mean we get it."

"Thank you General bah humbug Santa Claus," said Chuck without thinking.

"Request permission to slap Chuck," said John but before the General could answer alarms started to go off in Castle.

"That's Sarah," said Chuck. "General, we'll have to get back to you." Chuck dropped the connection then tried to raise Sarah as he brought up the cameras in the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier in the park]

The adults were sitting on a park bench where they could talk. Jamil was trying to get everyone to hurry up so they could head for the airport but he couldn't come out and tell the women why. Sam and Samaa were in the play fort with Sam's new doll. Samaa had Sam's sombrero on so she could play the father while Sam played the mother. As they were playing two men came over to them.

"Crap do you remember which kid we're supposed to grab? They're both speaking Arabic," said Gabir. "We need to do this quick before someone thinks we're perverts and calls the cops."

"They said grab the kid without the sombrero on. We've just got to get her out of the fort then run. I've got an idea," said Zaid. "Hey kids you parents are calling you I think you need to go."

"It must be my Dad. I need to go my Dad's in a hurry to get to the airport. I'll miss you," said Samaa as she hugged Sam.

"I'll miss you too here you take Myriam with you. She'll keep you company and you can remember me through her. I promise I'll come to visit as soon as I can. I'll try to call you too."

"I can't take Myriam she was a gift to you. What will your father say?" said Samaa as she tried to give the doll back but Sam refused.

"And now she's a gift to you. My Chuck won't care come on we need to go before they send a search party out to look for us."

"You know sometimes you speak funny," said Samaa. She saw Sam's face. "But in a good way of course."

"You're coming with us," said Zaid as he grabbed Sam while Gabir pushed Samaa away but Sam wasn't having it. She bit down on Zaid's arm as hard as she could. Her little teeth had the bite of an angry Chihuahua. She clamped down hard.

"Aagh! Get her off" he yelled as he dropped her. She grabbed up a hand full of gravel throwing it into Gabir's face. Both girls ran and yelled for their parents.

"Go get my mom," yelled Sam. She stopped at the trash bin grabbing a glass bottle and a plastic bag from inside. She put the bottle in the bag then twirled it above her head then turned as Zaid was about to grab her. The bottle caught him beside the head making a dull ping sound followed by a crack which was his jaw that broke.

"Got you," yelled Gabir as he grabbed Sam from behind but as he stood up he saw a flash then felt a solid right land on his chin that sent him backwards to the ground scooting along in the gravel.

"You've messed with the wrong mother's child mister," said Sarah as she stood over the top of him with her Smith & Wesson drawn. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Bâbâ, mâmâ," yelled Samaa. Sarah looked back to see two men with Beretta's walking Jamil and Noora away. But in that moment of distraction Gabir tripped Sarah so she fell then the two men ran away.

Sarah immediately activated her emergency beacon as she got back up pissed. Her first instinct was to shoot the two of them in the back as they fled but there were too many parents and kids in the park.

"Lady, what just happened," asked one man. He came over to help her up. "You should sit down on this bench.

"I saw the whole thing," said another man. "I called 911 the police are on their way. Lady you should go to a hospital and get checked out."

"Call 911 back and have them send an ambulance too," said a woman. "You should come over here and sit down. Let me take your pulse."

"Okay enough I am law enforcement," said Sarah as she showed her homeland badge. As she was dispersing the crowd her phone rang. "Chuck… Chuck, I'm fine. Look someone just grabbed Jamil and Noora. Use the traffic cams and see if you can follow them. I'll be there in a little while I have two small emergencies to deal with."

Sarah hung up then went over to the fort inside was Sam and Samaa from the outside she could hear Samaa crying and Sam trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry there's nothing to cry about," said Sam. "I've got a secret to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Do you promise?" Samaa nodded her head as she through her arms around Sam.

"Listen my Chuck, my Dad, is a prince in disguise. He fights bad people and monsters so does my mommy. Don't worry they're going to rescue your parents just wait and see. Now stop crying everything will be okay soon." Sarah listened to Sam she did a better job then she could ever have done.

"Girls come out we need to go," said Sarah as she put her hand inside for Samaa to take hold of. "I need to take you guys someplace safe. I've already got your father looking for Samaa's parents. Samaa, what happened with your father? Why did he suddenly decide he had to leave?"

"It started last night," she said as they got into Sarah's car. "He came home nervous from his meeting."

"His meeting with whom," asked Sarah as she glanced in the back at the two girls. She was surprised how calmly Sam had taken everything. She reminded her of herself the first time one of Jack's schemes went south and they had to skip out of town. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you," said Sarah. Head in the game she told herself.

"He was supposed to meet someone from the consulate. He was all happy about it going then when he came home… well he came home in a bad mood. Then this morning at breakfast he told us we had to leave today. Am I an orphan?"

"No sweetie you're not," said Sarah as she raced across town. "Don't worry we'll find your parents and everything will be all right." She glanced back at the two girls in the back. Sam took Samaa's hands and held them. Good girl thought Sarah.

She drove into the Buy More parking lot then took the girls into Orange orange where Chuck was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamil and his wife were herded into a waiting van at gunpoint. Zaid and Gabir jumped in but the men inside were not happy when they climbed in empty handed. But at that time there was nothing anyone could do so they slammed the side door shut then sped off disappearing into traffic.

"What's going on," yelled Noora. "I want to know. Jamil, do you know what's going on? What do these men want with us?"

"Had your husband come this morning with us none of this would've been necessary. But he refused to follow orders so now we're here."

"Orders? What orders? Go with you? Where? Jamil what do these men want you to do?" asked Noora but she didn't like the looks of the men. "Where's my daughter? What did you do to her?"

"Yeah," said the driver looking in the mirror at Zaid and Gabir. "What happened to the kid? You two were supposed to grab her?"

"The little… well she bit me and got away," Zaid tried to say but with his broken jaw he was having a hard time talking.

"The kid must've taken martial arts classes. She was tougher than she looked then the other parents jumped in and we couldn't very well pull our weapons in a park…"

"Why not," said the man sitting next to the driver. "Your crowd would've dispersed in a hurry. I think we have to take your friend to the hospital that jaw might need to be set. Looks like you're going to be on a liquid diet for a while brother."

"You'd better not have hurt my daughter or we're going to have a problem," said Noora. "I don't care who you think you are."

"Be quiet Noora you're just making matters worse. Thank goodness Samaa got away. Sarah will protect her.

"Make matters worse? Look around you they are bad," said Noora. "I want to know what you intend on doing with us."

"Okay so I'm here," said Jamil so much for stating the obvious he thought to himself. "So are you going to take me to see your Boss?"

"That was the idea before but I don't know anymore. We're going to meet him then he'll tell us what we're going to do with you. So just sit back it won't be long now."

Noora reached over took Jamil's hand and held on to it. Her hand felt cold and he could tell she was terrified but he shook his head.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," he said. But given their situation she wished she could believe him because nothing seemed fine to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Brigadier was getting nervous he called his people who had followed Jamila and his family to the park. They told him that the Commandant had sent Zaid and Gabir to assist instead of Abdul and Ammar neither of whom were picking up now. In the end he needed to clear things up with Ali so he phoned him after he poured himself a Scotch even though it was the middle of the day. He put the phone on speaker then sat at desk with Scotch in hand.

"Brigadier, I was expecting your phone call. Have our people picked up the target yet? I sent two men like you asked."

"But you sent the wrong two men. I got a call from Jaffar who told me you sent him your two men instead of sending mine. Can I speak to my men please?"

"I'm sorry they're indisposed at the moment I have then running an errand for me. Someone had to take the trash out and we can't dump it outside the safe house for obvious reasons."

"Then can you explain to me why they're not answering their phones. I keep calling them but the call goes straight to voice mail."

"Oh that's because they forgot their phones here. I found them in the kitchen after they left. You know I expected them back by now but they are taking their time. So I assume everything went well with the snatch and grab?"

"I don't know yet I'm expecting a phone call soon when they switch out vehicles I just hope your two men didn't screw up the mission. I need leverage over Jamil to get him to take our packaged to London. The New IRA is going to help fund us. Little by little our organization is coming back to life just wait a few months from now. With the money we make selling off our stash we'll be back in business and paying off the right officials we'll move back to Baghdad."

"I'm sure of it," said the Commandant. More than a little sceptical as to whether the Brigadier had his whole heart into this project or if he was more interested in lining his own pocket. The Commandant wasn't sure but the Commandant was going to find out. "If you want I can make sure they call you when they get back in?"

"No it's not that important and I need to get off this phone in case the team wants to contact me. I'm sending you the target's wife for safe keeping. She needs to stay in good condition and healthy for the duration of the transaction."

"Then afterwards what do you want me to do with her?"

"She like her husband will become a loose end that will be taken care of but for now she needs to watched only."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck met Sarah at Orange orange where he hugged Sam and kissed Sarah as soon as they walked through the door then he took them into the back where they disappeared. They took the girls down into Castle the safest place they knew. Casey didn't even comment when he saw them come in.

"John, have you got anything from the traffic cameras?" asked Chuck as they walked in. Samaa saw monitors with different views of the city following the trail of a dark colored Dodge van.

"I take it you were able to find the vehicle our perps used to grabbed Samaa's parents. Any idea where it's at right now?"

"I had a little difficulty following it but I've got them pulling into this parking garage. The van is still inside from what I can tell."

"They probably switched out vehicles," said Sarah as she studied the van going in. "What about vehicles coming out?"

"I thought about that but this garage has four exits but only this one is covered by a camera. I've got other vehicles that seem to come from there but so far nothing. I was waiting for you guys to get here now I'm going to run down and check it out."

"I'll come down with you," said Chuck but Casey grabbed him by the arm and stopped him shaking his head.

"Sorry Chuck, but you're not coming out in the field without first taking the shot. Those were Beckman's orders. Sarah, you lucked out because of your current condition. It's not compatible with the injection."

"Chuck, what shot are we talking? It's the one for the VHF isn't it? You already knew about this. We talked about it," said Sarah. Chuck just looked down at the ground. "Oh Chuck, John where's it at?"

"It's not like I'm scared it's just the drug is experimental and… and oh my God that's a very big needle. Was that used to harpoon whales before," said Chuck as Casey handed it to her. "Maybe we can talk about this first."

"Chuck, I can give you this shot or John can give it. Either way you're going to get it so don't try to weasel out of it." Sarah punched him in the shoulder then as he was about to complain she stuck him. "There all done."

"Do you want your sucker, sucker. Let me check we might have some super hero band aids. Maybe you'd like Spider Man?"

"Ha, ha very funny and thanks for the sarcasm John but I'm sticking by what I said. That's one of the biggest needles I've seen. Okay now that that is out of the way let's run down to the parking garage. Oh Sarah, if you need help Morgan is above in the break room. Alex should be here shortly and whatever you do don't turn on the camera in Morgan's office, at least not with small children present."

"Why? What's going on in there?" asked Sarah now she was curious.

"Big Mike is getting a conjugal visit if you know what I mean." Sarah had a disgusted look as her curiosity just vanished. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. We'll call from the scene," said Chuck as he and Casey left.

"Well girls it's just us," said Sarah as she hugged Samaa. "Don't worry Sweetie everything will work out you just have to give us time." Samaa tried to smile but it was hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The van pulled off the street then headed downward to the bottom level of the garage away from prying eyes and big ears. Noora squeezed Jamil's hand tight when they pulled in. She knew the end of their journey was almost near.

"We're here," announced the driver as he pulled into a parking spot. The man in the passenger's side got out and opened the side door.

"It's time to get out. Jamil you're to get in the BMW while your wife is to get into the Ford. Don't make a scene there's nothing you can do and we really don't want to… Well just don't make us force you."

"We should do as the man says," said Jamil. "I'll be back as soon as I can for you. If anything happens to her I'm going to hunt you down and make you regret it."

"Please enough ideal threats if you'd cooperated this morning none of this would've been necessary so can we move along."

Noora kissed Jamil before she got into her car. She didn't care what anyone thought for all she knew this was going to be the last time they saw each other. Jaffa let Jamil watch Zaid and Gabir take Noora away then they loaded up.

"You're not meeting the Boss anymore we're headed for the airport. There's a flight for Heathrow that leaves at midnight. You've still got your passport and your luggage is in the trunk. In your suitcase is a box inside labeled as an embassy pouch here is your paperwork making you an official embassy courier. This will keep anyone from opening it until you get to your destination."

"What do I do with it when I get to London? I just walk into the embassy and hand it over at the front door?"

"No you go straight home; a man will come and collect it. Under no circumstances will you open it. Do I have to remind you that your wife's life is at stake if you screw up?" Jamil gave him a look. "Good we understand each other. Do as you're told and your wife will be on a flight soon to join you. If you go to the authorities she'll be on a flight for London but as cargo."

"I understand but what guarantees can you give me that you won't kill us both once you've gotten what you want?"

"I can guarantee you'll both be dead right now if you don't get on that plane. Am I clear?" Jamil nodded. "Good we're here. You know what you've got to do so go do it." Jaffa opened the door letting Jamil out then he let him get his bags before leaving him at the airport all alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Across the border in Mexico Banai was pacing the floor. He was so close yet so far and what was he doing letting an imaginary line drawn in the desert stop him from his goal. But here he was pacing waiting on Chuck. Was he a fool to put his hopes in him? He already knew that his request would be shot down. So why was he waiting on something he knew would never come? However, if he went across that imaginary line there would be consequences.

"I guess it all boils down to can I accept the consequences," said Banai as he looked in an old mirror in the bathroom. He leaned on the rust covered sink as he studied himself. "My son should know what kind of man his father was... is."

Banai went out to find pen and paper then he started writing a letter to his son. As he sat down to start writing he called in one of his men.

"I want you to go down to the bar and talk to our friend the bartender. Find out how difficult it would be for him to slip us across the border. We'll make it worth his while if he's worried about money just he needs to know this has to be discreet."

"Finally we've gotten word to move out? Good I'm tired of this place and the food," said his man. Banai looked at him. "Sorry I'll be right back," said the man then he disappeared.

"Pesar," was the only word on the white piece of paper that seemed to scream back at him. "Son" wrote Banai. How was he supposed to sum up everything that led him here in words his son could understand? Hell he didn't understand. He didn't want to use the typical catch words because that was not him either. People afterwards might tell his son his father was a pious man which was true. But he was no radical fanatic either.

Sure he'd supported the revolution which was true but he was more a realist that a radicalist. The Shah's government was corrupt and it didn't matter who you were only where you came from. Qualifications mattered little but if your family had the money then anything was possible. The revolution was supposed to change all that and in part it did or he wouldn't be where he was now. However, the wave of radicalism that followed he didn't want and didn't have anything to do with.

"Crap maybe this wasn't such a good idea," said Banai as he pushed pen and paper away. "Maybe my son should grow up hating his old man the way he did." He wadded up the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash can when there was a knock at his door. The man he'd sent out had just returned winded and out of breath.

"Banai... Banai," said the man as he tried to catch his breath. Banai handed him a glass of water then had him sit down.

"Okay out with it but slowly. What's got you so worked up? Is something wrong?" said Banai worried that their covers had been blown.

"I went to the bar like you asked," he said then he took a big gulp of water before continuing. "But there's a sign posted on the door from the Federal police saying it's been closed down. I went and talked to a friend of mine in the Federales. He said they received an anonymous tip that the bartender was a coyote so they staked the place out and caught him red handed. He's now in jail awaiting trial. My friend says don't expect to see him walking around town for a while."

"This is Chuck. He knew I wouldn't wait forever so he cut me off. You can go and get cleaned up soon it will be prayer time. I don't want you talking about this with the rest of the men."

"What do we do now? How are we going to get across without our contact? Surely if we contact HQ they can do something for us."

"Don't think he's the only coyote out there and as far as crossing leave that up to me. There's always a plan 'B'. Go now and like I said don't say anything to the rest. I'll tell everyone at the proper time.

Banai dismissed his man then got up and closed the door behind him. He knew this was Chuck's doing he was sure of it. In a certain way he realized Chuck had done it for his own good. Chuck was aware that he wouldn't stand around forever but made sure he wouldn't make a false step by heading him off at the pass or at the border in this case. As he was going over other means his phone rang.

"Chuck," he said as he looked down at the phone. "Very good Chuck," said Banai as he answered putting the phone on speaker so he could get ready for evening prayer. "I just found out a certain bar was closed down by the Federales. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? Somehow I suspect you had something to do with it."

"I won't lie the man was a human trafficker and when I saw little foot prints in that garage... well he's lucky we were meeting or the Federales would be investigating his disappearance."

"Then it had nothing to do with the fact that he was our go to guy to get agents in and out across and back over the border?"

"That was an added benefit I will admit too but really you guys should look closer at the people you climb in bed with."

"I can't believe you went there. You're that last people who ought to be making that accusation after everything you did in my country. That's really the pot calling the kettle black."

"I'm glad you're up on your idioms but that's not why I'm calling you. I got word back on your request and well it's not all bad. The State Department said they'd approve it if your government would ask us. I think that's a huge step forward in relations."

"However, it doesn't help me does it and you know that but at least you tried. I guess we both knew in what direction this was going to go."

"I'm not done yet. Just give me a little more time and maybe there will be something I can do. Listen I can't talk now but there have been some developments. Please don't do anything stupid that I can't fix. I don't want to have to visit you at Yucca mountain."

"Chuck, you know I'm not a patient man," said Banai. He could hear Casey yelling in background for him to hurry up.

"You can hear I've got to go. Do I have to tell that fools rush in where angels fear to tread? Give me time and we can work everything out. I've got to run and so do you," said Chuck then he hung up. Banai looked at his watch Chuck was right he had to go it was time for Asr afternoon prayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was afternoon about two hours since the couple was grabbed. They found the Dodge van where they thought they would on the lowest level of the parking garage. John looked through it but there wasn't much to go on. Whoever the men were who grabbed Jamil and Noora they were professional enough to wipe down the van clean before they left it.

"If you're done yapping with your Iranian buddy I could use the computer skin job over here," said Casey. Chuck could tell from John's voice he was upset and he knew why. John was angry because this group always seemed to be one step ahead of them and he couldn't blame him.

"Okay John I'm here. What do you have?" asked Chuck as he climbed inside the back of the van. "Noora was definitely here all right I can smell her perfume. It's call Attar in Arabic an all-natural perfume made from plant oils with no alcohol base…"

"I can do without the perfume explanation Coco Chanel. So do you smell anything else Huckleberry Hound," said Casey.

"John you're always amazing. I'm surprised you know who she was," said Chuck a climbed out of the van and shook his head. "But then again there was that Yves Saint Laurent incident."

"You stab one guy with a stiletto and they never let you live it down. So Huckleberry if I give you a shirt or blouse, will you pick up the trail and start huntingn. I'll even toss you a doggy treat every now and then."

"How about scratching my stomach? John you know when I said I missed your quips? I was lying," said Chuck. John was about to answer him back when his phone rang. Casey motioned with his hand for Chuck to zip it then started nodding.

"Yeah this is Colonel Casey. ... Where is that exactly? ... Okay make sure they don't move anything we'll be right there and make sure they know that's our crime scene," said Casey then he hung up. "Come on we've got another crime scene to look at. Some vagrant found two bodies one is pale like a vampire drained him does that sound familiar," said John as he shoved Chuck over to his Crown Vic.

"You know I can walk I don't need to be pushed around," said Chuck as he looked at John's menacing face. "Okay getting in the car. What did they say about our other guy? Is he the same?"

"Someone did him in the traditional way with a GSW to the head. He's got a through and through in the middle of his head with his brain seeping out the back. He died of lead poisoning the kind fired from a nine mil at close range."

"I'll call Sarah and let her know what we're doing. She can get someone from downtown to come and pick up this van for processing. Maybe the lab will have better luck than we did."

"Hold on to something we've got drive across town to get there and in a hurry. The police are holding scene for us but they've already called the CDC and they'll want to incinerate everything."

"One capped and the other infected what do you think this means?"

"I don't know but hopefully the computer skin job will flash. I'm tired of being behind the eight ball. It's time to get out in front of this."

"I hear you Big Guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaid and Gabir pulled into the safe house with Noora in the back. The Commandant was there waiting for them when they parked. He went to the back and opened the door helping Jamil's wife out. He smiled at her then led her into a small room off the kitchen.

"You'll stay here until we men are done with our prayers. I've made sure you have a prayer rug. There is also a small bowl of water to clean yourself and that mark on the wall indicates East. Plus you have a copy of the Quran. I'll be back afterwards but for now make yourself at home," he said as he closed the door. She heard the bolt in the lock turn so she didn't need to try the door to know she was locked in.

"Commandant," said Zaid. "Where are Ammar and Abdul? It's almost time for prayer and I wanted them to show me how to use the Misbaha."

"They well they... I mean I sent them out on an errand to get supplies. They should've been back by now I don't know what's taking them so long. I hope they don't get themselves into trouble. Forget about them let's go," said the Commandant as he herded Zaid along.

"Yes Sir I'll follow you," said Zaid as he followed Ali to the room they were using as a prayer room. Gabir looked at the two of them strangely when they walked in. Gabir was about to ask but Zaid shook his head. Gabir brought over a basin of water for the Commandant so he could do his Wudu before prayer.

"Sir you first," said Zaid as he took the basin and handed it to the Commandant then he sat on a chair to start his cleaning ritual. Zaid motioned for Gabir to step out with him for a second.

"We'll be right back we need to get more water," said Gabir as he looked over at Zaid who gave him a thumbs up and a nod to leave.

"You two need to hurry. It's time," said the Commandant as he dried his arms then started on his feet.

"Where's Ammar and Abdul," asked Gabir as soon as they were out of earshot. "We left them here with the Commandant. Now they're nowhere to be found."

"He told me he sent them out on an errand," said Zaid as he looked back to make sure the Commandant was still cleaning.

"Okay that's possible I just thought they'd be back by now but we don't know when they left or where he sent them. What?" said Gabir noticing a skeptical look in his friend's eyes. "You don't believe him?"

"Did you do a vehicle count when we came in? They're all accounted for so if he sent them out did he send them on foot in this neighborhood that would be highly unlikely to say the least."

"You're right so what do we do about it? I didn't care much for either of them. If the Commandant got rid of them then he had to have a good reason."

"I agree I didn't trust them either but why did he lie to me about what he did? He could've just told me he got rid of them and I really wouldn't have cared."

"He's the Commandant he doesn't have to explain things to us. We just have to follow orders and keep our mouths shut. Come on let's get that water and get back inside before he decides to get rid of us too."

"Is everything okay, asked the Commandant as they came back with water to do their own washing. "Take your shoes off at the door."

"Yes sir," said Zaid as he removed his. He looked over as Gabir remove his too then he and Gabir came inside with the water to begin their wudu before prayer.

"I asked you a question is everything okay?" said the Commandant more forceful and stern then before. Zaid and Gabir looked at each other neither knew for sure what to say until Zaid got his courage up to speak.

"Yes sir everything is perfectly fine... as fine as fine can be... It couldn't be any finer if it tried. This is about the finest day I've had," said Zaid as Gabir elbowed him to shut up.

"I see... well hurry up we need to begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was sitting in Castle with the two girls and Morgan. He'd made a rocky road run for the girls who were now sitting around the conference table eating ice cream. Morgan sat across from them keeping their minds off of current events while Sarah was on the monitor with Chuck.

"Okay just keep me posted on what's going on I don't need to tell you I've got a little girl here who's missing her parents. Guys we've got to do something."

"I hear you Love," said Chuck. "We're almost at the crime scene. John called his friend back on the force and the man confirmed that we have two males down so you guys can breathe a little easier now."

"Get off the horn," said Casey as he looked in to the monitor. "You can tell the kid we're going to bring her parents home and when I get my hands on those kidnappers... well you might want to omit that part or the kid is liable to have nightmares like Chuck here."

"We need to go I love you," said Chuck then he blew her a kiss.

"I love you too," she said back.

"Yuck doesn't anyone give a darn about my poor ears and the crap I have to listen to between you two. I think I'm going to be sick."

"There I knew that was coming I was just waiting for it," said Chuck. She saw Casey's hand reach across the monitor then everything went blank followed by static.

"Is there anything," asked Morgan. He came walking in from the conference room. "I just came to get coffee for everyone."

"What? Are you crazy? You know how little they are and you want to give them coffee," said Sarah as she gave Morgan a look that could kill.

"Boy you've got this whole scary look going on right now I want you to know... No I'm not getting them coffee. The coffee is for me. I'm getting them water but you might want to talk to Sam. She had a serious brain freeze a little while ago then Samaa followed suit that's why I'm getting them water."

"Morgan... well just watch them and try not to fall asleep. Have you seen my green felt tipped pen around here?"

"Funny very funny," said Morgan as an alert popped up on the monitor. A message came across the screen, facial recognition 100% match. "Crap do we have our perps? Maybe we can find Samaa's parents now."

"Quiet Morgan, I'm trying to bring it up on the screen now. I don't want to get her hopes up until we're sure. The hit is at LAX airport and now I'm going to pan in to see who we've got."

"They're on the run. See they know when they're about to get whipped so they're on the run," said Morgan. "So what does this Commandant look like with a big yellow streak going up his back?"

"Morgan will you hold it down and be quiet. This is more complicated than I thought. I wish Chuck were here to do this," said Sarah as she finally got it focused. "Oh crap that's not the Commandant or his goons that's..."

"Bâbâ," yelled Samaa behind them as she and Sam came in from the conference room. "But why is he at the airport and I'm here? He's not leaving me, is he?"

"No Sweetie of course not," said Sarah as she gave Morgan a look. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see your mother in the airport either. Morgan a little hand here would be appreciated take the girls back in the conference room."

"Girls come with me we need to let Sarah work. Let's go back to the conference room. I know we can play pin the tail on…"

"The Morgan," said Sam. Sarah looked over at her and smiled.

"Sweetie, you guys go with Morgan and let me work," said Sarah. She saw what looked like a boarding pass hanging out of Jamil's jacket pocket. She zoomed in on it and saw he was booked on a midnight flight to Heathrow.

"But I want to go with my Bâbâ," said Samaa. "I don't want to stay here. I want to be with him." She started to cry again. "He can't leave me."

"Listen Samaa you need to be strong," said Sarah. "I'm going to jump in a car and drive to the airport and get to the bottom of this but you need to stay here with Morgan. I promise one way or another I'm going to find out what's going on. Can you do this for me so I can get to the bottom of this?"

"Yes, just bring my Bâbâ home to me and find my mâmâ, please," said Samaa as she but a calm veneer on the fear she was feeling inside. Sarah felt a knot in her stomach as she handed her a tissue so Samaa could blow her nose and dry her tears.

"Morgan call Alex and have her meet me at LAX. You're going to have to hold down the fort until Chuck and Casey get back. Morgan, do I have to warn you not to fall asleep."

"Don't worry he won't," said Sam. She'd taken some pushpins and attached strings to them. "Now we can play pin the tail. Come on Morgan this is going to be fun."

"Oh Mamma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamil went into the airport it was late at night but there still were a lot of people milling about. He made his way to the British Airways check in desk where he waited in line. When it was his turned he placed his bag on the scale then told the man there was a reservation for him.

"There should be a reservation that was already made for me for the midnight flight to London," said Jamil.

"Passport please," said the man. Jamil handed him his passport then the man typed in his name. "Yes I've got you here in First Class. One second let me print out your boarding pass. The flight is basically empty so this is your seat assignment but you can move around once the flight is in air if you don't like it."

"Thank you," said Jamil as he looked at the boarding pass. He took a deep breath. "Excuse me where do I go from here?"

"You're departing this evening from the International terminal, terminal B gate 155 on the South Concourse. Just follow the line through the TSA check then follow the signs to your departure gate."

"Thanks again," said Jamil as he stood there.

"Sir if there's nothing else I need to serve the next in line."

"Oh right sorry," said Jamil. "I'm already tired so I shouldn't have any trouble sleeping on the way over."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Casey pulled up under an overpass, the unofficial DMZ, before rolling into one of the highest crime neighbourhoods of L.A. The police were there with three squad cars and a disposal pick up van from the CDC. Casey shook his head wondering how many people had trampled over his crime scene and first place on his list were the men in the hazmat suits from the CDC.

"Excuse me but can you have your people move back," said Casey as he showed everyone his badge. "Colonel John Casey NSA. This is my crime scene and I'd like it if you didn't stomp it all to crap before I have a look."

"Dr. Leonard McCoy CDC, I think we've met before somewhere," said the Doctor as Chuck stifled a laugh. Chuck wanted to say in a galaxy far, far away but he kept his mouth shut for once. "Or maybe not that's the standard laugh I get when people meet me. Anyway sorry to bust you bubble soldier but this is mine until I say otherwise."

"First of all I'm a marine not a dogface and this is Homeland's jurisdiction. All bioweapons deployed falls under us."

"First of all how do you know this was a bioweapon and second of all I haven't ruled anything so if you want to go grab a doughnut and a cup of coffee knock yourself out then come back when I'm done."

"Hold up a minute," said Chuck. He could see Casey was about to get up close and personal with the doctor. "We can both work this together. The Colonel is right this is a bioweapon we've already seen it used before. You've got all the classic symptoms of a weaponized version of a VHF. Rapid and profuse bleeding from all his orifices causing death from massive internal haemorrhaging leading to exsanguination…"

"Are you a doctor?" asked Dr. McCoy impressed by Chuck's knowledge. "The way you sound this isn't your first rodeo. Go ahead and impress me some more."

"Unfortunately it's not. This virus is transmitted by contact after it's been released airborne so the other body you've got died from a GSW to the frontal lobe exiting through occipital lobe. This man was killed somewhere else then the two were dumped here. The plastic wrapped around the first vic kept his contaminated blood off the other one but even if it did it wouldn't matter because he was already dead."

"But it can still contaminate you. Like that homeless guy over there another one of our vics. He was probably going through the guy's pockets. I hear what you're saying but I can't let you have that body. Not without being sure I think you can understand why. You seem to have more sense then your caveman partner."

"Maybe I can make you sure. Hold on a second," said Chuck as he went back to the police then came back with a spray bottle. This is luminol now let's see how much blood contaminated our guy," said Chuck as he sprayed the body down then wave for the CDC doctor to look. "See no blue glow so we're taking this stiff those are yours to incinerate but this one is ours."

"Good job there Chuck but they don't carry luminol in squad cars. Where did you get that at anyway?"

"Shush, John keep it down. I just told McCoy this was luminol. This is actually Windex. Put on two pairs of gloves and be careful you don't get stuck when you search his pockets."

"Sneaky I like it. Caveman… really me.. I ought to wait a minute. Bingo, look what I found," said Casey. "Look what I found."

"What is it? It looks like some sort of garrote. I really don't want to flash on that so can you put it away somewhere I don't have to see it."

"Nancy… No it's not just a garrote but la loupe and probably the one used to whack our Customs agent. We need to get this guy to the morgue right away."

"I think we ought to do a little door to door and look around this neighborhood. This would be the perfect place to keep a safe house."

"First rule of thumb is you don't dump bodies where you live. Second you think the people here are going to talk to a couple of feds? We're more likely to get shot than anything else by some meth head think we're busting his lab."

"They might open up if they think there's someone here that can infect them with that," said Chuck as he pointed to the pale body. "We could tell them there's a guy who's sick like a Typhoid Mary spreading this around. What've we got to lose?"

"I'm game but we need to do this canvasing during the day. But okay first light let's hit it for now I'm thinking pancakes."

"Okay but I'll cook them at home. I can make them halal so Samaa can eat them but let's get a team in here first then I'll call Sarah. We can all meet at Echo Park and plan our next moves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove as fast as she could to get to the airport on time but as she was driving her mind raced as to what she'd do. If Jamil was being followed or watched in the airport she couldn't just come up to him and yank him off the flight. No it made more sense that since they hadn't seen Noora she was being held somewhere else and used as blackmail to get Jamil to go along with whatever their plot was.

"Hey what do you think you're doing Lady? Can't you read the sign you can't park there," yelled a cop as she jumped out in front of the departure terminal.

"Homeland, this is a national emergency," she said as flashed him a badge. "Make sure nothing happens to my car or we're going to have a problem."

She ran inside but there was no Alex in sight. She looked up and down then did the only thing she knew what to do.

"Next in line please," said the British Airways check-in clerk. Sarah walked up to the woman. "Name and passport, please."

"I don't have a reservation but do you have room in first class on your British Airways flight that I believe leaves at midnight for Heathrow? I'm going to see friends before Walnut here is born," said Sarah as she rubbed her stomach.

"Let me check," said the attendant. "Yes we've got plenty of room. How far away are you from delivering? I need to know because… well it's not imminent if it is I'll need a doctor's note."

"No… no I've still got time. The father wouldn't be very happy if I didn't make it back in time for the big day. But my friend isn't feeling well so I have to go," said Sarah as she handed the woman her passport and credit card.

"You've got no luggage? What are you going to do when you get there? You know this is going to throw up flags with TSA. I'm just giving you a heads up."

"I've got no choice I just got off the phone with her. She sounded distraught and upset so I really don't have a choice. She's like a sister to me and well if anything happens to her I'll blame myself."

"Not many friends would do what you're doing," said the attendant. "Well here's your boarding pass and good luck. I hope everything works out with your baby and your friend. You're departing this evening from the International terminal, terminal B gate 155 on the South Concourse. Just follow the line through the TSA check then follow the signs to your departure gate you can't miss it and good luck again."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she hurried along towards the TSA check. The story she spun kind of bothered her. Before when she was with Jack she'd just pop them off one after another without thinking about the lie but now suddenly she realized she'd changed… Chuck had changed her and she liked the change.

Considering the hour there was still a long line going through the TSA check. Sarah didn't think twice and by passed the line going up to the head.

"Lady this line is for pre-checked passengers. You need to get back in the line and wait your turn like everyone else," said a TSA officer flexing his authority.

"Homeland," said Sarah as she showed the man her badge and I.D. "Let me through this is a national emergency."

"That's what they're calling this now? You should've thought about that nine months ago. Was it an emergency then? You need to get in the back of the line."

"Excuse me? Officer I don't believe I heard you right. I'm going through and if you say one more word out of line I will have you walking the flight line for FOD. On my phone on speed dial I have the director do you want to try me? The only words I want to hear out of you are 'have a good evening lady'," said Sarah as she pulled out her phone holding it in front of her.

"Sarah, there you are," she heard behind her. Turning around Alex came running up. "I got here as quickly as I could. What's the situation?"

"I'm about to find out if I ever get through. She's with me so what's it going to be? I don't have all night."

"Have a good evening lady," said the man as he waved them both through. The man's partners started snickering as they walked through but Sarah shut them up with an icy glance.

"What was that all about anyway?" asked Alex as she caught her breath. "It looked like you and that TSA office were having a row."

"It was just a case of big hat, little brain but that's not important now. Jamil is somewhere around the British Airways departure gate. The problem is I don't know if he's being watched. If he is we need to be careful how we approach him," said Sarah then she saw him next to a newspaper stand. "There he is now I need to stay behind him and watch the crowd around him to see if I can spot a tail. Here take this note and pass it to him discreetly."

Sarah had a plan but she knew Chuck wasn't going to like it. She went over outside the men's restroom and waited. This was the only place they could speak before they boarded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey drove back to Castle after the team from their downtown office showed us to take the body in for a full work up. Chuck was interested in stomach content. He figured if he could figure out what the man ate for a last meal that might give him a lead to help track down these people.

"I don't see how finding out what this guy ate is going to help us any. It's not like he went to a five star restaurant before he got himself whacked."

"Don't you see he would've tried to eat only halal foods, which means a restricted number of groceries they could've gotten their food from. If we can narrow down the list then we can set a trap, wait for our perps to show up then follow then back to their safe house. This could be our big break."

"That's actually not a half bad idea. Sarah and Alex can run with that tomorrow while you and I go knocking on doors down in our bad boy neighborhood. You might want to call her and tell her we're almost there."

"Thanks John, I'm glad you approve of my idea. See I can come up with ideas without the intersect," said Chuck as he pulled out his phone and dialed Sarah but his call went straight to voice mail.

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski. Yeah like what kind of sandwich would you take on a tropical desert island? Now that was a real winner there," said Casey as he pulled in the Buy More parking lot.

"Strange she's not answering and for the record Casey, I stand by my mayonnaise theory. Mayonnaise simply doesn't fare well in the tropics," said Chuck as he got out of the Crown Vic. "I don't like the fact that she's not picking up."

"Well that's your fault you made that stupid pact to always tell the truth and no secrets," said Casey as they walked through the now closed Buy More. "She doesn't have to lie to you if she doesn't pick up, does she?"

"No it's not like that at all," said Chuck as they walked in the break room. "She wouldn't screen my calls to avoid talking to me, would she?"

"I'm not the one she's not answering," said Casey as they got on the elevator. "Or is there a storm in paradise?"

"No John, no storm, no tropical depressions or even afternoon sprinkles the skies are crystal clear and blue out. For all we know she won't answer your call either."

"Want to find out," said Casey as the elevator door opened up. "We can see really fast," he said as he held up his phone.

"We're already here so you can put that thing away. Sarah we're here," yelled Chuck but he got silence back. "Sarah, where are you?"

"Looks like she's not here," said Casey as he did a quick sweep of the perimeter using CCTV. "Her car is gone Chuck. You sure you don't want me to give her a call?"

"Hey hold it down in here I've got two little kids sleeping in detention," said Morgan as he walked in from the back yawning. He caught their looks. "What it's the only place down here with beds? They dropped off after we ate. I got takeout delivered from that Persian place Ali Baba's. The humus was good but their prices I think were written by the forty thieves."

"That's nice Morgan but where's Sarah? Her car isn't outside and she's not down here? By the way where's Alex at too? Shouldn't she be here with you?"

"They didn't call you guys?" said Morgan. Both Chuck and Casey shook their head. "I guess they were in too much of a hurry."

"Morgan!" said Chuck but Casey had enough he pushed him aside and grabbed Morgan up by the collar.

"If you don't start speaking soon I'm going to twist your head like a spring then I'm going to let you go and watch you drill a hole in the ground like in the cartoons or would you like to watch a little recording I made in your office. I call it the call of the wild."

"Okay, okay, hands off the threads. Geez, really we got a hit on facial from LAX so they went to check it out," said Morgan. As he was talking Chuck sat down and began to work magic with the mainframe hacking into the airport video feed.

"Morgan who are they looking for," said Chuck but he didn't need Morgan to answer he saw Jamil on the screen.

"Hey, that's the guy that got grabbed. What's he doing there?"

"John, the question is where is his wife? I see him but she's is nowhere to be seen. You know what that means they're holding her somewhere and blackmailing him. Wait," said Chuck as he zoomed in. "That's Alex what's she doing bumping into him. There she's passing him a note now where is he going?"

"I'm calling Alex," said John as he took his phone and dialed her number. "Maybe now we can get to the bottom of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Brigadier paced up and down in his office. His men weren't answering his calls and by now he didn't expect them to answer anymore. He realized that he'd lost control of the Commandant and that he was going to have to deal with him whether he liked it or not. Opening his desk drawer he pulled out a Glock 9 laying it on his desk. There was only one thing left to do he called his boss putting the call on speaker so he could check his weapon while talking.

"I'm calling to let you know I'm on my way over to deal with the Commandant. He's gone rogue on us and needs to be dealt with. I sent a couple of men over to watch him and they've disappeared. The only possible conclusion is he took them out."

"You realize he could be waiting for you," said the man on the phone. "If he took out your men then he could be expecting you."

"That's why I'm taking a couple of men over with me. I'll send them in the front to keep everyone busy then I'll come in the back. Ali won't know what hit him until it's over. Maybe it's better that way."

"I warned you that it would come to this one of these days and it seems one of these days has finally come. I know you don't have to like it but this is a reality that we all have to live with the day we pick up a gun."

"You're right I don't have to like it but as you said it is a reality," said the Brigadier as he housed the clip then pulled back on the slide to house the first round.

"If it makes you feel better think about all the money we're going to make that will buy a lot of time on a couch to work out your issues. Help you get in touch with your inner you."

"With the money we're going to make I'll buy the couch. I've got to go get this taken care of. Don't get me wrong I didn't call to ask permission but as a courtesy and as a FYI. But I think you can figure that out."

"Then I ought to thank you and wish you good luck," said the man as he hung up. He looked at the phone for a moment then dialed a number.

"Commandant you recognize my voice so you know who I am, right? … Good, I need to give you a heads up. Remember what you told me about the Brigadier … Well I didn't want to believe you but now I think you're right. I have reason to believe you're in imminent danger. Let me explain…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah waited outside the men's bathroom as men walked in then out. She got more than one strange look but the person she was waiting for never showed up. Finally she gave up and walked out to find Alex standing behind the gate watching Jamil as he sat nervously looking at his watch hoping they would start boarding.

"What's the matter? Weren't you able to get the note to him?" asked Sarah. But as she watched him she realized what the problem was.

"I got it to him all right but he threw it in the trash. The man is scared something will happen to his wife and I can't say I blame him."

"Idiot," said Sarah. "That maybe but there's more at stake here that just him and his wife. We've got to do something. They're getting ready to board soon. Have you seen anyone around that looks like they're watching him?"

"No I haven't seen a sole watching him. Why? Do you have a plan?" asked Alex. Sarah held up her boarding pass. "Oh Chuck is so not going to like this. You should really talk to him before you board that plane."

"If I do he'll try to talk me out of it but this is like his trip to meet his Iranian contact... what needs to be done. Like I said there's a lot at stake here and we need to take action. I'm sure he'll understand."

"If you're so sure then why don't you turn your phone on? I just talked with John and Chuck's been trying to contact you but every time he calls his call goes straight to voice mail."

"I would if I could be they're starting to board," said Sarah. The flight attendant announced they were starting to board and they were starting with their first class and business class passenger.

"Sarah, listen to me," said Alex as she grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you don't want to think this over for a bit before you go through with it."

"If I do I won't do it but we know this is what has to be done," said Sarah as she broke free from Alex then went over to check onboard.

Jamil went onboard as soon as they announced that first class passengers could embark. He made his way down the covered walk way then handed his boarding pass the flight attendant standing just inside the plane.

"Your seat is right over there by the window," said the attendant as she pointed it out. "Have a seat for now but once we take off is you don't like it you'll be able to switch seats."

"Thanks," said Jamil as he went over and found his seat then buckled himself in. He exhaled a huge breathe of relief. It seemed this first part of his trip was getting off without a snag. Then he looked up in horror as he saw Sarah getting onboard. The attendant was indicating the row of seats just in front of his.

"You're not supposed to be on this plane. Please you're risking my wife," said Jamil almost in a panic as he looked around.

"How many other wives, husbands and children are you risking? You have to talk to me now so get comfortable I want to know everything. Your daughter already asked me if she was an orphan let's try to keep her from becoming one."

"The pilot has signaled to fasten seat belts," announced an attendant. "Tables trays away and seats in their upright positions as we prepare to takeoff." Sarah knew Chuck was not going to be happy and he wasn't.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was sitting back in Castle watching things unfold in the airport. He was already in panic mode when he saw Sarah there with Jamil and no Noora. Then he watched as they boarded the flight and panic morphed into terror. Chuck's mind started racing what if the pathogen were released on an aircraft everyone would be infected before they could get their oxygen masks on. The flight would continue on until it ran out of fuel or was shot down which would be the most likely scenario.

"John, call Alex back and find out what the...," Chuck started to say but took a deep breath to try and calm down but it wasn't happening. "Ask Alex what Sarah's thinking?"

"First of all I'm sure she's got a plan," said Casey. But if she did he didn't see it either. "Oh crap here you talk to her," said John as he put Alex on the speaker.

"Alex, what the heck is going on there?" said Chuck. He was trying to hold it together but he kept getting flashes of plane disasters. "I'm about thirty seconds from grounding that flight."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sarah was looking for someplace she can talk with Jamil. She tried to get him alone here in the airport but he was afraid that someone would see them and recognize her..."

"So she gets on a tin can that's flying at 30,000 feet with the next chance of getting off ten and a half hours away. Oh I forgot to add that he's probably a mule for a canister of VHF."

"Chuck don't freak out," said Alex but she could tell from his voice that he was way past 'freaking out'. "Chuck, be careful what you do."

"You don't need to tell me that I already know. If I tell Beckman what's going on and that we think Jamil is carrying the virus with him she'll order the plane shot down. But even if miracles of miracles she doesn't she'll be obliged to notify MI-6 who will have the plane shot out of the sky. They're not going to risk a bioweapon loose on the streets of London. They won't give a rat's behind who's on the plane."

"What's going on," said Sam as she came walking in behind them. "Is mommy back yet? She went to get Samaa's father at the airport. I think we fell asleep."

"No she's not back yet Sweet Pea," said Chuck as he got up and went to her. "I've got some more work here to do then we're going to go home. Morgan will take you back to where you were sleeping so you can go back to bed. I'll come for you soon I promise."

"Samaa's my friend and she's really sad. Can you help her find her parents?" she said as she hugged him. "I told her you would because you're a prince and that's what they do."

"I'm doing what I can do... everyone is. So be a good little girl and go back to sleep then when we get home you and Samaa can sleep in our bed..."

"You mean like a slumber party. This will be my first. Molly and Clara had ones with their friends. They told me about them but this will be my first."

"The emphasis here is on slumber not on party. I don't think Samaa will want to do too much partying considering everything that's happened to her. Now go with Morgan and let me get back to work."

"I love you," said Sam as she pulled him down to her so she could gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best daddy in the whole-wide world."

"I love you too Sweet Pea now go with Morgan," said Chuck. He watched her walk away with Morgan then turn at the doorway to blow him a kiss. He pretended he caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Okay I need to talk to my wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the safe house a van pulled up. It was late at night and they hoped the element of surprise would be on their side. The Brigadier and one of his men got out before the van pulled into the driveway then they flashed their lights and the garage opened up. That was the Brigadier's and his man signal to circled around back. The plan was for the two men in the van to occupy the Commandant and his men while the Brigadier and his man could come up behind them. One quick blow and it would all be over.

"Okay that's it," said the Brigadier. "Let's move out. Be careful to the cameras," he said as they crept around the back of the house. Taking out his Glock he looked through the kitchen window watching the Commandant.

"Any moment now," said the Brigadier in a low voice. They waited then like he predicted the Commandant got up and left.

"Come on this is our chance we can get the drop on him. Shush, not a word when we're inside," whispered the Brigadier as he took keys out of his pocket. Since the safe house was his he had an extra set. They opened the door then slipped inside.

[Meanwhile in the garage]

The Brigadier's men waited in their van in front of the garage door after they had flashed their lights. The door opened slowly standing just inside near the controls was Zaid. He waved for them to pull in motioning them to a spot to park and as they pulled in Gabir walked in yawning and stretching like he had just woken up.

"Boy you guys are out late," said Zaid as he looked at his watch. "I suppose you're here to replace the other two that disappeared or is something wrong?"

"We need to see your boss, the Commandant. Can you go get him for us?" said the one. "The Brigadier sent us with a message for him."

"Sure just wait here and I'll go get him," said Zaid. "Gabir, you wouldn't happen to have seen him would you?"

"I think he's in the kitchen but I wouldn't swear to it. I was sound asleep before you two got here. Do you know how late it is?"

"Yeah they know. If you want to go back to sleep go ahead but if not you can help me find the Commandant for them. You guys wait here I'll be back soon with him."

They looked at each other then at their watches this wasn't exactly the way this scenario was supposed to play out but it didn't seem there was any option. They waited and waited and waited but nothing.

"Crap where is everyone? You don't think the Brigadier got the drop on all of them. I don't think so we would've heard something in here even if they used suppressors. Do you know if they intended on using them?"

"I have no idea. What are we supposed to do just stand around and wait to see who comes through those doors? I don't know about you but I'd like to know if they're friends or foes."

"We've waited long enough it wouldn't hurt I guess to go have a peek at least through the window in the door." They started around the vehicles but something seemed out of place.

"Hey, don't you remember there being more vehicles in here? It seems like there's one missing. Wasn't there a beat up old van?"

"You're just imagining things but come to think of it yeah there was one. But they could've gotten rid of it so that doesn't mean anything. What? You believe them now that Abdul and Ammar split on us?"

"No... no nothing like that I was just thinking the whole thing is odd. The van is missing and now they're missing. You're right I'm making something out of nothing. Let's go take that peek." They went to the door leading into the house then looked through the window but didn't see anything.

"What do we do now? We've waited long enough let's go and see what's going on," said the one man as he drew his piece. The other man did the same they opened the garage door slowly and when they did there was a strange hissing should as they felt air rush past them almost as if they'd entered a vacuum.

"Which way do we go now? You know the floor plan," said the one man as the other motioned for them to go through a door.

"Keep it down. The kitchen should be through there that was where the Brigadier was going to come in at. What the..." said the one. They found the Brigadier and their friend on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Crap the Commandant and his men must've gotten the drop on them instead. We need to get out of here."

"I don't know about you but I don't feel so well. My head is throbbing and... crap your nose is bleeding."

"So is yours," said the other man as they realized what had happened. They thought they'd built a mouse trap for the Commandant but he'd built a better one.

[Across the street in Pete's old van]

The Commandant walk across the road after making sure the trap was sprung then he climbed into the van. Noora was bound and gagged in the back seat. Zaid was driving while Gabir was riding in the back. The canisters of VHF that were left were lying on the floor of the van behind Noora. Everything was ready for transport. The first thing the Commandant did once he got in was to call his benefactor.

"Well it's done or soon will be done," said Ali. "The Brigadier slipped in the back and I turned on the gas. ... I know you wanted me to save it but I didn't want to risk my people and besides it's better them than us. We need a new safe house. ... Sure we can chill until morning. We'll wait for your call," said the Commandant then he hung up. "Zaid take us to the beach we can wait there."

Zaid started the van up then put on his turn signal pulling out onto the empty street. Then within minutes they were on beach in time for first prayer which was what Ali wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Simmons was a sitting in the back of the first class section of the BA non-stop flight to Heathrow. He'd asked for this trip so when he arrived in London he could start his leave. Harry was a Sky Marshal and although they don't normally fly on foreign flagged carriers he'd worked out this deal so he could get to London to spend time with his girlfriend, Lynda. She'd worked the ticket desk but was promoted to supervisor and was sent to Heathrow.

"Harry, can I get you anything," said the flight attendant. The whole flight crew knew him through his girlfriend.

"I'm supposed to be incognito but I'll take a sparkling water with lemon, thanks. What's going on with that man and woman? They seem to have been arguing since we took off."

"I don't know I've had to tell them to hold it down because other people are trying to sleep. But they keep going back at it. I'm going to have to go talk to them again soon if they keep it up. I'll be right back with your water."

"Well if you need help I'll come up and help straighten things out,"" said Harry. "But please I don't need to arrest anyone then I'll have to escort them back. Lynda would kill me."

"Then me for letting it happen... no just sit back. I think we can handle this. You just sit back and enjoy the flight. We'll be serving dinner soon but until then enjoy the inflight movie and I'll be right back with your water.

The flight attendant went and came back giving him his water. He was just getting relaxed with a Liam Neeson's movie 'Non-Stop' ready to go when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the number on the screen it read 'anonymous'. He thought about turning it off but FAM regulations required that he keep it on.

"Hello I don't know who you are but I think you've got the wrong number," said Harry trying to get off so he could get back to the flick. "You're who? From what? Is this some sort of joke? Wait let me put in my earbud. Okay much better. Now is this some sort of joke. You know prank calls are a federal offense."

"This is no prank call. My name is Agent Charles Carmichael and I'm trying to contact my team member who's onboard your plane. You can't miss her she's in first class blonde and very pregnant."

"Oh I see her. She's been arguing with another gentleman since we took off. Hey is this something I need to get in the middle of?"

"My wife has everything under control…" said Chuck. As soon as he said 'my wife' he wished he'd held that detail back.

"Your wife! Listen you know there's a thing about using government resources for private gain. If you and your wife have a spat that doesn't mean an Air Marshal has to be your marriage counselor…"

"What? No… Listen I can't get into what she's doing on your plane because it's classified but I need to talk to her before I'm forced to call the Air Force and have your plane forced down or worse. I've already said too much so go tell her to turn her phone on and answer it."

"You realize I'm going to have to report this," said Harry as he looked over at Sarah as she continued to argue with the man behind her. Then he noticed the flight attendant starting to walk back to them.

"I realize that just mention my name and nothing else for everyone's best interest. Then you'll be able to enjoy your vacation when you get to London."

"No," said Harry as he waved at the attendant. "Hey wait a minute how do you know I'm going on vacation?" He said as it registered what Chuck had said.

"Remember the people I work for we know everything," said Chuck. "Now move it and get this done for me."

Harry got up and made his way to the woman and the man. The flight attendant looked at him strangely when he walked up to them but he shook his head then shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out his badge and showed them.

"We know," said Sarah. "The flight attendant already talked to us about keeping our conversation down. I'm sorry…"

"Officer it's all her she continually harasses me. Can you please move her somewhere else I need to get away from her? Lady you've got me confused with someone else I'm not the father of your baby."

"Why you… I ought to let you go…," Sarah started to say as she got angry. If the Sky Marshal hadn't been standing there Jamil would've needed a raw steak for his black eyes.

"Right… well Agent Carmichael I presume, your husband just phoned me and told me to tell you to turn on your phone and answer it or in his words he's going to have the Air Force make us sit down. My fiancée is in London and I'd appreciate if we can avoid that."

"He can't do that," said Jamil realizing if Chuck did that the word would get back and Noora's life would be in danger.

"He not only can but he will," said Sarah. "I have half a mind to let him then we can sort all this out at Langley."

"But they'll kill my wife. You can't let him I have to go to London or she's dead," said Jamil. Harry looked at Sarah puzzled.

"I think you might want to sit down here and listen to this conversation. Sarah brought the Sky Marshal up to date as she turned her phone on then called Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was in a sound sleep dreaming about her promotion to full general. The weather was perfect with not a cloud in the sky. The president was on the podium in front of her pinning on her fourth star. He mentioned something about it being well-deserved then she turned to address the troops standing at attention in front of her.

"As you were," she heard herself say then she looked up at the troops again but they were all gone. There were just miles and miles of Chucks all standing at parade rest looking at her.

"Major what's going on?" the General asked her aide but he had his back to her. "Major, I asked you a question," said Beckman as she started to get upset but the Major refused to turn around.

"Major is there something wrong with your hearing," said the General as she placed her hand on his shoulder. The Major turned around and it was Chuck.

"I'm sorry but did you want something?" said Chuck as he turned around. General, if you can wait one minute I'll be right with you."

"Chuck, what are you doing dressed up like my Major," said Beckman as she looked over his uniform. "You know impersonation an officer is a federal offense."

"What federal offense? Impersonating an officer? General… General… General… you need to wake up. It's Agent Carmichael."

"I need to what? Agent who? Why am I not surprised I've got to move this monitor," said the General as she rolled over in bed with her hair in curlers and a facial on. "What?" said Beckman seeing the look on the Major's face. "You woke me up so you have to put up with me. Is there someone out there who has decided I don't need to sleep anymore? If there is take him out and shoot him. What is it? Come on man I'd like to get a little more sleep in before I have to drive in and strangle you in person."

"It's not Chuck this time well not directly at least Ma'am. It's Sarah; CCTV has her boarding and departing on a British Airways from LAX. Her non-stop flight departed at midnight their time for Heathrow. The watch officer question her team as to why she departed without authorization and Chuck said he'd only tell you."

"Naturally he'll only tell me because I'm the only person asleep. You know people go crazy from sleep deprivation and I'm about there. He'll only talk to me no one else will do. Was there any one else of interest on that flight?"

"There doesn't seem to be anyone other than Dr. Jamil Al-Bayati. You remember him from the museum incident. He was the representative for the Iraqi government to…"

"I remember who he was so what is he doing on that flight? This can't be a coincidence. He had a family with him are they on the flight too?" The Major started looking down the flight manifest shaking his head.

"No they're not listed so no he's travelling alone. Get me Chuck on the horn and patch him through here just give me a half hour to remove my facial or he'll never let me live this down. You men you don't appreciate all the efforts we go through for you."

"Right General I'll get him on the horn for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Hours Earlier]

Sarah turned on her phone and it almost immediately rang. Caller ID showed Chuck with his smiling face but he wasn't smiling back at Castle. She answered it holding it away from her head expecting to get an ear full.

"What in blue blazes do you think you're doing boarding that plane? You know as well as I do that someone is using Jamil as a mule," said Chuck. He looked back to make sure he wasn't speaking loudly enough to wake the girls.

"I know but I had to intercept him to get his intel to find Noora. I promised Samaa that I'd bring her father home. You of all people should understand how important that is."

"Sarah for all you know they could be sending Jamil on a suicide mission. That virus deploys onboard the plane, it crashes into London, and the virus is spread through the civilian population. If I go to Beckman she's not going to let your plane land without assurances."

"I didn't think about that," said Sarah as she looked at both Harry and Jamil. "Boys we've got a problem."

"You can say that," said Chuck. "Were you careful and not get seen by CCTV in the airport?" There was a pause on the line. "Geez Sarah, you got on a foreign carrier traveling to a foreign city without notifying Langley first. There are probably all sorts of alarms going off right now. I will stall them from back here."

"Jamil, I need something. Who took you wife? Do you know? Listen for all we know she could be dead right now. I'm sorry to be brutal about this but that's the fact. Chuck is worried that the package you're carrying for them might be trigger to go off during our flight…"

"Going off! As in a bomb," said Harry. He looked around at everyone to make sure no one heard him. "Are we talking about a bomb?"

"Not exactly," said Sarah. "It's a bioweapon like Ebola but weaponized which would cause… well it wouldn't be good if it were release in a populated area."

"You mean like London."

"The museum curator, Anthony Mason, is behind this or at least in part. He's actually Iraqi an ex-member of the IIS Directorate 4"

"I heard that," said Chuck. "I'll have Casey go out and bring him in. Find out from Jamil where the package is he has in his possession then we need to secure it. Sarah, I love you but you… I don't want to get into this now. Please be careful and call me back. I've got to talk with Beckman and convince her not to shoot you out of the sky then I have to tell a little girl her mother won't be home for a few days."

"Chuck if you had been me you would've done the same thing."

"With the difference I'm not pregnant. No you're right... I hear what you're saying. Call me back when you can see the package. I'm going to need photos of it. Once you get over the Atlantic have the flight crew report smoke in the cabin then have them put on their oxygen masks. That should protect them from contamination. Sarah, I love you."

"I love you too I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

"I'm sorry too but we can get through this."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

As Chuck predicted he had no sooner gotten off the phone with Sarah when the duty officer in the ready room called him wanting to know what was going on. However, that didn't go over too well and in the end they had a few words from that came the Major. Chuck tried the same tactic with him but the Major wasn't buying what he was selling either. In the end Chuck agreed to talk with Beckman but Beckman only.

"Chuck you sure you know what you're doing?" said Casey from the monitor. He was checking out Dr. Mason's office in the museum while another team was hitting his house.

"I've got no choice I have deal with her directly or… Well you know the direction this can go in and I have to stop it. I just wished she'd called me and let me board that plane. I could've solved it with a flash."

"Maybe because you're both cut from the same mold you see a situation and you react. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but sometimes you jump when you should walk."

"Well if the General insists on enforcing protocols then I swear I shut all of NORAD down before I let her. I don't care if she threatens me with Supermax. I can live with that as long as Sarah's okay."

"Well keep it in your pants," said John as he pulled in the museum parking lot. "It might not come to that. I've got to go we're here at the museum. We're going to do a simultaneously breach on both locations. Hopefully we're not too late again."

"Let me know as soon as you have something," said Chuck". He got off the horn with Casey only to be called by the General.

"Can I know what's going on out there and do you have something against me sleeping? Now Chuck explain to me why is Agent Carmichael on a plane bound for Heathrow? Does this have to do with this Commandant you're looking for and the VHF. I was informed we have two more victims."

"Well yes and no. I mean maybe… Oh General you need to hear me through before reacting," said Chuck. The General raised her eyebrow.

"Can you just get on with the brief," said Beckman as she turned her coffee cup upside down. "I can see I'm going to need more. Hold that thought," she said then she disappeared and came back. "Okay continue."

"Well you see Jamil and Noora Al-Bayati were abducted this afternoon then later Jamil was picked up by facial recognition at LAX so Sarah went after him…"

"He's transporting some of the virus with him. They're using his wife to blackmail him," said the General. "Has Agent Carmichael made contact with him on the plane?"

"Yes he confirmed he was given a package to deliver and they are looking for it now. It turns out there was a Sky Marshal onboard who's giving assistance."

"Chuck you know as well as I do that could be a bomb. It goes off contaminating everyone onboard then the plane becomes a plague ship. The plane goes down in London or a populated area most of the fuel will be used by then so no fire to destroy the contaminated remains. First responders and helpful citizens arrive on scene to be contaminated too then this spirals out of control. Chuck you know the protocols for this."

"I know but screw the protocols this is Sarah and walnut we're talking about. Look I just need a little time. I've got the flight crew wearing oxygen masks which should protect them. Sarah and the Marshal are going to get this package I'll look at it then with a flash know what to do with it.

"Aren't you a little overly confident," said the General. If it had been any other agent she probably wouldn't have listened.

"I have to be or I'm lost. General we can work together on this or you can fight me but I won't let anyone hurt her while there's still hope."

"Very well I'll give you until the plane hits British air space then the decision will be out of my hands and you'd better have a compelling reason why the plane shouldn't be brought down."

"Will do," said Chuck as Beckman signed off. "Sarah, what's taking so long." He wished he was the one on the flight but he wasn't. He suddenly got an idea he began monitoring all the calls from their flight seeing who was being called. If the Curator had an accomplice onboard they could be trying to contact him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 30,000 feet traveling across the U.S. BA flight 112 was making a great arch up heading north for Canada then Nova Scotia and the North Atlantic. Sarah and Jamil waited on Harry as he went to brief the plane captain. They had a plan to climb down in the hold and get the diplomatic pouch that Jamil brought onboard.

"Okay let's go," said Harry as he walked back through and got Sarah. Jamil started to get up but Sarah put her hand on his shoulder pushing him down.

"No it's better if you stay here and I go with Harry. Just give me your bag stub. If you're being watched we need to keep this looking normal. We'll be right back." Jamil gave Sarah the bag number then she went with Harry back to the first class galley where the access hatch to the hold was. Harry entered a key code and the hatch opened.

"Where are you two going," asked a flight attendant who walked in on them as they started down the ladder.

"Marg we're going... we're going down for...," said Harry as he looked at Sarah for some assistance because he was coming up a blank.

"We're going down for some medicine I accidently put in my check-on. I know it sounds kind of dizzy of me but that's me and I really need it for my baby."

"I knew you were further along than you said. Do you want me to come down with you and give you a hand finding it? I've got some free time?"

"No we can handle this you can go back to your inflight duties and leave this to us," said Harry as he went down first then helped her down. "I'm not looking," said Harry as he tried to help her down.

"Listen Harry between you seeing up my dress and me falling I'd prefer the former over the later. Had I known I was going to be climbing I would've worn something else. Let's just go find this piece of luggage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was back at Castle monitoring cell signals coming from Sarah's plane waiting on Casey to report in. But the longer John took the less likely it was that he had found anything to report in. As he sat there looking at the console his eyes started to get heavy and for a few minutes he dozed off. As soon as he drifted off his subconscious kicked in and he had started to dream.

"Sarah what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on your way to Heathrow," said Chuck as he went to her but she was cold to touch and pale.

"I'm sorry," said Jamil. She collapsed in his arms as he walked in. "But she shouldn't have followed me. She didn't want to take the shot to save Walnut."

"That's not your call to make I should've made the decision. You should've contacted me I'm her husband. Banai isn't going to get Ali I am. I want him and I want Mason they're going to regret this. When I get done with them... they'll be begging for mercy but it won't be coming."

"Your baby needs a name. What do you want her to be called?"

"You can name her after her mother... call her Sarah," Chuck heard himself say then he heard a distant voice call his name that got louder.

"Chuck dude wake up," said Morgan as he shook him. Chuck spun around in the chair outward blocking with his left while grabbed Morgan's throat with his right tossing him up and on the console.

"Stand down Bartowski," yelled Casey as he grabbed Chuck pulling him off Morgan. "Wake up and look around. You're in Castle."

"Geez Chuck you almost killed me," said Morgan with a raspy throat. "What got into you?" he said as he massaged his throat with a big red hand print on it.

"Oh Morgan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know it was you. John I thought you were going to call in?"

"And miss all this?" said John. "No, joking aside, there wasn't anything to call in. Dr. Mason was nowhere to be found. I left men posted that are keeping watch at his apartment and office but my gut feeling is he's fled."

"Why flee? He thinks his cover is intact so there's no reason to run and he's our ticket to the Commandant. Morgan the girls should be awake soon you can take them over to Orange Orange for breakfast. You might want something cool for your throat."

"Thanks Chuck," said Morgan in a hoarse voice. Alex came down the elevator carrying clothes for the girls and a travel kit with tooth brushes and other toiletries. "Hey Alex you want to go grab breakfast with me and this girls?"

"What's wrong with you voice?" asked Alex as Morgan looked over at Chuck then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I guess I don't need to know. Let me get the girls up and changed then we can go from there."

Sudden a warning alarm sounded. Castle had detected a high frequency transmission from the plane to a location in L.A. Chuck jumped on the triangulation the destination searching for an address.

"There we go. Look at that John that's in the same neighborhood as bodies we found last night. Looks like we won't have to sell those encyclopedias door to door after all, I got the address let's go. I can take a tablet with me and talk with Sarah. They should be in the hold by now... Oh crap," said Chuck as he rode up in the elevator with Casey.

"What's the matter," he asked. Chuck was white as a sheet like he'd seen a ghost or something. The truth was he had he was thinking about his dream and how it seemed to be coming true.

"Don't you see John? Geez, we need to hurry" said Chuck as he took off running out of the Buy More with John behind him.

"No I don't see, and if you don't start talking I'm going to show you how Morgan felt," said Casey as they got in his Crown Vic.

"John that transmission came after Sarah and the Marshal went into the hold to find the canister of VHF which can only mean they were seen by some accomplice onboard and now he or she is asking for instructions."

"So this address is probably where Mason is at and he's going to tell this person what? We don't know do we?"

"No we don't and the transmission was only one way so whatever they wanted to tell or ask it fell on deaf ears."

"If he didn't pick up then we don't know if Mason is even at this place," said Casey as he sped through the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the beach the Commandant and his men had just finished morning prayers. The day had all the prospects of being beautiful. The first rays of sun were starting to beat down warming the sand and ocean waves lapped up to the shore. However, the Commandant would've felt better if he was in a safe house somewhere and not out in the open with a van full of canisters of death and a hostage.

"Come on," said the Commandant as he got back in the van. "We don't want to be seen out here in the open." He climbed back in watching the early morning people out on the beach walking their dogs or running. California, or at least southern California, was a state of sun worshippers or as the Commandant called them infidels.

"Look at them," said the Commandant. "Look at them walking around with their dogs oblivious that we've got this cargo of death and if we wanted to we could take them all out."

"Why should they worry about you," said Noora. "You're insignificant to them. They know they could get run over crossing the street or have a sudden heart attack mowing the lawn. But that's the future now there's sun."

"Shut up what do you know? You're just a woman who should hold her tongue and know her place," barked the Commandant.

"In the moment of our talking, envious time has ebbed away. Seize the present, carpe diem; trust tomorrow even as little as you may."

"What's that supposed to mean," said the Commandant. But as he was about to tell Noora to be quiet his phone rang. On the screen he read anonymous. "Put the gag back in I've got to take this."

He got out of the van then started walking around in the parking lot. Zaid and Gabir watched him from the van as he walked around nodding his head.

"What does it look like," asked Zaid. "I didn't sign up for whacking our own people which seems all we've been doing since the museum."

"Shut up or he'll hear you. I can't say I'm tickled pink with this either but he's in charge and frankly I'm scared of him. The man seems to know what everyone is thinking."

"Does he," said Noora. "He just kills everyone sooner or later whether there's a reason or not. Like those people back in the house. Did he have to gas them or was he just making sure he got rid of someone he didn't trust? Which makes sense when talking about the curator but the others were innocent."

"We don't know that and besides he's the boss and he gives the orders," said Gabir as he went back to put her gag back in like they were ordered.

"Maybe," said Noora as she fought having the gag put back in. "But they were your Muslim brothers and you killed them like dogs. Some pity!"

"There," said Gabir as he held her down and put her gag back in. "Maybe you'll be quiet now? You should really learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Okay I've got the address of our new safe house," said the Commandant as he jumped in. "Here's the address Zaid. I want you to take us there on the double but don't break any traffic laws we need to get there undetected. As for you in the back, you'd better hope that your husband plays ball and doesn't do anything stupid or this might be your last sunrise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Harry climbed down in the hold. It was cold and stuffy they had to move around to keep themselves warm. In addition to this the space was also dimly lit which made looking for this one bag a needle in a haystack. After combing through the vast mess of luggage they felt they had accomplished nothing.

"Maybe we should've brought Jamil down here with us. At least he'd recognize his own bag," said Harry. He was about to call it quits and go get Jamil.

"Let's not throw in the towel yet," said Sarah. "We've still got that group in the back to look through. If we don't find it there then we call it a bust and go get reinforcements."

"Okay but I'm starting to lose feelings in my hands and feet. I don't know how you can put up with this cold?"

"Do we have a choice? If we don't find this and secure it there will be a F-16 with a Sidewinder that will warm you up. So less talk and more work will get the job done."

"I don't see how you can do this?" said Harry. Sarah could tell he was the chatty type that was someone who loved to talk when he was nervous. "I mean how can you do this be up here with a deadly bomb when you're pregnant. What does your husband say? He didn't sound too happy on the phone."

"He's not if you have to know and it just happened. He was out investigating another thing then Jamil was identified and I ran to intercept him. I was on his trail when I figured out his wife was still missing I realized they were using him as a mule..."

"You could've let him take off with this plane then let the Air Force do their thing. No one would've known about it. There would've been some technical malfunction that brought us down in the North Atlantic and that would've been that."

"I'm not the type to sit by and watch things happen without doing something and neither is my husband. If it hadn't been me here it would've been him that's just the way we roll."

"Except you brought a passenger with you," said Harry. Sarah wanted to tell him to shut up that he didn't know what he was talking about but she couldn't because he was right. "Here we go I think I've found it. Let me see that bag number," he said. Sarah handed him the stub. "Yes we've hit pay dirt this is it."

"Good at least all your talking served to some purpose. Hold it steady and let me see the lock," said Sarah. It took her a few seconds and the suitcase was open. Inside was a small case marked diplomatic bag with the Iraqi flag on it. She looked at the lock this was a little different with a tamper proof seal over the tumbler. Had she been somewhere else she could've removed the tamper seal but at 30,000 feet she had few resources.

"What is it? Why are you waiting?" asked Harry seeing Sarah was hesitant to break the seal. "Just go ahead and break it then work the lock."

"You're right we need to get inside as fast as we can," she said as she broke the tamper seal then worked the tumbles until she felt the lock release. She opened the box and inside was the replica of the Mask of Warka.

"There's a note with the mask," said Harry as he pulled it out and read it out loud. " _'To her majesty with affection from the Iraqi people_...' This was intended to be used to assassinate the Queen.

"Wow, it's beautiful, isn't?" said Sarah as she took it out and placed the mask back into Jamil's suitcase for safety then she gingerly removed the bottom of the box. There inside underneath was a detonator and a small canister. "Crap!"

"I don't like it when you say, crap. It sounds like we're going back to that sudden warm sensation then falling in the North Atlantic."

"The genius that made this bomb used all red wires so I can't tell which wires to cut. I need Chuck," said Sarah. She took a photo of the bomb then called him. "Come on Chuck pick up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey drove up outside of a crack house in one of the worse neighborhoods in the city. He and Chuck got out of his Crown Vic it was still morning but the odor coming out of the house told them something was off inside. They donned vests then went up to the house with the tac tem but before they entered Chuck peeked through the kitchen window. He saw a man down with blood all over the floor.

"Hold up, hold up... I mean stand down," yelled Chuck. "We need people with hazmat suits on. If I'm right the inside of the house is a hot zone. John, look through the widow."

"Geez he's right. Every one back up now let's surround the place but we need a biohazard team in here to do decon before anyone can go in there."

Chuck and Casey walked back to his Crown Vic to talk out the situation. They needed to get in to see what they had but they were stuck outside looking in.

"Hey dude cool ride," said one of the local in habitants as he came out of his drug induced haze to admire Casey's car. "You every thought about hanging dice inside from the rearview and maybe putting some dingle balls around the windows along with shag carpeting inside. You know pimp it out."

"Dingle balls... Yeah keep it up freak and you might end up missing a couple," said Casey. "Don't you have someplace to be like somewhere else?" said John as he flashed him his badge.

"Wow dude I can see you're the man from your ride but maybe you want to drop it down and make a low rider out of it."

"I'll lay something low," said John but Chuck got in the middle.

"Hey dude you live around here? What can you tell us about the people inside? I'm sure you've seen them going in and out a lot."

"A lot no they pretty much stayed inside. I did see some of them come and go but they were always serious like your partner here wound up real tight."

"Did you happen to see this guy go in or around this place," said Chuck as he showed him a photo of the Commandant.

"I don't know my eyes are getting kind of weak but if I could afford new glasses I could see better," said the man. He pulled out a pair of broken frames.

"Okay," said Chuck as he handed the man a C-note. "How's your eyesight now? Twenty-twenty I bet."

"Yeah a real miracle let me see that again. Yeah he was here. He was the worse of the lot at being all strung out. I was going to offer him a hit or two as a welcome to the neighbor gesture then I heard gunshots coming from inside."

"Gunshots? Are you sure?" said John. But before the guy could answer Chuck received a call from Sarah.

"Excuse me but I've got to take this," said Chuck "Sarah, what do you have? Please tell me you found the device. ... Let me look at it I'm receiving the photo now. Just give me one," he said as the photo down loaded then cleared up. "Crap!"

"Hey Colonel," yelled one of the men watching the house. "I don't know what to do but there's a phone ringing and it's coming from the inside."

"Out of my way," said Chuck as bolted for the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

As soon as Chuck saw the bomb he knew Sarah and everyone on the plane were in trouble. He had to get to that phone before it was too late. Looking at the photo of the bomb he noticed a green light lit indicating that the bomb was armed. He flashed on the detonator. A type used by the IRA on a number of occasions to take out high level targets. In his flash he saw a man slip out on an unguarded boat under the cover of night and attach a radio-controlled bomb. The next day the boat went out on a fishing excursion then just a few hundred yards from the shore, the bomb was detonated.

"Crap," yelled Chuck as he ran. The bomb was built to be detonated by a remote device that by now had to have told the holder that the bomb was compromised. Chuck had to answer that phone because he knew who was on the other end.

"Out of my way," yelled Chuck as he pushed by. "I need to get inside. Move out of my way," he said as he hit the kitchen door running inside before Casey or anyone else could catch him.

"Chuck don't! Stop the house is contaminated. You can't go in there," yelled John as he ran behind him but Chuck wasn't listening. He knew what was at stake and what he had to do.

"I got to answer that phone call," yelled Chuck. The door swung open then slammed shut after him. Once inside he ran to where the ringing sound was coming from.

"Yuck," he said on the floor he found Dr. Mason a pale corpse in a pool of his own dried blood. He pulled the Brigadier's phone from his inside his jacket pocket. Then he answered pulling it on speaker as he walked back in the kitchen where he could sit down at the table to catch his breath.

"Brigadier I need instruction," said the caller. "The green light has come on the detonator. The bomb is activated what are my orders? Do I press the button?"

"No! No don't do that it's a glitch in the relay. I was warned that this was possible before it was put in the box with the mask. Just keep your position and stand down."

"Your voice sounds strange almost like you're a different person," said the voice on the phone. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. My voice is a little hoarse from yelling at idiots like you all day. You're flying over Canada now at 30,000 feet we're lucky that you could get through. Listen go back to what you were doing. There's a lot riding on this I don't need you screw to it up and you don't want to find out what the consequences will be. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry it won't happen again. Standing down like you ordered," said the voice then the line went dead. Chuck leaned back in the chair as he waved to Casey looking at him from the kitchen window. He took a deep breath then took his phone out of his jacket then called Sarah back.

"Chuck, did you have a chance to look at the bomb," asked Sarah. "Tell me you flashed and know how to defuse it?"

"I'm sorry but that's going to take time… time I don't know if I have now. But you have a more immediate problem. When you opened the pouch was there a small thin metal seal over the lock?"

"Yes I had to break it to get at the combination. I didn't have any tools with me or anything I could use to remove it. Why? You sound like I shouldn't have touched it."

"Yeah you probably shouldn't have touched it because when you broke the seal inside was a small piece of optical fiber that when you broke it the bomb armed itself. I just talked with the person who has the detonator pretending to be her boss, Dr. Mason, and told her to stand down but I don't know how long my ruse will hold."

"You're right. What are we going to do if the real Dr. Mason calls this person? If he does they'll figure out they've been dubbed."

"Well that we don't have to worry about because he's dead in the other room on the floor. It looks like he got a taste of his own virus."

"Chuck how did you get his phone? Don't tell me you ran in and grabbed it off his corpse?" There was silence on the other end. "Oh Chuck, please tell me you didn't get yourself contaminated to save me."

"I took the vaccine you didn't so if anyone had to be contaminated it had to be me. Remember I took the vaccine I'll be fine. Listen we need to smoke out the Brigadier's accomplice…"

"The Brigadier? Who's the brigadier?" asked Sarah as Casey banged on the kitchen window pointing at his nose. He took his hand and felt it. His fingers felt hot and moist holding them up he could see they were covered with blood.

"I'll explain who the brigadier was later on for now we have to hurry and smoke out this spy. Once you've secured the remote the bomb will be safe. But Sarah if you have to you need to take her out before she can press the detonator."

"Just tell me what you want me to do?"

"Well maybe we can make the bomb safe without trying to disarm it. Listen I've got an idea," said Chuck as he went on to explain what he needed Sarah and Harry to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marg was pushing a drinks cart down the middle of the aisle explaining why they only served Coca-Cola products and not Pepsi when her phone rang. She knew from the ringtone she had to take it so she unceremoniously excused herself from the great cola debates then ran to the galley to answer it.

"Brigadier have things changed," asked Marg in a low voice but there was silence on the other end. "Is everything okay or do I need to deploy the device?" She was getting nervous and in her nervous jitters she opened the drawer with her gas mask.

"No," said Chuck as he began to cough and wheeze. "No, not yet just hold on for a moment and standby. I'll be right with you."

"Are you sure everything is okay," asked Marg. Now she was really wondering about the Brigadier. He seemed to giving contradictory orders. Then she looked up and saw Sarah coming her way. Looking down the other aisle she saw Harry heading for her too. She knew in that instance she was made so she reached into her pocket pulled out the remote and at the same time she pulled out a gas mask from one of the cabinets in the galley.

"She's going for it," yelled Sarah. "We've got to stop her before it's too late." There was a loud murmur from the rest of the passengers as Marg stepped out from the galley with gas mask on and the remote in hand.

"Crap she's armed," said Sarah. She didn't hesitate or give Marg a chance to say anything. She grabbed a can of Coke off the cart then threw it catching Marg square in the face shield shattering it knocking her off her feet. She dropped with a low thud to the carpet but as she hit she press the activate button.

"Haven't you heard things go better with Coke?" said Sarah as she stepped on Marg's hand to take the detonator from her.

"Look what you made me do," screamed and cried Marg. "Now we're all going to die. Don't you see it's all over? We're dead."

"Like in your scenario we let you go them we all walk away. What? Did you have a parachute hiding in the hold? You don't impress me as the kamikaze type; no you seem more the material girl."

"I'm not talking without a lawyer," said Marg. "That is if we live long enough for me to get one pregnant lady." Sarah had taken about as much lip as she could take for one day. She punched her knocking her back down.

"We'll see about that. I'm rather an expert when it comes to making people talk. A little extreme rendition and we'll see if you change your tune. Remove a few of these fingers and you'll be singing."

"I don't understand why aren't we all dead?" said Marg as she looked around at all the healthy puzzled faces looking at her. "We should be dead by now or dying?"

"That you can thank my husband for... Oh Chuck, give me her phone," said Sarah as she scrabbled to see if he was still on the line. "Sweetie it worked you did it we're all safe… Oh Chuck answer me please," she said but all she heard on the other in was coughing and wheezing. "Hold on please, I love you."

"Well, well," said Marg. "I might've missed my mark but it looks like the Brigadier got his," said Marg which earned her a back hand from Sarah that dropped her back to the floor.

"If I were you I'd watch my mouth or stay down. For your information your boss is dead from his own virus seems there was a little mishap."

"I'm fine," said Chuck in a low voice. "It looks like the vaccine has slowed down the effects of the VHF so in a few days I'll be right as rain. But rain really is that right is it? It's all over the place."

"Oh Chuck I love you."

"I love you too," said Chuck as he started coughing and hacking then the line dropped."

"Not one word Marg or I'll forget we need your intel," said Sarah.

[Earlier when Chuck was walking Sarah through his plan]

Chuck had an idea. First he had them put the bomb in the microwave in the aft galley where he positioned Sarah. Then he had Harry stand in the front part of the plane. Sarah kept her phone on speaker while he used the Brigadier's to call his spy. When Chuck dialed the number Marg's phone rang. There was a lone phone that rang in the plane.

"I got her," yelled Sarah as she pocketed her phone. That was how Chuck unmasked the Brigadier's spy. Now she, Harry and Jamil were in the hold with Marg and the microwave. Sarah was on comms with Beckman. She called Sarah for a quick brief of the situation."

"General what's Chuck's status? Is it possible for me to talk to him? For the record he saved us all today with his idea to use the microwave as Faraday cage. Marg could've pressed her button all day and nothing would've gone boom. Maybe we need a new protocol for bomb handling?"

"I'll see to it. We can call it the Carmichael protocol. But about contacting him I'm not sure you can. I'm sorry he's been taken to Westside memorial and they have him in a quarantine ward. The vaccine seems to have slowed down the effects of the virus but right now his body needs to do the rest. I'm trying to contact Mary to inform her but Chuck specifically told me he didn't want Ellie notified not until it was absolutely necessary. Agent Grimes has been assigned home patrol until your return."

"General what did you find out about Dr. Mason aka the Brigadier. "There has to be some connection between the Commandant and the Brigadier."

"Alex and Casey are investigating into Dr. Mason's background but it seems the real Dr. Mason was killed in Bagdad in car bombing. Our Dr. Mason is a fraud but that doesn't really help us. In Banai's dossier it talks about a mysterious section chief in the IIS called the Brigadier and the Commandant worked for him but even that is only hearsay. Evidence from the safe house seems to indicate that the Brigadier and his men walked in to a trap. The virus was pumped into the house after they entered and it worked so fast they didn't know what hit them."

"Interesting that there seems to be a rift in their organization. If this bomb was a present to the New IRA then there had to be contact at some level. We should comb the dark net and see if there wasn't some sort of transaction."

"You might ask your prisoner if she can corroborate any of this conjecture," said the General. "I'll do some digging from our end then we can compare notes. Beckman out.

"You heard that," said Sarah. "What can you tell me about the way your people are communicating with the Brigadier's people?"

"You can go to hell. I'm not going to tell you anything. Nothing you can do to me will make me talk. I know my rights."

"You don't have any rights here. It's just you and me. In a bit I'm going to send the men away so you and I can get down to business. I just hope you hold out long enough to work out some anger issues I've got going. You should go," she said the Jamil and Harry. "You're not going to want to be here for this."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Jamil. He looked over at Harry and he nodded. "We're not going anywhere so why are we wasting time?"

"Normally I'd insist but don't get in my way," said Sarah as she went over to a tool box that the grounds crew had left on board. Inside she found different tools she could use showing each to Marg. "Do you feel like talking yet?"

"An American agent on board a British aircraft would never use any of that. I'm not afraid," said Marg as she smirked.

"You might want to wipe that smirk off your face. I hate smirkers," said Sarah. "Okay, you're right.  
Normally, I wouldn't threaten a subject with death by ammonia injection - burning somebody from the inside out. Doesn't sound like something that's in the Geneva Convention, does it? But this man that I was talking to…he loves me. We're married and this is his baby…"

"I see," said Marg. "It's amazing what a woman will do for a man. Even the toughest spies in the world are just raging hormones looking for maternity. Tick, tick, tick, tock. How many litters are you going to hatch?"

"You got me. I'm just a needy, love-crazed girl who's in love with a marvellous man who sacrificed himself to save me… to save us. But I'm also the woman who's trained in over 200 ways to kill you.  
Afraid yet or do we begin this dance by a screw driver in the knee cap? That will have you limping for life but if we do both then you're on crutches. Or we can simple start removing toes," said Sarah as she showed Marg a pair of plyers. "You've got ten of them so one less won't matter much. No nothing yet? Guys if you're squeamish you might want to look away." Sarah pulled off her shoe then grabbed her little toe with the plyers and started to apply pressure.

"Augh, wait... wait," said Marg. "Hold up... Okay there was an art auction on the dark net and we won the bid for the Mask. There's a whole catalog and different pieces come up on different days. Organizations bid on them and the winner takes the prize after the money has been transferred."

"So how was this piece to be delivered?" asked Sarah. "Were you supposed to take it from Jamil in the airport?"

"No," said Jamil. "That I know. I was told by Mason that one of the IRA was to come by my apartment and pick it up. After that I don't know I was told by one of the Doctor's men that my wife would be put on a plane for London..."

"Fat chance that was going to happen," said Marg. "Your contact, the IRA man, was supposed to eliminate you as a loose end. That's all I know."

"I have friends in MI6 who will protect you when we arrive. They'll take in the IRA henchmen and that will end that but if we play our cards right we might get whoever is behind this to hold another auction.

"Where are they holding Noora and who's got her," said Sarah. She applied pressure to Marg's toe to reminder where she was.

"I don't know," said Marg. Sarah clamped down hard. "Augh! I told you I don't know. I'm not lying I don't. I know the man who's holding her is a close friend of the Brigadier's from back in the day. He's got a title not a name."

"They call him the Commandant?" asked Sarah. Marg nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital staff was put on alert that a special priority one patient was coming in for quarantine. Only those with need to know were to be allowed on his floor. They loaded Chuck into a special decon igloo then drove him away in a special ambulance that rushed him across town. Now he was lying in a bed in a makeshift quarantine ward. Doctors began prodding and poking him. The first thing they got in was an IV then they started pumping him with whole blood to replace what he was losing.

"Doc can you tell me how he is," asked Casey as soon as Dr. McCoy came out after passing through the rigorous decontamination procedure.

"Well he's semi-conscious and that's in part due to his blood loss. We're trying to pump him with whole blood to build back up what he's lost but if you want my opinion it could go either way. What's going for him is he's got a strong will to live and I could tell he's fighting it but to say that's enough... well if I were you I'd try to get his next of kin here just in case. I'm sorry I wish I could be more positive but that's the situation."

"Is there any way I can go inside to see him," asked John as he looked into Chuck's room through a window. "I'd like to try to talk to him if that's okay."

"Let's let him rest for right now then we can see. He's been asking for a Sarah. Is there any way you can get her here?"

"Unfortunately not right away, she's on a flight to Heathrow but I'm going to have her turn around and come back as soon as her flight touches ground."

"Let's just hope she can get back here before it's too late. I need to go talk to someone in administration about support we're going to need but I'll be back in a little bit to check up on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commandant pulled up to the new safe house not far from Griffith Park. The garage opened and inside they were greeted by four men who were waiting for them. The Commandant didn't like this he wasn't told about any one meeting them. He told Zaid and Gabir to stay in the van.

"Stay here with the hostage while I go see what this is all about. Keep the motor running in case we have to beat a hasty retreat," he said as he climbed out.

"Mr. Al-Najaf our boss and yours sent us here to greet you. He wanted to make sure you and your people were all right after the incident with Dr. Mason."

"Dr. Mason? Who's Dr. Mason? Oh the Brigadier, yeah it wasn't easy but it was either me or him in the end. I can't believe he'd betray our cause like that. Well we're here safe and sound so you can go back and report we're all fine."

"Good we'll do that but there is one last thing. I'm to take the canisters with me. We're afraid that they may not be safe here. Nothing personal you see just the boss wants them close at hand."

"Are you saying you don't trust that we can keep them safe? I don't see how I can take that anyway but personally."

"I was being polite telling you but we've been ordered to take them one way or the other. The Boss wants to know if you can follow orders or not and before we start a firefight here you should know there are lots more of us. Besides where do you have to go? Your picture is in every police car and has been plastered in the news. I've also been told the Iranians have been asking the U.S. government for extradition."

"It's nice to be popular. Okay you want the canisters take them but be careful the seals are kind of old and have been known to fail."

"Let's hope they hold up back to the consulate. Now tell your men to step out. You still have the hostage to babysit," said the man as the Commandant went over to the van and got everyone out.

"Where's your vehicle at so we can move the canister's over," said the Commandant still thinking if he wanted to give up his prize.

"You don't have to worry about moving them. We'll take yours," said the man as he took the keys from Zaid.

"This just gets better and better. What do we do for transportation if we need to sortie this place?" He didn't like the way they were leaving them.

"Another vehicle will be sent to you soon and if you need food there is a number next to the phone for a Persian takeout place called Alibaba's."

In the end there was little the Commandant could do other than watch the men pull out leaving them high and dry. This wasn't what the Commandant had bartered for.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Morgan and Alex were babysitting the girls back at Castle wondering what to tell Sam and Samaa. The one good thing it seemed that Jamil, Samaa's father, was safe but now they had to find Samaa's mother. Looking for her was turning out to be difficult or as Morgan said it was like looking for a needle in a haystack made of needles. But they had to stay positive for the girls.

"How is my Chuck," asked Samas as she put her hands on her hips. "I should go to the hospital and make sure they're taking good care of him."

"First we have to wait on wait on John and see what he says. Then after he calls we can make a plan. Second the hospital is not a playground for little girls."

"Play? Who me? I have you know I have a white coat and a stethoscope. I even have medicine and a needle to make him better."

"Yeah you go near Chuck with a real syringe and I don't think he'd feel better," said Morgan. Alex gave him a look.

"Not helping," she said. "Sam darling I know you want to be with your father but that's not possible right now. He's contagious that means he could give you what he has so the doctors… his doctors aren't going to let anyone near him so it's not just you none of us can see him.

"Alex did you see this?" said Morgan. They received an e-mail from their downtown office on the man's stomach content. "Does this sound familiar dried lime and cranberries along with almonds with Basmati rice and chicken with traces of turmeric and saffron. If it didn't come out of the guy's stomach it would sound good to eat."

"That sounds like that rice thing you ordered from Alibaba's. Remember you had me try it and I told you that it tasted good."

"And I told you if you wanted to order from them again we'd need a second mortgage. But you're right; it does sound like the same dish."

"My mother makes something similar with Chicken," said Samaa. "Mâmâ gets her chicken from a local Muslim butcher so it's always fresh."

"I don't know I wonder if they could do something like that with shrimp?" said Morgan. Samaa had a look of disgust on her face. "What you haven't lived until you've tried the shrimp at Sizzling Shrimp."

"No Morgan it's not that," said Samma. "I'm allergic to shellfish which for my religion is no big deal because most well all shellfish is prohibited except shrimp and prawns."

"So much for the ten dollar buffet at Sizzling Shrimp. You're going to cost your boyfriend a fortune when you get older," said Morgan as Alex popped him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What the…"

"Is that why you're always taking me there? You want a cheap date. Well buster I think things are going to change from now on."

"Oh Alex come on, you like the butterfly shrimp and what about the coconut shrimp. Didn't you go crazy about them?"

"Everything rigorously under ten dollars too and now I know why. Come on girls I'm hungry Morgan's taking us to Alibaba's for dinner. I hope you guys have got a good appetite because Morgan's paying."

"Oh Alex come on," said Morgan as he followed everyone out. "This is going to cost me a fortune. Can't we just order a takeaway?"

"You're just lucky it's Muslim or I'd order some champagne to go with it but keep it up and we might start with some nice caviar."

"What's that," whispered Samaa to Sam.

"Stinky fish eggs that adults like. Don't worry we don't have to eat it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening in D.C. and the General was sitting down to a lovely dinner with Roan. They went to this southern bistro that specialized in grilled everything and was the talk on Capitol Hill as a place you had to put on your bucket list. A place you had to go to before you threw yourself on your political sword. The General and Roan were waiting on an order of baby backs and mixed grilled vegetables as they exchanged light conversation.

"How's things going out in California? I heard our favorite spy managed to get himself contaminated."

"I wouldn't be joking about that. His situation is touch and go. The doctor from the CDC that's taking care of him said that if he makes it through the next twenty-four hours he might pull through. You need to be on standby I may have to send you out to run roughshod over the team."

"Well Diane it's like I've always told you. Use me as you need me... and maybe you'll give me a little chance after dinner to show you what I mean."

"We'll have to see what the evening brings but for now I wonder if they grill their desserts too? I going to have to ask," said Diane as the waiter brought their order.

"Your orders," said the waiter as he placed the baby backs on the table. They were still sizzling and there was a tangy tomato smell that filled the air. Then he put down the vegetables and they looked like something from a magazine. "If you want anything else just call."

"There is one thing," said Diane. "You advertise you grill everything but how do you grill your desserts?"

"If I could recommend just one that would be our grilled peach melba. Caramelized peach halves cooked on the grill with a scoop of vanilla ice cream in the middle with a raspberry puree."

"You just sold two," said Diane. "We'll have them when we're done with this. You might standby with a doggie bag because I'm going to save room for that dessert."

"May I add an excellent choice," said the waiter as he handed them bibs to eat their ribs with. "I'll bring you your desserts when you're done with your main."

"I can see why people like coming here," said Diane. "Roan dig in or I'm liable to eat everything I had to work through lunch."

"Well if I were you I'd try to eat fast because don't look now but your aide just walked in and he's still in uniform so I don't think he's here for the baby backs."

"I must've been really bad in a previous life to deserve all this," said Diane as she turned around catching the Major's attention.

"Diane when you're good you're really good, but when you're bad you're better," said Roan as he lifted his glass.

"What? Now you're comparing me to Mae West? What do you want me to say good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere?"

"Major I don't suppose you're here for the buffet," said Roan as the Major approached their table. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you I have to get back to Langley afterwards. I did try to call before I came but both your phones were off…."

"You know that could be a hint that I didn't want to be bothered. But you're here now sit down and let me have it you're making a spectacle out of yourself standing. What is it that's so urgent?"

"We have confirmed reports that Banai crossed the Mexican border and is now in California. We have him heading for L.A."

"Crap that's all we need another player on the board. Get a team together and go pick him up. He's not to be hurt I just want him detained."

"Hold up a second Major, don't go anywhere. Diane this could play for us. We can let Banai run after this Commandant we just have to sit back and follow him. When he nabs Ali we swoop in and take them both. We save on our manpower and we get our man too. It's a win for us."

"Not so much for Banai but I like it. Major make it happen but tell the men that follow Banai they need to be careful. He spotted the idiots in Mexico and if they don't want to be heading up a mission to count snowflakes at the North Pole they'd better not get caught."

"Roger that" said the Major. He got up and was dismissed. Roan noticed he picked up a take on the way out. "Yeah I'm sure you tried calling us."

"What'd you say," asked Diane as she picked up a rib and took a big bite. "Oh my, this is so good. I can hardly wait for dessert."

"You're not the only one," said Roan as he smiled at her."

"Eat your food we'll talk about that dessert later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commandant got tired of sitting around. At least this place had a TV to watch but one could only watch so much Wheel of Fortune or the Price is Right. Zaid and Gabir were feeling the same way. Zaid went over and looked at the takeout menu that the other team left for them. Some of the plates he knew and other sounded good from their description.

"You know nothing bad against your cooking but it wouldn't hurt to eat something different. It says here all their food is halal and their meats are all certified."

"We're soldiers we don't need all that fancy stuff," said the Commandant as he looked out the window and into the park.

"That's true but a little protein wouldn't be bad either," said Gabir. "You can eat only so much couscous and vegetables before greens start to sprout out your ears."

"Better that than pushing up daisies because we gave away our position," said the Commandant. He looked at both his men.

"If we order takeout we'll have it delivered to the house next door then intercept the delivery boy in the drive. He won't be able to tell anyone where we live."

"It sounds like you two have thought this out," said the Commandant. He paused for a moment. "Let me see that menu."

He took it then walked back to the room they had Noora stashed in. Unlocking the door he paused for a moment.

"Listen I'm going to open the door and I'll be really pissed if you try something. I'm in a good mood now so don't ruin it by doing something stupid." He opened the door slowly to find Noora sitting on the floor.

"If you lend me your pistol I'll show you something stupid," said Noora. "Now what is it you want from me? You know this visit isn't proper without my husband or a male member of my family being present."

"Wonder if your husband appreciates the hellcat he's married," said the Commandant. "But that's neither here nor there. We're going to order takeout and I was wondering if you wanted us to get you anything?"

"How about a nice goat head, pasha? That would be nice so I can eat the eyes out and think of you and your men."

"You just never give up do you? Okay I'll see if they have it but I think the American palate is a little too delicate for certain food. Do you have a second dish?"

"No if they don't have that then… no wait I'll have a couple of lamb chops medium rare with cucumber salad and yoghurt dressing. What do you need to do around here to get a cup of hot tea?"

"I'll make sure you get one but in a Styrofoam cup. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else for that matter."

"Yes it would be a shame wouldn't be especially if a shard should ended up in your throat giving you a smile from ear to ear."

"You amaze me but in a good way. I wonder if you give your husband all this grief or do you play the happy homemaker?"

"What goes on between my husband and me is our own business not yours. I'd like to wash my hands before I eat and to perform my wudu before prayer."

"I think you've gotten me confused with one of your servants."

"I don't have any servants. If I were free I'd do all this for myself and my family but since I'm your prisoner I have to rely on your grace."

"But that doesn't stop you from ordering me around, does it?"

"If you let me go I could take care of things for myself," said Noora as she smiled at him. The Commandant didn't answer he just laughted then left.

"Okay I've got our orders," said the Commandant reading off what he and Noora wanted then he handed the menu back to Zaid who called it in.

[A half hour later]

Zaid and the Commandant staked out the drive next door waiting for the delivery boy. As they promised forty-five minutes later the boy was pulling up. Zaid waved for the Commandant to come help him because he couldn't carry it all as they'd ordered so much.

"The boss told me to apologize again because we didn't have any sheep's heads or intestines. But like he told you we make only so many a day and when they're sold out we don't have any until the next morning when the butcher delivers them."

"Tell him thanks anyway maybe next time," said the Commandant as he paid the boy leaving him a healthy tip. They stood in the drive waiting for the delivery boy to leave before they headed back across the yard to their safe house.

"Dinner's up. I'm sorry but you'll have to make due with lamb chops" said the Commandant as he went into Noora room. I'll leave your food here on the table. I'm afraid you're going to have to eat your meat with your hands. You didn't really think I was going to leave you with a knife did you?"

"I don't know what I was thinking," said Noora as the Commandant left. But yes she did she held up the two lamb chops examining the bones. She remembered watching the Silence of the Lamb and how Anthony Hopkins used similar bones as weapons to free himself. Now it was her turn to see if it really would work. But she needed to wait for the right opportunity then she'd show this jumped up Commandant what Iraqi women were made of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai drove across the border as soon as it was dark out. Border patrol had a drone up doing an IR mission over the line that separates the two countries. With the IR scan it was difficult of coyotes to simply walk people across the border using the cover of darkness. However, Banai wasn't going to mess around with a drone accidently picking them up so he used a signal jammer that caused the drone operator to lose control. In the distance there was a noise that sounded like distant thunder and there was a glow on the horizon where the drone went down.

"Come on we need to get across before someone comes and investigates what happened to their drone," said Banai as he got his men across. On the other side of the border was a man waiting in an old beat up van.

"Beinvenidos to America," said he man. He obviously was used to a different type of customer. In fact when he saw Banai and his crew he was taken a little aback.

"Listen you've been paid so get us to L.A.," said Banai as he loaded his men in the back with their equipment.

"Wait a minute I don't need any trouble with the Federales or the FBI," said the man as he started back peddling to get out of the deal he'd made with his Mexican partner.

"You've been paid and we need to get to L.A. anything less and I'm going to be upset. I don't think you want me to get upset," said Banai as he opened his jacket and showed the man his piece. "My friend here settles all my disputes so do you have something you want to talk about?"

"No, no let's load up and get on the road," said the man. Banai noticed he made the sign of the cross before getting in then offered a prayer before starting up the motor. He hoped that was for good luck and not that the van needed it because looking at it it did look like it was held together by a prayer and duct tape.

"Look once we're in L.A. you can drop us off and we never saw each other," said Banai. That seemed to calm the man down. "Just be careful to follow the traffic laws and obey the signs."

"Listen you're not the first group of people I've taken to L.A. from the border and God willing not the last so I think I know my job. I've never been stopped so far. There's water and blankets in the back. The heater in Juanita is busted so it could get cool on the way up. There's also a bucket in the back if you need to go because we're not stopping until we get to L.A. The cops have video cameras at the rest stops and pull over people who have large groups coming up from Mexico."

"That's good to know," said Banai. "I guess you do know your job. How long will it take to get there at this speed?" He was thinking the CIA agents in Mexicali would figure out soon he was gone and it wouldn't be hard for them to figure out where he was headed.

"We should be there in about three and a half hours. Maybe less if I push it on the stretches I know aren't patrolled."

"Then go for it we need to get there quickly. We're in kind of a hurry," said Banai without going into detail and the driver didn't ask because he figured the less he knew the better off he was.

"Well I'll get you there are quickly as I can so just sit back and enjoy the ride," said the driver and that was true. He wanted them out of his van as quickly as he could. "Do you mind," asked the driver as he turned on the radio. He tuned into a radio station that broadcasted Ranchera then tuned out everything around him except the road in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan moaned about going all the way there and on more than one occasion Alex threatened to let him out. But in the end they made it pulling into the parking lot of Alibaba's. Morgan noticed the lot was packed so he tried one last time to get out of the ordeal.

"Look at all the cars the inside has got to be packed. You know Chuck was telling me about this other place, the Topkapi I believe it was, and the prices were much more reasonable."

"Morgan we're here so we're going in just shut up and follow us. Then when the time comes you can answer the waiter credit or debit. The way I look at after all those ten dollar buffets you've made me eat it's about time you splurge, right ladies?" Alex took the two girls by the hands and led them in with Morgan trailing behind them.

"We'd like a table for two adults and two children please," said Alex as she walked up to the lady handling reservations. Morgan looked around and the place was full. He hoped that they wouldn't have a table.

"Yes you're in luck one of our bookings just called and cancelled," said the waitress. "Please follow me and I'll seat you."

"Some luck, augh," mumbled Morgan. Alex gave him a hard jab with her elbow followed by giving him a menacing look.

"You've got this whole scary thing going on right now. You look just like your father right now in the female version and without the cigar."

Alex chose to ignore him as she got the girls situated. As soon as they sat down a waiter came over and gave them menus. Samaa did a quick scan of what was on it then she leaned over and whispered something into Sam's ear. Sam giggled and nodded her head.

"I can't read this menu," said Morgan. "Anyone got any idea what these dishes are? I could tell what everything was on the menu at Sizzling Shrimp."

"As long as it was under ten dollars," said Alex. "I'm going to have the Basmati rice pilaf with chicken. It's what you got the last time.

"Morgan since you're having difficulty ordering why don't you let Samma order for you," said Sam as she smiled. "I'm sure you'll find it yummy for your tummy."

"That's an excellent idea," said Alex. "Maybe it would be better that way."

"No way, these two will have me eating something weird and strange. Waiter l'll have this," said Morgan as he pointed to an item on the menu. "How do you pronounce this?"

"Pasha," said the waiter as he looked perplexed at Morgan. "I'm sorry we're all sold out. You need to call and reserve that ahead of time." Samaa burst out laughing then she pulled Sam over and whispered in her ear and she started laughing too.

"And I had my heart set on it," said Morgan acting like he knew what he'd ordered but at least Sam and Samaa knew he didn't have a clue.

"It's difficult to get here and to make sure it's halal. But if you order tonight we could have your goat head ready for you tomorrow. You're our second customer this evening who's asked for it and we had to tell them the same thing."

"Mâmâ," said Samaa. "My mother threatened to make me eat it when I act up. She said I was acting like a little goat so that's what I deserved to eat."

"Wait who tried to order it?" asked Alex. She showed the waiter her badge. "This is important we're looking for the man who abducted this girl's mother."

"I don't know it was a takeaway. I only know about it because I was near the phone. One minute let me get the manager for you. I'll be right back."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

[Dinner at Alibaba's]

Alex and Morgan with the girls waited for the manager to come so they could ask about the mystery man who tried to order the sheep's head, but it seemed like it was taking forever. In addition it seemed all the waiters disappeared from around them. While they were waiting Samaa felt the urge to find the Lady's room. But neither Alex nor Morgan wanted to leave so Sam volunteered to go with her.

"I want you to go straight there then straight back," said Alex. "Sam, you watch her and you stay together then come right back to the table no wandering off."

"I think you already said that. This is a restaurant where are we going to go? Come on Samaa before they put a tracking device on us."

"Not a bad idea I'll make sure I bring one next time," said Alex. Sam gave her a look. "It was your suggestion Sweetie. I passed through your stage of cute but mouthy years ago."

"Let's go they might give us bread crumbs to drop behind us but we're already at the ginger bread house."

"I think she was trying to hint that you're the wicked witch," said Morgan as he smiled from the other side of the table.

"I got that and don't laugh. If I'm the evil witch what are you, Igor, her mentally challenged assistant. She's just acting out because she's worried about Chuck but she doesn't want to show it. I can tell she's trying to keep it together."

"How do you know," asked Morgan as he started to look around for the waiter from before or the manager but neither were in sight.

"Because I've been there, done that. Mom always got sullen on holidays and Dad's birthday. It was like she went into mourning all over again. She tried to put on a happy face but I could tell there was something more going on... where is this manager? Hey look at this rice dish it's the same as the stomach content from our dead guy including the cranberries."

"How do you know? Can you read Arabic," asked Morgan as he showed her his menu. "I was going by the picture when I ordered before."

"Mine's in English," said Alex showing hers to him. "Besides it's not written in Arabic it's written in Farsi that's what they speak in Persia or Modern Iran. But if our stiff ate here and now we've got possibly the Commandant placing an order here..."

"We need to be careful is what it means," said Morgan as he started looking around noticing they were all alone with no one around them not even a waiter to take their order.

"Do I look like an Arab? Maybe that's why the waiter gave me that menu. You know I'm dark and with the beard. I could have an Omar Sharif look going on," said Morgan as Alex gave smiled back. "Well I could except I've got good teeth."

"Or it could be that Samaa and Sam pulled a trick on you and switched up the menus. Remember the two of them were laughing when we sat down."

"It was bad enough when I had one half pint to watch out for but now I've got two of them after me. What did I ever do to them?"

"My poor, poor Morgan" said Alex as she leaned over and kissed him. "Now where could that manager be?"

[Near the bathrooms]

Sam and Samaa went to the bathrooms Sam waited outside while Samaa went inside. Sam was standing near the door when she overheard a heavyset man complaining to their waiter about talking too much. Sam heard the water run inside as the man dismissed the other one then called someone on the phone. The man looked at Sam and smiled.

"Wait one moment," said the man into the phone. "Sweetie, are you lost? You remind me of my niece where are your parents dear?"

"I'm not lost I'm waiting on a friend who's using the bathroom," said Sam as she smiled back. "Thank you any way."

"Äafwan," said the man in Arabic but Sam pretended not to understand. His accent was a little funny but she understood clearly.

"I'm sorry, you're welcome," said the man then he went back to his conversation on the phone. "Listen I've got people here asking about that order too. What do you want me to do? ... I can send the delivery boy home for the evening but that will only delay them finding the location."

Sam was still listening to the man on the phone when Samaa came out but suddenly the man switched languages and started speaking something she didn't understand. Samaa looked at Sam then at the man who smiled back.

"Wait one," said the man as he put his hand over the phone. "Children your parents are going to be wondering where you are. It's not nice for children to worry their parents."

They walked away with Sam looking over her shoulder at him waiting until they got out of earshot to talk.

"He knows something. He was telling the man on the phone he was going to send the delivery boy home then he started speaking a language I didn't understand."

"He was speaking Farsi. My mother taught it to me because all her relatives are Iranian. He told the man an address in someplace called Griffith Park. Do you know where that's at?"

"I know it's around here. Let's go get the rest of the team together," said Sam. She and Samaa walked back to the table where Morgan and Alex were still waiting for the manager.

"Come on let's go," said Sam. "The manager is stalling I heard... we heard him on the phone. He sent the delivery boy home so you can't talk to him. But we've got the address the boy delivered the food to so let's load up and head out."

"Hold on there junior John Casey. When did you start running missions? We're not taking you two on an op your parents will skin us alive and hang us out to dry."

"You really do that here?" asked Samaa a little horrified at the thought. "I thought this was supposed to be a civilized country?"

"No it's just a way of saying they'd be in trouble. But if they want our intel then they need to play ball. In exchanged we promise we'll sit in the car and wait. What can happen in the car?"

"You say that but I know what can happen waiting in the van. It's never safe there and nothing good ever happens to the person waiting," said Morgan as he looked over at Alex. "That being said we do need their intel."

"What you aren't really considering us taking them out into the field," said Alex as she tried to stare down Sam but it wasn't working. "Oh you're the worst parts of both your parents."

"Well does that mean we have a deal," said Sam. She spit in her hand then held it out. Morgan did the same then they shook.

"You know that's very disgusting," said Samaa as she watched them shake on it.

"Says the person who orders goat heads for a light snack," said Sam. "Come on partner we've got a mission to go on and your mother to find."

"You really think my mother is there," said Samaa as she lit up. They left the restaurant before the manager showed up and without paying since they didn't eat anything. Morgan did leave a penny for poor service.

Once they got into the car and started for Griffith Park they told Morgan and Alex everything they'd overheard. On the way there they tried to call John but his phone went to voice mail so Alex left a message.

"What I don't understand is why would the man switch from Arabic to Farsi. I guess he thought Samaa might overhear but why the address unless he wanted to make sure the person on the other end understood which would mean what?"

"Not a native Arabic speaker," said Morgan. "All of your father's calls are still going to voice mail. He must be in..." he started to say but Alex cut him off with a cough. "Oh right in that place where he can't receive phone calls."

"You can receive phone calls in the hospital. I saw doctors and nurses walking up and down the halls with phones all the time. I don't remember seeing any up in the ICU that stands for intensive care unit. When I grow up I want to be a doctor so I have to know all that doctor stuff."

"This is the address and that's the house they delivered to but it looks empty," said Alex. She eased off the street. "One of us should go check it out. Are you sure this was the address the man said on the phone?"

"Yes this is it I'm sure of it," said Samaa as she stuck her face to the door window looking out. She wondered if her mother was out there and if she wasn't looking back at her.

"Alex, wait in the car with the girls and leave this up to the Cobra. I'll be right back. If I'm not back in ten leave and go get help."

"Morgan if you go get yourself dead I'll kill you," said Alex. She leaned over and kissed him before he got out.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to feel sick," said Sam from the back. Alex looked at the girls in the rearview as they laughed and giggled.

"One of these days it's going to be your turn then we'll see who says yuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah called back to talk with Chuck but there was no way to transfer her call into his ward. But the nurse she talked to told her his condition was much better and improving. She also told her if she called back later she could talk directly to his doctor. That made her feel much better then she took a deep breath and called Alex. Her phone rang for a long time before Alex answered.

"Alex what took you so long to answer? Is Sam all right? If she's still awake I'd like to talk to her," said Sarah. "Please it's important that I hear her voice."

"If Samaa is there with her I'd like to talk to Samaa too," said Jamil. "How is my little girl holding up without her mother and me?"

"They're both here with me," said Alex. "I'm putting you on speaker so you both can speak to them. They want to speak to you both."

"Samaa, I'm okay and I'll be with you soon. Don't worry everyone is working hard to find your Mâmâ. Be a good girl and do as you're told."

"Yes Bâbâ, I will and don't worry we'll save Mâmâ," said Samaa. They heard whispering between Sam and Samaa. "Right… Don't worry I know Mâmâ will be safe soon." There was another round of whispering. "Okay everything will be all right soon."

"Sam, what's going on? What are you up to with Samaa?" said Sarah. She knew her daughter and there was something going on.

"Nothing, we're not doing anything," said Sam but there was a silence on the other end. "Okay we might've gotten Morgan to order pasha at Alibaba's this evening. But it was his own fault he pointed at it on the menu because we might have given him a menu written in Arabic."

"Sam, will you stop torturing Morgan. He and Alex are going to have to look after you for a few days. Can I speak to him?"

"He stepped out for a moment and Aunt Ellie is supposed to be here tomorrow morning that's what Uncle Casey told me."

"He called Ellie," said Sarah. She had to absolutely call Ellie now or she'd be upset with her for not calling. Ellie wouldn't care if Chuck had told everyone not to call. As she was talking with Sam she heard Morgan.

"The house is empty all right... What?... The phone," she heard Morgan say. Sarah's radar went up and she would've investigated it more but Alex interrupted her.

"When will you be able to get back home? Everyone was worried about you after everything that happened on the plane."

"What happened on the plane?" asked Sam. Sarah didn't know what to say and she didn't want Sam to know what she had risked even if she wasn't sure Sam could understand.

"I almost missed the plane," said Sarah. "I really need to call Ellie and talk with her. Girls behave and leave Morgan alone. Sam I love you."

"Samaa, your Bâbâ misses you a lot. I'll be with you soon my little star," said Jamil then the line dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck woke up with one of the biggest headaches he'd ever had. It felt like his brain was going to explode in his head. Slowly everything came into focus around him. The people who were walking about him were dressed like they were going to step out on the moon or Mars. He tried to get up but then he felt a big hand push him back down. He didn't have to look up to see who it belonged to he recognized it.

"Casey? What are you doing in here?" said Chuck. He hardly recognized his own voice. It sounded raspy and hoarse. His throat burned.

"Making sure you don't do anything else stupid. Like trying to get up and walk out of here. You've done some crazy crap before but this... well this takes the cake."

"I love you too. I knew you cared," said Chuck as he reached over for a glass of water on a table next to him but couldn't quite reach it.

"Keep it in... your gown," said Casey as he got the water and put the straw in his mouth. "Just to let you know I called Ellie. She'll be her this morning."

"Oh why did you do that? Now I'm going to have to listen to her preaching about how dangerous our jobs are and I should be thinking about Sam and Walnut. Walnut! How is Sarah?"

"You can bitch all you want but she needed to be told. You saved the day with Sarah and they nabbed the spy. It seems she became quite chatty after Sarah took her down into the hold and asked her politely."

"I'm sure she did," said Chuck as color started coming back in him. "What did she find out about the Commandant and his organization? The Brigadier must've been his boss when he was Directorate 4. They are probably the ones behind the ratline that got key members of the IIS out through Damascus when Baghdad fell."

"Hey I told you that you could talk to the patient not put him to work," said Dr. McCoy as he walked into the quarantine room. "Dammit I'm his Doctor." Chuck started laughing and coughing.

"Don't do that to me Doc. Next thing you're going to say is what? 'He's dead Jim.'" Chuck laughed even more.

"Permission to slap your patient," said Casey. "Sarah will be landing in Heathrow then turning around and coming back. MI6 is going to run point with Jamil to apprehend the IRA buyer. It seems someone is selling off the virus on the dark net under the guise of an art auction."

"Smart! Only the seller and the buyers know what they're really selling. I need a tablet with Wi-Fi," said Chuck. He saw McCoy's look and realized he wasn't happy with him.

"I know I'm not an easy patient but believe me Doctor while other people need to rest to recover I need to work. I think the key to rooting out the man or woman behind this to look back into Directorate 4."

"Well if I see this is taking too much out of you I'm going to shut it down. You're still my patient and it's a miracle you're in the condition you are now. Most people wouldn't have survived the night.

"The night? Sam and Samaa where are they? Who's watching them? John I don't want Sam to see me here."

"Chill out, the girls are taken care of. Morgan and Alex are watching them."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Geez Ellie will be here soon. I'm so dead," said Chuck. He caught McCoy's look. "He's dead, Jim," said Chuck. The Doctor just shook his head and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey walked out of Chuck's room then passed through decontamination. Decontamination took time but was necessary to keep what was inside inside and to protect the rest the population. However, the process was tedious and time consuming so when you went in you stayed as long as you could so you didn't have to spend most of your day in decon.

"Geez this takes forever," said Casey as he walked out to find Kat waiting for him. "What are you doing here? I'm sorry that came out wrong but I didn't expect to see you here."

"I came because Ellie called me. She's been calling everyone at Echo Park and no one is answering. I called Alex and Morgan and my calls all went to voice mail."

"What? They're watching the girls. If Grimes has done another one of his idiot things again I'm going to start breaking at the legs then work my way up."

"Don't think Alex is always innocent," said Kat as she took his hand. "Sometimes she's right in the thick of it at the very beginning. But I understand why you do it. However, this isn't the way to make up for the years you've missed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Casey as he pulled out his phone. "Here I've got some missed calls from Alex and the Troll." He caught Kat's look. "I mean Grimes."

"Much better but you can do even better. The boy has a first name," said Kat as she got close to him. John turned red and moved back. "Did they leave a voice message?"

"Yes I got something," he said as he put the phone on speaker then played back the message holding the phone strategically between them.

" _Dad this is Alex. Please don't get mad at us but we might have a lead on the Commandant's location_ ," said Alex. Then she gave him the address in Griffith Park. _"We're going to go check it out. If it's nothing we're going to go to Echo Park but if it is we'll call you back."_ Then John heard Sam in the back ground telling them to move it out.

"John please don't tell me they took the girls with them. If Ellie finds out..."

"I wouldn't worry about Ellie I'd worry about Sarah. She could kill over something like this but she's got no one to blame but herself. She should've never gotten on that plane."

"You know you don't really believe that," said Kat. "I'm going to have a nice long talk with our daughter when I get a hold of her. When is Ellie landing?"

"I don't know but I hope not before I can get to Griffith Park and handle this mess," said John as he started to run.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kay as he started for the elevator. She ran behind him trying to stay up.

"If Ellie shows up stall her here as long as you can. I'll call you when I have the two paxs in hand. We've juggled more dangerous bombs." The elevator doors opened and Casey got on.

"Go I've got this just give me a call," said Kat as the doors closed.

"Roger that," was the last thing she heard Casey say before the doors closed completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie landed at Bob Hope and made her way through the terminal. She grabbed her one suitcase from the baggage carousel then got herself oriented towards the taxi stand. Her whole trip there she was trying to find out what Chuck's condition was but the CDC doctor was being tight lipped. She was going to give him a piece of her mind when she got a hold of him on how you treat colleagues especially when you're taking care of their baby brother.

"Here let me help you," said the cab driver as she made her way to the taxi stand. She guessed he could see she was flustered. He put her bag in the back then got her situated inside. "Where to lady?"

"I need to go to Westside Memorial Hospital," she said. "I've got to check on my little brother he's a patient there."

"I hope it's nothing serious," said the cab driver as he pulled out of the airport and got on the freeway in the middle of morning rush traffic.

"I do too," said Ellie as she looked out the window. She pulled out her phone and called Devon to tell him she'd arrived. He told her that Sarah had called looking for her.

"Speaking of the devil," said Ellie her phone told her she had an incoming call. "I've got to run Sarah's trying to contact me now," she said hanging up with Devon.

"Sarah what's going on? Why are you on a flight headed for London and Chuck's in the hospital. Who's watching Sam? What's going on? ... Right I need to catch my breath. I'm sorry but I had all that bottled up and no one to vent on. Can you tell me what Chuck's got? His Doctor has been less than forth coming. ... VHF? Yeah I know what it is. I saw a little bit in Africa when I was... well we were doing Doctors Without Borders. What's this have to do with Chuck? The last I heard there haven't been any outbreak in the U.S. ... Oh my how'd he get infected?" ... It's classified? You're going to go there with me. … Okay somehow I don't think I want to know. Well I'm here at the hospital call me back in a half an hour and I should know more. ... What are sister for?" said Ellie. The cab driver pulled up outside the front door. Ellie was getting out when she saw a familiar face run by. It didn't register with her until he was already gone but it was Casey.

"John, wait up. Where are you going," yelled Ellie but he was gone. "I need to find out what's going on."

"I think you do too," said the cab driver as he took her money and handed her a receipt before getting back in the taxi and driving away. He left her there on the curb by herself with suitcase in hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Morgan climbed back in the car after he made his stealthily pass around the house or so he thought he had. The only problem was although there was no one in the house he failed to realize that he was being observed from nearby. Dark figures hiding in the shadows watched him as he circled the house peeping in the windows. Afterwards the same figures followed him as he went back to their car.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on the phone with Sarah? I wouldn't have said anything. I'm not stupid," said Morgan. Sam coughed out loud from the back.

"Enough back there from the peanut gallery I put up with it from Casey but I don't have to put up with it from you. Anyway this was a bust there's no one at home. Are you sure this is the address your overheard the man say?"

"Absolutely Farsi is my second or third language after Arabic then English so I guess third," said Samaa. "Anyway I'm sure."

"I don't know what to tell you the house is empty. You know those languages can be kind of funny. You put the dot in the wrong place and you have a whole different word." Samaa leaned over and whispered something to Sam.

"I don't know you have to ask him," said Sam. Morgan was waiting for it this was becoming worse than going into the Buy More and putting up with Big Mike.

"Okay what is it? By now you should know you can talk to me," said Morgan. "What do you want to know?"

"Just you seem such and expert linguist I was just wondering what languages you know? Sam told me you didn't know any but I told her you had to know at least one, English."

"He's learning. You've got to give him time, but he'll get the hang of it," said Alex. Sam and Samaa began laughing. "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"You know I don't have to take this from you guys I could walk home," said Morgan but before they could apologize the doors came open and arms reached in pulling Morgan and Alex out. Bright lights were flashed in the car blinding Sam and Samaa. Sam held her doll up over to her face to block the light. She felt a hand come in to grab her but she bit it as hard as she could. The man pulled it back scream and yelling insults in Persian at her.

"Get off me," yelled Alex as she punched, scratched and fought back. She felt one of her assailants take her weapon before she could get at it. "Morgan, the girls! Protect the girls."

"Wait, wait hold up," yelled a man in Farsi. "Let them up," said the man switching to English. The same man came over wearing a ski mask and looked in the car.

"Hey get out of there and leave those kids alone or so help me you'll regret," said Alex as she tried to break free from the men restraining her.

"I'm sorry," said the man as he looked in the back. He saw their frightened faces. "Oh I forgot about the mask," he said as he took it off. "You're Sam I recognize you from your photos. Did you like my present?" said Banai as he picked it up and handed it back to Sam. "I'm a friend of your father's. Miss McHugh can you explain to me what you're doing here screwing up my op?"

"Banai is that you? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the other side of the border. If you're caught here you'll be in big trouble."

"Again why have you brought children on an op and who is the other girl? You don't have any…" said Banai when Samaa spoke up speaking Farsi.

"My name is Samaa Al-Bayati and my father's name is Jamil Al-Bayati. He and my mother were taking hostage by a man who calls himself the Commandant and we're going to rescue them."

"You're Farsi is too good for someone who isn't Persian. Al-Bayati is an Iraqi name. Who is your mother?"

"Noora Nariman, her family comes from Northern Iran," said Samaa. Banai looked at her for a while studying her but before he could say anything Sam interrupted.

"So if you're a friend of my father's then why did you treat us the way you did? My father doesn't have friends who are bad people and you weren't very nice you know."

"No I wasn't and I'm sorry but we saw your friend looking around that house we were watching and we got suspicious. We thought you were bad people."

"You were the man that was on the phone with the restaurant manger. The one we overheard him talking to."

"Boy, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Yes it was me now I've got a problem. I could let you go but you risk blowing this mission of mine and worse you could also risk getting hurt. Your father would never forgive me. No, you need to come with me," said Banai. He opened the back of the car then led them to a surveillance van they had parked down the street.

"Miss Carmichael where are your parents? I bet they don't know you're here do they? I don't see Chuck approving of any of this. We should contact him and let him know you're okay. Children shouldn't worry their parents."

"My father's in the hospital and no one will let me see him. Alex and Morgan are babysitting us until my Aunt gets here," said Sam as she yawned. Samaa on seeing her followed suit and let out a big yawn too.

"There's a foldout cot in the back. You girls go lay down while I talk with your so-called babysitters outside," said Banai. He motioned to one of his men and he prepared it for them. Banai took Alex and Morgan outside away from the van to find out exactly what was going on.

"I can't get over the fact that you brought them here. Are you two crazy? What's wrong with Chuck?" said Banai then it struck him why Chuck would be in the hospital. "Don't tell me he got contaminated? Yes that's why you won't take her to him. But how's he even still alive? I've seen what the Commandant's gas can do first hand and it's not pretty but it's efficient as well as fast."

"We've got sort of a vaccine that slows it up by supercharging the immune system or that's what I was told when we got our injections. It seems to be working but when we last talked with the hospital Chuck was still in critical condition."

"Then you'll understand what I've got to do. The Commandant... I'm not even going to try to take him alive. In fact whatever way this ends one of us won't walk away and I have every intention to make it him. That being said I will help you free the girl's mother. I owe her that."

"But the Commandant wasn't at the house so we're back to square one," said Morgan. "That is unless you've figured out something."

"You don't get takeaway delivered to your safe house or in your case you might," said Banai looking at Morgan.

"Geez now I got you making fun of me," said Morgan. Banai gave him a look. "Okay there might have been a time or two when I might've called in for food but only because my sugar level was low and it was for the critical for the mission."

"Right, well anyway, as I was saying you never get takeaway delivered to your safe house but to a location nearby then you head the delivery boy off and pick it up on the fly. He doesn't care if he's paid at the doorstep or the front lawn as long as he gets paid so throw in a good tip and he happily leaves none the wiser."

"That's exactly what I did," said Morgan as Banai and Alex looked at him. "Oh come on you know I did. A little help here would be appreciated."

"So that's why the surveillance van," asked Alex as she turned the attention back on topic. "You're monitoring activity in the neighborhood looking for some place suspicious and I'm guessing you found it."

"Down the street actually. We were just about to go down and kick in the front door. You're more than welcome to come and join us. Don't worry about the girls my men will protect them."

"If it gets Samaa her mother back I'm all in," said Alex. She looked over at Morgan who nodded saying he was in too.

"Good come on and get suited up. You'll be one of the first inside with me since you've both been inoculated and my men haven't."

"Sneaky," said Morgan. "That's the reason for the invitation. You must really hate this guy to risk being contaminated."

"You have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie walked into the atrium of the hospital pulling her trolley behind her. She was greeted as soon as she entered by some of the hospital staff who immediately recognized her. One of the nurses took her bag then put it away for her to pick up when she left. Then the resident neurologist who took her job when she left came and shook her hand taking her under his arm to escort her up to the quarantine ward.

"Not much has changed since you left," said the man as Ellie rode up in the elevator with him. "We're still under paid and understaffed. You know as a matter of fact I've still got some of your old patients. If you want and have the time we might sit down and have a cup of coffee. I'd like to talk to you about what I've done with them. You might even give me some insight that I'm missing or explain what's missing."

"Missing I guess is the operative word here. You're talking about some of the patient records I took with me for my research."

"Well now that you mention it there are a couple things I noticed and it's odd that your brother who's in quarantine has never been seen here before today well at least on paper he hasn't. Normally a doctor would bring her relatives to the facility she was working at to guarantee quality of treatment. However, as far as our records show none of your family has ever been seen by you or your husband here. Then there's your research which is missing..."

"What can I say? We're a healthy family at least until now and as far as my research goes it was mine so it went with me."

"But it was funded by this hospital so it belongs to this hospital," said the doctor. Ellie was beginning to feel like she was being interrogated. All she need was a spot light shining on her and the good doctor whack her a few times with a telephone book. But she understood where this was coming from the man obviously needed to publish and what better way than to find something already done so he just had to put his name to it. But she wasn't going to bow to intimidation.

"I hate to correct you but my research was funded by the government through the hospital and as such is mine and the governments. If you'd talked with the hospital administrator she will gladly explain that it is none of your business. But if you've got something written that I can read we could co-author," said Ellie as the bell rang and the elevator doors opened up announcing they had reached their floor and this round of the boxing match was over with Ellie coming out on top in points.

"Thank you but I can find my way from here," said Ellie as she stepped off the elevator leaving the doctor behind and scoring a TKO at the beginning of the second round. She walked down the hall to isolation where she knew they'd set up the quarantine zone. There she found Kat waiting.

"Ellie you made it," said Kat. "If you'd let someone know your flight number and arrival time we could've arranged for someone to be at the airport to meet you."

"It's okay I didn't know what I was flying on until I got to the airport at O'Hare. Sarah called me on the way here she said she's been trying to call but no one is patching her through. I promised her I'd find out something so when she calls me back I can tell her something. She was a little vague about what happened. Where was John going in such as hurry? He blew by me and didn't even stop when I yelled at him. I guess he didn't hear me when I called to him. Is he going to get Sam?"

"Ellie you're freaking out let's just sit down and take this one step at a time. First John got a call from Alex about a break in the case they were working. She has a lead to bring in the man responsible for what happened to Chuck."

"Okay that's good. This VHF is a nasty virus I saw what it can do in Africa. Who is the CDC doctor treating Chuck? I should talk to him I know a little bit about what they're dealing with here."

"His name is Dr. McCoy some bigshot doctor from Atlanta. The CDC flew him in special to deal with this," said Kay but she could see Ellie seemed to know him.

"His first name wouldn't be Leonard?" asked Ellie and Kat nodded. "I know him or better I know his reputation. He was on the frontline with the Ebola outbreak and he has written papers on Marburg virus. If he's here then this is serious. I really need to talk to him."

"He's in the quarantine room right now but you could wait here with me or we could get a cup of coffee down below in the cafeteria."

"No I'm going to go get suited up and go in. Let them try to stop me and when I get out I need to talk to Morgan. I have to find out what he's doing with my niece. Sam has got to be worried I'll try and sit her down and talk this out with her in words she can understand like I did in Africa."

"Morgan, right... yes he's watching Sam but she's not alone. I guess Sarah didn't have time to tell you. There was this couple that was kidnapped they have a little girl a little older than Sam. Her name is Samaa and well Sam has kind of adopted her as a sister. That's part of what happened and how this happened to Chuck. They were trying to rescue the parents and from what I understand partially successful. Sarah has the father secured."

"That sounds like my little brother. Now I can understand why he'd charge into a hot zone and risk everything. I was worried Sarah got him in trouble again. Oh I shouldn't have said that I know that's bad of me so please don't tell anybody that I said it. Let me go in and check on Chuck then we can meet up later in the cafeteria but I don't want to eat down there. I just met a doctor I'd like to avoid."

"Let's go to Lou's for sandwiches and a chat. I want to hear about Chicago I kind of miss the east back where they have four seasons. Don't get me wrong I don't miss the bitter winters; however, the snow wasn't that bad to look at. But when they told me John was gone there was just too much there that reminded me of him so I came out here to start anew. Oh look at me babbling on you need to go check on Chuck."

"Yes I need to go but I really want to do that sandwich and talk. I could always touch bases with Morgan on the phone if he'd ever answer it. I've been trying but all my calls keep going to voice mail. He must have it turned off or on vibrate so the girls can sleep."

"I'd like that," said Kat. "And yes you're probably right. You know Morgan so go on it and I'll wait for you here."

"It could be a while I don't want you to get bored. If you're not here I'll come look for you in the cafeteria," said Ellie as she walked away.

Kat watched Ellie disappear inside then she heard her arguing with someone. Kat knew that Ellie was one of the forces of nature not to be taken likely and that one way or another Ellie was going to suit up and see Chuck come hell or high water. She took out her phone and called John to give him a heads up.

"John, listen you need to get Morgan near his phone. Ellie's going to be calling him soon to find out how Sam is doing. She's better be fine or Morgan had better have his burial expenses covered because if they did take the girls with them Ellie will kill them both starting with Morgan.

"Roger that," said Casey. He drove as fast as he could to the location Alex left for him. Blowing through red lights and as he drove he called into their downtown office asking them to have a tac team on standby.

"What the crap," he said as he pulled up. He found Alex's car parked by the road outside the residence. Looking inside it was empty so he drew his Sig then made his way to the house.

"Grimes has been here," said Casey to himself. He saw what he called dwarf foot prints in the flower gardens where Morgan had stopped to look inside.

"Nothing," said Casey as he peeked in too. There was no one home the house was probably owned by someone who only used it when they were in town.

"What's this," he said as he noticed other foot prints around the shrubs. They seemed to double around Morgan's then followed him back to the car.

"Idiot why didn't you leave bread crumbs," said Casey as he realized what happened. Going back to the car he looked around it better that was when he realized Morgan and Alex had been taken. There were spots on the pavement cleaned like someone struggled to get up moving the dirt around.

"I'm going to have to kill someone," said John then he heard gunfire coming from nearby. He didn't hesitate he just ran in the direction of the shots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commandant was getting tired of sitting on his hands walking around the house. This was a big improvement over their last house but he was looking for action not comfort. He particularly didn't like the fact that his new boss took the canisters. Now he only had the hostage and soon from what he understood he wouldn't have her either.

"Commandant what is it? You keep pacing and looking outside is something wrong?" asked Zaid. "If you want I can make a round if it'll make you feel better."

"No, no just the jitters is all. The last time I had them I was trying to get out of Bagdad when the Americans invaded."

"That sounds like a story I'd like to hear. You never told us how you got out without being caught when they started rounding everyone up."

"Shush," said Gabir. He knew how the Commandant got out. They'd hooked up on the outskirts then drive with the caravan to the border with Syria.

"It's all right Gabir I don't mind telling him. This should also be a lesson for you how people can turn on you," said the Commandant as Gabir nodded his head.

"I'm sorry if I asked something I shouldn't have but I just thought that it would be a nice story to hear and pass the time."

"No you're right. It was the Brigadier who got me out... got us out. He had contacts on the border and had worked his way into the American command. He found a blind alley in their surveillance and we used it. We basically just drove over the border and once across the American discovered us too late."

"Yes we just drove over in broad daylight," said Gabir. "I would've liked to have seen the faces of their Generals."

"Yes that would've been some sight to see but they couldn't admit that they let us get away so the whole thing was buried along with who we were so once we were out we were free. From time to time the Iranians have tried to come after me but I've always been one step ahead."

"How have you managed that if you don't mind me asking," said Zaid. He looked over at Gabir to see if he wasn't being too invasive with his questioning but he'd already opened his mouth so there was no taking it back."

"That would be the Brigadier again he with his contacts have always directed me and told me when to run. I don't know why he changed the way he did. I guess living in this country made him soft and caused him to lose his way," said the Commandant. He looked around at his men and saw the look on their faces.

"But we don't have to worry about that. We're true to the cause to the bitter end. I'm going to check on the hostage. We should order something else from that place it wasn't that bad."

The Commandant was almost at the door where Noora was when he saw movement outside through the window in the shrubs. He knew immediately knew what was about to go down.

"Crap," he yelled. "Grab your weapons we've got guests." Then all hell broke loose.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Ellie argued with the CDC people in the suiting area until finally she had enough. She called the CDC directly in Atlanta and talked with one of her doctor friend she'd gone to Africa with then she put them on the line. Lucky for her he was high enough on the CDC food chain to count. Attitudes suddenly changed and she was handed a decon suit just that she had to sign her life away saying she wouldn't hold the CDC responsible if she got contaminated.

"There's my signature now give the suit," said Ellie as she handed the medical tech back his clipboard exchanging it for a decon suit.

Ellie went through the first chamber then as she entered the next she heard a hissing sound. It told her the negative air pressure was at work keeping inside what needed to be kept inside. When she entered the hot zone she found Chuck sitting up in bed working on a tablet which was not exactly what she expected to find.

"You call this resting," said Ellie as she walked over and looked at his chart. "Humm, I don't like your white blood cell count," she said as she walked over next to him. "Why aren't you trying to sleep? You should be tired."

"It's nice to see you too El I've got work to do that can't wait. This is Doctor Leonard McCoy from the CDC," said Chuck as the Doctor walked over. "Doctor McCoy this is my sister Dr. Eleanor Woodcomb."

"I don't know if you remember me but we met in Africa, Doctors Without Borders. You were there doing research on…"

"On Ebola and VHF," said the Doctor. "Yes I remember you. You were with your husband treating the locals. I was impressed with your determination I heard about your husband coming down with malaria. Too bad your time was cut short I was going to ask you to assist me with my research but I found out you were gone."

"I'm sorry too that would've been a great honor," said Ellie. Chuck was beginning to think he was going to have to call Devon and have Ellie recalled so he faked a cough to break up this love fest.

"Right our patient here... well I wish I had an outbreak to show you," said the Doctor. Chuck gave him a look. "I mean I wish I had something for you to look at that follows the normal progression of the virus but your brother seems to be a unique patient…"

"I'll take 'unique' to be unique in a good way," said Chuck as he interrupted but he understood his interruption wasn't appreciated. He could tell the doctor was more used to his patients lying in a coma as he talked about them.

"Yes I said unique to mean it seems his body is successfully fighting off the virus. I will admit when he was first admitted it was touch and go but now I can see he's well on his way to recovery. But to tell you the truth I don't know why."

"Yes, well he has always been special or that's what our fathers used to tell him. Truthfully I never really believed him much," said Ellie as the two of them laughed. Chuck wasn't sure what Ellie was up to nor if he liked it.

"Well I want to run more tests on him. I don't want to say anything before I'm certain but he could have a cure for this pestilence in his antibodies. Think of it we could synthesize a cure from his blood that could save thousands in Africa alone. Well, this is the type of discovery is what gets you a Nobel Prize."

"You really think it could be that big," said Ellie as she looked at Chuck. "I'd like to look over your findings if you don't mind that is if you'll allow me. I find this fascinating."

"Sure I was going to ask you it would be good to have another doctor to verify my data. I'll make a copy of everything and have it waiting for you when you get out. If you'll excuse me I'll get right on it. I wonder what the weather is like in Stockholm," said Dr. McCoy then he disappeared.

"What's up with that Ellie? I'm about ready to contact Devon. You shouldn't encourage him you know as well as I do there's no way Beckman is going to let him publish that Nobel Prize or not."

"I know but like this I can keep tabs on what he's doing and head off any problems before they happen. I'll be looking over his shoulder and he won't realize it."

"I don't know if I like you playing spy. Well, just don't be surprised if, at the end of this experience, the Doctor wakes up one day and can't remember meeting you nor remember treating me. I'm almost certain there's a canister of X-13 gas waiting with Dr. McCoy's name written on it. That being said when am I going to get out of here?"

"Chuck, you've got to be kidding. Your body is still fighting off this virus. If you want to see I can show you the blood you're still passing. What's keeping you going right now is the intersect and your focus on the mission along with the plasma they're pumping into you. By rights if you were a normal patient you'd be out. If you didn't have those things going for you… Well I'd prefer not to think about that."

"Come on El I've been in worse situations than this," said Chuck as he tried to minimize his condition. "This is almost a walk in the park in comparison."

"I don't know what parks you've been walking through but I'd highly recommend you stay out of them. Little brother this is not some stroll down Boardwalk to keep your analogy. Chuck you've got a family to think of…"

"Here we go," said Chuck. He spoke loud without thinking and looking at Ellie's face he wished he'd kept it to himself. "I'm sorry El I appreciate the fact that you came."

"You'd better be. Our father as crazy as he might've been put me in charge of looking out for you and keeping you safe. So far that's what I've done despite your best efforts…"

"El, don't get me wrong I appreciate everything you've done for me and my family but that promise you made to Dad was done when we were kids. You shouldn't hold yourself to it anymore. I'm an adult and so are you. We make our choices and we have to live with them."

"I'd like to but it's… Well it's like I'm giving up on us. I'm giving up on our family," said Ellie as she took Chuck's hand. "You and I growing up together we were family and we Bartowskis we don't give up."

"No we don't but Ellie the word here is 'were'. You've got your family and I've got mine but I hear you. And don't worry you'll always be my sister the same way I'll always be your brother that can never change."

"And Morgan? What will Morgan always be? I know he'll always be our family pet. He can be Peaches three," said Ellie as they both laughed. "Oh speaking of Morgan I need to call him. He's supposed to be watching Sam and that other girl."

"You mean Samaa. Oh no Sam and Morgan together and overnight. I hope she doesn't have a marker with her. I need to explain," said Chuck then he filled Ellie in with all the details. "So there you go."

"It sounds like elementary school all over again," said Ellie laughing. "What was it that girl wrote on his forehead?"

"You mean Meredith Lester she wrote 'organ' on his forehead and pantsed him in gym class. But I think that's something he wants to forget."

"Well I should step out and try to call him. If you can you should use that thing you've got in your hands to contact Sarah," said Ellie as she tapped the tablet. "She's been trying to contact you but no one will patch her through."

"Geez she should almost be in Heathrow by now. Thanks I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commandant realized what was about to go down. He kicked in the door where Noora was being held and grabbed her pulling her out. As he did all hell broke loose the front door flew open and a flash grenade came flying in. There was a loud noise and bright flash followed by screaming men.

"Come on with me you're going to be my ticket out of here," yelled the Commandant as he cursed his new friend wondering why he hadn't called him.

"Give it up," she yelled back at him. "Can't you see it's over? Or do you need a woman to protect you from your fate."

"If you don't move along I'll put a bullet in your head," he screamed as he pushed her along. He heard voices behind him as Zaid and Gabir tried to make a stand. There was an exchange of automatic weapons fire then silence.

"There goes your men at least they died like men," she said to him. But he just pushed her along as he tried to find a place to retreat to that he could negotiate from.

"Just keep your mouth shut and keep on moving. The bathroom head in there," he screamed. He thought the windowless room might offer the most protection and there was only one way in but then there was only one way out.

"You're boxing yourself in," she said as he shoved her inside. "This is as crazy as useless they're not going to let you leave."

"Well if I die you die too," hissed the Commandant. "So you'd better hope they want to negotiate or your daughter will become motherless very soon."

"And you'll be on a one way trip to hell with no return," said Noora defiant. She felt her pockets for her surprise. If she had to go she was going to go down swinging.

"Commandant, I don't know if you know me," yelled Banai from outside. "Why don't you come out and we can talk over your situation."

"You're that crazy Iranian who's been after me since the fall. I know you I know all the insignificant fleas that have pestered me. I'm surprised though in a move this bold. You know the local police will be here soon and I won't be the only person they'll arrest."

"I can suffer in jail here knowing I got you. But are you man enough to face what's coming to you? That I doubt. You were always the scared one. Running and running never wanting to see what you left behind. Well that past has finally caught up with you."

"Don't try anything I have a hostage. If you come in I'll kill her I will," yelled the Commandant as sweat started soaking through his clothes.

"What the hell is going on here," yelled Casey as he erupted in on the scene. "Alex, Morgan, Geez Banai I need some explanation."

"Dad not now the Commandant is in the bathroom holding Noora hostage and he's threatening to kill her if we go in."

"Who's that? Do we have another player? Listen if you let me live mister CIA then I'll tell you where the gas canisters are. If not then well we play out this Greek tragedy already set in motion."

"He's lying," yelled Noora. Ali tried to put his hand over her mouth but she bit him. "He doesn't know where they are they were taken from him."

"Ouch! You..." he screamed then they heard a loud whack as he back handed her. "Next time I guess you'll listen."

"Banai I need for you to clear Noora," said Casey. He turned grey and immediately walked around the exterior of the bathroom listening until he found the spot he was looking for.

"Don't shoot I'm unarmed I want to talk," said Banai as he walked to the bathroom doorway with his arms up. "Cousin, are you okay?"

"Banai is that you," said Noora as he looked up amazed to see him. "What are you doing here? I thought you worked as a greeting cards salesman in Tehran?"

"Cousin? Good so when I kill her I kill another Iranian," said the Commandant. Noora took out the lamb chop bones she had saved and worked into weapons. She jabbed the first one into the arm that was holding her then she turned and jabbed the second one into this throat.

"Now John," yelled Banai as he dove to cover Noora protecting her with his body. John drew his Sig and fired through the wall emptying the clip into the wall and into the Commandant without one miss.

"Way to go John Casey," said Morgan. "That's was some fine shooting." In the distance they could hear police sirens getting nearer.

"You guys need to clear out before the cops get here. Alex take the Troll and go with them. Let's all meet up at Orange Orange in half an hour. Geez where are the girls," said John as he looked around.

"What you don't think we'd bring them to a firefight do you?" said Morgan. "Who do you think we are? A couple of losers or something?"

"A couple no but one maybe and the big 'L' on your forehead seems to indicate it. But you both have some serious explaining to do. Ellie is in town and she's looking for her niece. Go before I have to explain why there's an Iranian wet team on U.S. soil."

Banai got everyone loaded up and they pulled out. As they were driving away they passed a trail of blue lights heading in the opposite direction.

"Here let me look at that," said Banai as he doctored Noora. They were all in the surveillance van heading towards Orange Orange on the I-5S. "I thought that was little Samaa when I saw her," said Banai. The girls woke up as the van pulled into the parking lot.

"Mâmâ," yelled Samaa as she jumped from the cot to hug her. "I missed you. What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing. This is Banai my cousin. He rescues people when he's not selling greeting cards around the world."

"And they lived happily ever after," said Sam as rolled over sleepy eyed smiling. "I told you everything would work out."

"See my cousin is a prince like your father," said Samaa. "Bâbâ is safe too. Sarah saved him and is with him in London. I talked to him on the phone."

"Shāhanshāh," said the driver. "We're here but are we sure we should hang around or try to get back across the border before that American agent catches us?"

"I'll let the King of kings pass this time but maybe you're right. I will stay but the rest of you go back to the base and check in. Make sure the director knows we succeeded. Tell him I stayed to celebrate. First I laid a ghost to rest then I met my cousin who I haven't seen since the revolution."

Banai and everyone got out of the van then went into Orange Orange as the rest of his team left to make their way back to Mexicali.

"Oh here," said Banai as he handed Sam back her doll. He had picked it up and kept it safe inside his jacket.

"I hope you won't get mad but I gave that to Samaa to remember me by," said Sam as she looked down at the ground.

"No, not at all that way she can remember both of us with it. I can't get over how much she looks like you when you were little. So what can I eat in here?"

"All the yoghurts are halal and so is the Rocky Road," said Sam. Banai looked at her and smiled. "What? It is? I'm not lying."

"No I believe you. It's you're so much like your father," said Banai. "So what would you suggest I get? I'm hungry."

"I always like a short stack after whacking someone with lots of maples syrup and a healthy side of crispy bacon but you wouldn't know about that. Get the runt mad and you'll see her mother's side come out."

"I've got a man who's going to need a tetanus shot that's seen it," said Banai. "Let's go sit down and talk out what needs to be done next." As they were talking Morgan's phone rang it was Ellie.

"Ellie John told me that you were in town. How was the flight? … Alex on a mission that's not done. We're all here at Orange Orange grabbing a bite to eat. We, as in me and the girls, we met Alex and Casey here. They rescued Noora. But you don't know who that is she's the mother of… Oh you know. Well it was nice hearing from you … oh you want to talk to Sam. I'll put you on speaker," said Morgan. He whispered to Sam not to talk about what happened.

"I know I'm not stupid," she said as she took his phone then sat down at a table. "Aunt Ellie I really can't talk much we're going to eat a quick snack with Uncle Casey and Alex so Samaa and her mother can be together. But afterwards I want to come to the hospital and see Chuck."

"I don't know," said Ellie. They won't let you see him yet but I'm sure they will soon. I can arrange something for you at Echo Park by video. You sound tired are you getting enough rest? Don't tell me Morgan let you stay up all night?"

"Why is it always my fault," said Morgan. Alex elbowed him to be quiet while Casey gave him the stare of death.

"I'm a little tired I had my first slumber party with Samaa we talked and talked. She was missing her parents and I was missing mine. We kept each other company," said Sam as she yawned. "Did you being Clara with you?"

"No Clara's in school. I'm sorry I couldn't pull her out to bring her with me. Maybe I should've but it seems like you've had good company. I'll meet you soon at Echo Park."

While Sam was talking with Ellie, Casey pulled Noor and Banai aside to chat about the situation at hand. Casey was not noted for has tact and he proved he had even less.

"So she's your cousin nice family reunion but if my boss finds out you're here she's going to have a cow and not the kind they pray to."

"You realize you're talking about Hindus right from India. Iran is kind of close but not quite. There's Pakistan and you yanks should know Afghanistan is in the way."

"Yeah, yeah you know what I mean. Anyway what can you tell me about those canisters of gas? Who took them and where are they at?" Banai just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me I whacked the one guy who might have known?"

"No he didn't know," said Noora. "That I'm sure of. When we arrived at this new safe house after he killed off his partner there were men armed men waiting and they forcibly took them from him. He wasn't very happy but they had the upper hand. They said they were sent by his new boss or something like that."

"So they loaded them up in their van then left? Did you see which way they went up or down the drive?"

"No they took our vehicle. It was a beat up old van that smelt bad inside. I believe I heard one of his men say it used to belong to a Pete if that means anything?"

"Yes he was one of the first victims of the gas we found. His body and his crew's where tossed in a dumpster behind a grill."

"And he got in trouble over that. His boss the man he… well killed in the safe house they called the Brigadier. Well he got mad with the Commandant over the body dump. The bodies weren't supposed to be found."

"What does all this mean?" asked Banai.

"I don't know but we need to find those canisters. When I say we I mean my team not yours which if you had any common sense would be who you'd be with trying to make it across the border. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"He could be the au pair," said Morgan as he smiled. "We need someone to watch the girls as well as Noor and Ellie while we track down the canisters

"Do you even know what an au pair is?" said Banai. He didn't look like he appreciated Morgan's suggestion too well.

"Well you want to stay out of jail," said Casey. "This is how it's going to work."

"You can thank me later," said Morgan.

"Shut up," said John and Banai in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ring leader for this operation was sitting in his office in the Iraqi consulate. On his desk was a name plate that read assistant Cultural Affairs Officer. He was having tea with his worry beads in one hand. He was almost through when a man walked in and dropped a folder on his desk.

"Sorry for interrupting but the Consul wants you to write a news communique disavowing our knowledge of any of this."

"Disavowing what?" asked the man as he put his beads aside then opened the folder. It was a report of three Iraqi citizens that were involved in a gunfight one being a war criminal Ali Al-Najaf. All were found dead in the Los Feliz area of Los Angeles. The report ended by saying the police were still investigating.

"Tell the Consul I'll get right on it," said the man as he closed the folder and smiled into his tea cup. It looked like he had it all now.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Harry disembarked together with Marg in tow. They were greeted by Cole and Carina along with a couple of his men from MI6 as soon as they stepped off the plane. They handed Marg off then Sarah waved to Harry as he said his goodbyes before heading off to find Lynda. Sarah then tried to pass Jamil off to Cole.

"You can't stay with me until after I get rid of this box," said Jamil as he held up the now empty box with replica in it of the mask of the Lady of Uruk. "I'd feel a lot safer and better about this if you were here with me."

"And my husband is in the hospital back in L.A. because I boarded this plane to help you. As a friend of mine would say I think it's time for you to put on your big boy pants."

"Well about that," said Cole. "There's been a slight hitch for your return. You're supposed to take the hypersonic back to L.A."

"Yeah Beckman laid it on especially for you," said Carina. "The only problem is because of prior commitments it won't be here until tomorrow but it still would beat back this airplane."

"So you're saying I'm stuck here until tomorrow," said Sarah. "Well if I'm stuck here then I might as well see this through. I did promise Samaa but I have to talk to Chuck and Sam. Everything else will have to fall in after that. Geez I need to swing by the barge to get some clothes and things."

"I'll take Jamil to his home then you ladies can come later on. We're set up in the apartment next door. Keep an eye on the street when you come in my people have already spotted one suspicious vehicle parked on the curb." They split up with Carina taking Sarah under wing and Cole escorting Jamil walking behind him out of sight.

"So tell me everything," said Carina. "I want to know all the gossip she said as they got in the car. What happened to Chuck? Why is he in the hospital again? I bet you have something to do with it. You said it had to do with you getting on the plane. Did he pull a neuron trying to deactivate the bomb or was it a brain sprain?"

"I dearly love you but you're like a dog with a bone when you get started," said Sarah but as she started to tell her about Chuck her phone started to ring it was a video call from Chuck.

"That's not fair. I bet he's got a bug in my car somewhere," said Carina as she smiled over at Sarah. "Well go ahead and answer it? You aren't going to let that thing keep on ringing are you?"

"Sweetie you look so tired. How are you feeling and don't tell me fine because I'm not buying it. You should be resting."

"I'll admit I've felt better and I'm a little tired but seeing you is making me feel a lot better. How did your flight go? Were you able to find out anything else?"

"No just what I passed on. I talked with Sam and Samaa. She was able to talk to her father that was really nice…"

"They won't let me see Sam and I don't think I want her to see me like this but I'm afraid she doesn't understand why. Am I good father or am I as crazy as my dad?"

"No Sweetie I don't think you're crazy. Listen I won't be able to get out of here until tomorrow. The General is laying on the hypersonic for me but it won't be here until tomorrow…"

"But you'll be back before the other plane I understand the principal. I'm guessing Cole and Carina are asking you to participate in their sting operation..."

"Way to go Nancy Drew," said Carina as she turned Sarah's phone to her. "Yuck Chuck, you look like something the dog dragged in."

"Thank you Carina," said Chuck. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your bedside manner? If I did I didn't mean it. Sarah please be careful and knowing you're with Carina doesn't reassure me much so take care."

"Oh Chuck don't be a party pooper tonight is going to be ladies night out. We're going to stake out your friend then after we arrest the perp we're off to the pub where she's going to watch me get hammered."

"I might go with you to the pub for dinner but I'm beat. There will be no out all night for this gal. You try carrying around a bowling ball all day and let me know how you feel. The next fool that talks to me about the joys of pregnancy I'm going to shoot them right between the eyes."

"Let's just leave the evening TBD then see how it goes. We've got to play at least one game of darts or why go to the pub? Here we are," said Carina as she pulled up on the quay wall. "We need to hurry up Cole thinks this meet will go down soon so we need to be in place. There has been a lot of chatter about something big going down on the street."

"Sweetie, I'm going to have to let you go we're here. I just hope there's something onboard I can get into. I don't remember what I have."

"When I saw you get on that plane I figured you didn't take anything so I sent a text message to Hannah before we left Castle to get you a few things. You should find them on the deck."

"You're the greatest. You know you spoil me. I don't know what I'd do without you and the truth is I don't even what to try."

"I don't either... I mean I don't know what I'd do without you not that you... oh you know what I mean. I love you."

"I love you too," said Sarah.

"Yuck I'm glad Cole isn't that sweet or I'd have diabetes," said Carina as she looked at her watch. "You need to move it."

"I've got to go. I promise I'll call you from the plane. You need to get rest so turn off the tablet and go to sleep... that's an order. I love you," said Sarah then she hung up.

Chuck took a deep breath then looked around to see where everyone was. When he was sure no one was watching he hacked into the security camera feed around Jamil's apartment building then he hacked into the Wi-Fi connection inside the apartment building activating the computer cameras. He had a full view of Jamil's flat from his webcam plus he had various views and angles covered.

"Chuck you know in some places that's called stalking," he said to himself. "But I prefer to call in concerned observation. You really are as nutty as your old man you're holding a conversation with yourself."

"At least I'm not answering!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was standing in front of his monitor in Echo Park briefing the General on the current situation. She was not happy that the Commandant had been terminated. He was to be their conduit of intel to the canisters of gas but now they had no way of locating them nor were they any closer to finding out who was behind this.

"Colonel Casey when you were shooting through the bathroom wall didn't it once occur to you that we needed the man alive to interrogate. Dead he isn't going to be doing much talking unless you've got the telephone number for hell."

"You might try calling the Buy More," he mumbled. The General raised her eyebrow. "Ma'am it's like I said I was shooting at a man who was shooting at me. I missed and my rounds went through the bathroom wall. How was I supposed to know the Commandant was standing on the other side? It was just bad luck."

"Yes, I'm sure bad luck. How were you supposed to know, right? Yet you fired a full clip what is that ten or fifteen rounds that's what ballistics said and all the rounds hit the target. Now that's some luck."

"Isn't it? I don't think I could do better on purpose," said John. "What's important is we rescued Noora and now she's here with her daughter. A little worse for the wear but a least she's alive and they're together."

"I guess you're right one good thing came from this misadventure but we've lost those canisters of death which is what the White House is calling them among other things that are not very nice towards us."

"'Maybe if we milk Sarah's perp a little more we can come up with another lead. I'd be more than willing to go over and chat with her."

"I'm sure you would but another corpse does us no good. Chuck is supposed to be trying to find this website on the dark net where they are auctioning the canisters. If he can work it I'm going to need you to take the rest of your team to infiltrate this next auction."

"I thought they were doing blind bids over the internet now the auctions are being held in the open. Our perp has become cocky this will be the time he's going to slip up."

"We can only hope so but I think it's more so he can ante up the bids and make more money. This has nothing to do with religion now. This is about pure unadulterated greed. You and the rest need to be ready at a moment's notice we may not get a second chance and for Pete's sake don't kill everyone before we can talk to them."

"I'll try General but if they're shooting at me I'm going to be shooting back. It's not my fault if they run into a headshot. People should learn to duck."

"Right, well I have the hypersonic picking Sarah up tomorrow morning their time which will get her in late afternoon your time. Try not to kill anyone until then" said the General as she shook her head wishing Chuck was out of the hospital.

"With all due respect General, Sarah's pregnant and by rights should be on or about on maternity leave. She can't take the vaccine so it seems a great risk to have her involved on this mission."

"Chuck's in the hospital so I can't put him in the field. Sarah took her perp alive and extracted intel without putting lead in her..."

"But she had a hostess to deal with while my perp was a hardened war veteran. They can hardly be compared."

"I hope you're not saying just because Marg was woman. And getting back to the Commandant are you sure you didn't see any Iranians at the crime scene? Intel put them across the border heading you way," as she was speaking her Major passed her a piece of paper. "Belay my last this is a report from our guys across the border and they say the Iranians were just seen in Mexicali."

"See your previous reports were probably wrong. Things like that happen when people do a lot of staring and waiting. They start to see the thing they want to see. General, if there's nothing else I need to run Ellie back to the hospital then pick up Kat."

"Roger that no I'm finished. Keep a go bag nearby. Beckman out."

"Really where does Becky get off comparing the Commandant to Marg the hostess with the mostest," said Morgan from Casey's kitchen.

"Well if someone had called me and let me know what was going on instead of taking off like that from the restaurant then maybe I would've been able to do something different. I wouldn't be in Beckman's doghouse right now. Somewhere out there is our man with those canisters and I intend to find him."

"How do you plan on doing that? Why don't you leave it up to Chuck like Beckman said John before you get yourself into trouble?"

"Trouble? The only trouble I get in is usually generated from somewhere else. No I got by before the intersect and I'll get by after it," said John. He saw Morgan's look. "What you think Chuck and Sarah are going to hang around forever holding your hand? They've already got their hands filled with one runt now they're about to have another. We need to learn to do things on our own starting with this search. The way I see it if we find Pete's van that will give us place to begin."

"So if we go to the DMV get his license plate number that will also give us the VIN number and then what?"

"A good start but now we take that and cross reference if with parking tickets issued and then we look at the impound lots. There you go," said Casey as an address came up on his monitor.

"Oh no not him that's the repo man," said Morgan as John looked at him. "He appreciates good Chinese food. Never mind it's a long story but he's liable to shoot me on sight."

"Finally some good news."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Iraqi consulate there was a flurry of activity as they tried to distance themselves from the Commandant. The Consul himself went to the morgue to identify the man that was being called Ali Al-Najaf aka the Commandant. General Beckman flew in on the hypersonic to arrive in time to be there when he walked in.

"General, I was told by my ambassador you'd be here," said a tall slender gentleman with a rather large moustache. His British accent betrayed his Oxford education.

"Mr. Al-Anah it's a pleasure to meet you even under these circumstances," said the General as she offered him her hand. He hesitated a moment simply because she was a woman. "I thought your time in England would've gotten you over certain prejudices."

"Old habits are hard to break," said the consul as he shook her hand. "But I also have to worry about perception that you don't. I want you to know my government abhors what this man has grown to represent. This is his medical record," said the man as he motioned for his aide to turn over a file folder to the General's Major.

"Thank you this will help us be sure the man we have is in fact Ali Al-Najaf. As soon as we have verification we will forward you a copy."

"Good so I can communicate it back to Baghdad. The Commandant had quite the following and the last thing we need if for others to hold him up as some sort of folk hero. His atrocities were heinous but some people believe they were justified to protect the nation."

"This is not the place to get into an ethical debate," said the General. "On behalf of my government I thank you for your cooperation."

"It is the least I could do after your kind assistance in rebuilding our nation. I must ask that these bodies be turned over to us as soon as possible for burial as intact as possible. It is not for us to pass judgment they will be judged soon enough," said the Consul. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to call my Ambassador then Baghdad to report in."

The Consul departed taking with him the staff of people he brought with him. Beckman studied them as they left wondering if that thanks for assistance was real or not. From his tone of voice it left her pondering.

"What is it?" asked the Major. But the General just shook her head. "I'll call and get this folder picked up and sent to our lab."

"Good they can meet us at the Westside Memorial I want to go check on Chuck and see how long he's going to be out. I also want to talk with this doctor who's treating him. Chuck sent me an e-mail saying he might be a problem. I want to talk with him first hand before taking action."

[Outside the Morgue]

"Okay that's done now let's go back to the consul I need to get ready for my next appointment," said the consul as he climbed into his limo.

"If it's all right with you Mr. Al-Anan I need to meet some local people who are interested in donating to a relief fund for the construction of schools."

"How can I say no? Just keep me informed Hamid. Oh by the way while I've got you here I just want to tell you I liked the wording of your communique but next time tone it down a little. I don't want to come off like some lap dog. But keep up the good work and some day you might even become the Cultural Affairs Officer." The current one took note looking back and forth at both.

"Yes sir I'll keep that in mind," said Hamid. He stood there and watched the Consul leave in his nice limo with his driver. "But isn't that what you are," he said as it disappeared.

He went to the street where he took out his phone and called a number. Soon a black Land Rover Discovery pulled up and he got in.

"How are things proceeding with getting our ship ready to sail?" asked Hamid as he got situated in the back."

"The Captain told us everything is proceeding and we should be able to put out to sea for the auction like you wanted. Our special cargo is secured down in his hold."

"Good, I can start getting our players together then fully vet them before we embark them on our pleasure cruise," said Hamid as he thought about how much money this was going to earn him especially now that he didn't have to split it with anyone. Using his diplomatic contacts he was able to out maneuver everyone. Only the brigadier was the true threat but playing the Commandant against him was a stroke of luck that now had eliminated both players from the board. There was no one in sight who could stop him now.

"Would you like to run down to the pier and talk to the Captain yourself," asked the driver as they drove around in a circle.

"No if you say he says it will be ready then that's fine by me. No take me back to the consulate I need to get our auction website up on the dark site."

"Yes sir," said the driver then headed towards the consulate. Traffic was brisk but moving Hamid leaned back in his seat and relaxed.

"Our IRA friends should be taking possession of their sample soon. The money we made off that sale has given us the cash we needed to continue with this next phase."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Carina pulled up outside Jamil's brownstone. They gave a quick look up and down the block before going inside. Inside they met the cleaning lady who was mopping the steps so they took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Not that after everything Sarah had any intention of taking them.

"Geez are we sure we want to take this," said Carina as the got on the elevator. "This thing was probably built the same time as the building... at the turn of the century."

"No guts, no glory," said Sarah as she closed the door behind them but the elevator wouldn't move. "What the heck?"

"Ladies you need to close the door all the way if you want it to move," said the cleaning lady as she yanked the door closed. They heard the lock click and a piece of rust fell off the cage. "There you go scream if you get stuck someone will come and get you out."

Sarah pushed the button and this time it began to move just when it started up it gave a jerk then proceeded.

"I don't care if I have to carry you down. When we leave we're talking the steps," said Carina. Sarah was going to argue but when the elevator stopped it felt like it was settling and slowly dropped below the floor making them step up to get off.

"Make sure you close the door or the elevator won't go down for the next bloke that comes in," said Cole as he stepped out of the apartment to meet them. "Follow me."

He took them into the apartment next to Jamil's inside they had a whole surveillance array set up with cameras in every room and cameras outside watching the street.

"This guy is on holiday in Spain so we took over his flat," said Cole. "There's stuff in the fridge if you want to make a sandwich and there's bottled water. I got some sparkling because I remembered that's what you liked. I also got a lemon that's in the basket on the table if you want a twist with that."

"Thanks what's the status," asked Sarah as she looked over the monitor. "That guy there in the white Fiat can you zoom in. Look he keeps touching his ear, is he one of your?"

"Unfortunately he is. Hey, Mike call down to him and tell the idiot to keep his hand down. Tell him our American friend spotted him right off the bat. I'm interested in that black cargo it's been parked there since this morning. Heat signals had five bodies inside.

"A little over kill for Jamil," said Sarah. She kept looking at her watch then went to the kitchen and pulled out the water. Cole followed her in.

"What's the matter? You keep looking at your watch. Carina told me you talked with Chuck so you're what? Waiting for a decent time to call and talk to Sam?"

"It's something like that, I tried before but there was no answer. I guess they turned off the phones so the girls could sleep." But they were interrupted before Sarah could go into detail.

"Boss you need to come we've got movement."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Casey drove down to the impound lot with Morgan and Alex. The drive was relative short even though Morgan would've liked it to last longer. They pulling up out front then they stepped out of Casey's Crown Vic. The sun beat down on them as they walked in. Morgan couldn't help but feel like they were walking on the set of some Quentin Tarantino film. There was a deadly silence and an uneasy calm as they walk in between ruins of various makes and years of automobiles with the predominant color being rust.

"That's about far enough," said an old man carrying a twelve gauge. "You people come to mess with the repo man because if you did I've got a load of rock salt here that will get that idea out of your head. When Betsy talks people listen."

"Colonel Casey, NSA, I'm here about an old beat up van the police brought in," said John as he held up his badge then he gave the old man the plate number, but as they were talking the repo man noticed Morgan.

"Hey I know you. You were with that other guy the chop-socky guy," said the old man. Morgan pointed at himself and shook his head.

"Who me? No, you must have me confused with someone else that looks like me. We've never met before. I don't know any chop-socky guys. No chop-socky here for sure."

"I don't know about you son. I might be old but my eyesight is still pretty good. That van is over there but it will cost you two hundred if you want to drive it off the lot and as for you I've got my eye on you. One wrong move and Betsy will start talking. "

"Well, I may not need to drive it off if you don't mind me taking a look inside," said John trying to get Morgan away from the old man. "If I do that then we can go from there."

"That will cost you fifty bucks," said the old man still staring at Morgan. "You know I'm responsible if the owner comes looking for it and finds his stuff missing."

"Considering the owner's dead I doubt if he'll come looking," said Casey as he shelled out the fifty dollars to the open hand of the old man. "I guess it would be useless to ask for a receipt."

"Your powers of perception are amazing," said the old man as he pocketed the money Casey gave him. "You ought to go on TV with that mind reading act of yours. You could replace Carnac the Magnificent."

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's look through this thing," said John as he took Morgan and Alex over with the old man watching over their shoulder. "I think we can take this from here," said John as he started to get annoyed with the old man. Casey just wanted him go away and let them work.

"Well if you find any Chinese restaurant menus I want them. Two yahoos broke in here and took one a few years back cheating me out of some good Chinese. You know how difficult it is to find good Chinese these days? I can tell you it ain't easy. I don't know about you but I like the dumplings. I haven't had good dumplings since I repo'd a delivery truck in Chinatown owned by a man call Mei Fat Zu. I told him wouldn't be fat after he had to make his deliveries on foot."

John gave up trying to get rid of him and just let the old man rattle on as he picked the lock then opened the van. They started looking through all the junk in the van. There were loose papers, receipts, food wrappers strung all over the floor.

"Look at all the food wrappers make a note of all the places our perps ate at then take all the receipts. I want you to grab everything dated after we found the owner's body…"

"Okay John, then what do you want us to do once we've got all of them together? We could run them by Chuck at the hospital and see if he flashes."

"Or we could do like what people did before there was an intersect which is to pound a little pavement and use a little shoe leather. Your buddy is supposed to be resting and us pestering him with work we could do on our own isn't helping him. It's just lazy so let's get this picked up then let's head out of here. I'm going to make a good agent out of you Morgan even if it kills you."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Morgan. Alex elbowed him and shook her head. "I mean I'm worried I won't live up to your expectations."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Troll. I know you'll screw it up one way or another that's already figured into the equation as an inevitably.

"Gee thanks John for that vote of confidence. You know how to build one's self-esteem," said Morgan as he looked over at Alex but she was busy trying to dig out a piece of paper stuck in between the backseat.

"Look what I found," said Alex as she held up her find. "It's a parking ticket issued down at the pier." Casey took the piece of paper and studied it. "So Dad what do you want to do? We could run down to the pier and look around?"

"Let's head 'em and move 'em out. Now Grimes see that was good investigative skills. To gather the intel is just half the battle then you need analyze and prioritize it. If you don't do that then it's useless."

"I still think we ought to run this by Chuck first before we take a false step or do something that can't be undone," said Morgan as Casey gave him a look that could kill.

"That's what your mamma said the day after you were born. Now get a move on it before you become a candidate for a post-natal abortion and no more about going to Chuck or the intersect. We got this without the intersect so be happy with that. Now let's take it to the next level."

"Hey what are taking out of my van? Those aren't menus are they," asked the old man as he waved his shotgun around. "I never said you could take anything. I just told you that you could look around. I'm going to have to get the police down here."

"Mind if I smoke while we wait," said Casey as he took out a lighter then gave the old man a whiff of X-13 gas. The man went light headed then fell to the ground.

"Geez John, what's wrong with you? He's an old man that stuff could be bad for his ticker," said Morgan as he went over to check him.

"And while we're at it I'll take my money back," said Casey as he reached into the man's pocket and took his money back. "That will teach you not to give me a receipt," said John as the old man started snoring like a chainsaw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hospital Chuck was lying in bed watching things unfold in London. He had access to the security cams inside Jamil's apartment building as well as views from the street cams outside so he could follow things in real time. Now he knew how Jimmy Stewart felt in 'Rear Window'. He saw two men drive up on a scooter one man jumped off outside of Jamil's apartment building then ring his buzzer.

[Back inside the Apartment Across from Jamil's]

"We've got movement," yelled one of Cole's men. "Our man across the street just called in saying we've got someone out front." The doorbell rang in Jamil's apartment but he took it with Cole standing next to him.

"Who is it?" asked Jamil as calmly as he could but his voice betrayed just how nervous he really was. He so wished this was all over.

"I'm from the embassy to pick up the package you brought from the States," said the man. Jamil looked at Cole and Sarah. She motion for him to let the man in.

"What if he really is from the embassy? You people grab a diplomatic courier off the street and it will cause a diplomatic incident."

"That's why we need to make sure what this guy's intentions are," said Sarah. "Come on I'll stay with you and walk you through this," she said as they went back into his apartment through an adjoining door they'd installed to facilitate movement back and forth.

When the man with motorcycle helmet in hand arrived on Jamil's floor to his amazement he found Jamil's door open. The man knocked on it before entering.

"Excuse me," yelled the man as he stuck his head inside. "Excuse me; I'm here for a pick up for the embassy. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yes, just follow my voice," said Jamil. "I'm sorry but I'm here with company." The man walked in to find Sarah sitting with him in the living room. "I'm sorry I need to take care of this man then I'll be right back with you. What you want is right here," said Jamil as he handed the man the box. The man stood looking at both of them like he was deciding what to do then he handed Jamil a receipt and left."

"What just happened," said Jamil after he closed the door. "I thought this guy was supposed to try to kill me after I handed over the package? Wasn't that what Marg said?"

"I don't know," said Sarah as they went back over to the other apartment. She could tell this had put a monkey wrench in Cole's plans too. Cole studied the man as he walked back down the steps hoping he'd turn around but he didn't.

"Get ready out front," radioed Cole. "Stay up with them but don't get caught." Then he turned to the men in the apartment. "We've got to break down and follow our guys. Luckily we put a tracker in the box and so far the signal is coming in loud and clear. This guy might lead us back to their den. Sarah and Carina stay here with Jamil. I'm leaving a guy out front in case of emergency everyone else on me."

"What about that van with the five perps in it? Are they still outside?" asked Sarah worried that this might be what the IRA wanted to pull the agents away from Jamil then move in.

"We're good there if that's what you're worried about. It turns out that delivery truck out front was filled with men from MI5. They got a tip about possible terrorist activity. We're going to feed our perps some line and see what we land."

[Back in Westside memorial]

Chuck watched Cole and his men take off in two different chase cars in pursuit of the scooter. Chuck checked its route on the map and it seemed like it was heading for the Iraqi embassy. Cole was in a bind the package was in a diplomatic pouch. If the driver was from the embassy he'd have to justify seizing and opening it without causing an international incident. Chuck's attention was drawn away from Cole when he noticed movement inside Jamil's apartment.

"Crap," said Chuck as a couple of nurses looked over at him. "Nothing go back to work," he said as he did a quick check front and back of the apartment building. He had six people three in the front and three in the back coming up the fire escape. He tried to call Sarah but they had some sort of cell phone jammer activated.

"Chuck think," he said as he watched the team in the front drop the cleaning lady them walk over her body. "Yes it's got to work."

[In the Apartment next to Jamil's]

After Cole left with his men Sarah volunteered to make tea for Jamil and Carina. She went into the kitchen where she put a pot of water on then got out three cups from the cupboard. As she was looking for the tea the electricity went off in the whole apartment building. The light over the stove went off then it came on then it went out again.

"Jamil, does this happen often," yelled Sarah as she suddenly found herself in the dark. "This is about the screwiest power outage," she said as the lights came on in one room at a time. If she didn't know better it was as if the building was possessed.

"This is the first time I can remember this happening. I've got a torch in my place I can got get it and be right back," said Jamil. He got up and started for his place when all the lights went off. The light over the stove flashed in rapid succession then it slowed down with long and short bursts.

"Crap!" said Sarah as she figured out what was going on. "No Jamil stay put. Carina call Cole this is a trap." Sarah ran to the door and peeking outside she heard people coming up the steps. Suddenly the lights went out on the steps and she heard cursing as someone tripped and fell backwards down a landing.

"I can't get through I don't have any bars. How about you?" asked Carina. But Sarah didn't answer she just ran around the apartment with her Smith and Wesson checking their situation which wasn't good. "Will you stand still long enough to tell me what's going on?"

"The lights are Chuck's doing. He's signaling us that we're in danger," said Sarah. She caught Carina's perplexed look. She took a piece a paper and wrote, 'Chuck is this you' then she held it up to the monitor camera. The lights went off then came back on.

"I don't care what anyone says this is almost stalking," said Carina as Sarah looked over the monitors. "But I guess I should be thankful."

"This is the situation," said Sarah as she laid everything out. "There are three coming up the stairs and there are three coming us the fire escape…"

"You and I can go next door. When they coming it we can take as many out as we can then drop back in here," said Carina. The lights went out in the room then came back on. "Chuck you're starting to become annoying. Do you have a better plan?" The lights flashed on and off.

"Well other than the light show do you any other way to communicate with us?" said Carina. Text started appearing on the monitor outlining his plan.

"I hate you sometimes," said Carina. Sarah looked over at her.

"I'm talking about your husband not you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Iraqi embassy Hamid was a busy little beaver. Not only did he get rid of his competition but he arranged for a "Friends of the Iraq cruise" with art auction to raise money for a children's hospital or that was what Hamid had on paper and sold the consul with. However, the truth was something different. The auction was a ruse to sell off the remaining canisters and the profits were going to Hamid's favorite charity… himself.

"Hamid," said his boss the Public Affairs officer for the consulate. "The Consul wants to know how the cruise is coming along. After the disaster in the museum he wants this to work."

"Everything is on track. This is the folder with everything spelt out. I'm working up the list of invitees but that's not done yet. However, I should have it soon but if you want I can take this up and brief him myself."

"No you need to stay in your place… I mean no that won't be necessary. You've got a lot to do so I'll take the folder and brief him. If we have any questions I can call down and ask you."

"Thank you for understanding how busy I am," said Hamid. He understood exactly what his boss was doing. The man heard the compliment the Consul made him and now he was trying to cut his legs so he could get ahead using Hamid's own work. He was going to have a real wakeup call soon.

"Oh I almost forgot the consul wants to make sure that American General gets an invitation. I think her name is Beckman. You can call someone and get her full name, title and whatever else you need just make sure she gets an invitation."

"I'll make sure it happens," said Hamid. That should make this auction interesting, he thought. But if she gets in the way… well we'll be out to sea and accidents do happen.

Hamid waited until his Boss was gone then he went to the door and closed it. Then he went to his computer where he logged on to the dark net. Names of prospective buyers were flooding in. He couldn't be any happier looking over the Who's Who of the underworld.

"Yes go brief the Consul he'll be rubbing shoulders with people who'd just as soon cut his throat as shake his hand," said Hamid as his phone rang. It was one of his men so he put in an earbud then answered it.

"I thought I told you never to call me when I'm here. What's the matter and it had better be important," said Hamid. He expected his men to follow his orders to the letter. There was no questioning where he was concerned.

"I'm sorry I know but we've got people down here snooping around asking questions about the van and if anyone saw who was in it. They could find out about the ship if we're not careful. What do you want us to do?"

"Have the Captain make up an excuse with the port operations people then have him move the ship to another berth. If necessary have him take it out to anchor that should get it and our cargo out of their grasp. If that doesn't work eliminate them. People shouldn't walk around the piers accidents can happen."

"I'll handle it," said his man then he hung up.

"Crap, I should've had him take some photos of our intruders," said Hamid as he went back to looking over his list. Some of the people he knew and some he didn't like this Italian arms dealer Ettore La Barba. He had heard that he was ruthless and that he'd even but a hit out on his dog but he'd never met him in person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole was driving in the second chase car following their perps on the back of a scooter. The lead car was trying to give them the thirty yard cushion but with the traffic and the short cuts they were taking it was difficult to keep them in sight.

"How are we doing up there?" radioed Cole as the traffic seemed to suddenly get heavy and started to slow down. "We can't afford to lose them. Come on guys a little effort here."

"I've got construction up here and the left lane is merging into the right. If this keeps up I'm going to lose them. What do you want me to do?"

"Hold your position and let me think of something," said Cole as he started looking around then he saw it. There was a bike parked in front of a shop next to the road. "Stop let me out here."

Cole jumped out put in an earbud then commandeered the bike. He flew down the middle of London full throttle to catch up with their perps while his men were bottled up in traffic. He was trying to lay back but it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to stay inconspicuous. He noticed the passenger touch his ear then he tapped the driver on the back after that they began to double back leading him away from the embassy.

"Something's going on he's backtracking," radioed Cole. He was trying to figure out what was going on when he hear a familiar voice in his ear.

"Cole you're being played. The girls are in trouble there's a wet team inside Jamil's apartment building. You need to break off and double back."

"Chuck is that you? How are you in my head? How do you know what… I can break off I've got my perps insight. I can't lose them."

"They passed that package off to the construction workers when they went by. You're following your tracker they took out of the package. Cole the girls need you. Screw your mission," said Chuck. The perps rode through a traffic light Chuck turned green all the way around. Suddenly two cars ran through and caught the scooter in the middle. One minute they were up the next they were down and down hard.

"Now look in the passengers pouch it's empty," said Chuck into Cole's ear. "Leave them for your men. They can pick up the perps at the hospital. You need to get back."

"What the bloody heck? How'd you do that? And how are you seeing this unless…" Cole started to say looking up at the traffic camera.

"If you want I can take your photo and send you a couple wallet size prints at Vauxhall. Now will you turn around or do I need to commandeer a drone and play 24 Live Another Day? But I really liked the blonde in that."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Ellie sat in Chuck and Sarah's kitchen sipping on a cup of tea in front of her trying to put everything together. Kat was sitting next to her but other than Kat and Sam she had no idea who these other people were. Plus the story of how Noora was liberated seemed a little sketchy to her. Maybe she was just a little jet lagged or still trying to calm down after the fright Casey's call had given her.

"So let me get this straight you two are cousins but you didn't know she was here and you haven't seen him since when?"

"Since shortly after the revolution my family was abroad and suddenly we were without a country and a home to return too."

"That sounds scary especially for a child. I can only imagine what you must've gone through," said Ellie as she took Noora's hand. "So Banai you're Chuck's friend too and you do what exactly?"

"I... well I... I sell greeting cards in Iran. I was here because I found out about this convention for greeting cards salesmen so I came. My company didn't want me to come but in the end they told me okay but at my own risk... I mean expense."

"You must love you work quite a lot to foot a bill like that but if you hadn't you wouldn't have found your cousin. John rescued you shouldn't you try to call your husband to let him know you're okay?"

"I tried but my calls aren't going through," said Noora as she tried again but she got the same recording. "See I keep getting the same message. Your call cannot be placed as dialed please check your number then try back later. I've been trying back later and still nothing. I don't know what else to do other than keep on trying."

"My company has people in London," said Banai as he pulled out his phone. "Let me see if I can get someone to run over and at least tell you husband you're all right."

"That's kind of you cousin," said Noora. Banai pulled out his phone and started speaking Farsi to someone on the other side.

Ellie notice that instead of comforting Noora, whatever is was Banai told the man on the other end of the phone it seemed to make Noora even more nervous. Ellie was about to ask exactly what he told his colleague when Sam came out of her room with Samaa.

They were playing dress up. Both had white coats on, Sam had her stethoscope in her pocket, and Samaa had a play syringe in hand. Ellie and Kat started laughing as Noora and Banai just shook their heads.

"We're ready to go visit Chuck," said Sam as she pushed her glasses without lens up on her nose. If the Doctors see us as other doctors they'll let me see Chuck. I can take his blood pressure and pulse. They showed me how to do that when Morgan was in the hospital after he got shot..."

"Morgan got what?" said Ellie as she looked over at Kat who nodded her head. "I guess my little brother forgot to pass on that little piece of trivia. What else has gone on he failed to tell me?"

"Aunt Ellie, can we go to the hospital now? I have my doctor's bag and everything," said Sam as she set her bag down it made a metallic ping.

"Excuse me what do you have in there?" asked Ellie as she looked in her back and pulled out a ball-peen hammer. "Are you testing reflexes with this?" Sam nodded. "Well I'll see about getting you something that won't cause a permanent disability. Sweetie you and I need to talk."

"Do we have to," asked Sam. Usually when someone told her they 'had to talk with her' it was to tell her that she couldn't do something and she could tell this was no exception.

"I'm afraid so, the doctor that's treating Chuck won't let you in to see him. Your father has a very bad virus and they are afraid it could hurt you. It's not that Chuck doesn't want to see you Sweetie but he doesn't want you to get sick."

"But I don't care I want to see him," said Sam. "It's not fair you get to see him but I can't. Why do grown up always get their way?"

"Sweetie your upset now and I understand but we have to think about what's good for you. Love, that's why I'm here."

"I want to be like you when I grow up," said Sam as she hugged Ellie. Ellie picked her up and hugged her back.

"I know you're worried about Chuck. I'm worried about him too but he will be fine and the best way we can make sure he gets better is if he knows he doesn't have to worry about us. Guys what are we going to do about dinner? Why don't we order pizza but only if you guys can eat it?"

"I know a place that does takeaway Big Al's in Maywood," said Banai. "His meats are halal certified and you can get just about any pizza you want."

"Then that settles that we can order two combos and two vegetarians," said Kat as she looked at her watch. "I wonder what's taking so long down at the pier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and the rest spent most of the day pounding the asphalt down at the piers. They stopped people showed them photos of the van then photos of their perps but nothing. The only thing they found out was that the port of Los Angeles is one of the busiest ports in the country and one of the longest some forty-three miles of water front. The only thing they had to show for the day's activities were sore feet.

"Come on this is a bust," said Casey as he got Morgan and Alex back in the Crown Vic then they drove back to Castle before heading back to Echo Park. "We need to check in with Beckman before we go home and we can't do it with our guest there. Grimes keep your mouth shut about Banai being at Echo Park or we'll all end up with him at Yucca Mountain. With the difference that the Iranians might negotiate for his release but they could care less about ours so if you don't want to mail Santa your Christmas letter from behind bars keep your trap shut."

"Oh John I think I know how to keep a secret," said Morgan. "I mean look around I haven't told anyone about Chuck. I think I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"Dad you have to give it to him, Morgan does have a point," said Alex as she looked over from the passenger's seat.

"Unfortunately your right," said John as he pulled into the Buy More parking lot. "Okay Grimes I'll trust you this time but I swear you screw up and you get us carted off to Supermax... well you and I are going to have some quality time in the yard."

"What can happen? Becky's back in D.C. and she'll be chomping at the bit to get out of the office to see her main squeeze Roan."

"Just remember keep your mouth shut," said John as the three of them got out of their car they headed into the Buy More.

"Morgan, son, can I have a word with you," said Big Mike. "Evening Alex. I'm sorry but I need to borrow my step-son for a second if you don't mind. They hadn't gotten inside ten feet before Morgan was grabbed and Big Mike pulled him aside.

"Okay Big Mike what do you want," said Morgan as he saw Casey signaled for him to hurry up then meet them down below. He nodded his head then turned back to Big Mike. "So what's got you all spun up?"

"Is it true that Bartowski's wife walked out on him? Fernando's cousin Feliz works TSA at the airport and said he saw her board a plane for London? They I hear he's in the hospital with some strange virus."

"You mean the flu," said Morgan trying to think up something to tell Big Mike. "She went to London but to get a baby thing that she had custom made."

"What kind of baby thing that you need custom made?" said Big Mike as he thought for a moment. Morgan thought he saw the little squirrel inside running on a wheel then a light came on. "Oh I see that thing. You can have them custom made?"

"I guess at least she did," said Morgan. "Excuse me but what exactly are we talking about being custom made?"

"Breast pump of course," said Big Mike. "Custom made... does it have to do with driving on the left? Well I don't know? But what's up with you man Chuck? He's got the flu and is in the hospital? That's what they're calling it now? But when I caught his type of flu the doctor gave me penicillin and it was all taken care of."

"No, he doesn't have that type of flu and no, Sarah didn't walk out on him. You can tell Fernando if his cousin would work a little more and keep his mouth shut then may be the lines in the airport wouldn't be as long." With that Morgan left Big Mike heading for the breakroom.

[Down in Castle]

Casey and Alex went on down to Castle and on the way they were talking about what a bust it was going down to the piers to look for clues. Casey was explaining to her that that was the breaks sometimes.

"That's the way things go sometimes. You think you're on a hot trail them it dries up and blows away. You can't blame yourself you tried it just didn't go anywhere is all," said Casey as they got off the elevator.

"Can you explain to me where you people were all day," said Beckman as she stood outside the elevator door. "I thought you all decided to take a vacation or something."

"General what are you doing here? I thought you were back in D.C. or that was what I was led to believe. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I had to come out when we were contacted that the consul who wanted to identify the Commandant's remains in person. I flew the hypersonic out and now the plane is going to Mildenhall to pick up agent Carmichael. But what is this about you tracking down leads? What leads and where were you looking?"

"At the pier Ma'am," said Casey. He showed her the parking ticket that they found then explained where the found it. "But we ran into a brick wall either no one knew anything or they were paid to keep their mouth shut."

"Let's hope it's the former," said Beckman as she looked around. "I have a special mission for you but where's Agent Grimes?" As they were talking they heard the elevator then they heard Morgan.

"John are you still on the horn with Becky? I guess by now you should be off so I don't have to worry about saying anything about our special houseguest. Boy I'd like to see the look..." Morgan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Beckman standing next to Casey with her hands on her hips and tapping his foot.

"Special houseguest?" said Beckman as she raised one eyebrow. "Would someone like to explain? Do you see the look Mr. Grimes?"

"I can explain," said Casey as the General reached up and flipped the switch to activate the cameras at Echo Park. "Like I said I can explain."

"Explain what? Okay so Noora and her daughter are staying with you. That's a good use of resources. Noora and Kat can watch Sam and Noora's daughter until Sarah gets back late tomorrow. Now let's get back to this new mission," said Beckman as she went over to the conference table to get a folder from her bag.

As soon as the General turned her head Banai came out of the bathroom in the monitor. Casey immediately switched off the camera feeds before she turned around.

"What are you doing?" asked Beckman looking at Casey behind her. "Oh yes that's probably for the best."

"Yes Ma'am, I just didn't want Grimes getting distracted he does so quite easily. So what is this special mission you want us to do? We're knee deep as it is trying to find those canisters of gas and being shorthanded doesn't help."

"Well if you'd run that ticket by Chuck me might've flashed but now we'll never know," said the General. Morgan was about to say I told you so when Casey elbowed him.

"Is there something wrong with you Agent Grimes," asked the General. It didn't pass Morgan that he was reinstated as an agent. "Please stand up straight you're slouching."

"No... No Ma'am, I perfectly fine. I mean yes... Oh please go ahead," said Morgan as Casey stood behind him cracking his knuckles.

"Well this is it back at Langley we discovered a website was brought up on the dark net that talks about an art auction onboard a cruise ship leaving port this weekend."

"I take it the art auction isn't really an art auction," said Casey as he looked through the dossier the General laid on the table. Morgan reached for some papers but John smacked his hand.

"Ouch! I need to see too," said Grimes but Casey just grunted and growled then gave him a look of death. "Or maybe not," said Morgan as he worked out this fingers.

"General you can't be serious? You can't send him in like this again. Do you remember what happened the last time? He got himself shot."

"If I remember correctly it was you who shot him," said the General. "It's useless to argue at this point the deal is done. We needed a name that they would recognize and act as a guarantee at the same time. I'm sorry if you disagree but like I said it's too late."

"But General Chuck's still in quarantine. He's in no shape to go on mission. If you have to send someone send me instead," said Morgan. "Chuck would do it for me so I can do it for him."

"I'm glad you feel that way because that is exactly what I'm going to do. Chuck is still on 'no duty' so I can't use him but you Agent Grimes I'm sending you in as Ettore La Barba. Interpol apprehended La Barba this morning on gun running charges and they're holding him incognito at an undisclosed location to try and flip him. In the meantime that leaves us an opportunity to use his identity. There is an invitation for you in that folder to board the Serenity berthed near the Queen Mary."

"The Serenity is she a firefly class," asked Morgan. Casey gave him a slap to the back of the head. "Ouch! Will you stop that!"

"Children listen up," said the General. "The auction is a cover to sell and move those missing canisters of gas so if we play our cards right we can take them off the market once and for all."

"General, if you don't mind me asking," said John as he looked at Morgan's invitation. "Why can't we simply raid the ship and seize the canisters along with the people behind it."

"It's not that easy Colonel. The cover for the event is a cruise for Friends of Iraq organized by the Iraqi consulate. Their consul will be onboard hosting it. The auction on paper is to raise funds for children's hospitals in Iraq. We can't raid it until we're sure the canisters are onboard and we know where they're at. One wrong move and we'll have a major international incident on our hands.

"So what is it you want me to do," said Morgan. "You want me to go in and out bid everyone? I'm going to need some cash backing because what I have I my account right now won't by a cup of coffee onboard this ship," said Grimes as he held up the photo of the luxury liner from the folder.

"With any luck you won't have to," said the General. "Colonel Casey is going to come onboard with you as your man servant, John and Agent McHugh will be going with you as you fiancée. In addition I will be onboard with you."

"Who are you going to be," asked Morgan. "What arch villain are you going to pose as? Oh I know, Faora, right?"

"Then you ask why I hit you," said Casey. "Do you really listen to yourself before you speak or does all this idiocy just roll out on its own?"

"I'm going as General Diane Beckman who else? My invitation came from the consul himself. We vetted him and he can't be behind this but it must be someone in the consulate."

"Jamil was called to the consulate the day before he was grabbed," said Casey. "We should try and contact him to find out what office he was supposed to go to."

"Stay away from the consulate for now. That's sovereign Iraqi soil and we don't want an incident but we also don't want to risk your covers being blown before you get onboard. If there's nothing else I'm heading to the hospital now to get a current briefing on Agent Carmichael's status."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck knew he should try to contact Sam and do a video call but he had other problems at. He was watching three assassins coming up the stairs in Jamil's apartment building and three more coming up the fire escape. He got Cole turned around but he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it back in time. He hoped Sarah understood his text but he was in a hospital bed in Westside Memorial while she was round the world in London.

"Okay everyone stay together and wait for it," said Sarah. She stood near the door peeking out. The wet team stood outside Jamil's apartment. Sarah heard them talking on the radio to coordinate the breach.

"Okay on my three," she heard one of the men say. Then they were in but as they went in the lights went out in the hall and in Jamil's apartment.

"There they are," Sarah heard behind her then there was the sound of suppressed fire as the two teams shot at each other. While they were inside Sarah, Carina and Jamil hit the stairs and made their way down as fast as they could. It wouldn't take long for those who survived to figure out they'd been duped.

"They're on the stairs," Sarah heard above them as they were already half way down. "Come on get after them." Sarah fired two rounds up at their pursuers just to slow them down.

"Nothing like putting a little fear in them to make them cautious," said Sarah as they hit the front door.

"Now where," asked Jamil. Carina was already on it running to the van with the MI-5 men inside. She threw open the back to find them all dead.

"Geez what've you got," asked Sarah she came from checking on the guy Cole had left behind. She found he had his throat slashed.

"They're not going to be any help," said Carina as bullets started flying. The wet team was out of the apartment building and started opening fire in the street.

"Look out," said Sarah as she pushed Jamil inside the van as Carina tossed her a H&K UMP .45. Sarah flipped selective fire to fully automatic then cleared the street. The men from the wet team dove for cover then started returning fire.

"Here take this," yelled Carina as she handed Sarah an extra clip then she joined in the firefight. They looked like they were going to make the killers run when another car load pulled up and tried to out flank them. But they were warned when a car alarm went off to alert Sarah what was going on. She knew it was Chuck looking out for them.

"Inside," yelled Sarah as she got Carina in the van. It was bullet proof so at least for a little while they were safe.

"Can you operate this to call for help?" asked Carina as she pointed to the comms gear inside but Sarah discovered their signal was still being jammed.

"If you turn over the Arab to us we'll let you two ladies live," yelled a man outside. "Come on you've got no place to go and one of you is pregnant. If nothing else think about your baby. We're not monsters we've just got a job to do like you two. Hand over the man and you two can walk."

"Turn me over," said Jamil. "Just tell Samaa her father loves her." He started for the door but Sarah grabbed him shoving him back down.

"You're not going anywhere. The moment we open that door we're all dead. No he's trying to bluff us into turning you over. Just hold on don't give up yet."

Suddenly they heard gunfire. Carina went to the front where she could see. It was Cole he rode in on a bike and was drawing fire from the gunmen.

"No the idiot rode into a trap," yelled Carina. She busted out of the back of the van opening fire to give Cole time to find cover. Sarah jumped out too firing.

"Cole's safe for now. Come on get back inside where it's safe," yelled Sarah. But as she was yelling Carina took a hit and dropped backwards. Sarah ran to her and helped her up covering for her to get her back in the van.

"Lie still and let me look at that," said Sarah.

"If Chuck's going to perform a miracle it'd better be soon."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Beckman walked into the hospital with her Aide, the Major along with a couple of other men in black. They blew by the information desk and the nurse's station heading straight for the elevator. There was no doubt when the General came into a room who was in charge. The Neurologist who had been asking Ellie so many questions before was on hand to witness the General's walk through and all Beckman's presence did was feed his curiosity even more.

"Who was that," asked the Doctor after Beckman walked past. "Are we treating some VIP I don't know about?

"Oh her? She's here to see the patient in quarantine. Some sort of General I really don't know her story but I've seen her here before," said the nurse as she tried to get away.

"Hold up you said she's here to see the guy in quarantine? The brother of..." the Doctor almost said Ellie's name but didn't. "What would a General want with a guy who works at the Buy More?"

"I don't know Doctor Greg. Maybe she wants some advice on how to set up her home theater or she's looking for discounted electronics. It's about time they look for ways to cut their budget. Now if you'll excuse me I've got..." But her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Yes it is," he said as he followed her. There was no getting rid of him. "Does anyone know why our patient is in quarantine anyway? I know we're treating him but treating him for what?" The nurse looked at him she had had enough so she spelt it out for him.

"Look Doc, I'm kind of busy to be playing twenty questions with you. No one really knows what's going on up there. The CDC people blew in and took over the ward this is all their bailiwick. Listen some friendly advice leave it alone. Whatever is going on we're better off being in the dark but if you want to run with this then I suggest you go up there and ask. I'm sorry I'm already late for my rounds," she said and with that she walked away.

"Yeah sure I was just a little curious is all. Thanks for the information," said the Doctor. He walked over and got on the elevator. When the elevator doors opened he was on Chuck's floor.

"Just a little peek can't hurt," he said to himself. Walking out he noticed all the people milling about were people he didn't know or hadn't seen before. Then he saw the General again outside the suiting room for the quarantine area talking with a doctor.

"What to do now," he thought as he walked down the hall trying to get close enough to listen in on their conversation. He was almost within earshot when a man in black stepped out in front of him blocking his way.

"Crap," he thought as he quickly beat a hasty retreat back towards the elevator before he was caught. But he had gotten close enough to see the doctor's name stenciled on his coat, 'McCoy'. He had a few friends at the CDC he could call to find out the doctor's specialty and maybe why he was here.

He was standing waiting at the elevators proud of his investigative skills when the doors opened and he was greeted by Ellie staring back at him.

"Aren't you on the wrong floor? Or did you get lost?" asked Ellie knowing exactly why Greg was there. She didn't like his curiosity and like the cat it was going to get him into trouble especially if she had anything to do with it.

"I pressed the wrong button I guess but I see your brother is being well taken care of. I'm still waiting on that coffee and chat."

"I think we might have to have it soon but you know it's funny when I was working here I didn't have time for coffee, chitchats or getting lost. Has the patient load gone down that much? I wonder if it has anything to do with customer satisfaction."

"What's that supposed to mean? You wouldn't be thinking about moving back would you? I hate to inform you but I've got a three year contract."

"Move back me... no but contracts can be broken especially when there are performance issues but that's between you and the hospital. Be careful the elevator is about to close I'm sure you don't want to be late for your next patient."

Doctor Greg got on the elevator and Ellie stood there until the doors closed staring him down. She could see she was going to have to have a talk with the administrator about have the good doctor and have her rein him in. Ellie took a deep breath to calm down then put all that aside as she turned to walk back down the hall to join the General and Dr. McCoy but she made a mental note to have a talk with the hospital administrator.

"Here's the sister now," said Dr. McCoy. Everyone turned to see Ellie as she walked down the hall towards them. She could tell by the General's look she was not happy but she didn't know if Beckman was upset with her or someone else.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I got held up with a consult on the way in," said Ellie as she met up with the group. "Can someone catch me up to speed?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was looking for a way out for Sarah but he didn't see one. Cole's men were stuck in traffic and he was pinned down by enemy fire. Sarah was trapped inside the surveillance van with Jamil and a wounded Carina. However, in his moment of desperation his attention was attracted to the sky when he caught sight of an inbound surprise.

[Outside the Van]

"I'm tired of messing around with you," yelled the same man as before. "So I'll give you women to the count of ten then I'm going to huff and puff then with this RPG I'm going to blow your house in."

"Let me go out," said Jamil. "There's no reason for anyone else to get hurt. Just tell Samaa her father died on his feet."

"Will you stop trying to play the hero," said Sarah as she looked at Carina's wound. She grabbed the first aid kit in the van then flushed the wound out with water. After getting a better look she slapped an Olaes bandage on it to stop the bleeding until she could get Carina proper medical care.

"What's that sound," asked Carina. "Do you hear that? Is someone up above sending a Blackhawk to take us home instead of a chariot?"

"You sure you didn't bump your head when you fell," said Sarah as she taped down the bandage. But now she could hear it too.

"Let me go check," said Sarah. After she got Carina patched up she went up to the front to look out through the bullet proof glass to see what was going on.

"I see our friend with the RPG looks like he's heard the chopper too," yelled Sarah back. She saw the man with the RPG stop his countdown then he began looking up to see where the chopper was coming from. She saw him point up but at the same time as he was pointing there was a loud explosion where he stood then when the smoke cleared he was gone.

"I think you're right," said Sarah as she came walking back into the back. "Not about the chariot but about the Blackhawk." There was another explosion and the van shook. Suddenly communications came back on line and the monitor flashed followed by Chuck's image appearing on the screen.

"Sarah, love hang tight help is on the way," said Chuck as he feed into the van street cam coverage from outside on the street. Ropes descended from a hoovering chopper then men in full tactical gear rappelled down with M-4A1s. They opened fire on the IRA wet team as they descended hitting the deck fighting.

"Thanks there Chucky," said Carina as she came over to the monitor behind Sarah to watch what was going on. "Makes me want to grab a piece and join in the fun."

"Don't thank me they just showed up out of nowhere. I was desperate then these guys showed up. I've feed them tactical information but just stay put until I can figure out who they are. I'm talking with their team leader now."

"Who could these guys be," asked Sarah looking back at Carina, "any ideas?" But Carina shook her head.

"The uniforms don't tell me anything other than they don't want to be known," said Carina. Whoever they were they had a medic with them. They watched as he went over and checked on Cole afterwards they saw Cole talk to the man then pointing at them.

Soon the battle was over and the war seemed to be won. There was a knock on the back of the van and Cole yelled for them not to shoot.

"It's us. We're coming in hold your fire," yelled Cole. He opened the door then he and the medic went straight to check on Carina. "Just hold still and let the man look at you."

"You say that now but when they do in the pub you get mad," said Carina. "Ouch! Watch it there doc it's a little tender. I'd like to be able to use that arm afterwards."

"You need to go to the hospital and have them remove the round that's still in before sepsis sets in," said the man as he packed her wound and prepared her for transport."

"But who are you people and where did you come from," asked Sarah. "Chuck said he didn't call you. Cole, are they your people?"

"I can answer that," said one of the men in black tactical gear as he climbed in the back. "Jamil Al-Bayati I presume _As-salāmu ʿalayka_."

" _Wa alaikum assalam wa rahmatu Allah_ ," said Jamil looking at the man with a puzzled expression. "Excuse me but you're obviously a Muslim brother but do I know you?"

"Not you but your wife's cousin does. Colonel Banai ordered… asked us to drop in to check on you to make sure you were safe. We discovered through our channels something was going down so I put this team together, Commander Navid at your disposal."

"We appreciate your assistance," said Sarah but you and your men should leave before the police and MI6 get here. I don't know if your government wants to be mixed up in this but we appreciate the assist. You pulled our… well you know what out of the fire."

"You must be Agent Carmichael's wife," said Navid. She looked at him. "He called me on the chopper and gave me a quick rundown of the situation. Banai speaks quite highly of him. Well if there's nothing else…"

"Wait you said my wife's cousin called you? How is she?" asked Jamil. He had been worried what this would do if the word got back to the kidnappers. "Can you tell me does that mean she's safe?"

"Yes Colonel Banai and his team rescued your wife and eliminated the man known as the Commandant. It's a great day for us. May I give you some advice you need to leave here and stay gone for a while. The people who tried to assassinate you, the new IRA, they failed this time but they'll be back."

"We can offer you witness protection and new lives in the United States if you that's what you want," said Sarah. "Or you can go to another country and start over. My husband and I will help you resettle if that's what you want."

"Thank you… all of you but I need to talk this over with my wife first. This is a big step and we need to talk it through."

"I need to run," said Navid. Sarah went out with him and watched as he rounded up his troops. The chopper flew in low dropping ropes for them to grab on to then the way they came was the way they disappeared into the London skyline.

"Sarah there's someone on the monitor who wants to talk to you," yelled Cole as he sat on the back of the van with Carina. They heard sirens in the distance approaching quickly towards them.

"Is Chuck calling back?" asked Sarah as Jamil helped her in the back. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was waiting for her.

"I already talked with Noora and Samaa," said Jamil as he stood behind her. "But Sam wants to talk with you." On the monitor was Sam staring back at her bright eyes and smiling now she could see her mother.

"Mommy I've miss you a lot and I want you to know I've been good. Aunt Ellie is here but she's at the hospital now. They won't let me visit Chuck. I don't know why? I told her I've got a coat and stethoscope but they won't let me go take care of Chuck. That's not fair."

"Sweetie it's not possible right now as soon as it is I'll take you to see him. I promise I will but for now you need to patient."

"How are you supposed to take me to see him if you're with Aunt Carina in London? What did she do to her arm? I could come there and take care of her since they won't let me take care of Chuck."

"She fell down and cut it. I'll be home tomorrow night so I will be able to take you in to see him. You said Aunt Ellie is at the hospital?"

"Yes she was called by Uncle Casey who told her that Aunt Diane wanted her to meet her at the hospital to talk over the game plan."

"Game plan? What game plan? I just talked with Chuck and he didn't mention anything about a game plan."

"I don't know what they were talking about either. No one ever explains anything to me and I don't like it. Just because I'm little doesn't mean I don't need to know."

"You're right and I'll try to explain to you what's going on as soon as I get home. But for now you need to be patient with us adults. Sweetie we don't always have the answers you want but know I'll always love you," said Sarah. She could hear sirens outside. "Sweetie mommy has to go I'll be home tomorrow night."

"I love you too," said Sam as she blew her a kiss. Sarah blew one back then she cut the connection. "Jamil go get a bag together along with your passport. I'll have a man bring you to me at the hospital then you're coming with me back to the States to be with your family."

"I'd appreciate that," said Jamil. Sarah went out and grabbed one of Cole's men and put him on the Jamil watch with orders that he was not to let Jamil out of his sight for any reason.

"Once he has his bag together bring him to the hospital and hand him over to me. I mean to me no one else just me. Now you two go…"

"Sarah I want you to ride in the ambulance with Carina," said Cole. "I'd go but I need to stay here and get this place cleaned up. Don't worry I'll bring Jamil myself to you then we can go from there."

"Go from there for me will be to get some sleep with an early morning wake up call," said Sarah as she watched Jamil walk back into his building. "I don't know if Jamil has figured out yet but his life here is over. I hope I can get that through his head on the way back to L.A."

"That's going to be a bitter pill to swallow. Get in the ambulance and go or Carina won't leave. She's already been asking for a knife saying she could take the bullet out on her own."

"I have no doubts that she couldn't but I'll try to calm her down," said Sarah as she climbed in the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Echo Park Sam was feeling much better now that she talked with her Mommy and found out she would be back the next day. She ran outside to tell everyone the good news when she found Banai leading Noora and Samaa in prayer. She immediately stopped and waited silently until they were finished.

"Samaa, my mother is coming home tomorrow," said Sam as Samaa put her shoes back on. "Let's go play now. I want to make a welcome home card for her. You should write something for your father."

"Do you think he'll be coming with your mother?" asked Samaa. "It would be nice if they could fly back together? Mâmâ we should go to Bâbâ now that you're both free."

"We need to wait and see. Banai what do you think we should do from your experience in the greeting card business?"

"I think children should go and play and leave grown up things to grown-ups," said Banai. He waited for Samaa to leave going back into the apartment before speaking. "I'm afraid you can never go back to London or anywhere the IRA can reach you. They are not the forgiving kind once they realize that they've been led into a trap."

"But we've got everything in London. I lived as refugee when I was a child I don't want that for my daughter but…"

"You don't want her to grown up back home for obvious reasons. If I had a daughter I'd probably feel the same."

"I got lucky with Jamil. He's a good man but I don't want my daughter to end up having to marry a radical which will happen if we're forced back home."

"If you want I can see to it that you're settled in Kuwait or Qatar. Either country would be good plus the IRA would have a difficult time reaching you. But talk it over with Jamil if he's worried about his job I can get another one there like I said I know people who owe me favors."

"Banai, you've always been good to me," said Noora. "I want you to know I appreciate it. Your wife is a very lucky woman."

"You mean wives I took a second wife at least on paper. Behrouz died in the war so I took his wife and am raising his child. We were friends and close… it was the honourable thing to do."

"Poor Behrouz is dead? How? The gas… I see now of course that's why you were after Ali. Well Behrouz can rest in peace now. See I told you that you were an honourable man."

"I appreciate your confidence but sometimes I don't know. This is a hard life and it's easy to get lost but I'm happy that it enabled us to meet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex had Morgan on the hot seat in Castle. He had to know his cover front and back for this to work. The last thing they needed was for him to unravel at the wrong time when the mission depended on it. John and Alex walked around him as he sat on a stool firing questions at him for quick answers.

"What's your name," asked Casey as he spun him around on the stool to face him. Morgan had to grab hold not to fall off.

"Ettore La Barba, why who wants to know?" said Morgan as he faked a phony Italian accent sounding like he'd just gotten off the boat. "Pretty good, no?"

"No, now get your head in the game or lose it on the ship, which one do you want?" said Casey as he thumped him on the head.

"Ouch that hurt," said Morgan as she rubbed his head. "Can you go easy with the head? I need my gray matter to work and if you keep it up I'm going to be firing on only one piston here really soon."

"Ettore who am I?" said Alex as she spun him around to face her. "Come on you need to speed up the answers or this won't work. You can't look like you're thinking."

"You're my number one, my main squeeze, my go to girl for…" he almost got carried away but Casey's growling and knuckle cracking brought him back to reality.

"Where are you from?" asked Casey as he spun Morgan back around. "Come on I need an answer today. What are you waiting for?"

"Hold up a second I don't feel so good," said Morgan as he turned green. "I think I'm going to get seasick and I have stepped foot on board yet."

"You throw up you clean it up," said John as he shook his head. "I asked you where are you from? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to answer the question."

"I don't know anyone who works well under this type of pressure," said Morgan. Casey grabbed him by the collar. "I'm from Milan… No Rome or is it Naples?"

"Grimes you're going to get yourself and everyone else killed if you can't keep your story straight. I don't know if this is going to work or not. I should call the General and tell her you're no able…

"I'm not able to what? No I've got this let's go again. I know I can do this."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Chuck got off the line with Sarah now that she was safe and he had a moment to take a breath. Suddenly all the weight of his illness and the past few days fell on him. The tiredness he had fought through came back with vengeance and he felt exhausted but he had one last thing he had to do before he could rest. He told himself he could push through as he took his tablet and logged into the Castle mainframe then rerouted his transmission.

[Back at Echo Park]

Casey along with Alex and Morgan were dragging in from working grilling Morgan on his cover story. Casey made a beeline to his place to get cleaned up while Morgan and Alex went over to Chuck and Sarah's to check on Sam and Kat.

"We're home," announced Morgan as he walked through the door with Alex. But he was greeted with silence and a hand over the mouth. "What the..."

"Shush, hold it down," said Kat. She pointed at the monitor in the living room. "Chuck's on talking with Sam. Come into the kitchen where we can chat but try to hold it down."

"Sam I need to talk to Chuck when you're done," said Morgan. Sam turned and nodded then motioned for them to go away. This was her time and she had no intention of sharing it.

"Where's Noora and Samaa? I thought they'd be here," asked Alex looking around and seeing Sam and Kat by themselves.

"Banai took them to Mosque for prayer then they're going out for dinner together. He wanted to spend some alone time with them since he's going to have to leave. Where's your father?"

"He went over to get cleaned up he should be over soon. I think he's thinking about taking you out somewhere nice and when I say nice I don't mean a ten dollars all you can eat buffet." Suddenly Morgan felt warm but not as much as Kat.

"Crap and I look like a mess. I wish he'd tell me ahead of time before he does things like this," said Kat as she checked herself in her reflection from the microwave door.

"Oh Mom you look fine don't worry about it. If you want we can go into the bathroom and spruce you up a bit. Maybe revisit your make up and your hair? But really you look fine."

"That's a good idea," said Kat as they started down the hall. "I think I need more than a spruce I could use a complete makeover and then some."

"Oh Mom you're exaggerating as usual. Morgan, watch Sam until we get back and you can think about what to order for us? I could go for some Chinese I guess."

"Ettore La Barba sputta on Chinese poo poo," said Morgan as he pretended to spit. "We gonna eat good Italian food like spaghetti and da meatballs."

"I hate to break some news to you but spaghetti with meatballs is an American Italian dish. In Italy they're usually served separately," said Kat. "Morgan, do you feel okay? Why are speaking funny? Who's this Ettore La Barba anyway?"

"Oh Morgan's just fooling around," said Alex as she gave him a look then pulled her mother along. "Come on if you want to get this done before Dad gets here we need to hurry up."

"Right, let's go I need a miracle cure," said Kat as they disappeared into the bathroom. Morgan turned around to find Sam standing in front of him with her white coat on and stethoscope around her neck.

"The patient will see you now. Please follow me," said Sam. Morgan was trying not to laugh as he walked behind her into the living room. "Chuck you can talk to Morgan for a little while then you have to go to sleep and rest like you promised."

"Yes Doctor Sam," said Chuck as he smiled. "I love you Sweet Pea." He blew her a kiss she pretended to catch and put in her pocket. Then she blew him one back. After that she took out her pretend glasses and put them on to look serious.

"Morgan I'm watching you. Do not agitate my patient," said Sam sternly. "You know you're looking a little pale. I'm going to have to give you an examination after you're done here. No I don't like your color at all. I'll see you in my office when you're done," she said then she turned to the monitor. "I love you daddy."

"I love you more," said Chuck as he wiped his eyes. Sam gave Morgan a menacing looked then disappeared into her room.

"I hope when she said she didn't like my color she doesn't have spray paint in her room to change it. Alex and Kat better get done before we're through."

"If I were you I'd watch out. Ellie gave her a reflex hammer and I think she's dying to try it out on someone like you. So Morgan what is it you want to tell me?"

"First dude you need to rest up. No offense intended but Chuck dude you look like death warmed over."

"Gee thanks Morgan. I would be resting and probably asleep right now if I wasn't talking to you so what is it you want to tell me?"

"I'm going undercover can you believe that? How cool is that but I'm a little nervous after the last time I had to use this cover."

"Morgan slow down and start from the beginning. You're going undercover as whom? What do you mean when you said the last time you used this cover?"

"Yes remember when Vivian was going to sell the Norseman and I infiltrated the buyers as Ettore La Barba well I'm doing it again…"

"Beckman's found out about the auction off the dark net. Little Buddy I don't want to scare you but you're going to rubbing shoulders with some of the most ruthless and blood thirsty killers in the world."

"Piece of cake Chuck, it'll be just like Thanksgiving dinner with my mother's relatives from the old country. You should see them dive into a turkey. Believe me it's not a pretty sight."

"The old country? We're not talking about Pasadena here. Morgan you're going to be bidding on something they want and I don't think they appreciate healthy competition. Actually I'm almost sure it won't be healthy and I wouldn't be surprised if some people don't walk away from the auction."

"Well it's going to be hard to walk away because the auction is going to be held on board a cruise ship, the Serenity.

"Who's the Captain? Mal Reynolds," asked Chuck as he smiled. Morgan nodded his head smiling back. "Is Casey going with you? He could be your Jayne Cobb."

"I know he'd be perfect but no he's coming as my man servant 'John' and Alex is coming as my mob boss girlfriend 'Alex'."

"I see you've given a lot of thought into your covers. Morgan listen to me this is not a joke. These people kill people for a living and they're not going to be playing around."

"And what do you think Ettore La Barba does? I'm a merchant of death, a seller of doom. I'm the man who ordered the hit on his own puppy."

"Morgan you don't have a puppy."

"Ah but have you ever ask yourself why." Chuck just shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down on the pier things were moving along for the auction. Hamid was on board with the ship's captain going over the last details. The first officer handed him a list of berthing assignments. The cruise was a trip out into International waters where they could open their casino without having to worry about state or federal regulations with gambling the first day then the auction the next day.

"Why don't we just go out and get this over with," said the Captain. "I don't like having those canisters on my ship."

"No our guests need a day Captain to sort themselves out," said Hamid. "It also gives us a day to vet them to make sure they are who they say they are. The IRA contacted me saying they'd been infiltrated so I don't want to take any chances."

"And what do you want to do if we find people on board who aren't who they say they are," asked the First Mate.

"Captain Bligh I think there's a fine naval tradition that will also give us some sport as well as entertainment called walking the plank," said Hamid as everyone laughed.

"Okay that being said this is the berthing arrangements I've come up with so far," said the First Mate as he laid out the map of the ship pointing out where people and groups were. "I've done like you said separated the Russian bratva people from the Chechens and the Corsican group and the Germans. I've got the Basque separatists separated by themselves and the Chinese, they're here."

"That won't do it's above the laundry. Here you need to switch them with the ETA separatists. They won't care and the last thing we want is to piss off over a billion people. Besides I like good Chinese."

"Okay I'll do that but where do you want to put that Italian guy? What's his name? Ettore La Barba. There's not that much room left."

"Put his group up here close to us," said Hamid. "I want to keep an eye on him. He's a wild card and before he gets any ideas about keeping the price down by eliminated his competition I want to head him off."

"You think he'd do that? Kill off the other bidders before the auction to drive down the price?" said the First Officer as he penned in La Barba.

"The man took out his own puppy or the story goes. But the truth is I think they'll all make a run at each other before the bidding starts and after it is concluded. We're going to be out another day before we pull back in after the auction."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you," said the First Mate. "I see, smart move… you grab the cash from the winner but if he has an accident then you can cash in the money from the runner up too."

"Double the profits, double the fun. I hope none of the winners make it ashore alive," said Hamid. "We'll all be rich and floating in money by the time this is over with."

"Come with me and I'll show you the state of the art surveillance system we've put in," said the Captain. He led Hamid through the ship pointing out the hidden cameras as they made their way up to the bridge then into the control room.

"From here we can monitor all the activity that's happening on board. We've got cameras in every room and in the passageways. There are 360 degree cameras in the different areas of congregation plus I have special ones in the auction room. Watch this," said the Captain. He spotted one of his men sitting down smoking when he was supposed to be working. He pressed a button and the man fell off. They watched as other men went over to him then carried him off.

"Impressive," said Hamid as he smiled. "I guess that proves smoking can be hazardous to your health. I see you've got things well under control so there's no need in me hanging around. I'll go now and be back when we start embarking our first guests."

"There is just one question. What are we going to do with the Consul?" said the Captain. "You don't think he won't catch on to what's really going on or that General either you put on the list? They could be a thorn in our sides."

"My dear Captain Bligh you of all people should know that seafaring is a dangerous profession and not without its risks. Accidents happen all the time at sea and some of them I'm sure are just that. You leave the consul and his guest up to me. You just worry about the rest and soon you'll have more money then you'll know what to do with."

"If you have time we could go to my cabin and have a drink," said the Captain without thinking. "I'm sorry I forgot you don't imbibe."

"Don't worry about it and I would if I had the time but right now I need to get back. I still have to play the overworked and underpaid public employee for another day or so then I can be the king of kings. Naturally that goes for the both of you too of course," said Hamid as he made his way to the hatch.

"Of course," said the First Mate. "Well if you have to go I'll show you the way off the ship. If you'll follow me this way," said the man as he motioned him. The Captain watched the two men leave thinking that there wasn't anything to stop Hamid from eliminating them when this was all over and taking everything for himself. He'd already done it to his other partners why should he or the First Mate think they were any different. No he had to come up with a plan and it didn't necessarily have to include the First Mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah stayed in the hospital finally the doctor came out and told her Carina was all right. He explained that the bullet had lodged in her shoulder but had missed everything vital. However, she would have a nice scar and war story to go along with it to tell everyone but that was about it. The only drawback was the doctor informed her he was going to hold her overnight for observation.

"Well I guess ladies night out is off this time round," said Sarah as she stuck her head in Carina's room. "But we can try again my next swing through."

"I guess you're right but damn the bad luck I wanted to kick your butt in darts," said Carina as she smiled at Sarah. Sarah shook her head back.

"At least like this you'd have an excuse for losing," said Sarah as she pulled up a chair to sit next to her bed. "You and Cole need to get a move on it and decide what you want to do."

"He keeps asking and I keep dragging my feet. I don't know if I'm ready to become you. Just look at you a good husband and kid at home another one on the way but where are at? You're here holding my hand. I don't know if it's just me but something's wrong with this picture."

"You're right but this is our life and it's not easy to let go. I've tried and believe me when I say I've tried but it keeps coming back to grab me. But there's nothing to say you can't have it all. Why should the guys get the option to keep on going out on mission? There's not law that says that and I don't see you at home cleaning and cooking."

"Keep on telling yourself that but I don't know," said Carina as she tried to look at her wound. "I'm not there yet and I'm glad Cole understands."

"I understand what?" said Cole as he walked into her room with Jamil in tow behind him. "I guess this is my fault for leaving you all by yourselves."

"It's no bodies fault," said Sarah. "Crap happens sometimes things work out and sometimes they don't. You can't second guess yourself or you won't get anything done. At least we took a lot of bad guys off the street and we recovered the canister of gas. I'd chalk that up as a win for the home team."

"I guess you're right," said Cole as he walked over to the other side of Carina's bed. "I just finished briefing Sir Reginald and he seems to be happy so I guess I should be too. So what shall we have for dinner? Your doctor says your pint is out for tonight something about interactions with your meds. But I'll have one of the guys swing by the Boar's Head and bring us whatever the special is. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me as long as there's no kidney pies or haggis but some bangers and mash with mushy peas would be nice too."

"If that's what my princess wants then that's what she's going to get. I'll make it happen," said Cole as he stepped out to call in their order. Sarah smiled like the Cheshire cat at Carina as Cole stepped out.

"Shut up I don't want to hear a word about going native. When in Rome and all that," said Carina as she tried to sit up. "Besides you don't know what you're missing."

"Let me help you before you pull your stitches out and your doctor yells at me," said Sarah. She went to the foot of the bed and worked the crank to raise the head. "No, I wasn't going to comment about you going native I was going to comment on 'princess'. Somehow I don't see you as the princess type or better more the Fiona type."

"What can I say that's how he sees me and I don't think Chuck sees you any differently just in your condition you look more like Fiona after more than before."

"Well our orders are in," announced Cole as he came back inside. "Oh how rude of me, I'm sorry I forgot to ask you two if you wanted anything?"

"Don't mind us we're going to grab a cab and got to the barge. There's nothing in the pub Jamil can eat and right now I just want to go to sleep. There are things in cans and pasta on board if we get desperate. Jamil, do you know how to cook?"

"No I never learned," said Jamil as he shook his head. "I never had to. At home Noora does all the cooking."

"Why am I not surprised. Come on we need to go or at least I do. Cole call me in the morning before your driver stops by and give me his name along with some details. I'd hate to shoot a MI6 agent before I leave."

"I'll call but I'll give you a lift. I'd hate for you to shoot my guy too. Then Princess when I come back I'll take you home." Sarah smiled at Carina as Cole was talking and Carina responded by giving her the finger. Sarah laughed then she took Jamil and they left.

[A Few Minutes Later on the Quay]

Sarah was tired and all she really wanted was a nice hot shower then bed. She was so tired she didn't notice Jamil was wringing his hands and getting nervous. When they got to the barge she led him on board then took him down below. Her first stop was in the galley.

"Jamil this is a box of pasta. You take a pan," she said as she pulled one out and filled it with water. "You bring this to boil then add a little bit of salt. You throw the pasta in and wait for the water to start boiling again then you time it for the minutes written on the box. See this says twelve minutes. Then you drain off the water and it's ready to eat."

"What do I put with it?" asked Jamil as he studied the box turning it around looking it over carefully. "I don't know if I can do this?"

"I think you can handle this. Here is a can of tomatoes," said Sarah as she sat one out for him. "There's no wine or vinegar with it so it's good to go. Here's some olive oil put it in a sauce pan warm it up then add the tomatoes. There's some dry oregano in the pantry. I realize this is not the greatest but we have to make do."

"No this is fine and I can follow directions but…" said Jamil as he looked around nervously. Sarah finally noticed his anxiety level was high. She naturally attributed it to what had just happened to them.

"What is it? Don't worry you're safe here you can trust me. Once I activate the topside security system there really will be nothing to worry about. If you're wondering where you can sleep there are berths… I mean beds down below aft. Pick any one and that's yours. Mine is up forward where I'm headed to now. There's a computer over there in the living area you can use with skype if you want to call Noora but I recommend keeping it quick and getting some sleep. We're going to get out of here early tomorrow to make Mildenhall and our flight back to L.A."

"Thanks but that's not it either. You're okay with us sleeping together on this barge. Your husband doesn't care if men sleep over?"

"Okay Jamil I understand the cultural difference but we're not sleeping together, sleeping together. You've got your bed and I've got mine. As far as my husband caring… I sleep with three men every night," said Sarah. She saw the surprise on his face. "I sleep with Chuck then I sleep with Mr. Smith and Wesson under my pillow so I hope you don't sleep walk because if you do you'd better make sure you don't go sleep walking up forwards or you might meet Mr. Smith and Wesson's little friends. Goodnight or day or whatever time it is I'm out of here see you tomorrow."

Jamil just shook his head as he watch Sarah disappear forward.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Chuck finally got to a place where he could sleep and rest. At least for a little while all the fires seemed to be out so he could relax. His brain told him it could go into standby mode and he slept. Ellie went in and found him cutting some serious zees. Her eyes watered up but through her hazmat suit no one could see. She smiled at him for her Chuck was still her little brother to protect. Yes he was right they both had families now but for a long time, maybe too long, it had been just the two of them against the world.

Dr. Greg finished with his last patient and was about to leave for the day. He wanted to get home to make a phone call to Atlanta. When he called earlier his friend was out but he was told his friend would be working late. After his run in with Ellie his sixth sense told him calling from home would be the most prudent move. The last thing he wanted was to get caught snooping which shortly would be justified.

"Doctor you have a visitor," said his nurse and secretary but as she was telling him the hospital administrator pushed past her then dismissed her to have a private talk.

"I'll take it from here Anna," said the Administrator. "Remember you work for me too so be a dear go on home and make sure the outer door is locked when you close it behind you. I don't want anyone waking in."

"Yes ma'am," said the nurse as she glanced over at the Doctor. She was trying to figure out what he kind of trouble he had gotten himself into but the Administrator didn't care for curiosity.

"Remember what I said. You work for me not for him so run along or you'll be looking in the want ads for a new place of employment." With that Anna hurried up got her things then left. They heard the click of the lock as she departed.

"Barbara, are you done intimidating my staff," said Greg. "I suppose this has to do with Eleanor Woodcomb. What did she tell you that I was nosing around on her ward? It is her ward isn't it?"

"She and I had words I won't deny it. We're friends and I'm also friends with her husband. You remember what those are don't you? Plus I had words with the General that was here. Greg, do you know how much of our money comes from the Federal government?"

"I don't know and I really don't care. I'm a physician not a glorified admin clerk trying to bean count. My work is curing people."

"Then I suggest you do it and leave patients who are not yours to their own doctors. Your curiosity could cost this hospital more than you're worth."

"If that's a veiled threat to fire me I want to remind you I have a three year contract so you're stuck with me for the next three years."

"For what you could cost us in Federal funding I'll send you home and bar you from this hospital for the rest of your contract. Explain that hole in your resume when you're asked why you haven't seen a patient in three years. The only places you'll be able to work at will be in the middle of nowhere where half your patients will be livestock."

"I was just trying to figure out what was going on?" said Greg realizing he'd back himself into a corner. Now he needed a way out.

"Your job is here on this floor. What goes on in the quarantine ward is for the CDC to worry about. Furthermore, with what the government is paying us for the floor I can afford to buy you bright shiny new equipment. So the moral of the story is don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry... I hear what you're saying," said the Doctor as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Go home and let's forget this ever took place," said Barbara. She followed him out and saw him to the elevator. "Remember tomorrow is a new day. Let's start over."

He nodded back then the elevator doors closed and he went down the lobby. When he got to the lobby he left the hospital making his way across the street to the car park where the staff kept their vehicles. Every doctor had a designated spot and he had his. He was still milling over in his head what had just happened and what he ought to do when he got to his car.

"What the..." he said. There was a dark panel van parked in the spot next to his so close he couldn't get in.

"No, this can't be happening," said the Doctor. He walked around to the driver's side and banged on the dark tinted window. "Hey buddy you need to move this. You're parked too close to my car and you're not even supposed to be parked here. Hey is anyone in there?" But as he was banging a black hood went over his head and he felt two men grab him. The next thing he knew he was being thrown in the back of the van then felt it start up.

"Let go of me," yelled the Doctor as he felt the vehicle pulling out and his hands being bound behind him. "You can't do this. What's going on?" But his yelling and struggling fell on deaf ears. "I demand to know what's going on." His demanding got him a syringe in the back of the neck then lights out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Echo Park Noora and Samaa came back after Mosque and dinning with some people Banai knew. They were an Iranian couple who had children and lived in the L.A. area. Both worked in a Persian emporium in the import export business. It was a pleasant afternoon but she realized why Banai had arranged it.

"Go inside Samaa and play with Sam while I talk with our cousin," said Noora. She sent Samaa off so she could talk to her cousin alone. She watched Samaa and waited for her to go inside before she turned to Banai.

"I appreciate you introducing me to your friends Banai," said Noora. "But what are you really up to? Are you trying to show me what life would be like if we opt to live here?"

"I won't lie that was part of my reasoning. Living here for us is not easy. There aren't that many people like Chuck. Don't get me wrong I'm not telling you to come home with me either. You and Jamil have to find the path that's right for you and Samaa. You're my favorite cousin and I'd hate to lose you again but you have to do what's right for your family. I want you to know I understand that but I want you to have as much knowledge as possible going into a decision like this. "

"You know us talking about this without Jamil being here isn't very orthodox. Time has changed you cousin you're not as headstrong as you once were."

"In somethings I am but in others I guess time has worn of the rough edges off. It's not that I feel differently it's just I can see other perspectives."

"You're quickly risking becoming my favorite cousin too. Come inside and let's share some peach nectar. I found Sunich in Chuck's fridge."

"I was the one who first had him try it when we met in Khoy," said Banai. "People like Chuck are one in a million."

"I assume you two met to talk about greeting cards," said Noora. Banai laughed and nodded his head but before he could answer Samaa came running out.

"Bâbâ, it's Bâbâ he's on the computer and he wants to talk to you," said Samaa as she ran to Noora pulling her inside.

Noora went in to the apartment being herded in by Samaa. Once inside there Jamil was on the monitor waiting for her. Her eyes teared up on seeing him standing there. She wiped her eyes and got composed as she sat down.

"Noora I had to call to make sure you were well. Sarah tells me we owe our rescue to your cousin Banai. I didn't know you had a cousin with so much influence."

"A greeting cards salesman in Teheran, we met him here by accident and I told him what happened. I guess he sold greeting cards to the right people."

"I guess so but somehow I think it's more than that. Well I also called to tell you that I'll be on the returning flight with Sarah. We should be arriving late tomorrow your time. I don't want to upset you but they're telling me we're going to have to leave England permanently."

"I've been told the same thing here. We can talk more when you get here. I'd like to thank Sarah is she around?"

"She was very tired and since we have to get up early she went sleep," said Jamil. He wanted for Noora to get scandalized that he was sleeping in the same... well barge as a married woman but she didn't. "Did you hear what I said? We're sleeping on this kind of barge together and that doesn't bother you?"

"I heard you so she's asleep. She's probably very tired with all this running around and being pregnant too. She's quite a remarkable woman and I think we owe her a lot."

"Well I'll be home tomorrow and we can talk about how to return our lives to normal. I'm looking forward to meeting your cousin. Well until tomorrow," said Jamil as he signed off.

He had to get his life back to something that resembled normal but he didn't know how. Hopefully this cousin of Noora's could offer some advice even if he was a colonel in the greeting card business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was sitting at the kitchen table while Sam and Samaa examined him. Doctor Sam was conducting the examination while her assistant, Samaa, was recording her findings on a clipboard. Samaa got to carry the clipboard because she could write.

"What do you think Doctor? Will our patient live," asked Samaa as she took a pen out and got ready write. Sam started making Casey like grunts as she walked around him shaking her head.

"I don't know it could be touch and go," said Sam as she took out her stethoscope and listened to his heart beat.

"I've got a question," said Morgan. "Why do you always have to examine me? There are other people here you can examine besides me."

"Shush," said Sam. "We're doing something serious here. I want you to breath out normally… Okay now cough. Good how many fingers to you see?" she asked as climbed up on the step ladder and held her hand up in front of his face.

"Five Doc so am I fine? I'd like go now?" said Morgan. But Sam just shook her head as she stroked her chin with a serious look.

"This is grave. You're suffering from delusions Mr. Grimes," said Sam. "I held up four fingers and a thumb but you counted five."

"No fair that was a trick question," protested Morgan. Just then Casey walked in giving Noora a look while she was still on the horn with Jamil.

"John's here ask him the same question," said Morgan as Casey growled. "Go ahead and let's see if he gets it right."

"Ask Uncle Casey what? Girls, is the Troll misbehaving? I could lend you a cattle prod to tune him up with. A little electric shock could do him wonders."

"Uncle Casey how many fingers am I holding up," asked Sam as she repeated the test she gave Morgan by holding up her hand.

"What? Four fingers and one thumb only an idiot or a near sighted wombat could miss that. Oh I forgot or a Grimes. Watch this," said John. He took a flashlight and shined it in Morgan's ear. "You can see the light on the other side."

"No you can't," said Morgan as he tried to get up. But Sam stood in front of him and pushed him back down.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your game but I need to take the bearded wonder I've got the General on the horn. She wants to talk to us."

"One last test then I'm done," said Sam. She turned to Samaa. "Assistant, write down that the patient is suffer from chronic pain."

"I've got to go... Hey wait what chronic pain? I think you've… Ouch!" said Morgan when Sam cracked him on the knee with the reflex hammer Ellie gave her. "Come back here I'm going to take that hammer." Morgan tied to catch her but he was limping. She and Samaa ran to her room where they locked themselves in. But not before Sam stuck her tongue out at Morgan giggled then went inside.

"You should've seen that one coming," said Casey laughing. He grabbed Morgan by the collar and pulled him along. "Come on Beckman is waiting. Girls I've got the Troll so it's safe to come out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Regina Coeli, a Roman prison, located in the Trastevere borough of the capital Italian capital Ettore La Barba stood looking out his cell window. In the distance from a nearby apartment building he saw a series of flashing lights. This was the signal that things were in motion and he knew what he needed to do.

"Guard, Guard," yelled La Barba from his cell. "Anyone out there or are all you turnkeys on coffee break or out smoking?"

"I hear you," said the guard who was walking the floor. "Stop your screaming and belly aching. "What do you want? Maybe you'd like some champagne and caviar?"

"Go find my magistrate and tell him I'm willing to talk. I'll tell him everything but just not here. I'll give him my statement in court then I'm going to need protection or I'll never see the inside of a courtroom to testify."

The guard hurried off to make the call over to the magistrate in charge of La Barba's case. This was big and he knew it. If he played his cards right there would be some glory in this for him too.

"Magistrate Giusti, this is Ispettore Michaele Arno," said the guard over the phone. "I want you to know that I'm the guard on the floor of Ettore La Barba and well I convinced him to talk but he's got some stipulations."

"You got him to talk? How? No, I don't want to know because if you got him to talk through threats or coercion then I won't be able to use it in court. Okay, tell me what his demands are?"

"He wants to give his sworn statement in the courthouse and then he wants witness protection. I think both are reasonable..." said Michaele but he magistrate snapped back to put him in his palce.

"I'm glad you do… Okay bring him to the courthouse in half an hour I'll grab a court recorder and meet you there. After we're done I'll arrange for a safe house. Since you've got this special relationship I want you to bring him to me. If there are any questions have them call me."

"Yes," said Michaele as he ran back to La Barba's cell to tell him the news and to escort him out. He shackled La Barba's hands then led him off the floor as the other inmates yelled and taunted him calling him a 'stoolie' and a 'snitch'. But La Barba didn't care he just followed the guard out smiling.

"Goodbye boys," he said. "I hope you all rot in here and in hell. Buonasera e arrivederci."

Once off the floor and down in the holding area Michaele coordinated transport with a prison van. He loaded La Barba in the back then they headed for the courthouse.

"I need to ride with him," said Michaele. "It was the deal I cut with Magistrate Giusti. If you have any questions you can ask him but the prisoner needs to be in the courthouse in half an hour." La Barba smiled like the cat who ate the canary at Michaele as they rode together through the city.

"What is it? You're not going to back out now and leave me with egg on my face? I swear if you do I'll personally make life hell for you in prison." La Barba just laughed and sat back. "I mean it don't screw around with me."

"I promise you'll get everything you deserve," said La Barba. "Don't worry I'll see that you're compensated properly."

The drive to the courthouse was relatively fast considering the time of day and traffic. They drove into the prisoner receiving area where La Barba was unloaded then he and Michaele were taken into the magistrate's office where he was already waiting with a court recorder.

"So Signore La Barba you've decided to play ball. It's for the best so let me explain to you how this is going to work," said the Magistrate as he began to explain but Ettore cut him off.

"Thank you but let me explain to you how this is going to work," said Ettore. The recorder pulled out a stiletto and stabbed Michele in the throat then held it to the magistrate's throat.

"Shush," he said putting his finger to his lips telling Giusti to keep quiet. Ettore looked down at Michaele as he gurgled voiceless in his own blood.

"Sorry turnkey but I guess you're not going to get the chance to make my life hell but it looks like I'm sending you on a way one trip there. Arrivederci e buonanotte," said Ettore as he bent over Michaele. He took his keys then unlocked his shackles.

"What have you done? This was a trick so you can escape," said the Magistrate. "La Barba this isn't going to work so you might as well give up. You'll never make it out of this building."

"Oh that's where you're wrong my dear Dottore Giusti because it looks like to me like I already did. Now strip and don't do anything stupid. My man here has already demonstrated he'll do whatever is necessary for us to leave here. I actually admire you and I'd hate to have to hurt you. However, don't think you can give me puppy dog eyes and I'll let you get away with it."

A half an hour later Ettore was walking out of the courthouse in the magistrate's clothes. He left him in the office shacked to a radiator in his underwear. Taking out the magistrate's keys he used the car alarm remote on the key fob to find Giusti's BMW.

"We've got a jet waiting for us at Ciampino," said La Barba's assistant as he got in the car with his boss. They sped out of town through Garbatella then onto the SS7 and the airport at Ciampino. There they boarded a private jet and within an hour they were out of Italian air space.

"Thank you Paolo for springing me. You know prison is such a drag but I have to say I didn't know you were also a court recorder."

"I simply talked with the one call by the magistrate and pointed out why I should go instead of him," said Paolo as he cleaned his stiletto. "Believe me when I say he got my point. The pilot wants to know where you want to go."

"Tell him to lay in a course for L.A. I was invited to an arms auction. I need to generate a little cash flow and make up for some lost time. But I'm afraid we might get in a little late," said Ettore as he put his Rolex back on and checked the time. "We might have to rent a boat and go out to meet them. Did I tell you the auction is going to be held on a ship in the Pacific?"

"I think that detail you might've forgotten to share. Geez, you know I get seasick," said Paolo as he put his knife away. "You sure you can't handle this on your own? But considering what happened last time I left you by yourself I probably should come along."

"How was I supposed to know she was an Interpol agent? Her body certainly didn't look like something from Interpol. I still haven't figured out where she was hiding her badge."

"You sure there wasn't anything that could've given her away? Maybe the fact that she carried handcuffs and was packing serious heat."

"I just thought things were headed in the right direction. I was even game when she slapped cuffs on me. I thought she was just a little kinky and she was about to spice up things."

"And the men with her?"

"The more the merrier."

"There's something wrong with you. No, I can't let you go by yourself. There's no telling what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into. Looks like I'm going to have to stop off at a pharmacy and get some Dramamine."

"And God bless you," said Ettore. Paolo just shook his head then he got up to talk with the pilot. When he was done he came back but stopped off at the bar and poured them both a single malt Scotch.

"Here I bet they didn't give you this where you were at," said Paolo as he handed him a glass. "Now tell me what are they auctioning off? Enriched uranium?"

"No my friend, gas, the weaponized form of VHF," said Ettore. He could tell from Paolo's look he didn't understand. "VHF is like Ebola and similar but weaponized. And soon it will be all ours."


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Doctor Greg came to in some sort of basement. It took him a little while for things to come in focus. His head felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it and tried to open his skull. Looking around he had a hard time seeing because of the dim lighting. His throat felt like he'd tried to swallow a mouthful of sand. Then he remembered he was kidnapped he tried the get up but found he was tied to a chair.

"Good you've finally come around," said a man in an Armani suit standing in front of him. "I was afraid they'd given you too much."

"Where am I? What do you want?" said the doctor as he fought against his restraints. "You can't keep me here against my will. I want to go."

"I have to apologize for the way you were brought here but when you tell me what I can and can't do with you your current situation seems to beg to differ. If you promise to behave I'll cut you loose."

The man in the Armani suit nodded to another man behind him. He came forward pulled a very long knife waving it in front of Greg's face making sure he could see it then cut the zip ties on his wrists. Greg rubbed them to get the circulation flowing again as he looked up at the man.

"Don't be stupid and stay seated. You're going to do something for me," said the man as he went and got a chair then set it in front of him.

"Why should I do anything for you? Especially after what you've done to me," said Greg as he looked around to see if there was an exit he could make it to but he just couldn't see that well in the dark.

"A very simple and selfish reason… self-preservation," said the man as he pulled a Glock 9 holding it in his hand across his lap.

"Hey wait a minute what are going to do with that thing," said Greg. His brain was racing as he tried to figure out what kind of trouble he was in.

"That depends on your answer. You see the man you've been curious about was exposed to a little virus I'm trying to sell. Surprisingly he's not dead which is bad for my business. You see part of its appeal is the fact that there's no cure..."

"You're worried the CDC doctor with synthesize a cure from Chuck's blood," said Greg as he looked at the man sitting across from him. "What kind of virus are we talking about here?"

"Does that really matter? Okay say for argument's sake we're talking about a weaponized version of a VHF strain. I assume you know what that is?"

"Of course I do," said Greg as he turn this around in his head. Suddenly the why for all the precautions and safeguards the CDC put in place became clear. "Okay so he's going to cost you money but what do expect me to do about it? I'm not like you or your people. My business is saving lives not taking them and I assume that's what you want me to do?"

"You see that's where you're wrong. You know all about triage and prioritizing patients. I think you know it's in your own best interest if you put yourself ahead of this Chuck person."

"I don't know if I can do that. It goes against everything I've sworn to uphold and believe in," said Greg hoping to get a way out.

"Well if that's your final word then... well I guess we'll have to go with plan B and find someone else more cooperative," said the man as he raised his weapon.

"Wait a minute can we rethink this. People have relapses all the time and people we think are out of the woods can take a turn for the worse."

"I think I like the way this is going. Here's a syringe that will help that along," said the man as he handed it to Greg. "All you have to do is get into his room and inject that in his IV then the job is done and you'll be 500k richer. That will go a long was to easing your conscience."

"So I just have to figure out how to get in the quarantine ward but the hazmat suit will protect my identity…"

"I like the way you think doc. You sure you haven't done this before or is that it you've helped a patient move on."

"I'm not Dr. Death and I've not to do with Kevorkian. I've never done anything of the kind and I resent the accusation."

"The lady doth protest too much. Whatever, anyway you've got two days to get this done or we go to plan B. Oh and don't think about telling anyone or going to the authorities you wouldn't like the consequences"

"How do I know you won't whack me as soon as I've done what you want? What guarantees can you give me?"

"You're alive now aren't you? As far as guarantees go I can guarantee you that I won't kill you today. There are no guarantees in this line of work but I know once you whack that guy you won't want the authorities to know about it. If you did go to them that would be a quick way for you to get the needle. My men will take you back to the parking garage and remember what I said about going to the cops."

The hood went back over his head and stayed on until he was literally tossed from the back of the speeding van.

"Geez next time you could at least slow down," yelled Greg as he got up and dusted himself off. Then he checked the syringe, the last thing he needed was for it to have been broken in the fall but it was safely protected in a small metal. He got in his car then looked at himself rear view mirror.

"Are you really going through with this," he said to himself. "If you do this there's no coming back."

"It's not like you've got a real choice if you don't do it then there might not be a tomorrow," he said answering himself. "These people play for keeps. Come on I'll take you out to get hammered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan limped over the Casey's the General was milling about looking through his things as Alex made her a cup of coffee. The General looked at her watch wondering what was taking so long to round Grimes up then she noticed Casey's photo of Reagan hanging on the wall. She laughed then just shook her head.

"If you're wondering what I'm laughing at. Well people are going on about us getting our first female president when we already had one," said Diane as she took her cup of coffee from Alex. "Maybe we should've elected Bonzo at least he would've stayed awake during briefings."

"General were all present and accounted for," said Casey as he looked at her then at his photo. "You wanted to address us?"

"Yes just next time I'd like to know if Agent Grimes needs to shower, brush his teeth and change his clothes. I have other things to do besides standing around and reminiscing on the past that never was. With that having been said Agent Carmichael boarded the hypersonic this morning her time and is en route here as we speak. Jamil Al-Bayati is traveling with her to be reunited with his family…"

That's great news," said Morgan. He hugged Beckman without thinking about what he was doing. She responded by turning different shades of red.

"Agent Grimes, for goodness sakes get a grip on yourself man and get off me," said the General as she pushed him away. "I'm not asking for much at least pretend to be professional."

"Sorry General, I guess I got a little carried away," said Morgan as he caught Alex's look. "But that's great news. The band will be back together soon."

"Grimes pipe down and let the General speak," said Casey as he put his hand over Morgan's face. Morgan broke free then retreated behind Alex.

"I'm calling a foul for palming the ball," said Morgan. Alex just shook her head. "You might know it as carrying."

"Come over here and I'll let you take your free shot. That is if you've got the guts?" But when he didn't move Casey grunted. "I didn't think you did."

"I just don't want to hurt you with this big mission coming up, said Morgan. Casey shook his head and cracked his knuckles.

"Children if I can get your attention for a little bit longer then you can return to the playground and I can get out of here with only a slight headache. I expect this kind of behavior from Sam not you."

"It's Grimes he pushes my buttons sometimes," said Casey as Morgan stuck his tongue out. Casey responded by taking a grape soda can and crushing it with his hand. "You were saying Ma'am."

"Right there's one more thing I need to say but let me preface by saying this in no way changes anything we've got planned for our mission on board. Ettore La Barba escaped from custody after killing a guard and dressing up as a magistrate. He and an accomplice took a private jet to North Africa where they disappeared. Interpol is hot on their trail as we speak."

"Are you crazy? This changes everything. What am I going to do if he strolls up on board the ship? What am I supposed to say? This is my evil twin that I didn't know I had? Or how about 'uè Gumba' or 'ciao paesan'?"

"You leave that for me to handle," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "This is turning out to be a great mission. I get to whack-a-troll I feel like I won the jackpot."

"John can you promise that when you're whacking can you please make sure you're whacking the right beard?"

"I'll do my best but you know how things go in the heat of the moment all bearded trolls look the same. Darn the bad luck and who's to say it isn't. You got any other wise remarks to make?"

"Come on big guy can't you take a little kidding. We're just having a little fun... joking around. You know blowing off a little steam and all that."

"General, Morgan isn't wrong. This mission is too important to leave it up to chance if the real La Barba shows up. We need some safeguards in place."

"Well, I don't think there's much chance of him showing up. The latest Intel we have on him has him flying to his base of operations in central South America. But I have people on the look out here for him. They'll let us know if he shows up…"

"Let us know if he shows up! No they need to take him out. Are we forgetting that this guy took out his own puppy?"

"Grimes that was something you invented in Moscow," said Casey. "The man is a cold blooded killer but he's not wanted by the ASPCA."

"I read it in his folder when I was getting into character as the people in theater call it. But I studied it to get into my character's head and it says it there in black and white."

"Ettore had a run in with a man everyone call 'dog face' because he was a former soldier turned merc. He was his first partner and well Ettore ended the partnership with a slight nudge out of a helicopter."

"I had every right to," said Morgan getting into character. "The man took the last Chinese dumpling. No one takes Ettore La Barba's last dumpling and lives to tell it."

"When on board stay away from me whoever is running this will probably be watching me closely. We can't risk blowing your covers."

"But we can use that to throw attention to other guests," said Alex. "You could mingle with the other guests dropping a word here and there which could help us."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Now that is the way to conduct yourself during a briefing Agent Grimes," said the General. Morgan pointed at himself then at Casey with a puzzled look. "Well if there's nothing else I have my Major waiting in the car."

"I hope you left the window cracked and placed a dish of water inside for him. If not the ASPCA will be after you," said Morgan.

"One moment General I'd like a word in private," said Casey. "Alex take Grimes next door and check on the girls."

"You mean Ettore, and don't you forget it," said Morgan as he poked Casey in the chest with his finger. "Ouch your chest hurt my finger."

"Just think about what your face would do to my fist. Alex, please take Ettore and make sure everything is okay next door. Tell your mother I'll be right over.

"Come on Morgan or Ettore, Sam's waiting for her favorite patient," said Alex as she pulled him out of Casey's and into the courtyard."

"Colonel I know what you're going to say and I just don't have anyone else I can send. You trained him and considering what you had to work with you've done a good job. He's as ready as he's going to be. Now is the time to cut him free and see what he can do.

"General you know as well I do to take on a cover and go in deep isn't easy for a seasoned operative let alone someone like Grimes who's for all practical purposes still a novice."

"Colonel if I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for Agent Grimes but seeing as he will be your future son-in-law is understandable."

"General with all do respect I'm concerned about the mission."

"I'm sure you are and keep telling yourself that. I'm sorry but your request is denied."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had tossed and turned throughout the night wondering what she'd find when she got back home. In the end she got up deciding to try the sofa instead. She wished Chuck would call her she had a longing to hear his voice. The decision to get on the plane was the right one for everyone else but she wasn't sure if it had been the right for them. She told herself second guessing wasn't good but still she couldn't help it. In the middle of her soul searching Walnut put in her two cents.

"Oh ouch," she said as Walnut kicked her hard. She automatically turned to reach out for Chuck then she remembered where she was. Her first reaction was to take out her phone to call him but then she'd have to call the ward and so on and so forth. In the end she talked herself out of it.

She was already up still holding her phone in her hand when Cole gave her a wakeup call. So after rousing Jamil she went to find something to eat and discovering there wasn't much for breakfast so she settled for a box of dried cereal. Sitting in the kitchen she ate handful after handful trying to figure out how she got here with Capt'n Crunch keeping her company.

"You want some," offered Sarah when Jamil he walked into the galley. "There's not much else I'm afraid. Normally we'd have the barge serviced but there wasn't time."

"No but a cup of tea would be nice if we've got time." Sarah sat her box down then got out two cups put water in them then placed them in the microwave. Until Cole arrived they spent the morning in silence each with their own problems to think through.

When Cole arrived they loaded up then drove to Mildenhall where the hypersonic was waiting in a hangar. Sarah had to do some explaining to get Jamil on board but after a few phone calls to Langley they were buckled in and ready for takeoff.

They were just finishing crossing the North Atlantic and about to start the transit across Canada when the copilot came back to tell Sarah she had an incoming communication. The monitor flickered then Chuck appeared.

"Hey babe I'm sorry if I didn't call earlier," said Chuck. "But I think I set a new sleeping record. You look tired did you get any rest on the barge?"

"Some but it wasn't very restful. Walnut gave me a good kick but I think that was because I'm here and you're there," said Sarah she looked over at Jamil. He was asleep so she could talk. "Tell me I did the right thing getting on that plane?"

"Of course you did. I know at the time I might not have been happy but things seem to be working out. I really can't get into it right now but it looks like we've got a lead on the rest of the canisters."

"That's good but I can't wait to be home with you and Sam. Any word about when they're going to take you out of isolation?"

"I hope soon staring at these walls all day is making me a little crazy. I talked with Sam she wants to see me but I told her she couldn't. I don't know how much she really understood."

"I talked with her too. She needs her mother... Chuck tell me am I doing the same thing mine did to me abandoning her with her father," asked Sarah as her eyes welled up. "Is there something wrong with me and worse I'm going to do this to Walnut too?"

"Hey where's this coming from? So you left Sam with me. That's not really the same as leaving her with Jack. At least I hope you don't think so? You were gone a couple of days that's not ten years. Believe me I know what abandonment feels like and this isn't it. Samaa is going to be united with her parents thanks to you and Sam knows that. She's proud to have a badass mother who can save the day…"

"And father," added Sarah. "Don't forget yourself. I knew I needed to talk to you; you always make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you too. That's what I'm supposed to do... it's in the contract. Husbands are supposed to support and love their badass wives. If you want I can show you it one of these days."

"I think I'd like to see that," said Sarah as she yawned. "Oh I'm sorry."

"I think I need to let you go so you can get some rest before you land. Listen I got an idea let me run it by you quickly before I let you go," he said as he explained it and she smiled as she listened.

"See that's why you're a good father. I'll make it happen," she said. They talked for a little bit longer until Sarah was too tired to stay awake. However, this time when she went to sleep she got rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Interpol agents waited at the airport in Bogotá out of sight. They'd received a tip that the notorious arms dealer and fugitive was flying in on a private plane. They weren't going to take any chances that Ettore was going to get away again so everything was planned out in detail. They had extradition papers in hand and a special prisoner transport plane standing by on the tarmac to whisk him away before anyone could interfere. The trap was set now they just needed the mouse to take the bait.

"Team leader this is control," radioed a man from a surveillance vehicle. "Tower control just authorized the target's plane to land."

"Roger that we've got men in place to work ground control. They'll bring the plane to us then we'll board it. Be ready with transport."

"Roger that I've got a transport vehicle ready. You need to be fast or the locals might try to interfere and the last thing we need is a jurisdictional squabble that gives the target an opportunity to escape."

"Roger that will do," said the Team leader as he was speaking to Control a man came up to him and passed him a note. "Hold up Control, I just got notified that a jet with our wing number has just landed. I've got it in sight now. Okay, gold and blue teams look alive it's going down now."

A Learjet dropped out of the sky onto the landing strip then taxied off onto the apron. There it was met and led towards the hangar. Men in bright yellow vests and lit batons directed the aircraft inside. Once they had the plane in the hangar the jet was ordered to power down then the agents sprang into action.

"Get this ladder up against the plane," yelled the Team leader as he and a couple of his men where pushed up next to the plane. They opened the hatch tossed in flash grenade then breached. There was mass confusion on board as the agents poured onboard pulling the pilot, and copilot off but as the smoke cleared it became evident the person missing was Ettore.

"What's going on," radioed Control. "Team leader report in. Crap! I've got the extraction vehicle on standby. Can I send it in, acknowledge."

"That would be a negative," radioed the Team leader back. "Target not onboard, I repeat target not onboard request permission to interrogate the flight crew."

"We don't have time for an interrogation," radioed control, "this was a bust, round your men up and let's go before the locals show up. I've already got chatter between the airport security, the police and the military."

[On another Learjet]

"Our contacts confirm that your plane was boarded in Bogotá. With egg on their face from this fiasco Interpol will think twice before doing another raid. This should give you a little breathing room."

"This was almost as good as the move I made I pulled on Volkoff. You don't know this but he developed a DNA weapon he called the Norseman. The device once it was programmed with your DNA would hunt you down and eliminated you. The beauty was there was nothing that you could do to stop it. When I found out about it I realized he intended to eliminate his competition. Funny but it was used after Volkoff fell I figured Riley wanted to take over the business but no... well whatever I should actually thank him he cleared a path for me."

"Well I guess the device didn't work that well you're still with us," said Paolo as he got them a drink then came back.

"That's what I thought but I went ahead and had a contact substitute my DNA sample. Odd thing is one day the mail man stopped showing up. Can you imagine what it would be like to possess a device like that? Find out from the pilot how much longer before we reach L.A."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Dr. Greg went to work with one of the worse hangovers he's ever had. The whole events of the night before were a blur and he almost convinced himself that the incident in the parking garage was nothing but a figment of his imagination. But almost because when he went to transfer things from one jacket to another he found the syringe in it along with a burner phone. That was when everything came back to him and the reality of what happened slapped him in the face.

"What are you going to do?" He asked himself as he drove in work. He still didn't have an answer when he pulled into the parking garage. However, today he parked in a visitor spot instead of his assigned slot. When he got out the sunlight hurt his eyes so he put on sunglasses then continued walking over to the hospital.

"Good morning doctor," he was greeted as he walked into the atrium. He wanted to ask what was so good about it but he didn't.

"Morning," he said which was more an affirmation of the time than how he felt. He hurried to the elevator and got on. On the elevator there happened to be two CDC physicians going back to the quarantine ward with coffee in their hands. He understood they were talking about things on their floor that piques his interest so he eased behind then pretending to be busy working with his phone.

"Well we should be out of here soon," said the one physician. "I can't wait to get back to Atlanta and my family. I called home last night to find out I missed my son losing his first tooth."

"Yeah if I had known this was what it was going to be like working for Dr. McCoy I think I would've tried working with someone else like Genghis Khan."

"I know what you mean but you can't have Scottie beam you up from this," said the one as the other one laughed.

"You'd better not let him catch you joking like that or suffer the 'wrath of Khan'. I thought he was going to bite off that poor nurse's head when he said 'damn it I'm a nurse not a doctor'. It was all in good jest but you'd thought the man said I don't know what. "

"Well if you ask me he kind of had it coming but I hear you. Why are we still here anyway? The patient has recovered and his last lab results showed he was clear of the infection, so why is he still in quarantine? This is okay for McCoy, he doesn't have a family, but for the rest of us… Well this is a burden especially when there's no real reason."

"I hear you believe me I do but it's something the Doctor's working on. He brought in that other outsider to look over his work. I don't know about you but that rubbed me the wrong way. We're just his staff, the people who have indentured ourselves as his bonded servants for who knows how long then he grabs someone else to publish. That's not right."

"She was in Africa at the same time he was or that's what I overheard. Her specialty is neurology and she's supposed to be some sort of hotshot in the field…written papers and the likes. But you probably haven't read any of them they don't have pictures or call out boxes."

"Funny but how much longer can this keep on going?" said the one as the doors opened up on the ward. The other just shook his head as they got out. Greg walked forward and pressed his number again then watched them walk off before the doors closed.

"Geez, yes how much longer?" He told himself. If Chuck was doing as well as they seemed to say then he might not have an IV in anymore for him to inject the syringe into. He'd have to inject Chuck or get it to him some other way. Then something else hit him.

"So that's why Ellie's here," he said to himself. The elevator doors opened then he walked off. "I see now," he mumbled to himself as he walked down to his office. "You're here to co-publish with McCoy. I see how this is going and why you got mad at me. You want to hog all the credit for yourself well sister I'm going to throw a monkey wrench into that plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was sitting in her downtown office getting some last minute things done before she went on mission. She already had a small row with Roan. He was concerned if it was appropriate or prudent for the director of clandestine services to put herself in harm's way.

"Diane you're not listening to me," said Roan. "This mission is too dangerous and there are too many variables. Your job is here behind this desk in Langley not in the field anymore."

"At least you didn't throw my age up in my face. I hear what you're saying but the director's job is whatever the director makes of it and I say I'm going on this mission."

"I just want to point out Diane you're going to be on a boat full of cutthroats and unsavory types almost like Capitol Hill. However, with one big exception their bite is much worse than their bark."

"Roan I appreciate the concern but I've got this under control there's no need to worry. Besides nothing is going to happen to me if anything they need the Consul and me as window dressing to make this whole thing look legit."

"Diane I realize that you want to get back out in the field and get your feet wet again. However, can't we find something that we can do together so I can cover your six in suntan lotion on a nice tropical beach somewhere while drinking Martinis."

"Maybe next time but for right now I need for you to watch my desk for me and by watching my desk I don't mean watching my liquor cabinet. I've had the lock changed on it just to keep you honest."

"Yes I found that out and a bit bothersome as well as useless. I called down to R&D you know as acting director people are very helpful and they have all sorts of neat toys. Now I'm looking a very good bottle of Hennessy. I never understood how people can drink cognac? To me it tastes like cough syrup. Oh here we go Dewar's Signature…"

"Leave that alone it was a gift and I'm saving it for a special occasion. When this is done I'm going to need proof of life…"

"Okay then I'll have to offer solace to your absence to your gin and vermouth. Both seem lonely and distraught without you. Maybe I can make it a party?"

"I sure they do. Roan, I've got to go just don't get me in trouble while I'm gone and stay out of the secretarial pool."

"Oh but I like walking through my garden of daisies."

"Roan, I have a gun." There was a knock on her door. "Roan, I have real work to do now. Just remember what I told you." With that she hung up then told her Aide to come in.

"General, we've got a problem. The Interpol raid to grab La Barba was a bust. When they boarded the plane he was nowhere to be found. The Colombians are up in arms accusing Interpol of violating their national sovereignty and Interpol is yelling at us for providing them with bad Intel. Worse, we have no idea where La Barba is."

"Is anyone happy? There's nothing precise in this line of work or don't they realize that. You know what this is don't you? This is a cover your six and I'm not talking about with suntan lotion…"

"What? You lost me on that? Is that code for something" said the Major as he looked at her perplexed. "Am I supposed to pack that for our trip on the ship?"

"No… I mean yes… Oh I mean these people are trying to cover up the fact that they screwed up pointing the finger elsewhere away from themselves."

"Should we notify the team that La Barba wasn't taken and have them keep an eye out for him in case he shows up onboard."

"If he shows up on board it will be too late to tell anyone. No we don't have to pass that along we just need to beef up our people at the airports and the train station. He might try to slip past us but if we keep our nets taught then I think we'll be good."

"But General, don't you think the team has a right to know what they could be getting themselves in to if he shows up? This could go south in a hurry."

"And that's why we have to make sure he doesn't get through. This is the closest we've been to grabbing those canisters and finding out who's behind it. We can't afford for Grimes to get cold feet.

Now we need to get everything ready for us to embark and to be ready for the unexpected. Do we have the schematics for the ship yet? I want a copy forwarded to the Colonel with all the places they could hide those canisters at highlighted. I just hope Grimes is up to this it all depends on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was walking back and forth in front of Sam and Samaa trying out his phony Italian accent but the only thing he was accomplishing was making them laugh. Casey just stood off to the side and shook his head as he watched the floor show. Samaa leaned over and whispered something into Sam's ear. She responded by shrugging her shoulders then raising her hand like in school.

"Come on you two need to get with the program here. I'm supposed to make you scared. Aren't you a little terrified?" said Morgan. "Yes, you can put your hand down we're not in school."

"Morgan, Samaa wants to know why you're talking funny. And maybe if we know why we're supposed to be scared we could pretend to be if that's what you want."

"We're going to go play make-up and I'm supposed to be a big scary bad Italian gangster so you're supposed to be afraid of me," said Morgan but as he was explaining Samaa leaned over and whispered again in Sam's ear and again she nodded.

"Okay let me have it. What is it this time? You know you could just ask me directly inside of going through your mouthpiece."

"Now where's the fun in that," said Sam as she smiled. Casey nodded from the corner. "Samaa says she's been to Italy and the people there don't sound like you. Uncle Casey have I been to Italy?"

"When you were little you did. That's where Razhib found his Aunt Margo before she was moved to Montenegro."

"There you go Uncle Casey would make a better gangster. Morgan, I don't want to make you feel bad but you're more a Red Riding Hood while Uncle Casey would be a better wolf."

"Now that's what I've been saying all along and it took Goldilocks to see who's the baby bear of the team," said John. Sam gave him a menacing look. "No offense intended."

"Well these are the covers Beckman gave us and this is what we've got to run with. Okay say I'm the big bad wolf and I come to huff and puff then say I'm going to eat your bunny. What would you do then? Wouldn't you be a least a little scared?"

"You really truly want to know," said Sam. Casey moved in behind her taking out his phone. This was something worth recording for posterity and blackmail material.

"Yes I want to know go ahead and show me, it's okay. You can scream and cry as much as you want," Morgan said as he got close to her. She jumped down off her chair then kicked him as hard as she could in one chin. Then as he bent down to hold it she kicked him in the other. Morgan dropped to the floor in pain. Casey caught her in midair as she was about to jump up and down on him.

"Yeah go ahead scream and cry it's okay," said Casey as he laughed. "Come on half pint I think he gets the idea. I need him viably sound for this mission or I'd let you finished your Mexican hat dance on him," said John. He threw her over his shoulder and took her into the kitchen.

"You did ask," said Samaa as she stood over Morgan rolling in pain. "Morgan, if I were you'd stick with something a little easier like chasing butter flies."

"Samaa come on," yelled Noora from the kitchen. "You and Sam need to get ready to go to the airport to meet Sam's mother and your father. You want to go with them don't you?" Noora didn't have to say another word Samaa came running leaving Morgan suffering on the floor.

"Morgan what are you doing on the floor," asked Alex as she and Kat came in from doing the shopping. "When you get up there are other bags to be brought in. Do you know where Ellie and Noora are I want to bounce some ideas for supper off them?"

"They're getting Sam and Samaa ready to come with me to Pendleton to pick up Sarah and Jamil. Morgan, have you found your brain down there yet?"

"I'm still looking give me a moment and I'll be right there," said Morgan as he rolled over and got up slowly.

"Don't look at me I didn't do anything," said Casey as both Alex and Kat gave him a look. "Just see if one of you can do something with him before he gets us all in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hamid was a busy getting the final touches ready for the excursion doing all the leg work making sure everything was ready. He was surprised how easy the operation was to put together just the mention of children and hospitals in the same sentence and doors opened up. The only curve ball that got thrown his way was when he discovered there had been a survivor at the crack house when the Commandant took care of the Brigadier. That was unacceptable he was packaging his gas as the world's most deadly virus so there couldn't be any survivors. If the word got out it would affect his profits and Hamid couldn't have that. But he had Doctor Greg taking care of that and looking at his watch it was about time to give him a nudge.

Dr. Greg was sitting pondering different plans of attack when his phone rang. He answered the call as he continued to play around with the syringe wondering what to do with it now.

"Doctor there's a man on the line who wants to talk you about some sort of health plan. He said you and he had business to work out together."

"Patch him through," said the Doctor. He put the call on speaker so he could let his eyes and ears rest. He'd really over done himself and now he was paying for it. "If you're calling to tell me to hurry up it might already be too late."

"That would be extremely unfortunate for you if that's the case. Are you trying to tell me that I need to go to plan B?"

"I'm telling you that Chuck has already recovered and they are keeping him in quarantine for observation but there's nothing wrong with him anymore. However, I've got another idea."

"Okay let me hear your plan. Never let it be said that I'm not a reasonable man," said Hamid. He was beginning to wonder if the doctor wasn't looking for a way out. "What's your plan? And it had better be a good one."

"First if it is true that Chuck's that much better then it would be highly suspicious if he had a sudden relapse now. Maybe the key isn't in eliminating the donor but the people who are working on the cure."

"I don't understand how does that help me," asked Hamid. He was really starting to wonder if the doctor was the right man for this job. If not he'd have to go with plan B.

"If the people working on the cure suddenly went away then so would the cure. The man in charge is so worried about his ideas being stolen that he's given only one person access to his notes."

"Okay so the man who knows how to make the cure goes away the donor is still around to make the cure from."

"What do you care once you've sold the virus? You just need that the cure not be on the market before you sell your product."

"You sound like you've got something personal against the person working up this cure. Okay you're right I don't care if this cure is invented just as long as it's invented after the virus is sold, which will be in a few days."

"If you agree then I'm going to need for you to give me a small canister of the gas. Something I can introduce into the quarantine ward. They'll be letting their guards down now thinking everything is over and walking around without their hazmat suits. This is when I gas the whole ward. It will be as if the virus got loose and they accidentally contaminated themselves. The blame will naturally fall on the people making the cure slowing down the whole process until things can be verified."

"Dastardly and despicable but I like it. I'll send a colleague to your office with a canister but I don't have to warn you how dangerous it is."

"Just get me the gas and I'll handle the rest," said the Doctor. The line dropped then Greg leaned back in his chair looking at the wall.

"This will teach Dr. Woodcomb to cut me out of her research. I'll show her who's who around here. Go cry to the administrator and get me in trouble now I'm going to get even. What was that about the guy who laughs last laughs the loudest? Well Ellie Woodcomb I hope you laughed enough at my expense because it's my turn now." There was a knock on his door then his secretary stuck her head in looking around.

"Yes, what is it? You came in for a reason I presume?"

"I heard you talking and I thought you had a patient in… well never mind," she said realizing he was talking with himself. "Your next patient is here. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes have her come in. Oh and by the way I'm expecting a man to come by with a package for me. Interrupt me when he gets here it's important that I see him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive down to Camp Pendleton from Echo Park was relatively quiet. The girls sat in the back of the Crown Vic looking out the windows at the other cars on the road. The traffic was flowing and they were making good time. It was wasn't long before they were pulling into the main gate at Camp Pendleton.

"Welcome back Colonel," said the Corporal on gate as he saluted Casey. "I see you've got ladies with you. The C.O. told me to tell you to drive over to hangar four."

"Roger that they've only asked me five times are we there yet. Oh and I was told by one that her mommy drives faster than I do."

"Well it's true," said Sam as she crossed her arms. "Can we please hurry up? Mommy will be here and you're going to make her wait."

"Cute grandkids," said the other Marine on the gate. "It's nice to have grandparents to help out with the kids."

"Hey, how old do you think I am? I'm not their grandfather. They're not even…" Casey started to say but Sam interrupted him.

"Come on granddad Mommy will be waiting soon. You know how she hates to wait," said Sam as she smiled in the back.

"Colonel, I hate to hurry you along but the General is coming in so we need to clear the gate. Thanks for understanding and that's a nice family you've got there."

Casey grunted as he drove through as he looked back at Sam giggling. Samaa really was lost she hadn't understood a word the guard said coming through the gate so Sam explained as they drove over to the hangar. By the time they got there they both was laughing. Casey just shook his head as he drove on over to the hangar.

"Okay we're here you girls need to come with me and don't go wandering off. Whatever you do don't get lost and keep up. Follow me inside but keep you mouths shut and let me do the talking especially you half pint." Sam pointed at herself with a who me face. "Yes you."

"Oh Colonel Casey," said the Base Commander. "It's always a pleasure to have an old devil dog visit his roots. Your aircraft called in a little while ago and should be here soon. And who are these two young women? I didn't know you had grandkids? Your daughter is…."

"No these two are here to meet their parents coming in on the X plane. I just gave them a ride down. This one's mother is my partner so it's kind of a favor."

"I see well like I said the X plane should be here any time now. We can't track it on our radar so we clear a path for it until we can get visual." As the C.O. was explaining his radio squawked it was Tower control saying they had the bird in sight.

"Colonel, you need ear protection for you women and keep them out of the way. The bird is on its way to the nest," said the C.O. Casey led them out of the way and put headsets on both then he had them hold his hand as they watched the plane roll in with its rotating red beacon shining underneath the nose. He held their hands until the plane powered down.


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Jamil walked off the plane and were immediately greeted by the girls. Not even Casey could hold them back as they broke free running to their parents. The C.O. shook their hands then went onboard to welcome the flight crew to his base. John realized what was really going on. The Old Man was an aviator and this was his opportunity to get a peek at the cockpit. He was like a little boy in a candy shop looking around at all the marvelous things. John walked up behind him to tell him they were out of there but the C.O. just waved goodbye.

"I guess it's true you can't take the boy out of the man" said Casey as he looked over at his Crown Vic before getting in.

"I guess you would know," said Sarah from the back seat sitting between the two girls. Jamil got to ride shotgun only because Sarah wanted to be near Sam.

"That goes for the girl too," said Casey as he looked at her in the rear view. Sarah wondered what that was about but decided to let it alone she had just gotten back and there was no need in stirring up trouble.

"Colonel Casey, John, if I may what do you think of my wife's cousin, Banai? I assume I'll be able to meet him when we get to… where are we going?"

"Echo Park," said Casey. He glanced up at Sarah for some help but she just shrugged her shoulders as she continued her conversation in the back with the girls. "I'd have to say he's very good at what he does."

"So he's a good greeting cards salesman or that's what Noora told me but a man in London called him Colonel Banai. Since when do they have military grades for salesman or are things different in Tehran?"

"That you're going to have to ask Banai and your wife but I do know from his dossier that he was drafted like most other men during the war with Iraq and he serviced in the Army on the front lines with valor before he went into the greeting card business. I guess he could've been a Colonel."

"You have a dossier on him? Why would you have a file on a greeting cards salesman from Teheran? This whole thing's a little fishy to me."

"Certainly we do," said Sarah. "After everything that's happened we're vetting any and every one that comes near you as a precaution."

"I guess that's supposed to make me feel better but it actually is doing the exact opposite. I probably would've been better off if I hadn't known..."

The conversation ended suddenly when Samaa said something in Arabic to her father that set Sam off. There were words that started flying back and forth between the two girls with Sarah in the middle. She didn't know what to make of this sudden squabble or what it was even about. She did recognize her name being batted about so she was certain it had to do with her.

"Okay enough is enough. Let's have a time out," said Sarah as she held both their hands to make them stop. "Now do you two mind speaking English so I know what's going on? I understood your talking about me so what gives and I don't want to hear 'nothing'."

"Now you know what I mean when I say I feel like the little fat boy that always gets picked last," said Casey as he smiled back at her in the mirror. "It's not nice being the red headed step child is it?"

"What part of not helping don't you understand?" said Sarah. Then she turned back to the girls. "Now can one of you explain to me what's going on? I'd like a recap but with at least English subtitles." But neither girl wanted to speak up.

"I think I can tell you," said Jamil. Samaa protested in Arabic which made Jamil upset. "Are these the manners you've learnt here? Do you talk back to your parents now? I've very disappointed in you Samaa."

"I'm sorry bâbâ," said Samaa as she became sullen. Sam felt sorry she'd gotten Samaa in trouble so she decided to confess.

"I'll tell you but really it's nothing," said Sam. "This is all my fault Mr. Al-Bayati, so please don't be cross with Samaa. Samaa told her father that I beat up Morgan but I didn't... I swear I didn't… well not a lot at least."

"I didn't say beat up I said slay like the wolf in Red Riding Hood. Your Arabic needs a little work. If we were going to be here longer I'd help you."

"Sam, you can't go around beating up on adults or anyone especially those you know. Morgan was there to watch you not to be your punching bag. I know Morgan can be... well Morgan sometimes but you can't beat up on him."

"You might want to take that down a notch. It wasn't the runts fault," added Casey. "The Troll asked for it by egging her on and he got what he deserved. I stopped her before there was any permanent damage and you know what they say like mother like daughter. I remember I used to spar with a pit bull once she was that way."

"Remember what I said before about not helping. Well you're doing it again," said Sarah. "Sam you have to control your temper before your temper controls you. I want to know what happened."

"I can do better," said Casey as he smiled back at her. "I caught the whole thing on video for use later on. I have to say the kid's got skill and she doesn't back down. Sound familiar back there."

"Instead of filming did the thought ever crossed your mind that you ought to have stopped her before it got out of hand?"

"Now where would the fun be in that? Like I said the Troll had it coming he even told her to show him what she'd do and she did. Boy, did she ever."

Well you can explain yourself tomorrow when we go visit your father in the hospital. But I want to preview that video first. If nothing else so I have all the facts straight."

"We're going to see Chuck! I mean they're going to let me see him?" said Sam as she lit up and became excited. "I'm going to need my medical bag. Can I take my assistant along? I'm going to need someone to record my diagnosis."

"You can say 'diagnosis' but you need someone to write for you," said Casey as he glanced back at them. "You're going to be so bored having to read about Tip and seeing Tip run."

"Who's tip" asked Sam. "Why do I have to watch him run? Does he need a doctor? I could test his reflexes for him. I've got the right hammer now."

"Do I want to know?" asked Sarah as she looked up at Casey who shook his head.

"Probably not but don't blame me that wasn't my doing. If you want someone to blame you need to look at Ellie for that one. But it's probably better than the ball peen hammer she was going to use. Remind you of anyone you know?"

"Shut up and drive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Greg cut short his visit with his patient when the man arrived with the canister. He brought him into his office then sent his secretary slash nurse, Anna, off on an errand then an early lunch. She looked at him strange as she left. Normally it was like prying teeth loose to get time off for lunch now he was giving her extra time.

"Are you sure you feel okay," said Anna as she looked him over. "You look sickly this morning when you came in. Now you're giving me extra time off for lunch."

"Well if you want to stay here you can go down the archives and pull out all patient files for the last year then make a copy of them for me."

"But that will take forever and I'll miss lunch all together."

"So which will it be? Go run that errand for me then take lunch or... well what I just told you I wanted you to do."

"I'm gone then. I'll be back after lunch would you like me to call first to make sure the gentleman in your office is gone?"

"Just lock the outer door on your way out," said Greg. He stood in the outer office waiting to hear her lock the office door before going back into his office where a man was sitting waiting for him.

"I see you've made yourself at home. I trust you brought what I asked for," said Greg. The man nodded and responded first by laying his Glock 9 on Greg's desk.

"The Boss just wanted you to realize we mean business," said the man as he looked into Greg's eyes with an icy stare. "If this is some sort of trick," he continued to say. "Well you won't like the consequences because we don't play around."

"I think you've gotten that point across to me. Now that we've gotten the stick out of the way, let's see the carrot or would you like to threaten me some more. After all you can die only once."

"But there are ways and ways to die. Here it is," said the man as he pulled out of his brief case a small canister that looked like the ones they use for compressed air. "You need to be careful with this. A canister this size can take out this whole hospital not to mention how the virus would mushroom from here. Half of this city could be gone before anyone can do anything. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely now give it to me and explain to me how I can activate it remotely. I need to plant this inside the quarantine area then release the gas while the people are inside."

"I thought you might want sometime like that so I brought this," said the man as he showed him a device that looked like a regulator for a scuba tank. "This fits on top of the canister. Make sure you've got it on tight or you'll contaminate yourself. Once it's on you can open the valve and the weapon is ready for use. Here take this," said the man as he handed Greg what looked like his remote for a car alarm.

"What am I supposed to do with this and how does it work," said Greg as he looked at it turning it over and over in his hand. "It doesn't seem like much."

"Be careful with that thing and don't drop it. Go ahead and press the button," said the man. Greg pressed it and the light turned green on the regulator device."

"That means the valve is open and the gas is being released. Press it again," he said. Greg did and the light went out. "Now it's reset easy no?"

"So I can plant this canister then leave the hospital and activate if from the parking garage then drive away like nothing. What's the range on this?"

"That's the one drawback on this, it has a limited range but for good reason. The parking garage is too far away you're going to have to get closer. My best guess is with the way the hospital is made you're going to have to be on the same floor to guarantee that this is going to work."

"Geez, you don't have anything with a longer range do you? I'm kind of persona non grata there," said Greg. He saw the man's perplexed look. "That means they don't like me up there."

"I wonder why? Could it be your radiant personality? This is what you've got to work with anything else would require a large power supply and would be less inconspicuous. You've got to get this canister in without being caught then activate from somewhere nearby then get out of Dodge as fast as you can."

"Yes of course you're right. This is your profession after all. Okay I've got this," he said as he started to assemble the canister with the regulator device.

"What are you doing? Don't do that now. Okay you can but the device on but don't open the canister valve. You don't know some idiot could be playing with his car's remote and accidently open it. These frequencies overlap sometimes which in this case would spell disaster. That's why your garage remote can open your neighbor's garage. You don't want to take the risk and before you open that valve check the light just to make sure that sometime during the day some idiot hasn't done what I just told you they could do. You might as well just open the valve on the canister and breath in."

"Crap is this really that safe for me to handle?" said Greg. He watched the man pick up his Glock. "I think I can make this work."

"I'm glad you see it our way. I'm also going to leave you this," said the man as he handed him his weapon. "Have you ever fired a handgun before?"

"I'm a physician dam it not a paid assassin like you. How am I supposed to know how to use this thing?" he said as he took it gingerly with two fingers.

"Go ahead and take it. It won't bit. Using a handgun is easy you point the business end at the person you want to shoot then pull the trigger. He drops down dead. The Glock is an easy weapon to use but there is no side safety once the gun is cocked it's ready to shoot. You might not need this but if you get in a bind on the floor… well failure is not an option. You've got a full clip so you can shoot until you're out or you get shoot whichever comes first."

"Boy this just gets better and better. I don't suppose you could give me another clip in case I run out or is that asking too much."

"Here you go. The magazine release is on the side," said the man as he reached into his pocket and took an extra one out. I'd tell you that this isn't going to be like what you see on TV but as a doctor you should know what a GSW can look like. It's normal to lose your cookies the first time. It's kind of like having sex you never forget your first."

"I'd love to forget this but I don't think I'll be able to," said Greg as he looked at the weapon. He couldn't get over how light it felt.

"No probably not. I know it feels like a toy but it isn't and that you'll find out soon enough. I'd recommend you taking a hit of something first. I can't tell you to drink it's against my religion but in your case it might not hurt."

"I'm glad to hear there's something that's against your religion," said Greg as he tried to find a comfortable place to put it. He didn't trust it in his belt in the front not without a safety and in the back he couldn't figure out how he could sit down so he opted for his jacket pocket wearing his white coat over the top.

"Now that I've got you situated I need to go report back to our boss. Use your burner phone and call once the deed is done. We'll be in touch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck looked out of the window from his quarantine room at the clock on the wall. Sarah should've landed by now. He realized that by the time she got home it would be late but he still hoped she'd make time to call him. He guessed and Ellie confirmed that Sam and Samaa aggravated Casey until he gave in and let them ride along. With the threat he'd put them on the hood if they misbehaved. He only wished he could've gone along too.

"Doc come on I've been a patient patient long enough," said Chuck as his Doctor came over to check on him. "I think I should be able to blow this joint by now. Don't get me wrong I've enjoyed our time together and your bright glowing personality but I've got people to see and places to be and this is getting old really fast."

"Sarcasm, a sure sign a patient is doing better. Well your immune system is still fighting off the virus," said Doctor McCoy as he read Chuck's labs. "And your white blood cell count..."

"Is almost normal which means the virus is almost gone so my immune system isn't fighting off the virus. Actually, if you look at those lab tests again it says my tests came back negative for the VHF virus. I know how to read a chart Doc."

"You've obviously had medical training so I won't B.S. you. I've been kind of holding you here a little bit longer than necessary to look for your secret..."

"My secret," said Chuck. Suddenly alarms went off in his head. Could the doctor find the intersect in his blood? Chuck realized what he was thinking was ridiculous but he was going stir-crazy in his room so he wasn't thinking crazy thoughts. "I don't have any secrets. I'm just a normal Joe... well actually Chuck but no secrets here. None whatsoever I'm as open as a book."

"A book I'm trying to decipher. What I'm talking about are your antibodies. Your body has synthesized an antibody to fight off the VHF virus and if I can isolate it we can reproduce it in our laboratory to make a cure that can save thousands. Think about it, all the lives this can save," he said as he held up a vial of Chuck's blood."

"You're joking right," said Chuck as he looked at Dr. McCoy. The Doctor reached up and started to take off his hazmat helmet. "Hey what are you doing? Stop! Put that back on. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything when I asked if you were joking."

"You're no longer contagious. This is me being honest with you so you ask if I'm joking? I don't joke when there are lives at risk. I don't know you well but I don't think you do either or you wouldn't be in the line of work you're in."

"You could've given me a heads up first. Geez, Doc you almost gave me a heart attack. I have to admit I like the idea of helping other people," said Chuck. "My father liked helping people. I think that's something Ellie got from him and why she became a doctor." He would've liked to have been able to tell the Doctor more but he couldn't. But what he was thinking was this would be a good legacy for his father. Stephen had created the intersect to help people now it actually could through him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey pulled up in the parking lot at Echo Park and everyone got out. Sarah walked across the courtyard holding Sam's hand. Jamil followed up behind her with Samaa walking with him. There waiting to meet them outside the apartment was Banai and Noora.

"Banai, this is the first time we've met but I think I need to start this by saying thank you," said Sarah as she put out her hand. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he took it and shook. "Actually from the way Chuck talked to me about you I feel I know you. You have an extraordinary husband."

"He might be extraordinary but you're going to be in jail soon if you don't get back over the border," said Casey as he came into the courtyard. "We've kept your presence on the down low but that won't work forever."

"Jamil, we need to talk," said Banai. Jamil looked at him strange trying to figure out what was going on. "I can explain everything but I want you and your family to be my guest tonight. I have a house near here where I can put you up with a good Muslim family..."

"But I want to stay with Sam," said Samaa. "Why can't we stay here?"

"Banai, if they go with you you'll be in charge of their safety," said Sarah. She could tell Sam didn't want Samaa to leave either but Sam realized more than Samaa that sooner or later this had to end.

"Of course I will be and then we can go from there. I just think it's better for everyone if they stayed with... well I don't want to say a cliché."

"We'll go," said Jamil then he turned to Noora. "We've imposed enough on these people. It's time we go it on our own and try to go back to being normal."

"Jamil, you know what Cole told you about the IRA. My offer is still on the table but you have to do what you have to do. You need to think about your family."

"That's what I'm doing. I'm going to have to go with family," said Jamil. "Noora get your and Samaa's things together we'll leave with Banai."

"Come on Jamil," said Banai. "I'll take you first then send someone back for the women. That will give us time to talk..."

"Talk about what? I don't know much about the greeting card business."

"Hey Banai, I've got a line for one of your cards. You can use this... there once was a man from Tehran...'" said Casey but Sarah cut him off.

"John, remember we've got children present."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

Sarah put her arm around Sam then she went inside with Sam. Inside Sam followed Samaa to help her get ready while Noora got her things together. Sarah wanted to say something but there was nothing to say. Looking at the clock on the wall she realized she needed to call Chuck but there was too much going on around her. Ellie noticed Sarah seemed perplexed so she volunteered to go back with Sam so she could video chat with Chuck.

"I can just about field strip any weapon and I can deactivate a bomb with a pen knife but I keep tripping over these domestic land mines. You must think I'm a horrible mother."

"This juggling act is a part of being a parent, especially a mother, and don't worry we all think we're doing a crappy job. We do the best we can do. I know when Clara was born I had a hard time with work and taking care of her. I thought I was awful because I wanted to go back to work. But I think if I hadn't Clara would've had a crazy mother which would've been worse. Even though you guys probably already think I'm crazy."

"Crazy no never just mentally unbalanced," said Sarah as they both laughed. They were interrupted by Casey who walked in the door without knocking carrying a covered plate.

"Personally I blamed it on having Chuck as a brother. Here are some leftovers that Kat warmed up for you in case you're hungry. It's a little bit of roast some mashed potatoes and peas."

"Bangers, mash and mushy peas," said Sarah remembering what Carina had Cole get her. "I'm not going crazy either John and tell Kat thank you."

"Let me run back and check on the girls," said Ellie. "I forgot how much fun Sam could be. I really should've brought Clara."

Sarah took the plate from Casey and put it in the oven as Ellie went back to Sam's room then she started to go to the living room to get connected but Casey stopped her.

"I need to talk to you later when everyone is asleep. We can meet outside by the fountain so we don't bother anyone. It's about tomorrow's mission I need your opinion."

Sarah realized something must be really bothering Casey if he wanted to talk to her about it so she agreed. She told him she'd meet him outside once she got Sam asleep and Ellie was over at her old apartment. Casey left and she could finally connect with Chuck.

"Hey there you are," said Chuck. She could hear his voice before his image came in. "I was afraid you were too tired and went to sleep."

"I'm sorry I'm calling so late but a lot has gone on here. I think I need a bucket brigade to help me put out all the fires. Jamil is taking Noora and Samaa away tonight to go stay with Banai at a safe house he's got here in L.A. Did you know he had one?"

"No but he knew the area too well not to have been here before. I suspect his contacts are deep cover moles the VAJA has hidden here. But as long as they're not doing anything nefarious against us and just gathering intel. I prefer the known to the unknown."

"You know protocol dictates that we report them to counter intelligence as enemy spies operating on U.S. soil for them to deal with."

"We don't know that for sure and like I said a known enemy is better than an unknown. We can leave them in place then if the need arises we can either arrest them or turn them. We can even feed them false intel. But that's not what's bothering you with Banai is it?"

"No I guess not. Sam didn't say a word but I could tell she was not happy about Jamil's sudden decision to leave. Samaa spoke up right away but Sam didn't say anything she just held it in. I've done that and I know what it looks like."

"You should go talk to her," said Chuck. "You know what it did to you holding all your emotions in. You of all people are best equipped to understand her and to help her understand herself."

"I will as soon as I'm done talking with you. I have to say you've got more color and you look a lot more alert. I was worried about you. Casey grabbed me before saying he wants to talk to me about this mission they're going on tomorrow. I take it I wasn't invited or I would've been briefed by now."

"Nor was I but you can see why I wasn't and I won't lie I'm glad they aren't taking you. I haven't been cut into the loop other than what Morgan told me and what I found out from the dark net. There is supposed to be an art auction onboard the Serenity," said Chuck waiting then when she didn't say anything he added. "That would be a cruise ship not a firefly class spaceship if you're wondering."

"A fire what? Is that supposed to some sort of allusion to Star Wars or Star Trek?" asked Sarah. But Chuck shook his head smiling.

"I'm sorry no 'Firefly' that was a... well never mind that's not important... well it is important because it was cancelled too soon but that's just me...," said Chuck as he caught Sarah's look. "And now getting back on topic so you can get on with what you need to get done."

"Please, it's not that I don't love hearing you rattle on about Luke and the force be with you but it's just I need to talk to Sam, eat, then got to sleep. Hopefully I'll do it in that order. Oh and I almost forgot talk to John."

"Anyway the art auction is a cover to sell off the canisters of gas to notorious underworld figures. Morgan is going onboard as Ettore La Barba..."

"Is he ready to do that without support? Seasoned agents have trouble going under deep cover like that where they have to take over someone's life especially someone like La Barba. I guess there's a reason why they don't just blow the boat out of the water and call it an accident."

"We're not sure if the canisters are onboard so I think Beckman wants a visual first. She's been invited on board too, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The cruise is being sold as a means to raise money for hospitals for children in Iraq under the umbrella of the Iraqi consulate and a group called 'the Friends of Iraq. It doesn't do much for international relations when you blow up their consul."

"Especially in the middle of charity work I can see that would be a big no no. Well I need to go I love you. I'll be bringing Sam by tomorrow any time you'd like us to show up?"

"Well let me check my busy calendar to see when I'll be in," said Chuck as he pretended to thumb through a book. "Guess what I'm not going anywhere tomorrow."

"Oh you're so funny Mr. Walker. I love you," said Sarah as she laughed. "I miss being with you every time we're apart."

"And you're beautiful Mrs. Bartowski. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow now go get done what you've got to do then go to sleep." With that he signed off and she leaned back on her sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Sam's room she helped Samaa get her things together. Not that she had a lot but it was more a opportunity for them to say goodbye in case they didn't get a chance to meet again. Sam milled around the room with her hands in her pockets as Ellie picked up things. Samaa was quiet too but she was helping.

"You know it's not like Samaa is going to fall off the edge of the world. You two can stay in touch through e-mail or Skype," said Ellie. "So turn those frowns around. We're done here I'm going to go help Noora and let you girls have time to talk." Ellie got up then left leaving them by themselves.

"Do you want me to go," asked Samaa. "You didn't say anything when my father announced he wanted us to leave. You just stood there like a statue."

"What was I supposed to say? He's your father and we have to go where our parents tell us to go until we grow up. No, I don't want you to go but you're going to have to go whether I want you to or not."

"I told him I didn't want to go. You heard me at least he knows how I feel," said Samaa as she sat down on Sam's bed with her head in her hands.

"But did it accomplish anything other than getting him mad at you? So he knows how you feel you're still going and I'm still staying. Life isn't fair and the sooner you figure that out the better you'll be. Or that's what Jack told me."

"Who's Jack? He doesn't sound like a nice man. What kind of advice is that to give a kid?" said Samaa as Sam sit next to her.

"Jack is kind of my grandfather. He lives in Montenegro that's far from here beyond Pasadena somewhere around London I think."

"I think you're getting confused. I don't remember any signs on the Tube for Montenegro and they go everywhere in London."

"Don't be silly I said it was somewhere beyond London. Anyway it's not important other than that's where he lives with my granny Emma and my Aunt Molly."

"Banai is the first relative I've met. We never talk about my other relatives. Every time I ask my parents they get sad so I don't ask. Can I tell you something and you promise not to get mad?"

"Sure as long as you don't insult me in Arabic. Razhib, who lives in Montenegro too, taught me some so don't try it."

"No I wouldn't... I don't use that kind of language and he shouldn't either. Neither should you for that matter. No it's well... I don't want to leave you but I want to talk to Banai to find out more about my cousins and relatives. You know yours but I don't know mine inside I'm curious."

"I understand," said Sam as they hugged. Sarah stood outside the door with tears in her eyes listening to the girls talk.

Soon Noora came then Banai's man arrived and they had to go. Sam waved to Samaa as she waved back then they were gone. Sam walked back in her room and started to get ready for bed when Sarah walked in.

"What's this I'm gone for a couple of days and now you get ready for bed on your own. Come here and let me comb your hair," said Sarah as she motion Sam over to her bed. "Do you want to tell me how you feel?" asked Sarah as she started combing.

"I'm okay. Samaa had to go sooner or later. Her family isn't from here and this isn't her home so it was bound to happen."

"What do you mean bound to happen? You make it sound like it was fated to take place. We don't know for sure they're gone yet."

"Oh yes we do and I'm not sure I know what fated means but if it means that she was going to leave then yes it was fated. Don't you see everyone leaves me sooner or later? Aunt Ellie will be leaving soon to go back to Chicago..."

"You know she lives there with Devon and Clara. You wouldn't them to do without her would you just so she can stay here? They'd be lonely and sad."

"No of course not but as soon as people come they leave again and I'm left her by myself. I'm always by myself and I don't have to like it."

"No you don't but soon you'll have a little sister to help take care of and then you won't be alone. You see the way Ellie hoovers over Chuck that's because she's his sister and they love each other. You'll have the same thing with Stephanie or Emily when she's born."

"You mean Bunny. Thanks," said Sam as she turned around and hugged Sarah. "I love you. You're the greatest mommy in the whole wide world."

"Let's no exaggerate," said Sarah as she hugged her back then wiped her eyes. "We need to dust your room. I've got an idea you can sleep with me in my bed until your father comes home. I need to go talk to Casey but you can go ahead and climb in."

"When you come back will you read me a story," asked Sam as she yawned which caused Sarah to yawn back. Tiredness was starting to catch up with her.

"We'll see if you're still awake when I get back. Come on I'll tuck you in then I'll get this talk over as quickly as I can. What story do you want me to read to you if you're still awake?"

"Can you read 'The Princess and The Pea' please?" Sarah wondered what was with all the peas lately as she grabbed the book off the shelf then took Sam to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg waited until late to slip out of his office with the canister. He figured if he came in late everyone would be gone and he could slip onto the ward without being seen. He started for the elevator but stopped thinking that when it landed on the floor the bell could rouse the attention of those left to monitor the patient so instead he took the steps down.

"Okay you're here," he said to himself trying to calm his nerves. He stuck his head out of the stairwell to make sure the coast was clear.

"Good to go now get a move on it," he told himself as he scurried down the hall but when he was almost there he heard two people talking so he ducked into the bathroom. He put his ear to the door to listen with his hand on his pistol.

"Come on with me I'll buy you a cup of coffee," said a male voice. "We can leave the patient by himself for a few minutes. He's asleep anyway."

"I don't know," said a female voice. "If Doctor McCoy comes by and finds no one here he'll get mad. I don't care if the patient is asleep or not."

"What can happen now? We're no long using our hazmat suits inside and his last labs showed he was clear of infection. The Doctor admitted he's keeping him to run some sort of special experiment or project I don't know. Like I said I'm buying do whatever you want but you're passing up a golden opportunity."

"I am tired and I could use the caffeine to stay awake," she said then she rationalized their abandoning their post. "Well we are going to be here all night so a half hour's absence I guess is nothing when looked at the whole."

"I'll kick in a pastry if they've got anything left in the cafeteria and if your conscience is bothering you that much we can bring it back up here."

"Coffee and a slice of cheese cake does sound good. Okay you twisted my arm let's go," said the female voice. Greg couldn't believe his luck he waited to hear the elevator door ring then he waited a few minutes before coming out.

"Great now get to work you don't have all night," he said to himself as he ran to the quarantine area. He noticed the hazmat suits had been packed up so what he heard was true. If he was going to get this done it was now or never.

"They won't be around much longer," said Greg. As he entered the first airlock he was thinking what the packed up hazmat suits meant. It could only mean that the Doctor in charge had everything he needed and if that were the case then the man in the Armani suit wouldn't be happy with him.

"Okay where to put this thing," Greg asked himself. He glanced over at Chuck who was cutting some serious zees.

"Now what did the guy say about setting this thing up," said Greg as his hands shook. He was afraid he'd accidently cross-thread the thing as he attached the trigger device on the canister.

"Make sure it's tight," he muttered to himself in a low voice then he checked to make sure the green light was off then he closed his eyes as he opened the valve. There was no hissing sound so it was good to go. He placed the canister with the other canisters of oxygen on a chart then started to leave.

"Who are you," said a man standing in front of him in a white coat with a patient clipboard in hand. Greg looked down at the name on the man's coat 'McCoy'.

"Oh I'm new on your staff I was sent in straight from Atlanta. Since I was new I've been stuck working nights so I guess that's why you don't know me."

"I've been up here at night and I don't remember you... You're new you say I guess you're that replacement for Anderson. The wimp said I was riding him and he couldn't put up with the routine. Well I hope you don't mind doing hard work with little glory because that's what this job is."

"Yes sir I know and I don't mind getting my hands dirty. I asked Pat Murphy to send me we have mutual friends you see."

"You know Pat? I won't hold that against you. I don't know how your friend used to be before he came to Atlanta but now your friend is a bean counter. I just got off the phone with him and all he got out of what I was trying to explain to him was how much this was costing the CDC."

"Well, l really don't know him that well just through another friend but administrators are like that. He wouldn't be the first doctor that hung up his stethoscope for a calculator."

"You can say that again. I think you'll do quite well on my staff. I'm going to have to get you moved to days where we can talk more."

"Thank you Doctor McCoy," said Greg. "I need to run outside for a second. It was a pleasure bumping into you."

"Well you're on my staff now so we'll do that more often," said the Doctor as he returned to looking over the clipboard he had in his hand. Greg saw his window then he beat feet getting out as fast as he could. He ran to the elevators be as he stood there he heard it coming up so he ducked back in the stair well just in time. He heard the man and woman from before getting off laughing. He would've liked to hang around and hear what was going to happen when they discover Doctor McCoy but all he cared about was he'd gotten away.

"Maybe this spy thing isn't so hard after all," said Greg as he walked down to the floor below then took the elevator to the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got Sam situated in their bed then once she was tucked in and ready to go to sleep Sarah told her she'd be back to read her a bedtime story. Then she went outside to find Casey already sitting by the fountain waiting with a Scotch neat in one hand and a prerevolutionary Costa Gravas double coronas in the other.

"If you want to talk to me you need to put that thing out," said Sarah as she walked up to him. "It's either that or I heave up everything I've eaten on you."

"After all the hard work Kat put in cooking that roast no way. Her cooking is too good for that," said John as he took a puff then reluctantly put it out. "Okay it's out now come over here and sit down."

Sarah walked over with her shawl wrapped around her. She sat down next to him by the side of the fountain and listened.

"What's the problem John? Are you getting the pre-mission jitters? We all get them from time to time but I never pictured you as one..."

"What are you talking about? I don't get pre-mission jitters or jitters period. You've been around Chuck too long and his lady feelings. No the problem is Morgan. I promised Alex I'd keep him safe but on this mission I don't know if I'm going to be able to and I don't want Alex to think less of me if something goes wrong. You're a daughter what could your deadbeat dad have done differently to make you like him?"

"I understand what you're trying to say but your language," she started to say but she could tell by his look it was already a lost cause. "Well who says I don't like him. This might be hard for you to understand but no matter what Jack's done he's still my father. When I was little and I didn't realize what we were doing it was fun and exciting. What I used to call my adventures with Dad but then when I grew older and knew... well I regretted what I did but that doesn't mean I didn't love him anymore."

"How can you love a conniving lowlife scumbag like your father and then do this job where we put criminals away?"

"Because I know who he is, he's my father. If you're asking how can Alex love, what did Chuck call you? Oh yes a G-man assassin, well it's easy John you're her father and she'll always love. She loved you before she knew you and she loves you now that she does. The sweet thing about this arrangement is you don't have to do a thing except be you."

"That's it? That's all there is? Are you sure? I'm only saying because it sounds too easy."

"Yes, John I'm sure. Take it from a daughter whose father is a conniving lowlife scumbag you don't have to do a thing except be. If that's it I'm tired and I have a story to read before I can go to sleep."

"I need to call it a night too. We embark onboard tomorrow. Thanks."

"You're welcome and good luck on the mission."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Hamid was down on the pier early welcoming all the guests as they rolled on board. The First Mate checked off the boarding parties against the manifest then the purser took them to their berthing accommodations. The consul arrived shortly afterward with Hamid's boss who was taking all the credit for the work he'd done but he just smiled as he let him rattle on.

"Mr. Al-Anah you don't look to well are you feeling all right," said Hamid as the first part of his boarding plan started to kick in.

"I'm fine it's just… well can you guys keep a secret. I've never really been a seafarer and in fact I get deathly ill and don't laugh with seasickness. I need to go take a couple of Dramamine then lay down for a bit it will pass. Can you guys do me a favor and greet our guests for me? Apologize and make up a story…"

"I'll tell them you are in an important conversation with the Ambassador and the President. If they ask what it was about just tell them it was confidential."

"Hamid, you'll go far in this world," said the Ambassador. Hamid signaled the purser to show the Consul to his stateroom. Hamid's boss waited for the Consul to be taken away before jumping him.

"You're supposed to let me make the suggestions. Hamid, will you never learn your place… I mean job. This world is a treacherous one if you don't have someone looking out for you and watching your back. You should remember that or you won't go far no matter what the Consul says. He's here today and gone tomorrow but we are the ones here to stay or at least I am. I don't know about you yet."

"I'm sorry you're absolutely right Mr. Al-Ramadi. Let me make it up to you… tell you what why don't you leave me here with the task of getting people to their lodgings and you go explore the ship. The First Mate can take you to your stateroom then you can explore the bar or the casino."

"You know both are haman, forbidden," said his boss as he put on a face of righteous indignation. "But not for all our guests and we should make sure everything is working properly for their comfort as good hosts. It's all for charity anyway and charity is halal."

"Absolutely, we have to see to our guests. It is only proper and we have to think about those poor orphans as well as their plight," said Hamid as he motioned for the First Mate to come over.

"I want you to take the Cultural Affairs officer on a special tour of the ship," said Hamid. "This gentlemen will take care of you. I can assure you it will be a tour like none you've ever had." He smiled as they walked away.

"Good bye Jaspar," he mumbled but then his attention was drawn by the guest coming onboard in uniform followed by another one behind.

"Request permission to come aboard," said General Beckman as she walked up the gangway handing the purser her invitation with her Aide behind her. "He's with me."

"It's okay," said Hamid. "General, the Consul extends his apology for not being here but something pressing came up…"

"You mean his breakfast. I read his dossier and I found it interesting that it says he suffers from seasickness yet he planned this event at sea. It sounded like he was cruising for problems."

"You have things like that written down in an archive about us," said Hamid as he checked the General off plus one.

"Yes, it's important as well as prudent that we know who the players are when we deal with people in a foreign power. But what's strange is I can't find a word about you anywhere almost as if you sprang up from nowhere."

"That's easy enough to explain because that's exactly what happened. I'm not important in the grand scope of things," said Hamid as he had his first experience crossing swords with the General. "The purser will show you to your staterooms. The Consul will be with you after we pull out once his Dramamine kicks in."

Beckman went off following the purser with her Major bringing up the rear carrying their bags. Hamid could tell the General was going to make this trip both interesting and complicated.

"Who's in charge of dis boat," said Morgan as he faked his accent with Casey rolling his eyes behind him. Alex played the mob boss girlfriend hung on his arm.

"That would be me for right now," said Hamid. "You must be Signore La Barba. My name is Hamid the Consul regrets but he's been detained…"

"Detained for me means three to five with time off for good behavior," said Morgan as he laughed. But he was the only one who laughed. "Look-a-on the list and tell me where my room's at. My doll and I want to inaugurate this cruise if you know what I mean." Casey growled.

"Mr. La Barba," said Casey as he tried to reel him in. "Don't you think you need to conserve your energies for tomorrow's activities? It's going to be a long day."

"That's my man," said Morgan. "I found him alone, cold and wet in the street. I gave him a house, a home with a roof over his head and now he's kind of over protective but it's because he loves me. Yes Big Guy I know you love me." Casey began to growl. "But like a puppy every now and then I've got to smack him with a newspaper across the nose to keep him in line."

"Oh you do and you die," said Casey in a low voice. "You are so dead Troll." Morgan turned around with a rolled up newspaper in his hand but Alex quickly got in the middle.

"Amo, I'm getting bored and you know what you get when I'm bored don't you? None. So I recommend we get a move on it. I thought this boat was supposed to be big? This reminds me of that other little boat we sailed on what was it called the Queen Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I know Amore I promised you one for your birthday but it's not here yet and I need to seal a deal here first so let me work. Dames, you can't live with them and you can't live without them. So Captain can you tell Tennille we need to hurry along," said Morgan as he put a C-note in Hamid's jacket pocket.

"I'm not the Captain and this isn't necessary but you can give it to this man," said Hamid as he grabbed a man from the crew. "Take this party to this cabin," said Hamid as he showed the man the cabin on the deck chart. The man nodded then motioned for them to follow.

"Hold up there a moment swabby," said Casey. He dumped half his luggage on the man. "Okay now we can go lead the way."

"Thanks again Captain. I really liked 'Muskrat Love'," said Morgan. Alex grabbed hold of him and pulled him along before Hamid could remind him he wasn't the Captain and he had no idea what he was talking about. Casey dropped behind to bring up the rear.

"Grimes chill with the stupid accent and don't get all cocky on us. It's times like this I miss Bartowski. But we all can't be lying around in bed all day. Some of us have to work for a living."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck woke up early too Sarah and Sam were coming to visit him and he wanted to be ready for their visit. It wasn't much different at home. Sarah got up early saw the team off and told Morgan to play it safe and to look towards John for any help. Then she got Sam up fed her then dressed her which was a piece of cake. However, getting herself ready was another thing. Nothing she had seemed to fit or look good on her.

"What's the matter," asked Sam seeing her mother perplexed and frustrated with a heap of clothes thrown out on the bed.

"I can't find anything to wear. You wouldn't understand but I want to look good for your father and nothing is doing it for me. All I need now is a flashing neon sign on the side of me that says 'Goodyear'."

"I don't know what that means but why don't you wear something Chuck gave you?" said Sam. "I mean it something he picked out for you. I think he got it because he thought it looked good on you." Sarah stopped and looked at her.

"You're a little genius like your father," said Sarah as she hugged her and kissed her. Suddenly her choice was clear. "This is what I'll wear," she said as she showed Sam the dress. "What do you think?"

"I think I've got the prettiest mommy in the whole wide world," said Sam as she showed the length of the world with her arms out stretched.

"And I've got the prettiest and smartest little girl in the whole wide world," said Sarah as she hugged and kissed her again. Then she put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes this is the one alright."

"Can I you zip you up? Please, please can I?" begged Sam as she climbed up on the bed. Sarah tuned her back to her then knelt down a little so Sam could reach the zipper then she did her up.

"I don't understand," said Sam as she watched Sarah finish getting ready. "Why do dresses have to have zippers where we can't reach them?"

"That's easy so our men can be useful," said Sarah as she helped Sam down then she checked her makeup in the mirror touching up her blush. Sam stood watching her.

"Why do you put makeup on? Chuck doesn't and it seems to take a long time for what? You really don't need it."

"Oh how I love you. But you'll understand when you get older. Come on we're ready to go. Your father knows we're coming but he doesn't know when."

"Maybe we should stop and get him something on the way. I remember when Morgan was in the hospital the food wasn't that great."

"You're right maybe we can stop off at Lou's and grab him a sandwich."

"Or we can stop off at Subway and get him a breakfast roll and maybe a double-chocolate macadamia cookie... maybe two."

"Two so someone can try one on the way to make sure they're good," said Sarah. Sam just smiled back. "Then why don't we make it three."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The First Mate took Hamid's boss to his stateroom via the scenic route or so he thought. They went down and down deeper into the bowels of the ship. Jaspar didn't pay any attention at first but as they went through what looked like the engine room he noticed it was getting uncomfortably hot and he started to perspire. As he started looking around at all the heavy machinery he began to wonder where the First Mate was taking him this certainly didn't look like a short cut to him.

"Excuse me," said Jaspar, "but can you tell me where you're taking me. Is this some sort of short cut to my stateroom? If it is then where's my stateroom located on the other side of the ship in a hold or something?"

"Yeah this is a short cut all right. Just keep up we're almost there," said the First Mate as he continued on with Jaspar trying to keep up. But as the proceeded on the temperature continued to rise and Al-Ramadi started to sweat through his jacket.

"Excuse me I need to take a break," said Hamid's boss. "This heat is bothering me and I'm used to hot but this is something else. Are you absolutely sure you know where we're going? Because it looks like you're lost."

"Are you saying you don't trust me? I know this ship like the back of my hand," said the First Mate feigning to be indigent. "Come on just a little bit further then you can rest in peace."

"I'd prefer just a small pause," said Jaspar as it registered what the First Mate said but he just brushed it off blaming it on the heat that made him hear wrong. They continued on further down and the heat continued to rise.

"You need to keep up or you're going to get lost," said the First Mate. "This is a large ship and if you get lost down here it could be days before you find your way out."

"I don't hardly think so said the man. I'm not that stupid I know if I keep going up I'll eventually come out on deck. So you can cut the crap if you're trying to scare me. Hamid put you up to this didn't he? This is his way of getting even, isn't it? Well I'm going to teach him a thing or two when I get out of here. He's going to regret this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the First Mate as he picked up the pace and the distance between the two started to widen.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. You are being paid by my consulate so I order you to slow down and take me straight to my stateroom."

"That's what I'm trying to do if you'll just keep following me and stop complaining," said the First Mate as he momentarily slowed down then started picking up the pace again.

"Well I never. Mister you've got an attitude problem. Hey wait! I told you to slow down," said Jaspar. He stopped to wipe the sweat that was rolling off his forehead now in buckets. "Wait up and come back here." But the First Mate continued on and if anything he picked up the pace even more.

"We're almost there," yelled the First Mate back as he led him through a water tight hatch. "Just a little bit further then you'll be where you need to be."

"What the heck? I don't think my stateroom is near here. I didn't feel us going up," said the man as he followed the First Mate through the hatch thinking they'd pop out topside but that was when terror hit him. The First mate was gone.

"Crap! Where are you? Hey I don't see you anymore. Hold up and come back for me," he yelled as panic set in and he started to run. "Where are you? Can't you see I'm not behind you?"

However, he heard nothing and worse he had no idea where he was then the lights went out. Things for him went from bad to worse in an instant. He continued yelling calling for the First Mate as the proceeded but the only sounds he heard were from the ship's engines coming alive.

"Okay how long did he say I could be lost down here," said the man as he continued to search in the dark for something marked exit.

"No, no this can't be happening to me," he said as he ran straight into a pole. His head made a hollow ping as he collided with it then he felt something warm and wet running down his face. He touched in and in the dim lighting saw that it was blood.

"This is all I need. I swear I'm going to kill both Hamid and this guy when I get my hands on them," he said then he remembered he had his phone. He took it out and tried to call Hamid in the dark. His was the only number he had in sped dial. The phone on the other end rang then he heard it click when Hamid picked up. He put the phone on speaker so he could continue to wander around waving his free hand out in front of him.

"Oh mister Al-Ramadi, do you like your stateroom? What did you think of the view from the balcony? Isn't it to die for?"

"What view? I'm lost down in the engine room I think and some idiot's turned the lights out. That First Mate I hope he drives this ship better that he's showed me around or we're going to have an appointment with an iceberg."

"What did you say you're coming in very weak? I can barely hear you. Maybe if you go out on the balcony I can hear you better."

"Are you stupid? I'm lost in the belly of the beast or can you answer what do Jonah, Pinocchio and myself have in common? How am I supposed to go out on the balcony when there's no balcony to go out on?"

"I'm sorry can you speak up a little louder I can almost make out what you're saying? You're not in your stateroom? Where are you at? Are you in the bar or in the casino?"

"I'm in neither," screamed Jaspar. "I'm lost you big idiot and the man you hired abandoned me. How do I get out of here?"

"Mr. Al-Ramadi," Jaspar heard. It had to be the First Mate who figured out he'd left him and had come back for him. "Mr. Al-Ramadi," he heard again.

"I'm here," he yelled back. "Listen I need to go but we're going to talk about this when I get out of here," he said then he hung up. "Where are you? I can here you but I don't know which way to go? The lights are off can you turn them back on."

"We're experiencing an electrical problem. We switched from shore power to ship's power too soon and weren't ready to handle the load. It will be back on soon just start heading towards my voice."

"But I can't see a thing and it's pitch black. Maybe I should wait for the power to come back on?" said Jaspar. His head was starting to throb from his close encounter with the metal pole.

"I have no idea how long it's going to take to get the power back up. It could be minutes or days. I could go to see what the problem is then come back..."

"No don't leave me here," said Jaspar. "Okay, keep on talking and I'll try to find you. You sound like you're right ahead of me. Don't move I'm coming just give me time."

"I think I know where you are. You should run into a ladder with about ten steps soon, go up them then walk straight ahead. I should be right there. Once you get close I have a flashlight I'll shine for you to come towards me."

"That sounds like a very good plan. I'm coming now. Yes, I've found the ladder," said Jaspar. He was tried and sweaty. This was supposed to be a pleasure cruise that quickly became a nightmare but now it seemed to coming to an end.

"Are you at the top of ladder yet?" yelled the First Mate. Jaspar saw a flash of light up ahead and just above where he was.

"I saw you light," he said as he ran towards it. Emotion got the best of him after being lost. He just wanted to be found. "I'm almost there now. Shine your light again so I can see," said Jaspar as he hurried up the steps. Then he got hit in the face with a bright light.

"Shine it at my feet I can't see a thing. What! My..." yelled Jaspar followed by a scream. There was the sound of something or someone falling followed by a loud metallic thud then silence.

The First Mate called and had the lights turned back on then walked back the causeway then down a ladder to a platform where the ladder turned. Reaching over he closed the stanchion that was left open then he looked down the shaft and shook his head. Afterwards he called Hamid.

"It's done. ... what did I do? Well let's just say this gives a whole new meaning to being shafted," he said as he looked down. "I'm on my way back to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A private Learjet flew into Bob Hope International from Mexico City. Beckman's men at the airport didn't think much of it at first. They were looking at flights that originated in Europe or North Africa but not from just beyond the border. However, as soon as the flight touched down and facial recognition found a match among the passengers all hell broke loose. Agents scrambled when a hundred percent match came back for Ettore.

"Agent Roan, acting director," said Connie as she knocked then came into the General's office. Roan was sitting behind her desk with a Martini in his hand.

"What? This just jumped into my hand. What was I supposed to do let it fall? Would you like one?" said Roan as he held up the shaker.

"No it's still a little early. You have the lead agent at Bob Hope International on the line they just got a facial hit on La Barba."

"Good then they have him in custody," said Roan. But then he noticed her look. "Tell me they have him in custody and they didn't let him slip through their fingers."

"You need to talk to him and let him explain what happened. He's on line one," said Connie. Then she walked back out shaking her head. Roan put the call on speaker so he could finish his drink and talk at the same time.

"It wasn't our fault," the man started out saying. "We were told to cover LAX and to look out for flights coming in from Europe and Africa then he pops up from Mexico City..." Roan cut him off.

"I don't want excuses Agent; I just want to know what happened so I can brief the General. Let's start this again and this time, just give me the facts."


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

Ellie was in the quarantine area with Dr. McCoy they were going over Chuck's test results and the Doctor was talking to her about how to proceed with extracting a viable sample to take to the lab. Ellie was throwing up all sorts of road blocks but the Doctor was knocking them down one after another until he started questioning whether she was really onboard with this.

"Dr. Woodcomb, so far all I've heard from you is how this or that won't work. I've yet to hear you come up with a constructive alternative. You know collaboration is a two way street and I'm starting to wonder if it was just a good idea asking you for your assistance. You didn't seem to be a negative Nancy in Africa."

"I'm not. You've got me all wrong I just want you to be realistic in your research. It's not my fault if certain procedures won't work and you certainly don't want to take any short cuts that will give the FDA reason to shoot it down."

"That you're right about but I expect a change in attitude if not your assistance here will no longer be needed. It's difficult to fire someone you never hired but I'll make the effort."

"Hold up Doc," said Chuck let me talk to my sister," said Chuck. "Maybe I can talk with her and change her mind. I think I know what the problem is, it's me. She's just trying to look out for me which is something she's been doing since we were children."

"Very well I'll let you two talk while I run some more tests. I have a very promising sample I'm working up in the centrifuge now." Ellie waited until the doctor was gone and they were by themselves to talk.

"What are you doing? You know he can't continue with his project. Weren't you the one who pointed out that Beckman would never allow it to be published?"

"I was wrong and I don't care what Beckman says. El, do this, make sure in the doctor's notes he doesn't mention me by name. I don't know... have him call me patient X or Y or XY. I don't care but I do want him to create this cure. You can see how important it is."

"Chuck, are you crazy? You know the risk you're running with this. What happens if people figure out that this was caused by the intersect? Once your secret is out there's no taking it back."

"The intersect is in my head not in my blood and as far as it being cause by the intersect... well I'm happy it was and maybe you should be too. Think of this as tribute to Dad, a kind of legacy of his. He created the intersect to help people and now that's what it's finally doing. I want this and I think you should too for Dad."

"I never thought about it like that," said Ellie as she paused to reflect. "I like it... I do... Okay I'm in and I'll work on McCoy's notes making sure you're not named but you know as well as I do Beckman isn't going to like this."

"I could care less. Right now she's on a cruise in the Pacific so if we work fast the deal will be done before she knows what happened," said Chuck as he looked at his watch.

"Oh that's right Sam and Sarah are supposed to be here this morning," said Ellie noticing him looking at his watch. "Let me go I'll get out of your hair so you two or three can have some time to chat. You can talk with Sam first then I'll take her on a tour of the hospital. She'll like that and that way you and Sarah can have time together alone."

"Alone really isn't alone when I'm in here and she's out there is it? There still will be this sheet of glass between us, said Chuck as he looked out the window.

"This is your own fault. I told you I could bring her inside but you said no. According to your latest examine results you're virus clear and none of us are wearing hazmat suits anymore so there's no reason she can't come in."

"This room hasn't been decontaminated and as far as I'm concerned there could be bugs hiding in the corners waiting to jump out. Sarah's pregnant if you've forgotten and I don't want to take any chances with Walnut. We really need to come up with a better name."

"Bunny's a good alternative," said Ellie as she smiled. Chuck gave her a look. "Okay think of it like a name from 'Alice in Wonderland'."

"A story written by an opium addict yeah like that's going to fly. Besides it still sounds like a striper's name," said Chuck. "Sam's not going to get her way this time."

"Well the decision not to let them in is yours," said Ellie as Chuck's phone rang he had a message. He opened up the app and read it.

"She just pulled into the parking garage and is on her way over with Sam as we speak," said Chuck. He could feel himself getting excited and nervous at the same time but there was little he could do to contain himself even if he wanted to.

"I'll go outside and wait for them," said Ellie. She smiled at Chuck then walked out of the hot zone going through decon before reaching the waiting area on the other side of the glass. As she was walking out the elevator doors opened. She expected to see Sarah and Sam but instead she saw Greg. Her smile went upside down as she went straight for him.

"You just can't take a hint," said Ellie as she walked up to him and got in his face. "Am I going to have to go back and have another talk with Barbara? This time..."

"Shut up and turn around," said Greg. He motioned her with his hand in his jacket pocket she realize the silhouette was a pistol he held inside. "I swear I'll blow your brains out if you scream or make a scene. I want you to go back inside the quarantine zone now."

"Just calm down," said Ellie as she looked around for help but no one seemed to see what was going on. "I'm sure we can reach an agreement. What are your demands?"

"Demands? You want to know my demands? Now you're trying to be my friend and talk to me kindly. What? You don't want to go to the administrator anymore? You don't want to go tell Mommy on me. Demand one is for you to go back into the quarantine zone then we'll go from there. Don't make me shoot you in front of all these nice people, but know I will if I have to."

"Just calm down I'm moving," she said as she turned around. He came up behind her and shoved his Glock in her back.

"Like I said don't do anything stupid or you'll be the first to die. Now walk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan, Alex and Casey followed the crewman who led them to their stateroom. As they made their way through the ship Casey kept an eye out for cameras and security devices. It didn't take him long to figure out the whole ship was wired. They walked up past a group of Chinese with triad tattoos who were going into their staterooms down the passageway from them. One of them noticed Morgan then said something to a short man in the group of orientals. He turned then came straight for Morgan.

"Signore La Barba I don't know if you remember me," said the man as Casey got in the middle before he got too close. "My name is Wei Long..."

"No, it looks like 'we short' but what can I do for you?" said Morgan. "I hope you've brought some takeaway because after Italian Chinese is my favorite buffet food."

"As long as it's under ten dollars," mumbled Alex. Both Casey and Morgan looked at her. "What did I say?"

"Very funny, we'll see if you're laughing when I get done with you. I'm still waiting on the payment for that last load of Black Stars I sent you. But I'll take your friend her as partial payment she can work for me," said Long. He moved toward Alex but Casey grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the floor like a ragdoll.

"John, you can put him down," said Morgan. "Go ahead and put him down now." Casey reluctantly let go of him as he gasped and rubbed his throat. Morgan walked up to him then slapped him across the face twice.

"I'm going to..." he started to say but Casey growled. The Long's men drew weapons but Casey drew two. One being his Sig nine and the other his Colt back up piece. The Colt he stuck in Long's mouth.

"They shoot and I give you a tonsillectomy through the back of your head," said Casey. "Go for it we can see if you're bullet proof."

"Listen Long," said Morgan as he reached into Casey's jacket and pulled his Kabar. "I didn't pay for that load because I couldn't do anything with it. That was a bunch of crap you tried to dump off on me and you know it. When I opened the crates and tried your weapons most wouldn't fire and those that did exploded in the hands of my men. I lost two good men to bad Chinese. You're lucky I don't cut you up for chum and use you to go fishing. But if you keep this up I just might go with that option so be a nice sport apologize to my girlfriend for disrespecting her then move along."

Morgan kept waving Casey's knife in front of Long's face as he was talking. John would never admit it but he was actually impressed with the way Grimes was taking charge. Then things seemed to go sideways.

"Go to hell," said Long as he batted Casey's pistol away then started to break away but when he did he slipped falling on Morgan who caught him with the knife in hand. Morgan tried to push him away but he slipped again and fell on him again so he stabbed him twice. Long's men started to react so Casey shielded Morgan and Alex with his body as he talked them down.

"Your boss just got what he deserved for disrespecting my boss' fiancée," said Casey as he covered the Chinese with both guns. "Geez Boss next time can you control your temper."

"What? Oh yes, yes... well that's what you get for disrespecting my gal. Ettore La Barba doesn't put up with disrespect and if you don't believe me I can tell you about da puppy doggie I had dealt with..."

"Yeah okay maybe another day. Okay we're going inside when we close the door you can come and take your boss," said Casey as he cover them nodding back to Alex to go inside.

"Yeah you heard what my man said and if you've got a problem with me you I'm right here waiting," said Morgan. Casey rolled his eyes then shoved Morgan inside.

But as they were talking mysteriously a group of men from the ship's security department showed up with weapons to break the two parties up. Casey got Morgan and Alex with their luggage inside then closed the door. Their stateroom was like a suit with two bedrooms around a common area each bedroom had its own private bath.

"Way to go Ettore," said John. "That will set the tone for the rest of the cruise. No one else will want a piece of La Barba not once this gets spread around."

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Morgan as he went into the bathroom. While Morgan was in the bathroom with Alex, Casey started sweeping the room for bugs. He found hidden mics and cameras all over the room. John walked into the bathroom with his bug detector as Morgan was praying to the porcelain god with Alex sitting on the side of the bathtub.

"Okay we can talk in here but the common area and the two bedrooms are filled with listening devices and cameras. Remember that someone will be watching and listening to your every move and I mean every move so behave."

"John, I just killed a man," said Morgan. "How can you be so cool with it? Oh I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Well if we want to be precise he killed himself when he tripped and fell on you twice. I'll let you chalk it up as a kill but truthfully it was more an accidental suicide. You two stay here in the cabin while I go snoop around a bit."

As Casey left the stateroom he heard the ship's whistle blast meaning they were underway now. Outside the door there was a cleaning crew already at work removing stains from the carpeting and bulkheads. One of the men scrubbing gave him a nasty look.

"Hey buddy don't look at me I didn't do this. I wonder if there's Cantonese on the menu tonight in the buffet," said John as he stepped past the cleaner making his way to the ladder. Walking down to the main deck he found the bar was now open while on the other side of the room were the diehard gamblers waiting outside the casino for it to open. But they'd have to wait until the ship made it out into international waters.

"Excuse me," said John as he growled at the same time when a man bumped into him. At first he didn't recognize him in civilian clothes but it was the Major.

"The General's in the bar she needs to talk with you. It's urgent," whispered the Major as he passed John milling about. John played off the encounter then walked straight into the bar. He found the General sitting in a booth at the far end out of camera view.

"Can I get you something from the bar," asked the Cocktail waitress as Casey sat down across from Beckman.

"Scotch two fingers neat," said John then he waited for the waitress to leave before talking. "You might hear about this but we had a small incident on our way to the room. Grimes took out one of his competitors, a certain Wei Long."

"He did what? Maybe there is hope for him after all. Well this will be good it'll help you sell your covers which you might need to do. I just got called by Langley the real Ettore La Barba got by our people at Bob Hope which places him here in L.A. That can only mean he intends to come here."

"Well if he had made it to this ship before we pulled out I don't think I'd be here having this conversation right now with you."

"I don't either but you need to keep your eyes open and ears to the ground. I need to know as soon as possible if those canisters are onboard and if they're all here. I'm putting together an extraction plan if we need to bug out."

"I was about to go snooping around below desks to start checking off the locations on that map of this ship you sent me."

"Good take this," said the General as she passed him a small bag. "Those are micro charges don't let their size fool you they carry a big bang. While you're below decks looking around plant them. One way or another, this ship isn't going to sail back into port."

"Roger that," said Casey. After downing his drink he got up and left smiling on the way out of the bar as he pocketed the bag. "Maybe I can still get to play whack-a-troll," he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah stopped off on the way in at Subway where she got Chuck a breakfast roll with egg, ham, and cheese melted on flat bread along with three double chocolate macadamia nut cookies. Sam devoured one on the drive over to hospital. Sarah looked back in the rearview at Sam's chocolate smile and dark hands as she pulled into the parking garage.

"Don't touch yourself with those hands not until I can clean them," said Sarah as she got out then went to the back armed with 'wet ones'. "You're a mess and I'm not just talking about your face and hands. How much did you eat? Most of it you're wearing."

"Do you want a kiss," said Sam with her face covered in chocolate. "Good cookie, do you think Chuck will want his?"

"Okay let's go and don't steal your father's cookie," said Sarah as she led Sam from the parking garage to the hospital. As soon as she walked in the nurses and people from the medical staff came over to her to say hello.

"I don't have time to talk now," said Sam like she was an adult. "I'm here to see my Chuck so I can't talk right now maybe later."

"She means her father," said Sarah catching some of the perplexed looks. "If you'll excuse us he's expecting us." Sarah got Sam on the elevator next to them was a nurse who smiled at Sam. She was pushing a surgical cart with instruments that had just been sterilized. The doors opened Sam and Sarah started to get out. Sarah looked down the hallway and saw a man standing behind Ellie with a bulge in his pocket. She didn't need X-ray vision to know what was in it she had to think fast. Grabbing two scalpels off the chart she turned to Sam but she was already halfway down the hall.

"Sam stop and wait," said Sarah then she turned to the nurse who was about to protest. "Don't say a word, just go somewhere and call security. There's a man armed on this floor with a gun. I'd show you my badge but there isn't time just tell the security chief you talked with Agent Carmichael. He knows me by now."

Sarah turned and caught up with Sam. She would've liked to have been able to put Sam on the elevator with the nurse but there wasn't time. The only thing she could do now was shield her with her body.

"Sam, I need for you to be brave and stay behind me. Things are about to happen that may scare you but remember Mommy loves you and wants you to be safe," said Sarah. She was trying not to freak out which wouldn't do Sam any good then she had an idea.

"I don't understand? What's about to happen and why did you grab those scalpels?" asked Sam in a low voice.

"I don't have time to explain Sweetie. Just do as I tell you. I want you to go into the bathroom and stay there until I come for you. Can you do that for me?" asked Sarah as she looked back at the man with the gun. She saw Ellie walk away from him then go back into the quarantine zone.

"Yes but you're scaring me," said Sam. She hugged Sarah and Sarah kissed her on the forehead then shoved her along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down at the piers a taxi pulled up just as the Serenity cleared its moorings then started to make her way out of the port where it would steam out into the bay. From there it would transit past the Channel Islands before making her way into the Pacific. Ettore got out of the cab shaking his head he really hoped they'd wait for him but they didn't.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with the organizer. How could they go off and leave us like that? A few more minutes wouldn't have hurt anything. You know this is all your fault."

"I guess they've got a schedule to maintain," said Paolo. "But I fail to see how this is my fault. If you'd told me about this being on a ship I would've gotten my Dramamine ahead of time."

"Well it's kind of hard to communicate from the inside of a prison. I guess I could've sent up a smoke signal. Okay then it's no one's fault except the taxi driver for not driving fast enough..."

"Hey hold up there a moment," said the driver. "I got you from the airport as fast as I could. I can't afford to have my license taken from me to bring a couple of twinkle toes down to catch the love boat."

"Excuse me," said Ettore. "My grasp of the English language isn't that good and I might've misheard what you just said but did you just call us gay?"

"I can tell you it in your own language too mezzofinook. My nonno Vito came over on a boat from Palermo in 1922 and he taught me a thing or two."

"One thing he didn't teach you was to 'stare zitto' that means to keep your mouth closed or at least closed until you know who you're talking to," said Ettore. Suddenly the driver got called from his company asking him to check in.

"You don't want to answer that Louie," said Paolo. He saw his name in his license attached to the visor. Louie looked back and saw Paolo with a suppressed Beretta in hand. "Don't do anything stupid." But Louie bolted and had just cleared the door when Paolo tagged him in the back of the head.

"Why do people think they can run like superman?" asked Paolo as he got out and finished him off then got behind the steering wheel.

"I don't know," said Ettore. "I guess they wouldn't have to be if they were bullet proof. Let's go rent a boat."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," said Paolo. He started up the taxi then pulled away from the pier as seagulls started to circle for a quick morning snack.


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked up to see Ellie walk back in through the airlock. He was confused as to why she came back in knowing Sarah was about to arrive with Sam. However, as he walked towards her he heard a hissing sounded like a tire had just sprung a leak then she dropped unconscious. He ran to her but as he did he noticed everyone started dropping around him like flies. Terror hit when he rolled her over and saw she was bleeding from her nose. He had to think fast or he knew he was going to lose her and everyone else.

"Come on Chuck think... the vaccine they gave you," he said to himself. He ran to the medicine locker busted the glass then pulled out vials of medicine. He looked at it and the jet injector until he flashed. He knew what he had to do and how to do it. He attached the first vial of medicine and began inoculating.

"I could use some help in here," he yelled as he ran to person and person injecting everyone with the vaccine. But there was no one there to hear him.

"What are you guys doing out there," yelled Chuck as he picked Ellie up and put her in his bed. She felt like she was on fire. Chuck turned to the glass to try and get help when he turned around his heart skipped a beat. Sarah turned to him but the front of her dress was covered in blood.

"Please don't tell me you're contaminated too," said Chuck as he pounded on the glass then went to the intercom device on the wall they used to speak with the outside without having to go through decon.

[On the outside of the glass]

Sarah sent Sam into the bathroom then closed the door. Once she got Sam situated she turned to deal with the man standing behind Ellie. She watched as he sent Ellie into the quarantine area. It made her feel a little better because she was no longer being held at gunpoint. Sarah moved with cat like stealth behind her prey until she was close enough to hear him talk.

"This will teach you to hog all the research credit," said Greg. "You want to go to talk to the administrator now? Well this will teach... it'll teach you all." Sarah saw him reach into his other pocket. She was worried he might have a bomb.

"Don't try it," she said. "I'm not going to let you hurt the people I care about. Take your hands out of your pockets slowly. I won't tell you twice."

"Come on a pregnant lady? You're supposed to scare me? The man in the Armani suit knows how to scare but you," he said as he pulled out his Glock. "You don't scare me."

"I ought to and don't let looks fool you. I've been trained in over two hundred ways to kill you and I don't have to do it quickly. Now drop the piece and take your other hand out of your pocket or..."

"Or what? I'm the one with the gun," said Greg but as he was bragging Sarah threw the scalpel landing in his right shoulder. It made a dull thud when it hit cutting all the way to the bone.

"Augh," he said as his arm went numb and the gun dropped to the ground. "What have you done? Don't think you're going to stop me lady. I'm going to get mine one way or another."

"Yes you are," she said as she ran at him reaching him before he could pull his hand out of his pocket. With the other scalpel she passed it across his throat as he turned into her. Arterial spray caught her in a warm crimson shower. He dropped to the floor then slowly she turned to see Chuck standing there looking at her with a face she interpreted as disgust and horror.

She saw Chuck's mouth move but couldn't hear what he was saying just that he was pounding frantically on the glass point at the intercom on the wall. She ran over to talk to him.

"I can explain," she started to say but Chuck cut her off. Then she noticed everyone lying on the floor inside and Ellie on his bed.

"Please tell me you're okay and that's not your blood," said Chuck trying to hold it together and not freak out but he was having a hard time. He felt like someone had just punched him in the gut when he wasn't looking.

"No, no I'm fine. It's his," said Sarah as she pointed to a man in a white now crimson coat lying on the floor. When I got off the elevator I saw he had a weapon in his pocket herding Ellie inside. I stash Sam in the bathroom then came and dealt with him. I was armed with two scalpels I took off a surgical carte in the elevator. I yelled for him take his hands out of his pockets and to turn to me slowly. But inside I saw him fiddling with something in the other I was afraid he was a suicide bomber. I yelled again for him to take his hands out of his pockets all the time I was moving closer to him."

"But how did you get all that blood on you? It looks like you hit an artery or a major vessel," said Chuck. As he was listening to her his mind was racing as to what to do with Ellie and the rest.

"I was in close and as he tried to raise the gun I threw the one scalpel catching the nerve in his shoulder making him drop his weapon. The I swear he looked like he smiled at me and that was when I was afraid he was going to detonate a bomb at that point I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone so I ended him. Chuck what's going on?"

"Check his pockets fast I have an idea. Look for something that looks like a detonator," said Chuck as he looked back around for the hissing sound. Now he realized what it was.

"I got it," said Sarah as she held up what looked like his car alarm remote. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Press it," said Chuck. "Don't worry it's not a bomb... well it is a bomb just it's not a bomb that goes boom. Oh just press it." She closed her eyes as she did and on the inside the hissing sound stopped.

"Got you," said Chuck. He found the canister on the carte with other similar canister. He held it up and looked over the regulator device on top then closed the canister valve. After that he set it off to the side in a safe place. Chuck looked back at Sarah and she was surrounded by the rest of the CDC team. She pointed back at the intercom.

"Chuck, the rest of the CDC doctors are being held up on this side of the glass because they've already shipped their hazmat suits back to Atlanta. How's Ellie?"

"She's burning up and she's starting to hemorrhage. I've got to do something but I don't know what. I've given everyone the same vaccine we got when we found out about the VHF to kick start their immune systems but I just hope I didn't give it to them too late. Can you ask someone out there?"

"There has to be something more you can do. Ellie talked to me about a cure that she and that CDC doctor were working on. Is that viable?"

"I don't know Dr. McCoy was still experimenting with it, tweaking it if you like. I guess I could look at his notes and see if I can flash on anything that might help," said Chuck. He walked back over to the doctor's desk and while he did Sarah turned to the other doctors for help. Chuck found Dr. McCoy's tablet but it was password protected.

"Geez, can't I catch a break today. I don't have time for this," said Chuck but as he was about to crack it when he noticed the man's desk was covered in blue and white. The UK on the doctor's mug he'd thought stood for the United Kingdom a souvenir but it wasn't. Everything suddenly became clear.

"Wildcats," Chuck typed in as a password. The mascot for the University of Kentucky and the team Dr. McCoy avidly followed. The tablet opened and Chuck was inside looking around until he found what he was looking for.

"I got it," said Chuck as he held it up. He came back to intercom to talk with Sarah but when he did he found she was still talking to the other doctors. She saw him and broke out of the huddle dragging one of the doctors with her.

"Chuck, this doctor just told me that the medicine to super charge the immune system needs twenty-four hours to become effective. If you don't have anything... well maybe we should try to get Devon on the line if you know what I mean."

"I did find the Doctor's notes," said Chuck ignoring what she said about Devon. "I've been looking through them but so far nothing. But I don't know if nothing is nothing or something because if it is something we've got... well something."

"Chuck, sweetie, just slow it down you aren't making any sense. I'm sorry I shouldn't have given you that news or mention calling Devon right now."

"No don't you see, I didn't flash because there wasn't anything to flash on. What I'm saying is the cure works or the formula is correct. However, the question that remains is how much to give each patient? The cure could kill them as well as the disease."

"But at least you tried. Divide the amount of cure you have with the number of people you need to give injections to then go from there. I think that's all you can do at this time. I asked you what I should do with Devon but you didn't answer me."

"I know I was trying to think and I'm still not sure. I think Ellie would like him here and just having him here could make her feel better as well as more combative. Go for it; call him if she gets mad I'll tell her I made the decision. I just want her around to get mad at me."

"I understand what you mean. I wish I could be in there with you," she said as she placed her hand on the glass. He placed his over hers.

"I love you and I'd never want you to be in a place like this even if it were to save me. I love you too much to wish that go call Devon. I'll work up the cure from the samples Dr. McCoy has here."

"Okay I will but first I want to get Sam out of the bathroom and take her down to the nurse's station where someone can watch her..."

You might want to find a nurse or doctor who can lend you a white coat first to cover the arterial spray you've got going before you get Sam," said Chuck as he pointed out the front of her dress was now crimson.

"Oh... oh yes," she said as she looked down to see what he was talking about. "Geez you're right... For sure I don't want to give her nightmares. Thanks, I love you and don't give up hope. If anyone can do this it's you."

"I love you too and I appreciate that vote of confidence but I don't seem to be able to get out of this fish bowel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey made his way below decks trying to avoid the maze of video cameras that were set up around the ship which wasn't easy. Added to that he had to avoid bumping into the crew his progress was slow. He made his way past the power plant that gave life to the ship there he was almost caught when he turned a corner to face two crewmen headed for him. However, they were looking down at a clipboard so he ducked back around before they looked up.

"That was a close one," he said to himself as he checked his position on the map then changed his route.

"Let's check in here," said John as he opened up a hatch that led to a hold. A strong pungent odor hit him something he immediately recognized so he followed smell. It led him to a body lying on the deck. Looking up he figured the man had fallen from above down the shaft. Quickly he searched the man finding his wallet and phone. He took both but as he was looking the man over he heard people coming so he hid pulling his Sig then waiting in the shadows.

"It should be over here somewhere," said a voice. Casey heard them coming nearer. "I saw him drop up above and here he is."

Casey saw three men come in view. One was an officer and from his uniform Casey recognized him as the First Mate while the other two were a part of the crew.

"Phew in this heat it didn't take him long to get ripe did it," said one as the other laid out a plastic sheet. "Boy, I don't about you I can hardly stand it."

"Stop your belly aching and give me a hand. We can wrap some diving weights around him then toss him over board. The fish can eat Lebanese tonight."

"He wasn't Lebanese, was he?" said the other crewmember. "I'm just asking because I've got a cousin who's Lebanese and..."

"Just shut up I was making a joke," said the other one as they picked up the body and laid it on the tarp and started to roll it up.

"Hold up a second," said the First Mate. "Search the body for his wallet and phone. I don't want his body coming floating up or some diver getting luck and find him then the authorities identify him. They'll go to the consulate which will lead them straight back to us. We don't want that at least not before we're out of here."

"Crap," said Casey in a low voice. He quickly pulled out the phone from his pocket took out the SIM then broke the phone in his hands. Laying it in gently on the deck without making a sound he then retreated even further back in the shadows and just in time.

"His phone isn't here," said the one sailor as the other one announced the man didn't have his wallet on him either.

"I know he had his phone I heard him on it," said the First Mate. He took out his phone and dialed someone. "Hey we got the body but we can't find his wallet or phone. ... I know he called you I heard him that's why I'm calling you. Try his number and let's see if it rings," said the First Mate then he turned to his men. "Fan out and see if you can hear it or find it."

They started looking around the area spreading out in a circle. Casey drew back further then watched them from cover with his Sig by his side.

"What?" said the First Mate into his telephone. "It's going straight to voice mail. Okay thanks then we're going to have to find it here. I'll call you back when we're done. His wallet I guess could be in his room I'll look there later..."

"I found it. It's over here," said one. He picked up the phone and started back to the First Mate. Casey used the opportunity to pull from the man's wallet his consulate pass then tossed the wallet out where the other sailor could find it.

"I've got his wallet," yelled the other man. "We've got everything," said the two as they made their way back to the First Mate.

"You heard that," said the First Mate on the phone. "Let me clean up here and I'll be right with you. I'll meet you on the bridge," he said then he hung up.

"Let me see that phone," said the First Mate as he held out his hand. The crewman walked up smiling as he handed it to him.

"I think it's busted," he said. The First Mate saw the cracked screen then turned it around in his hand. Casey drew a deep breath what would he do if he opened it and found the SIM missing but he didn't. The First Mate tossed it on the corpse then took the man's wallet and put it in his pocket. Then he had his men finish wrapping up the body.

"Continue on with the plan. Dump the body over the side then come down here and clean the rest of this mess up. Use a lot of bleach to wipe away any DNA after that they dispersed.

Casey could come out from hiding and holstered his Sig. Under the dim lighting he pulled out the man's Consulate ID card to read the man's name, Jaspar Al-Ramadi. Then he pocketed it and decided it was time to get back to the stateroom. He might try stopping by the bar on the way to pass this bit of trivia along and to get another Scotch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex were starting to get nervous as they paced inside the stateroom wondering what happened to Casey and what they'd have to do it he got caught. Morgan kept going to the door opening up and looking down the passageway then coming back in then he'd look at his watch. After that he'd started pacing again.

"Where could Casey be," said Morgan as he looked at his watch again. "It seems like he's been gone forever that can't be a good sign."

"Morgan don't freak out," said Alex as she tried to calm him down but she was having that same gut feeling that something was wrong. "I'm sure he'll be coming through that door any moment now."

"I hope you're right," said Morgan as he picked up the program for the excursion. "Did you read this? It says everyone is supposed to dine together this evening in the Green Valley panoramic restaurant. I wonder if the Jolly Green Giant is going to be serving."

"Let me see that," said Alex. Morgan handed her the program. "It also says black tie required. Did you bring a tux? Crap we're supposed to be down there in half an hour. How am I supposed to get ready?"

"I can help you if you tell me what to do," said Morgan. Alex gave him a look but looked at her watch. She knew if she didn't have help she'd never make it.

"Okay pull out your clothes and you start changing while I pull out mine. We need get moving you get dressed in the common room while I get dressed in here. I'm going to need the bathroom to put on my makeup."

"But there are cameras in the common area. I don't want anyone watching me change that's just creepy," said Morgan as he took out his tuxedo.

"And you think I like the fact there are cameras here too. Okay you get dressed on that side of the bed and I'll get dress over here. Just hurry up. Take my dress and your Tux into Casey's bathroom run the hot water in his shower until the room steams up and hang them in there. The steam will take out the wrinkles then come back."

Morgan ran over to Casey's bathroom and started running the water like Alex told him. He hung their clothes then came running back.

"I'm here is there oh my...," said Morgan jaw dropped as he stared at Alex standing in her bra and panties.

"Close your trap and hand me that bra on the bed," said Alex. Morgan handed her a strapless skin tone one. She took it from him then she turned around and waited. "Morgan, I'm waiting can you undo my bra so I can change."

"Undo right," he said as he broke out in a sweat. He undid the clasp and the bra fell off she put the other one on then waited again.

"Morgan, get a move on it we don't have all night and I still have to finish my make up," said Alex as she held it up in the front waiting for him to do the clasp. Morgan had just taken the ends with they heard a voice bellow from behind them.

"Exactly what's going on in here," said Casey. He'd come in without them hearing him coming in and he did not look happy.

"What do you thinks going on?" said Alex as she tried to turn around but she almost lost what she was holding.

"Morgan finish doing me up so I can turn around. What do you think we're doing? We're getting ready for dinner and you should be too. We've got less than twenty minutes now to get ready and be down in the dining room. It's in the program of activities and I hope you brought a tux."

"Naturally I did. Grimes you're with me," said Casey as he grabbed one arm but Alex grabbed the other and pulled in a tug-of-war.

"Oh no he's not he's helping me get ready. Morgan, go in Dad's bathroom and get our clothes then come back here," said Alex, "unless you want to help me?" John turned fifty shades of red.

"No I'm going to my room and change," said Casey. But his embarrassment didn't stop him from following Morgan next door into his bedroom. "Grimes, if I find handprints where there oughtn't be you're going to have two handprints around your neck. Do we understand each other?"

"I'm just being helpful."

"Just as long as you're not too helpful or help yourself," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

Sarah grabbed a coat off one of the doctors then took the belt off of Greg to hold it shut. There was a gurney on the floor so a couple of the doctors helped her by putting the body on it then they covered it with a sheet. Sarah pocketed both the Glock and the remote before she went for Sam. When she took her out she tried to herd her towards the elevator but there was confusion on the floor as cart after cart of whole blood was being rushed up.

"I don't want to go I want to see Chuck," said Sam as she tried to pull free. "It's not fair and you promised me I could see him. I've got his lunch to give him," she said as she held it up with the other hand.

"Sweetie I'm sorry but something has happened and you can't. I'm sorry I know it's not fair but nothing can be done so please don't act up and try to understand."

"I'm five I don't have to understand," said Sam as she pulled away from Sarah then ran back down to the quarantine zone. Sarah ran after her but Sam was quicker she didn't have high heels. The first thing Sam noticed was the catsup mess on the floor someone had spelt. She was careful not to run in it or she would've slipped. She ran up to the glass and pounded on it until she got Chuck's attention. Sarah caught her after her second pound.

"Let me at least give him his lunch," she said as Sarah grabbed her. Chuck turned and saw the two of them. Sarah just shrugged her shoulder. He motioned to the intercom.

"Can you pass me that chair please," said Sarah. One of the doctors pushed a chair over so Sam could stand in it and talk on the intercom.

"Sam you shouldn't be here," said Chuck. "I've got to take care of all these sick people who include your Aunt Ellie." Sam looked over and saw her on the bed.

"I can help if you let me in," said Sam. "I can take her temperature and watch over her. I know how to do that. I did it for Morgan."

"I know you can but this bug is in the air in here and if you walk in you'll get sick like everyone else. It's not bothering me because I've already had it so I'm immune. That means it can't hurt me but it can hurt you."

"Is Aunt Ellie going to die," asked Sam as she stared at her. Chuck was a little shocked by her question but played it off then Sam explained. "I know that's what happens to people when they get really really old."

"Not if I can help it. Sam I really don't have time to talk to you I have to set up blood transfusions for everyone then I'm going to try and cure them."

"I... we brought you lunch. You need to eat and there are two double chocolate macadamia cookies to keep your strength up. I love you Daddy please save Aunt Ellie. Devon and Clara will be sad if she dies."

"I'll do my best now go with your mother. You can put the food in with the blood they're sending me. Any idea how long it will be before they get their hazmat suits back I could use some help in here?"

"I don't know but everyone is running around out here trying to get things together. You should have some relief soon. Are you sure you're immune?"

"It seems that way I should've had my first outbreak by now but so far nothing. I remember before it started off with a headache and I don't have that. Actually I'm too busy trying to keep all this blood flowing to think about being sick. Any idea yet why that idiot did this?"

"I haven't had any time to do an investigation. I'm like you alone everyone else is onboard the love boat having a good time including the General. I'll call the acting director for assistance."

"Sam come on I need to get you some place where someone can watch you while I do some work. How about I leave with the nice nurses at their station on the first floor?"

"Okay," said Sam as she nodded then she turned to the glass and kissed it. "Daddy, I love you please be safe and come home to us."

"Of course Sweet Pea I love you too," said Chuck as he put his hand on the glass and Sarah put hers on his."

"That goes ditto for me," said Sarah. She helped Sam down then they put Chuck's lunch with the whole blood that was sent inside. He held it up to them as he received the blood. Then he munched on a cookie as he hooked up blood bags. Once he got everything flowing he had a few minutes to better review Dr. McCoy's notes.

"It seems pretty straight forward," he said as he sat between Dr. McCoy and Ellie looking over the Doctor's writings. "Crap Doc, how much of the serum do I give?"

Suddenly the machine hooked to Ellie started going off. Chuck looked at her and flashed. She was going into cardiac shock her organs were about to shut down because of internal hemorrhaging caused by the lack of blood. He knew he had to do something so he did the only thing he could do he went got the jet injector and loaded it up the serum.

"Ellie, I won't stand by and let you go without trying everything. You took care of me now it's time I man up and take care of you. Crap," he said as he eyeballed the dosage. He wasn't sure he'd done the right thing or not but to do nothing would've meant watching her die and that he refused to do. Now he just had to wait and see. The only other time he'd felt this helpless was when he watched Sarah walk away but that wasn't going to happen here if he had anything to do with it. He took her hand and stood next to her.

"Ellie I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry I got you in trouble for breaking mom's necklace. Please don't leave me I still need my big sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey, Alex and Morgan all met up in the common room before going to the Green Valley Restaurant. Casey gave Alex the once over and smiled telling her she reminded him of her mother. Alex appreciated the compliment but she was still waiting for Morgan to tell her something. But he was busy looking out the door making sure the triad wasn't setting up some sort of trap to jump him when he left the room.

"Morgan, I'm waiting what do you think? Dad says I look a lot like Mom at my age do you agree or disagree with him? Do I have to tell you what answer I'm hoping for?"

"How would I know I didn't know Kathleen back then? If Casey says you do then you do. He's the expert in all things Kathleen after all."

"I can tell you you're not the expert in everything Alex," she said more than a little angry. "Why do you keep looking out the door? If they wanted to take you out they'd just wait with a shotgun for you to peek out then blow your head off."

"Whack-a-troll that's what I'd do," said John. "Down, dead, done no hassles just smooth sailing a tad bit messy but they've got a cleaning crew onboard that seems to do a good job with messes."

"Yikes, I never thought about it," said Morgan. But he couldn't resist opening the door just a little almost a jar to look down the passageway.

"That's not the only thing you haven't thought about," said Alex as she picked up her bag and checked her Beretta cougar.

"Boo," yelled as he walked up behind Morgan. He jumped falling through the door out into the passageway in front of other guests who walked over the top of him.

"Geez John, you want to give me a heart attack," said Morgan. He picked himself up as the General and the Consul walked by with Hamid and her Major following up behind.

"You see this is why we don't permit drinking," said the Consul, "adult men making a fool out of themselves in public. It's quite embarrassing don't you think?"

"Without a doubt, Major check on that man and make sure he's okay," said the General as she gave Morgan a look. Hamid kept up with the two as the Major stayed behind.

"I don't need any help," said Morgan as he put on some righteous indignation. "Ettore La Barba is fine. John good job," said Morgan loud enough to be heard. "We spar that's how I keep him sharp," he said as he punched John in the stomach. His fist mad a dull thud and his eyes got big as saucers.

"Mr. La Barba you should make sure your fiancée is ready," said Casey. Morgan went in and put his hand in an ice bucket. "Thank you but as you can see we've got this under control." Casey shook the Major's hand palming him the ID card and the SIM he taped to the back.

"My boss was just concerned and wanted to help out. We hope to see you down in the dining room in a few," said the Major but instead of going down to the dining room he hightailed it back to their suite. There he called Langley.

"I need for you to run a name for me," said the Major. "The name is Jaspar Al-Ramadi. He works or worked at the Iraqi consulate here in L.A. I'll hold." As he was waiting he put the SIM in a reader then inserted it in a tablet where he accessed all the data on it. In particular he downloaded the contact list, all the messages, and the last numbers called as well as received then sent it to the cloud.

"I've got him down as the Cultural Affairs Officer," said the Watch Officer. "I called his office asking for him but I was informed he's out of the office on your cruise."

"Somehow I don't believe so or at least not anymore. I think he decided to walk home."

[In the Green Valley Dining Room]

Morgan walked in with Alex on his arm and Casey bringing up the rear. Morgan looked around as he walked in. It felt like everyone turned to look at him. He just smiled and nodded politely to everyone as one of the waiters came up to him and asked him his name.

"Signore Ettore La Barba," said Morgan. "You should know that if you were worth your salt. I hope for your sake I like my table or we're going to have a problem. I usually solve my problems with a bag of cement and a midnight swim if you get my drift."

"Yes Sir, I'm sure you're going to like it," said the waiter nervously. "Please follow me," he said then he led Morgan and the rest of his party through the crowd of thugs.

"What are you looking at," said Morgan. He thought the man sitting at the table was staring a little too hard at Alex and Ettore didn't like it. "My fiancée isn't a piece of meat hanging in the butcher's shop or are you looking at me either way I don't like it."

"Really and what are you going to do about it," said the man as he add something about Morgan's family tree in Basque. However, one of the people sitting next to the man grabbed him and whispered something in his ear.

"That's right tell him who I am," said Morgan. "Ettore La Barba in the flesh now tell your friend who he's messing with. I'd hate to start carving pig before our meal is served but if he keeps it up I'll carve off a couple of pounds of bacon right here. You can translate that too."

"I'm sorry," said the man. "I didn't know who you were. I apologize Miss I didn't mean anything I was just admiring your dress."

"Good now we have a seamstress among us," said Morgan. The man's face turned gray. "You got something you want to say?" The man shook his head. "I didn't think so…"

"Come on Mr. La Barba," said Casey as he pulled him away. "Okay you got your point across just pipe down and let's try to get through this meal in one piece. The General is at the head table with the Consul and next to her is that guy from the brow that had us shown to our cabin."

"This is your table," said the waiter. "I hope this is to your liking Signore La Barba. If not I can get you moved to anywhere on the floor you want."

"No, this will be fine, thank you. John, my good man, can you tip him I've seemed to have left my wallet in the room," said Morgan.

"I'm sure you did," said Casey as he pulled out a twenty. But Morgan reached into his wallet and pulled out a fifty.

"Never let it be said that Ettore La Barba is a cheapskate," said Morgan as he handed the man a fifty. "I'd like some bubbly bring us a bottle of champagne one of your… Ouch!" said Morgan as Casey kicked him under the table.

"Just bring us a bottle of wine, a good rosé will go with anything and a beer for me. Whatever's on tap will be fine," said Casey then he started to send the waiter away. "Wait who's that man sitting with the General at the head table?"

"Well there's the Ship's Captain, Captain Bligh don't laugh and the Consul then…," said the waiter. But Casey cut him off.

"No the other man on the other side of the General," said Casey. "The well-dressed man in the Armani tuxedo."

"Oh that's Mr. Hamid Al-Hussein, he's the one who organized this event for the consulate with the Friends of Iraq. Now if you'll excuse me I'll bring your wine and beer then take your orders."

"Why'd you do that for," said Morgan as he rubbed his leg under the table after the waiter left. "We need to get our menus first how are we supposed to know what we want?"

"Idiot it's a fixed menu," said Casey as he tossed Morgan the menu from the middle of the table. "You just have to tell him when he comes back if you want fish or meat? But in your case you might want to a side order of brains."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah took Sam down in the elevator to the first floor there she was met by Barbara, the Hospital Administrator and the head of security both wanted to know what was going on. Sarah left Sam with the Head Nurse then took them to Barbara's office. Sarah got them inside then closed the door behind.

"There's been an incident in the quarantine ward. This man," said Sarah as she showed them his picture she'd taken with her phone. "He released a canister of VHF agent inside the hot zone infecting the doctors there. I've got a team coming in but do you know who he was and why he might do this?" Sarah could tell by the look on their face that they knew something.

"This doesn't make sense," said the head of security. "That's Dr. Smyth but everyone call him Dr. Greg. He's the staff neurologist but this can't be right. I don't know why he'd do something like this."

"Barbara, you're being awfully quiet. Do I have to remind you that I can have this hospital closed down and put in lockdown until further notice? I think your trustees might not like that too well."

"Well that doctor had a run in with your sister-in-law. Ellie came to me and told me he was showing too much interest in the quarantine ward and what was going on there. She also said he was poking around in her research. Your General came and threatened to cut off our funding so I came down hard on him. You don't think I came down too hard do you?"

"The man was obviously mentally unstable to begin with so anything could've set. I'm going to need your office for a little while to make some telephone calls in private."

"Sure go ahead I'm going to go back out front and see if there is anything I can do. How bad is it up there?"

"It's bad. He forced Ellie inside before he released the gas so with what you're telling me it looks like she was his target and everyone else was just collateral. Now if you can leave me alone for a few minutes I'd appreciate it. I'll give you your office back in a moment."

Barbara left but the head of security hung behind then closed the door after Barbara left turning back to Sarah.

"I understand what you're saying about Dr. Woodcomb being the primary target but that doesn't explain how a klutz like Dr. Greg got a hold of the virus or how he had the smarts to make a remote triggering device to deliver the agent."

"No it doesn't and that question is what I intend to find out. But I'd appreciate it if you kept that on the down low at least for now. I need to make these phone calls now if you don't mind. Have your men secure the quarantine floor until my people can get here. No one except the CDC people in or out."

Sarah called their downtown office for assistance asking them to round up as many hazmat suits they could find tapping the military in the area. That phone call was easy in comparison to the one she needed to make afterwards. She looked at her phone then reluctantly placed the call.

"Devon, this is Sarah. … Chuck is fine but I need for you to sit down and listen. There's no easy way to tell you this except just to tell you. There's been an incident in the quarantine ward… Ellie's been infected. Devon, are you still there. Devon, can you hear me? Listen, Chuck is doing everything he can do to save her. Devon, Devon," said Sarah as the line dropped.

"Kiddo it's times like this I miss not being able to drink," said Sarah as she talked to baby Walnut. Her phone rang and she answered. "Agent Montgomery, you want to know what's going on. This is the story," said Sarah. Then she explained what happened and what she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was sitting at the head table with the Consul and the Ship's Captain. The Consul explained that the food was all rigorously halal with the expectation of the alcohol that the guests ordered. However, the consul suggested to the General that she try the Sunich peach nectar. As he was pouring the nectar her Aide came back and whispered in her ear then sat down.

"I'm sorry but my Major was telling me there was a problem back in L.A.," said the General as she sampled her nectar. "Mumm, this is very good."

"General, I hope everything is all right back in town," said Hamid. This had to be Dr. Greg, he thought. Now he needed to find out more. "Should we be worried?"

"Things are evolving is all I can tell you and my people are on scene. But I should have a better idea about what's going on soon. Mr. Hamid, did you lay all this out on your own? I might have to ask the Consul if he can lend you to me the next time I have to organize an event. This is pretty impressive."

"Thank you but I can't take all the credit. I didn't do all this by myself I had help from Mr. Al-Ramadi, our Cultural Affairs Officer. He was great assistance."

"Speaking of Jaspar," said the Consul as he looked around. "Where is he? It's not like him to miss a free meal." Everyone started laughing.

"He told me he got a call from the office and he had to run back to the office. He didn't make it back before we had to shove off and the Captain didn't want to wait."

"It was a question of tides," said the Captain. "If we'd waited we wouldn't have been able to sail the course we'd planned..." The Captain's explanation was interrupted by the First Mate who came up and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure," said the Captain. The First Mate nodded his head. "Go and I'll be right with you. I'm sorry but something urgent just came up. If you'll excuse me..."

"I just hope it's not an iceberg," said Hamid as he took a bite of his fish. Everyone turned and gave him a look. "I was just joking."

"Mr. Hamid you should come with me. The problem has to do with one of our guests," said the Captain as he followed his napkin and placed it on the table.

"With our guests you said. Then I should come too," said the Consul as he started to get up but Hamid got up first.

"No Sir, let me handle this," said Hamid. "There's no reason to get you involved. If I need you I'll come and get you but for now leave this to me."

The General looked over at her Aide then over at Morgan and everyone at his table. She was alarmed when she saw the First Mate and some men from the ship's security force surround them then escort them off quietly.

"I don't like this," said the General to her Aide. "Go see if you can find out what's going on." Then she turned back to the Consul. "Do you mind pouring me some more of that peach nectar? It's very good and where does it come from?"

"Iran actually," said the Consul as he poured it. "You have to remember we're a part of the Fertile Crescent, the land of milk and honey."

"I don't know about that but this is good. I wonder what all that was about anyway. I wouldn't want to be you if something goes wrong here. I mean after the museum disaster and the Commandant now who knows what this is. But I'm sure your man Hamid will tell you after all he told you about your Cultural Affairs Officer missing the boat... Oh I'm sorry he didn't, did he. Well I'm sure this time will be different."

"Excuse me General but I'll be right back," said the Consul as he got up. Her Major was circulating around the dining room gathering intel. The General signaled for him to follow the Consul. Finally with everyone gone she dug into her steak, rare just the way she liked it.


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was alone in the Hot Zone with five patients to deal with. One of them being Ellie and another Dr. McCoy the lead physician on the CDC team to say he was up the preverbal polluted stream was an understatement. The other CDC physicians were stuck outside and couldn't come in because they thought the crisis was over so they sent their hazmat suits back to Atlanta. But a terrorist, because that's what Doctor Smyth was, released a VHF agent inside. Time was running out for the Ellie and the rest and Chuck knew it.

Ellie went into cardiac arrest so Chuck pulled over the crash cart as the other physicians looked with on through the glass frantically banging on it. He didn't need their help they would only slow him down and he didn't have the time.

"No, no,"said Chuck. He could see the doctors on the other side of the glass moving their lips and gesticulating but he couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. He just looked at the cart then flash.

"El hold on. Don't you dare leave me," he said. He charged the paddles then zapped her but nothing. He gave her a shot of _epinephrine_ straight into the heart driving the needle through the sternum then he zapped her again. This time he got a weak heart beat back that seemed to be growing stonger.

"Come on El let the serum work please," he said but he had no time to sit down. He had to go change out blood bags or risk the other patients crashing like Ellie.

He'd just finished hanging the last bag and started back over to Ellie when his phone rang. He didn't even look at who was calling. He just answered and put it on speaker.

"Chuck dude, what the heck is going on there! I just got off the phone with Sarah and she told me Ellie has been infected. It that true and if so how? Please don't tell me you had anything to do with it."

"I'm afraid it is true she's infected. Listen I'm doing everything I can for her. As a matter of fact I'm taking a blood sample now and sending it to the lab for a white blood cell count."

"I take it you did your magic act," said Devon. Chuck could hear the anger in Devon's voice and he had every right to be. "How did this happen and where are the guys from the CDC? This is their job not hers. Chuck, if it hadn't been for you she wouldn't have been there."

"I know… Believe me I know Devon. A doctor here went crazy and infected everyone in the hot zone which included Ellie. I'm sorry I don't even know why she was in here she was supposed to be waiting for Sarah outside when this happened but I looked up and saw her drop. I can't describe how that made me feel…."

"I can tell you how I feel Chuck. I feel pissed. How am I supposed to tell Clara that her mommy may not come home? You tell me."

"Don't tell her anything yet not until we have to. It will be better the way," said Chuck as he held up the blood sample pointed at a note attached to it then passed it through the decon chute. The Doctor received it in a sealed bag looked at the note then nodded back before running off.

"How did you explain what happened to Sam? I'm assuming she knows but if I had an idea what you did and how she took it maybe I could get an idea."

"She was on the floor when it happened and she saw El shortly afterwards. How she took it… Well for a five year old well but she made me promise to save Ellie because you and Clara would be sad."

"From the mouths of babes…. I don't know what you two did to deserve a kid like her but she's right. Chuck, you've got to save her…. Because bro I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my rock, my anchor I'll be lost without her."

"I'm doing the best I can I promise. When her labs come back I'll know her white blood cell count then in an hour I'm going to send another…"

"Okay so the first one establishes a baseline and you're monitoring what? There's no cure for VHF or is there?

"Devon, I need you to be awesome but there might be. Doctor McCoy was trying to come up with a cure based on the antibodies in my blood. He synthesized a serum and I gave it to her. Hopefully, I'll see her white blood cell count rise then drop off as it recognizes the pathogen then fights it off. I realize this is a long shoot…"

"You did the right thing Chuck. We've got to give her every possibility to kick this thing. I'm going to grab Clara and we'll catch the next flight out. I won't tell her anything before we land hopefully by then we'll know if this cure worked. Chuck… I wanted to say something but I forgot... just take care of her for me."

"I promise I will. I'm sorry but I don't have anyone to meet you at the airport. Casey, Morgan and Alex are on mission so it's just Sarah and me here."

"Don't worry I know my way around Bob Hope's insides. Did that just sound a little creepy?

"Yeah a little but I know what you meant. I'll keep you in the loop," said Chuck as he hung up. He looked out to see doctors suiting up in hazmat suits. He was finally getting some help so he grabbed his other cookie and started eating.

"Hey are you going to eat that by yourself or do you feel like sharing with your sister," said Ellie as she rolled over. "Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remembered was that… Oh my… Doctor Greg the butt hole. He did this, didn't he?"

"Just calm down and relax or I won't share my cookie. You're all right now," said Chuck as he stood over the top of her and took her temperature. It was falling rapidly. "Here if you think you can hold it down?" as he started to offer her the cookie.

"Maybe we should start with something lighter. I feel like I was run over by a truck," said Ellie as she turned and saw Dr. McCoy still unconscious. "Why is he still out and I'm conscious?"

"Don't get mad but I gave me the serum he was working on. You were crashing and it was the only way I could come up with to save you. I wasn't going to lose my sister besides I promised Sam."

"But that hasn't been tested yet. We don't know the side effects. How did you figure out the dosage? Chuck, do you know what that could do to me?"

"Not everything but I do know what would've happened if I hadn't. Besides you'll look good with a tail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard ship things got complicated the First Mate came over to Morgan's table with a group of men from ship's security then escorted them out. The ETA guy Morgan had a run in with before was smiling and so were the Chinese as they watched them being taken out.

"Looks like we might be eating Italian tonight," said the Basque terrorist as he raised his glass for a toast. "Here's to a little spaghetti aglio, olio and Ettore. I think I'm going to call the dish 'La Barba'."

The First Mate took the team up to the bridge where they met the Captain who was waiting for them with Hamid.

"Maybe you can explain what's going on," said Morgan. "My food is getting cold and there is only one dish I prefer served cold. You want to know what it is?"

"Well Signore Ettore or whatever your name is maybe you can explain who this is," said the Captain as they brought in the real Ettore La Barba and Paolo from his sea cabin. This was the first time Morgan noticed it and judging from the look on Ettore he noticed it too. They looked like twins two drops of water. Morgan didn't know what to say. He looked to Casey for help but he had two men with guns stuck in his side covering him. However, just when he thought their cover was blown the real Ettore La Barba spoke up.

"Brother, it's okay you can tell them I think we're among friends here. This is Ettore La Barba my twin brother. Haven't you ever wondered how it appeared I was in two places at the same time? Meet my brother Ettore."

"Wait a minute," said Hamid. "You're both called Ettore La Barba what kind of parents gives their kids the same name? How did they tell you apart?"

"The beard naturally his is longer than mine. At home they called me shorty and him... uh well they called him a lot of names."

"Like troll," said Casey as he smiled and went along. "I see you made it Mr. Ettore the last we heard you were stuck in a prison in Rome."

"Yes I was but my friend Paolo 'sprung' me as you Americans say. We grabbed a plane and got here as fast as we could. Thanks for keeping my appointment for me but I can take it from here."

"I'm sorry but no one is going anywhere," said the Captain. "We had to send your boat back. We're expecting a little bad weather so you're going to have to berth together. My men will take your luggage to your stateroom but with family I'm sure you can come to some sort of agreement."

"I'm hungry can we go get something to eat around here," said Ettore. Just then the Consul appeared and was taken a little aback when he saw the two Ettores.

"Is everything all right here," said the Consul. "Can someone explain to me what's going on? Hamid I demand to know what's going on."

"It seems there are two Ettore La Barbas or better they are twins this is Shorty and the other one is Troll. However, I have my doubts... hum, the Troll has already proven himself with the Wei Long..."

"You whacked him? Well that saves me to trouble of paying him and pushes our books into the black. Thanks dear brother."

"As I was saying this one has already proven himself to be the ruthless arms dealer he claims to be but this new comer has yet to do anything."

"What do you mean 'ruthless arms dealer'? Who are these people on board and what have you gotten me involved in? Does Al-Ramadi know about this? Is he in on it? Captain I demand you take us back in port right now."

"Jaspar is finally doing honest work. He's feeding the fish. Shorty," said Hamid as he handed him a Glock. "You know what to do with this?" Ettore took the piece and put a round in the Consul's head. There was a metallic ping as the shell casing hit the deck plate followed by a thud.

"Now getting back to eating I'm still hungry and I get a little cranky when I'm hungry so I suggest we take this conversation down to the dining room," he said as he handed the pistol back to Hamid.

"By the way I'm allergic to seafood and nuts," said Paolo as they started off the bridge. Ettore put his arm around Morgan and smiled at Alex.

"Oh brother, this is Alex my fiancée. You haven't met her yet," said Morgan. "I've gotten engaged since the last time we saw each other."

"Well that is news... welcome to the family," said Ettore as she kissed her on both cheeks. "I see you've found someone our size and she doesn't have mother's beard." Alex laughed as she looked back and forth at them. The resemblance was remarkable and baffling. Casey hung back out of sight as Morgan and Ettore disappeared with Alex making their way down to the dining room.

[On the Way to Green Valley]

Morgan was leading Ettore back to the dining room with Alex bringing up the rear. She had her bag open and her hand on her Beretta cougar. One false move by Ettore and she'd end him with extreme prejudice the way he ended the Consul. They were almost there when Ettore pushed Morgan in a through deck passageway. Alex pulled her weapon and put it next to his head.

"You sneeze and I'll clean your sinuses for you," said Alex. "Do you mind telling us what your game is? You have until the count of three."

"You might get me but I'll get your boyfriend," said Ettore. Alex looked down to see he had a switch blade knife at Morgan's stomach. "What say we all just take the theatrics down a notch? Who do you guys work for? I think I know why you're here but I want to hear it."

"Can everyone take a deep breath and put away all the hardware. We're here for the auction tomorrow. The same as you," said Morgan.

"No Morgan," keep your mouth shut we don't know if we can trust him and after what he just did I don't think we can."

"What? Oh you're mad because I wasted that man? If I hadn't they would've wasted me and since I've known myself for quite a few years and I just met him. I went with my best friend me. So your name is Morgan that's good to know. I assume you work for the CIA or one of those other acronymic agencies that use abbreviations as their title."

"So why did you do it? Why didn't you rat us out when you had the chance. I don't believe it was out of your good nature."

"Brother, I'm starting to like your girlfriend more and more. I wish I'd met her first," said Ettore as he smiled at her. It was strange to have this guy with Morgan's face smiling back at her when she knew it wasn't him. It sent a cold chill up her spine.

"I'm… We're still waiting," said Alex as she gave him an angry look. "Oh and you can wipe that smile off your face or I can do it for you. Don't think I won't."

"Oh Kitty's got claws too. This just gets better and better," said Ettore. This time Morgan physical stepped in between them. "Okay I was just playing around or not if you're interested."

"Ettore," said Morgan, "we need to hurry along or someone will miss us in the restaurant and wonder where we are. These are not the type of people you want to come looking for you."

"You're right and that's why I covered for you to protect the person I hold dear, myself. If I called you out you would've pointed the finger back at me then we would've gone back and forth. In the end they would've fed us both to the fish to make sure they eliminated the right one so like it or not you and your team are linked to mine for better or worse. Now let's move along. By the way where is your other guy, the big guy with the chiseled jaw?"

"I don't know," said Morgan as he looked around for Casey. "Speaking of that where's your guy too? Paolo I think you called him."

"I don't know. Paolo sometimes goes off on his own, but he's very protective of me and we've been together for years. I guess after myself he's the one I care the most for but it's not what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything other than I'm wondering where John could've gotten off to," said Morgan as they started back down aft.

[Back up on the Bridge]

"Captain we have a problem," said the First Mate as he pulled Hamid and the Captain into the back where the surveillance equipment was set up. Casey came out of the shadows stepped over the Consul making his way to the hatchway where he could hear what was going on but out of sight from the bridge watch. He looked up to see Paolo standing next to him. Paolo put his finger up to his lips then held out a mirror so they could see inside.

"Sir we've got a problem," said the First Mate. He showed the Major caught on CCTV as he slipped up to the bridge standing just outside before the Consul was eliminated.

"Did he see anything?" asked Hamid. He was trying to see if from the Major's position of he could see what took place on the bridge.

"Does it matter if he could see or not. The man isn't deaf and he heard everything that went on," said the First Mate. "I think the General and her Aide need to be dealt with before they can word out."

"I'm not so sure they care about the Consul," said Hamid as he studied the General in the dining room. "They're here for the auction tomorrow so they could give a rat's behind about the Consul."

"We have a signal jammer onboard so we can keep them from contacting anyone back ashore. But do we want to take the risk when we could detain them. We could lock them in one of the storage cages we have below decks so they won't interfere with our business. Then we can get rid of them after the auction but if things go sideways they'd make good hostages."

"That sounds good to me. Our guests might get nervous if they suddenly lose communications," said Hamid. "This is not a group you want alarmed."

"I'll organize something with my men after diner," said the First Mate. The Captain gave him the go ahead.

"We don't need another scene during dinner. Once we have them there'll be plenty of time to get rid of them before we pull in," said the Captain. Then they heard a noise that sounded like it came from outside the hatch.

"Did you guys hear that?" said Hamid. "It sounded like footsteps." They looked back on the bridge but there was just the bridge watch. Checking the video surveillance there was nothing.

"It was just our imagination. It happens sometimes when you're out to sea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck worked with the other doctors to synthesize enough of the serum for the rest of those infected. As he was working he kept an eye on Ellie. It was almost a fulltime job trying to keep her in bed. She wanted to help and lying on her back wasn't doing it for her.

"If you want something to do El start by calling Devon," said Chuck as he handed her his phone. "I talked to him and he said he was grabbing Clara and they were going to be here on the next flight."

"Crap why did you do that? He's going to worry and I'm fine," said Ellie as she tied to call him but his phone was off.

"I don't know. Maybe because I wasn't sure you were going to make it or the fact I had to jump start you twice. He deserved to know. Oh plus he blames me for you getting infected."

[Back in Chicago]

Devon went to the administrator and told her he was leaving. When she asked him why he told her that things had gone sideways in L.A. but that was all he could tell her right then. She immediately cleared his schedule and sent him on his way. Next came the part that was the most delicate. Devon drove to Clara's school where he told the principal that a family emergency had come up and she'd be gone for a few days. Then he loaded her in a taxi and they headed for O'Hare airport.

"What's going on," asked Clara. "Mom told me that only she was going and that I had school I couldn't afford to miss."

"Well things have changed and we talked about it and decided that Sam really needs the company. She's there by herself all alone. Chuck is in the hospital so Sarah needs to stay with him which means there's no anyone to watch Sam."

"What about Morgan or Alex? Worse comes to worst there's Casey. Now that's something I'd like to see," said Clara as she laughed. She'd expected her father to laugh too but he didn't.

"What's the matter? You've got such a face and the Principal had a look too when she came and got me out of class. Is everything all right?"

"We're all just concerned about things in L.A. Well, John has babysat Sam before and they both survived. However, I think John got the short end of the deal. Sam can be a real handful."

"You sure there's nothing else bothering you?" asked Clara. She couldn't pin it down but it was a gut feeling she had that her father wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"We're here," said the Cab driver looking back at the two of them in the rearview. "Which airline company are you flying out on?"

"Just pull up in front of the terminal I need to check inside and get us on the first flight out," said Devon as he looked at his watch. He'd expected something from Chuck to tell him about Ellie's white blood cell count but nothing yet. His stomach was in knots by the time they got up to the counter.

"I need two seats for the first flight you've got to L.A.," said Devon as he laid his credit card on the counter.

"I've got two seats on a flight leaving in an hour but the seats are in first class. I don't know if you..." said the attendant but Devon cut him off.

"I'll take them. The names are Devon and Clara Woodcomb and here's my credit card and driver's license."

"Very good, can you please place your check-on luggage on the scale?" said the attendant as he took Devon's credit card and looked at his driver's license.

"I... we don't have any. We're traveling light you see and we've got things already there so there's no need for us to bring luggage," said Devon. The more he talked the more he felt like he was digging himself a hole.

"I don't need to know all that but I can tell you that it will send up flags with TSA. Just follow the line over there go through security and you'll be leaving from terminal 2 gate F-12 have a good flight," said the attendant.


	40. Chapter 40

Don't own Chuck

Casey heard everything he needed to hear then he took off heading back to their room while Paolo headed for the dining room. We he showed up he quickly realized neither he nor Ettore were in the proper attire but Ettore didn't seem to care. He was sitting laughing with his double. Ettore saw him when he entered and he waved for him to come over to have a seat.

"Here you are. Where did you and John get off to? You're in luck I had them bring you a steak and it's not bad but I've had better. So what did you and John find out?"

"You see that head table. The General and her Aide are about to have a surprise. When they leave here the First Mate is going to grab them and put them in a makeshift brig until after the auction then get rid of them before we pull in."

"I don't suppose you guys are working for her," said Ettore. He made a living reading people and although Alex was good at hiding what she felt she wasn't that good. However, Morgan was an open book for him.

"Why do you say that," said Alex. "For all you know we could be like you here for the auction to grab as many canisters of the VHF agent as we can then resell it to the highest bidder. After all that's what you're here for, isn't it?"

"No I don't think so but nice try. It's not your fault I've got this sixth sense when I'm being sold a load of crap. Call it a blessing even though it can be a curse sometimes. You're with someone you care about and you want them to tell you they care about you but you know they don't."

"That does sound like a curse but wouldn't it be worse to be with someone then find out they don't care for you after you've invested time and energy in the relationship."

"I've never looked at it like that I usually just try not to get too involved," said Ettore as Paolo rolled his eye.

"Tell that to the Interpol Agent who arrested you in Italy. She smiled and batted her eyes then you fell all over her."

"We talked about this. Okay I probably could've used better judgement but there's something about when a woman smiles at you. I guess that's what a male spider feels before he gets eaten by his mate. Your friend John certainly is taking his time. I guess he's phoning back to the home office to find out what to do about your General's problem."

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about," said Alex. She looked around and saw the First Mate had the exits covered so even if they could warn they'd risk blowing their cover and it wouldn't do the General any good.

"I'm sure you don't. So brother, tell me how did you get my face? How long did you have to go under the knife to come up looking as handsome as you do?"

"I hate to break it to you Ettore but this is the face mother nature and my mother gave to me with a little help from my father who lives in Encino. He took off when I was a kid but that's another story.

"At least you know who your parents are. I was adopted when I was a kid by this cigarette smuggler in Naples. He told me my mom owed him for a carton of Marlboros so she paid him off with me. Some people will do anything for a smoke."

"I think your Dad was just pulling your leg. No one in their right mind would trade their baby for a carton of cigarettes."

"But they were lights."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon took Clara by the hand and got in the long and twisting line at the TSA security check. He kept looking at his watch and telling himself that had plenty of time but the line seemed to be moving ever so slowly. Clara looked up at him and noticed how nervous he was but she chalked it up to the fact that her mother wasn't around. At a certain point in the line Devon noticed an elderly woman had moved ahead in the line but she had forgotten her carry-on bag.

"Hey lady," said Devon. "You forgot your bag." The woman turned around but instead of thanking him she start yelling accusing him of tempering with her bag.

"Leave my bag along. Help! This man's a terrorist he's trying to do something to my bag," she yelled at the top of her lungs. A crowd gathered around Devon with angry faces that looked like they wanted to lynch him.

"Hey I was just giving you your bag back after you forgot it. I'm not terrorist... I'm a doctor I save lives for a living. Now why don't we all go back in line and let's get on our planes. I… we need to get to L.A."

"He's even using that young child in his nefarious affair," said the old woman. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself young man. What would your mother say?"

"Break it up," they heard from the outside of the crowd. "Make a hole… come on people get out of the way or none of you are going to board your flights today. What's going on?" asked a female TSA agent and her partner.

"This man grabbed my bag. I think he was tempering with it. Don't be fooled by his good looks that's what they want you to see. Satan dresses in nice shiny things you know but you have to let temptation walk right on by."

"Amen sister," said the Agent. "Can I see your boarding pass and ID? Is what she said true," asked the other agent.

"No none of it, she left the bag in line and I was simply trying to tell her she forgot it. I was doing her a favor and this is what I get?"

"No one ever told you that you never touch another person's bag in the airport. You're supposed to call us if you find a bag unattended and we'll handle it. You're not the lost and found."

"But she was right there. I don't see the problem other than the one that she's created. Lady as a physician I recommend you have your meds adjusted dementia is starting to set in."

"You're going to have to come with us," said the one Agent. "We're going to have to verify who you are. And this is your daughter?" Devon started to answer but the Agent held up her hand. "I want the kid to answer."

"Yes, he's my father and he's a doctor. We're going to L.A. to see my mom who's a doctor too. She's treating my uncle who's sick in the hospital."

"Well we're still going to need for you to come with us," said the one TSA Agent as she showed the other Devon's boarding pass. "Seems you've gotten the golden number. Please follow us this way."

"That's right run him in and lock him up," said the old woman. "I hope they throw away the key. Where I come from they hang people like you."

No good deed ever goes unpunished, thought Devon as he was being led off to the TSA station at the head of the line.

"I didn't do anything and I need to make my flight. Call my hospital administrator at Chicago Memorial and she'll be able to vouch for me."

"That can come later right now according to your boarding pass you've been selected for a random full body search."

"Because I didn't have any check-on luggage," said Devon as he hung his head down. He couldn't win for losing today.

"What's this," said another female TSA Agent at the inspection station. "Harry had a prostate problem and won't be back for a while…."

"I'm in a hurry look I visit female patients but I have a nurse standing in with me take your partner here and you both can inspect me I don't care just as long as I make my flight."

"I don't want to get accused of sexual harassment. Do I know you from somewhere?" asked the Agent as she had Devon sign a waiver.

"Not that I know of but I've treated a lot of patients in the E.R. My specialty is cardiology have you ever had any heart problems?" asked Devon as he handed her the clipboard back.

"No that's not it but you have this look about you that I should know you. Please step this way your daughter can wait right here. It won't take long. Come on Roseanna I want you to be my spotter."

Clara sat on a chair outside the inspection room waiting for her father. While she was sitting there she saw across the way the same old woman from before. This time see left her back outside the restroom as she went inside. Cara smiled then went to the TSA officers working the X-ray machine.

"Hey there's a bag over there unattended. I didn't want to touch it because I didn't know whose it was and there's no one around. I didn't want to go looking for the owner because I'm waiting for my father."

"No you need to stay where you're at we'll handle this," said the woman. "Agnes," radioed the woman. "Santa left a present under the tree in Terminal 2 bring out Rudolf."

Clara watched as a TSA Officer showed up with a bomb dog. The officer had the dog sniff the bag but he didn't react so she went to phase two she had everyone move back then she took a shotgun and blasted the bag. The old woman came out holding her chest.

"Geez what have you done to my bag," yelled the woman seeing her underwear strung across the floor of the terminal peppered with buckshot.

"No one ever told you not to leave your bags unattended," said the officer. But as she was talking with the woman Rudolf went over and sniffed her bag again but this time he marked his spot. Clara was rolling with laughter inside on the outside she just sat there and smiled.

"Yeap, no good deed goes unpunished," she thought then added looking at Rudolph. "Every dog has his day."

[Inside the Inspection Room]

"I just can't get over that you have a face I know," said the Officer. "Please strip down to your underwear. You can place your clothes in a bin so we can scan them. Please put your shoes in another bin. Then stand facing the wall with your hands stretched out for me." Devon took off his clothes then stood there with his arms out.

"Do you mean like this," he said. "I really need to get to my departure gate. What my daughter doesn't know is her mother is in the hospital now too. So you can understand why I'm in a hurry."

"My you are the athletic type," said the woman as she passed the wand over Devon's chest. "Oh my that chest hair… I'd recognize it anywhere. Did you do any model?"

"Well yes I did a little for Abercrombie and Fitch to make some extra money when I was going through med school."

"I knew I recognized you're the guy on page 602. Oh do you mind," said the woman as she grabbed her camera and took a photo then she radioed all her colleagues. "Gals listen up you're not going to believe this but I've got the guy from page 602 in the inspection room."

"Hold him there I need to do a bomb search," radioed Agnes. "I'm right outside taking care of a bag." They heard a shotgun blast. "Bag taken care of I'll be right there."

"Look guys… gals… whatever I appreciate the flattery but I need to get to my flight. Like I said I need to get to my wife."

"What a lucky woman. Don't worry honey we'll get your sugar on that plane even if we have to hold it for you. There's nothing wrong with a little eye candy now is there."

"Oh Momma," said Devon as he started to catch a chill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck finally got some assistance when the other doctors started coming in. Sarah coordinated the arrival of the hazmat suits with the downtown office that got them from the Navy at San Diego. Chuck really didn't care where they got them just that they got them and he could dedicate time to making sure Ellie was fine. It looked like the cure Dr. McCoy synthesized worked. Ellie's blood results showed she was well on the way to a full recovery.

"I want to use the same cure on the others," said Ellie as she handed Chuck an empty vial. "I need you to draw my blood."

"You want what? Why don't you ask one of the other doctors around now to do that," said Chuck as looked at the vial.

"You did it while I was unconscious now that I'm conscious you can't do it," said Ellie. "I don't understand what the problem is."

"I did what I had to do when I had to now I don't have to so I know I don't have to. Please don't make me repeat that because I don't think I can or at least not fast and not three times in a row.

"Mr. Carmichael you're wanted at the intercom," said one of the doctors tapping Chuck on the shoulder. He looked over and saw Sarah standing there waving for him to come over. He nodded his head.

"Here she wants you to draw blood then run it in the centrifuge to separate the elements. She'll explain what she needs. El I need to go talk to Sarah. Have you called Devon yet?"

"I tried but his phone was off. He does that when he gets into an airport because he's afraid he'll forget to turn on the plane. Keeping your phone on is an FAA offense." Chuck just shook his head then went over to the glass and the intercom.

"Chuck, I wouldn't ask you this unless there was an emergency but I need to know when you can get out of there and come to Castle. Casey just called and there's a problem onboard. We need… I need for you to hack into the ship's security system. Casey didn't pass all the specifics just the General was in danger."

"Oh Sarah, I promised Devon I'd stay here and take care of Ellie until he got here," said Chuck as he looked back at her. "We don't even know if I'm not an asymptomatic carrier."

"I thought about that I'm sending in a hazmat suit for you to wear out until we know. Chuck, I realize what I'm asking and I wouldn't if it wasn't important."

"I could try from here with my tablet," said Chuck but he realized he needed the main frame if he was going to do this quickly. "You're going to tell me Morgan and Alex are at risk too?"

"Casey also said that the real Ettore La Barba boarded the ship on its way by the Channel Islands and that Morgan hit it off with him."

"I bet he did. Okay, let me tell Ellie I'm leaving but you're not coming with me. I'm not taking the risk that I might accidentally infect you. I want one of the guys from the downtown office to drive me to Castle."

"Oh Sweetie, I should come with you to help get you in. I could tranq Big Mike and anyone else who might be there."

"And what kind of dosage are you going to give Big Mike? You're going to need enough to stop an elephant and if you see Skip first? What then? The same dosage and he won't wake up. No you need to stay here and wait for Devon with Sam. I'll have my driver drop me off in the back by the loading bay. I can get into Castle from there without being seen. Let me tell Ellie then I'll get suited up."

"Chuck," said Sarah as she put her hand on the glass. "I'm sorry for asking you to do this and I wouldn't if it weren't absolutely necessary. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he put his hand over hers on the other side of the glass. But he couldn't help feeling he was being a lousy brother. Ellie was cool with him leaving she had everything under control from her bed directing the CDC doctors around to make more serum. Afterwards he got suited up then Sarah was there to meet him as he finally walked through decon albeit dressed like a Martian.

"I told you you're not coming with me. I can't be responsible for you getting infected. You can't take the vaccine or the serum in your condition."

"I know and I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't go out with you to the vehicle and see you off. Please don't be mad at me over this."

"Why should I be mad at you? Come on let's got take the elevator down. I can't be mad at you I love you. I can see working on the main frame is going to be hard in this thing," said Chuck as they got on the elevator and he put his silver hazmat arm around her. "I don't like the situation but it's no ones fault. We need those canisters off the street so I don't blame the General either. Her plan might be a little too risky for my liking but I can see she had to try something before they got sold off."

[Meanwhile at the Nurse's Station]

The Head Nurse really didn't know Sam that well. When Sam got dumped on her she didn't know what to do with her so she went into the nursery got a coloring book and some crayons then handed them to her. Sam looked at them with a face that said 'what am I supposed to do with these'. The first time the nurse turned her head Sam was gone. She knew where surgery was so she got on the elevator making her way into the back standing behind a blonde woman so people getting on would think the woman was her mother then when the doors opened up on her floor she bolted.

"Excuse me coming through," she yelled as she darted out. Now to find a surgery in progress and go up into the gallery. She was determined to watch her first operation and so she found one and slipped inside.

"Shush," she heard as she entered the dark room from the interns inside. They were too busy observing and taking notes to notice her. Sam sat there and was amazed.

"Okay any of you want to come down scrub in and close," said the Surgeon as he looked up at the medical students in the gallery. He was more than taken aback when he saw Sam's little face. "Is it me or are our students getting younger and younger each year?"

"Here you are," said the Head Nurse as she walked inside. "I've been looking everywhere for you. This is no place for a kid," she said as she grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her out.

"How am I supposed to become a doctor if no one is willing to teach me," said Sam as she was being let away. "Okay capt'n I guess I blew good behavior."

"Come along and let's go back down stairs to station. I can get you a fruit juice then you can take a nice nap so I can get some work done.

"If you think that's going to happen sister you've got another thing coming," thought Sam as she rode the elevator back down to the station. Sam smiled looking at the nurse as an idea struck her on the way back down.

"You're right I should take a nap," said Sam as she yawned. "I think I could use a little shut eye. I could take a nap in the bunkroom."

"That's a good idea someplace nice and safe," said the the Head Nurse. But Sam had other ideas, she knew the hospital and the bunkroom. She'd been parked there before and she knew it had two exits. She was planning on using the other one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was still eating when her Aide came back in. He walked up to her then whispered in her ear she nodded then had him sit down to finish his meal. The Captain and Hamid returned shortly afterwards and continued eating.

"Mr. Hamid, did the consul find you? When he left here he went looking for you. I assume you took care of your problem with that guest," said the General as she looked over at the twin Morgan's sitting at Grimes' table.

"Yes, we had a late entry for tomorrow's auction. The Consul… Oh yes the Consul well his seasickness is acting up again. He took a pill and will be out for a while. So tell me what piece do you plan on bidding on tomorrow? I expect you've looked over the catalog."

"I don't know if I can afford anything but I'm going to bid on the replica of the Mask of Warka. I find it enigmatic and interesting."

"Oh the Lady of Uruk, I find it one of my favorite pieces too. If you want I can show you it to you now before the auction. But we need to go now while everyone is still dinning. I'd hate for one of the other bidders to think I was playing favorites."

"Then lead the way," said the General as she got up.

"But General do you think we should go right now?" said her Aide as he got up with her looking around. He noticed the armed men standing in the exits and he didn't like it.

"I don't think we've got much of a choice Major so Hamid lead on."


	41. Chapter 41

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman followed Hamid through the ship with the Major bringing up the rear. As they proceeded from aft going forward toward midships he noticed armed men appeared as if out of nowhere. Finally they came to the room just off of the casino they were going to use the following day as the auction room. There in a glass case along the far bulkhead was the mask they had been talking about. The General took a few minutes standing there admiring her enigmatic beauty.

"What the heck," said Hamid. He took out a key opened the case then handed it to her. "It's only a replica any way so who really cares. She's quite lovely don't you think?"

"Lovely? I thought graven images were a big no no for your people," said the General as she admired the craftsmanship in the reproduction. "But you are right."

"I can admire beauty and maybe I shouldn't but I've done a lot of things lately that others might consider questionable."

"What's this Hamid a confession," asked the General as she handed back the Mask. "If we were in Rome I'd have you put your hand in the Mouth of Truth. If we were in L.A. I'd have you strapped to a lie detector."

"Why should I deny it? I'm quite proud of what of I've been able to do. The Brigadier came to me with this scheme to recover the canisters we hid when Bagdad fell. He wanted me to use my consular connections to facilitate their recovery. The fool thought he could control me like he did back when I worked for him. No the shoe was on the other foot here and I out maneuvered him with the Commandant."

"I suppose after the Commandant took care of the Brigadier he's end was sealed. You had no use for a fanatic like him did you? He could've caused you too much trouble and wasted your produce."

"The idiot thought we were fighting for the thing to resurrect the Directorate. I was then much the same as I am now an insignificant cog trying to get by with people like the Brigadier or the Cultural Affairs Officer taking the credit for my work. But I showed them who was who they're all off the board and I'm the last king standing."

"King? Really are you going there like king of kings. I suppose you armed that doctor with the canister of gas in the hospital but I don't understand why? What did you hope to accomplish?"

"Economics actually, I'm sorry if I had to make that mess in the hospital but I couldn't have a cure on the market when I'm trying to sell the world's most deadly virus. It's just not good business and would have driven my auction price down."

"Well I hate to tell you if that was your objective you just had your first failure and who knows this might have a snowball effect. My people eliminate Dr…. excuse me Major but what was that doctor's name? You know the one Agent Carmichael gave a new smile to?"

"Dr. Smyth but everyone called him Dr. Greg. I have a picture from the morgue General if you'd like to show as proof of death."

"I don't know. Hamid you want to see it? It is kind of grisly and let's face it mortuary photos are a little lifeless. They don't really show the person the way you knew them in life. But if you want to take a peek…"

"I think we're done here," said Hamid as he waved for the First Mate to come forward with his armed men. The First Mate then had them searched taking their weapons and comms devices.

"Too bad I was planning on giving Ettore La Barba a run for his money tomorrow. I guess you're not going to let me bid at the auction," said the General as the First Mate started to herd them out.

"Wait a minute," said Hamid. He went back to the glass case and took the mask out again. "Here you can have this. Think of it as something to remember me by when this is all done said and done."

"I don't usually collect trophies from my victories but this time I think I'll make an exception," said the General as she took it. "You know if you want to surrender now and save yourself and your men a lot of grief I can arrange for something special at Yucca Mountain. I don't know would you like a cell with a view?"

"Funny General, very funny you just never know when to give up. But that's okay because I really gave you that mask for safe keeping. The mask will make it back to port," said Hamid then he nodded for the First Mate to take them away.

"Don't make a scene in front of our other guests or my men will… well there's no need for any unpleasantries," said the First Mate as he led them down below deck. The General saw Colonel Casey standing ready with his hand inside his jacket but she shook her head.

"You know this isn't going to end well for you or your Captain. Really it's kind of funny because I don't see Hamid as a Marlin Brando or much of a Mr. Christian figure."

"Just move along and keep your mouth shut. That's the oldest trick in the book and it's not going to work on me. You want us to start infighting and we take each other out until you're the only one left. Well that won't work on me."

"I can tell you're too smart for that but I think he just said that's what his other partners thought too before he got rid of them. But you and the Captain will be different because he's known you for longer or you fought together with him like his other two partners."

"I told you to shut up and I mean it. You're trying your CIA tricks on me trying to get into my head but like I said that won't work so you can just forget it. Keep on moving."

"Yes I can see you've got a massive brain running around in there. But let's say for a moment I was Hamid and if I wanted to get rid of the proof of my involvement and keep all the profit for myself what would I do? I think I'd plan explosives around the ship then after we get back in port and drop off our guests I'd have you weigh anchor and go out to one of the Channel Islands. You know someplace isolated. I'd tell you at the last minute I'll meet you there then boom. Everyone in port will think I went down with the ship but the only ones that will go down are present right here."

"You forgot about the Captain," said the First Mate. "He'd be onboard too and I don't think he'd be that foolish. The man knows his job."

"I don't know. Remember I'm Hamid and the Captain might come in handy to help me in my real getaway. The Old Man would say something like First Mate run the ship out to Catalina. I'll meet you there with Hamid and our money but you'll never see a dime. The only person you'll meet is Davy Jones."

"We're here so you can finally shut up," said the First Mate as he shoved the both of them in the cage. "This will be your home until… well until you're not needed anymore. Don't worry about getting comfortable because you won't be here that long."

"You know this ship so go look around and see if you find anything that looks like a bomb or an explosive. If I'm wrong I'll eat crow but if I'm right… well you've got a decision to make."

"You just never let up do you. If you're lucky I'll swing by in the morning with breakfast maybe by then you'll have learned to shut up."

"Well if I haven't by now then it's probably not going to happen. But you're right to trust your friends after all they are your friends and you know they've got your best interests at heart. I'm sure the Brigadier and Commandant felt the same way. But what can it hurt to do a little walk around the ship stretch your legs a bit and see what you find."

The First Mate just walked off taking his men with him but out of sight he got his men together. They huddle in the passageway together as he handed out instructions.

"I don't believe her but like she said a quick once over can't hurt. Listen if you happen to find something which is highly unlikely I want you to come straight to me and to no one else. Does everyone understand that?" There was a general consensus and head bobbing. "Okay I know this is crazy and silly but I can see that some of you have doubts so let's clear the air once and for all," said the First Mate. He watched his men disperse but the one with the most doubts was the one who had just given the order to search, himself. Beckman had sown the seeds and now they were taking root.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode over to the Buy More in the back of a dark Escalade with tinted windows. He had the driver go around behind the store and drop him off at the loading docks. Because there was where people really had to work receiving and shipping merchandise so being the Buy More no one would be there. Especially the ones he was trying to avoid. Already California sun and the hazmat suit didn't go well together and he was sloshing around inside in his own sweat.

"Okay here should be fine. I appreciate the lift but I'll make my own way from here," said Chuck. The man pulled up and Chuck got out then started up the ramp. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," said Chuck as he made it to the top winded.

"I wonder if they had this kind of problem on the moon," said Chuck as he made his way into the back of the Buy More. He was almost through walking past the cage when he felt someone tackle him.

"Hold him down," Chuck heard Skip yell as he fought Fernando to get him off the top of him. But the Hazmat suit made everything awkward. "I need some help you said Martians were little bitty guys but this one is putting up a fight."

"Keep him down while I get some rope. We'll tie him up then call the National Enquirer. They'll pay us a fortune for the rights. I bet they run this on the front cover between 'I married an illegal alien from outer space' and the three headed calf that could play the harmonica. We'll be able to buy tickets and surprise Jeff and Lester at their next rave."

"I don't know about that but if you don't help me he's going to get away. Grab something and hit him in the head. Hurry up or he's going to get away."

"Will you get off me and let me up," yelled Chuck as he tried to push Fernando off but with the suit on he was flailing away like a fish out of water or a turtle on its back.

"That's an alien trick I saw it on TV they try to get you to drop your guard sounding like people you know then pow they whack you in two with their light saber. He'll cut you in half so fast you'll be seeing double before you drop."

"I said get off of me," said Chuck as he finally got clear of Fernando shoving him off then he tried to get up but Skip picked up a crescent wrench and came at him.

"I can't hold him any longer he's free watch out for his saber," said Fernando. Skip swung at Chuck with the wrench he stepped back Skip swung wide catching Fernando instead. The wrench made a loud whack Fernando stood here for a moment then dropped to the floor.

"Mr. Martian see what you made me do," said Skip then he realized it was just him and the alien and he had nothing to protect himself with. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything we… we were just fooling around…"

"Skip it's me Chuck go get some water and some ice for Fernando. I need to go to the breakroom I forgot… I forgot my tickets. That's right I forgot my tickets to go see the new Star Wars movie. I did an onsite for George Lucas and he hooked me up with a couple of free tickets."

"Wow so cool, but why do you get all the really nifty on sites and we the old ladies who want to watch cats or burping babies on the YouTube."

"What happened," asked Fernando as he got up feeling himself to make sure he was still whole then he saw the silver suit. "Grab him!" yelled Fernando as he jumped at Chuck but he moved out of the way and Fernando did a belly buster in the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing?" said Skip. "You have to forgive him but he's such an idiot somedays… well most days but can't you see this is Chuck? He's dressed up to go see Star Wars while you and I have to finish this inventory. Doesn't hardly seem fair does it?" said Skip.

"What doesn't seem fair," said Fernando but Skip elbowed him to keep quiet. "Ouch! What'd you do that for? You already clobbered me over the head now what do you want? I think I've got a loose tooth."

"Shush that's not the only thing loose," said Skip. "I wonder if Big Mike knows you're out of the hospital and going to the movies. It would be a shame if he should found out. Not that I'm saying we'd tell on you but you know sometimes things just come out.

"What?" said Fernando then it set in what Skip was doing. "Yeah it sure would be a shame if a little bird told him."

"In your cases it wouldn't be a little bird but a pair of turkeys. Okay so what do you want to keep your mouths closed remember I have no control over the schedule. Morgan is my friend but he makes up the work schedule with Big Mike only."

"Well since you're such good friend with George Lucas how about hooking us up with a couple of tickets for the new Star Wars movie…"

"Chuck's friends with George Lucas," said Fernando as he looked at the two of them. Although Chuck was hard to see in the hazmat suit.

"Yes, that's what's what Chuck told me while you were lying about asleep. You need to keep up with what's going on."

"I wouldn't have been 'lying around' as you called it if someone hadn't tapped me in the head with a wrench. Why are you asking for tickets to go see Star Wars anyway? You know how it's going end. No we want tickets to Jeff and Lester's rave."

"You realize there are no tickets to a rave you just show up with a bottle of booze or something else and that's your ticket. But if that's what you want then something can be arranged. Now let me get what I came for. Chuck pushed by the temperature inside the suit was becoming unbearable.

"Why did you do that?" said Skip. "We had him over a barrel. He would've given us anything. No I want tickets to Star Wars and to see Jeffster. Let's renegotiate this deal come on. This time you let me do the talking before you screw it up again. They walked into the breakroom but there was no man in a silver suit. He was just gone.

"What are you two goldbricking lazy want-to-be fired… I would call you workers but you'd have to work first to become one," said Big Mike as he walked in.

"You didn't see Chuck walk through dressed in a silver suit like an alien, did you? He said he stopped by to get his tickets for Star Wars."

"What are you blabbering about? Chuck's still in the hospital. Man in a silver suit you say? You haven't been smoking something that isn't tobacco on the loading docks have you?"

"We saw a Martian that's what it was," said Fernando. "You said they could trick you into thinking they were someone else. He read out minds and tricked us into thinking he was Chuck."

"I bet that was fast reading," said Big Mike. "Well unless you can break out a teletransporter you need to hump those boxes of hard drives out on the floor and I mean by the close of business or you next mission will be to explore the dark planet of unemployment. Now get back to work!"

[Inside Castle]

Chuck rode the elevator down to Castle were he put the place on lockdown. With that he could take his hazmat suit off and breathe fresh air. He sat at the console and within minutes he was in. He hacked into the ship's onboard computer system through a relay he set up with their navigational system acting as a bridge.

"Oh not good," he said as he saw the General being escort by armed guards down to a storage hold then locked inside. Chuck looked around using the various cameras until he could figure out where the General was being held then he sent Casey a text message with her exact location.

"John, smile for the camera," said Chuck as he started his SMS. But as he was doing that he had to pause when he saw the second Morgan. He guessed the second one was La Barba but the likeness was uncanny.

"John," typed Chuck. "Tell Morgan that La Barba might look like him but he's nowhere the same. Ettore is a cold blooded killer and if you guys get in his way he won't hesitate to try to take you out." Then Chuck sent John a police report linking Ettore to the murder of a taxi driver at the pier where the Serenity departed.

Chuck waited and watched as Casey received notice that he had a message. He took out his phone and read it then he looked around for a camera. Chuck turned the camera on and off so Casey could see the red light go on and off. He looked at it and at Chuck then nodded. Chuck blinked the red light back again.

"Okay now he knows I'm here let's see about taking helm and speed control," said Chuck as he wrote virus after virus introducing them throughout the ship. While he was doing this the winds started to kick up as a storm front moved in on the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[At the hospital]

Sarah saw Chuck off then waited watching him leave. She then called to the airport and used her authority to strong arm the people who worked in the tower to find out which flight Devon was coming in on. Having found out the flight number and arrival time she went back to the nurse's station to round up Sam.

"I'm sorry for dropping my daughter off on you then taking off but you know what they say about desperate times and the like. But all the fires are put out for now so I can take her back."

"She's right back here," said the Head Nurse. "I figured it was her naptime so I put her in the bunkroom so she could go to sleep."

"Sam usually doesn't take a nap anymore," said Sarah a little worried what would she do if Sam came down with something but when they opened the door there was what looked like a little body in the cot asleep. However, on closer examination what was in the bed was a couple of pillows with a blanket tucked in to make it look like she was asleep in bed.

"Why that little… not again," said the nurse. She saw Sarah's look so she confessed. "This is the second time your daughter slipped off. I caught her the last time observing a surgery from the gallery with a group of interns…"

"Now that sounds like my daughter. Are there any other procedures being held this afternoon that she might want to observe?" The nurse started to drag her feet not want to get herself or the hospital in trouble. "Oh I'm not angry with you. This is something Sam's wanted to do for a while and her being in the hospital was her big chance to be like her aunt… her aunt. I know where she's at."

Sarah hurried off and pressed the button for the elevator. But they never come fast enough when you really want them. She pressed the button again and again until it finally arrived she got on then pressed the button to go up. A woman yelled for her to hold the doors but Sarah shook her head.

"I'm in a hurry. You can take the next one," she said as she pressed for the doors to close. They closed right in the woman's face and she was more than a little angry with Sarah. But Sarah could've cared less. The elevator started heading up. She just hoped that Sam was smart enough not to do anything stupid. The doors opened up and as she hurried down the corridor she saw Sam standing in a chair next to the glass partition to the hot zone talking with Ellie through the intercom.

"There you are. You shouldn't go off like this I've been looking for you. You need to come with me we're going to the airport to pick up Devon and Clara."

"Hear that Aunt Ellie," said Sam in the intercom. "Uncle Awesome and Clara are here. I can tell him about what I saw too."

"Yes he's done quite a few bypass operations so he can tell you all about how it's done," said El through the intercom. Sarah gave her a look and Ellie just responded with a shrug of the shoulders.


	42. Chapter 42

Don't own Chuck

Devon and Clara arrived at Bob Hope late in the afternoon. They deplaned with the rest of the passengers as they were walking down the air bridge Devon was turning ideas around in his head on how to break the news to Clara about Ellie. However, nothing was coming everything he thought of was either too banal or too horrific. He was greatly relieved when they ran into Sarah and Sam as they came off the bridge.

"What are you doing here? Chuck said no one was going to meet us. Please don't tell me things are worse than before."

"What? No, Devon will you turn on your phone now," said Sarah. "Ellie's been going crazy trying to call you but your phone is switch off."

"She's been trying to do what?" said Devon as he pulled his phone out. "Oh no the battery's dead. I must've forgotten to turn it off. Crap I'm going to need to get a new charger…" he said then he looked up at Sarah frozen as what she just told him sunk in. "But does that mean… well did the serum work?" Sarah smiled and nodded. Devon through his arms around her and almost broke out in tears.

"What is it you didn't tell me," asked Clara seeing her father's reaction. "I don't want to hear nothing because that's not going to fly." At that point there was no reason to hold anything back so Devon confessed everything. "…I'm sorry but I didn't want to upset you or have you worry until it was absolutely necessary."

"But you lied to me," said Clara as she got upset. "You tell me I have to always tell you the truth then when it's not convenient you lie to me."

"Don't argue it won't do any good that's just the way adults are," said Sam as she took Clara's hand then pulled her along. "I'm glad you're here we do a lot of things together. I got to watch a bypass operation this morning. Maybe we can go back up in gallery and watch something tomorrow..."

"Oh no you don't," said Sarah. "I heard about what you did from the nurse and you're lucky they let you back in the hospital. Besides, Clara will want to spend time with her mother not gallivanting around the hospital looking for trouble."

"I was supposed to spend time with Chuck but that didn't happen now did it?" Sarah was about to point out to Sam that she was close to becoming impertinent when an elderly lady pushed her way by them giving them an evil look as she passed by.

"Isn't that the woman from the airport in Chicago?" said Devon as she bumped into them carrying a black trash bag with her belongings in it. "I wonder what happened to her suitcase." Clara smiled at her and waved as she passed them.

"Out of my way," said the woman as she walked past them heading for baggage claims. She looked back and gave Devon a look of disdain.

"Hey lady, watch it," said Sarah. "What'd you do to her Wheaties?" asked Sarah. For a moment something inside her wanted to go after the rude woman and teach her a lesson.

"I don't know I tried to do her a favor in Chicago handing her bag back to her that she forgot and what did I get out of it I almost got arrested. I wouldn't have made the flight if… well I wasn't recognized and we got VIP treatment but I'd really prefer not to get into it."

"Here this is what he means," said Clara as she showed Sarah the TSA officer's Facebook page on her telephone. Sarah tried to stifle the laugh.

"Hey you promised you weren't going to show that."

"And you promised me you weren't going to lie so I guess we're even."

"That still doesn't explain why the woman is so rude or what happened to her carry-on bag. Unless she left it unattended again and TSA found it unattended with the woman nowhere in sight," said Sarah. She noticed Clara just looking away with a 'who me' look on her face.

"You mean like leaving the bag outside the restroom while she's inside," said Clara as she smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"Uncle Casey calls it what goes around comes around," said Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was down in Castle monitoring the activity onboard the ship through their own CCTV system. He wanted to watch but by the same token he didn't want to get caught. If they found out he was in their system then they'd break their link but if they did that then they'd be navigating blind. Chuck was watching the General in her cage when the main monitor flickered then Roan came on.

"Charles, I'm glad to see you've got color back in your cheeks and are hard at work," said Roan as he raised his Martini with three olives in hand.

"Did I have a choice? I've got control of the ship and I'm going through it space after space looking for the canisters but I haven't been able find them yet. If that's what you want to know."

"I need to report something," said Roan as he sat his glass down. "I need to report something to keep the people off my back and from looking to closely. The president has ordered the Hampton out of Point Loma to shadow the Serenity."

"What's that supposed to mean? The storm conditions in that part of the Pacific will make it impossible for them to get a boarding part over or for the General and our people to be evacuated off," said Chuck. But Chuck caught expression on Roan's face as he looked away. "Roan, the Hampton is there to extract our people?"

"Chuck, we have to make sure none of that virus makes it ashore. The Hampton's orders are once we know the canisters are aboard to neutralize the threat."

"But we've got a cure and we don't know for sure if the canisters are onboard or if they are onboard if they are all there."

"I argued that too but my objections were shot down because they said I was too personally involved. Charles, that's why I came to you if anyone can save them it's you."

"Why is it always me with the weight of the world on his shoulders?" said Chuck as he looked up at the two Morgans.

"Because Charles your shoulders are broad. Some people are natural heroes and you my boy are one of them. I know I'm putting a lot on you right now," said Roan. He paused and looked at Chuck in the monitor. "I just ask you to do your best and bring our people home."

"Piece of cake," said Chuck as he severed the connection. "Piece of cake my butt, how am I supposed to track down the missing canisters, spring the General and the Major from the brig, and then extract everyone. Piece of cake all right in my eye... well stop complaining Chuck," he said to himself. "This isn't helping. You've got the football now so you've got to run with it but if you fumble this there will be no do-overs and you'll be in the market for a new best friend. I need to get word to Casey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since they had to double up in their stateroom Ettore and Paolo took one bedroom while Casey along Morgan and Alex took the other. John kept watch on the door making sure Ettore and Paolo were in their designated area.

"I don't like being beholding to Troll II," said Casey as he peeked out to make sure they were still inside. "I should just walk in and whack them both and be done with it. They're going to be a torn in our sides from now on until we get rid of them."

"No John you can't. We've got to keep up appearances until after the auction. Remember that's why we came to get those canisters."

"Don't remind me bearded wonder. But don't get too attached to your Troll friend, he's got an appointment with Interpol to keep when this is over."

"I'm not but it's just… well he's a complicated person. A troubled soul if you like I see myself in him. If I had been put up for adoption and raised by his parents I could be him."

"What you wish you'd been raised by wolves or coyotes? You should be happy your parents were circus people," said Casey. "At least you got free popcorn."

"Funny John, very funny you should take your act to the comedy central," said Morgan. "What are you going to do if you get caught out snooping around? Whatever you do it will come back on us. We need to make this auction tomorrow so you might think about chilling out for the night."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing unlike some," said Casey. He went back to the door to look outside one more time.

"No John that's an order stay inside. Remember you're my man servant and I'm your boss so I order you not to go out. You do know how to obey orders?"

"Why you little… okay I'm your servant right," said Casey. He took the champagne bucket and poured it over Morgan's head. "Oh look we're out of ice I guess I need to go get some. Now you just chill until I get back." Alex threw him a towel to dry himself with.

"Where are you going this late at night," asked Ettore. He opened the door as soon as John stepped out which meant he had been listening.

"Nowhere," said Casey as he showed Ettore the champagne bucket. "We're just out of ice so I'm going to get some. I'll be back in a flash you need anything?"

"No nothing off hand… I can't think of anything but isn't it kind of late for that?" said Ettore as he checked his watch for the time.

"Well the sooner I go out the quicker it will be that I come back," said Casey as he walked out the door. "See you later don't stay up."

"Just don't get lost," yelled Ettore. "I'd hate to have to send a search party to look for you." Ettore smiled and winked at Alex.

"Hum what are you smiling at," she said then she turned around and went back inside slamming the door behind her.

"Now Paolo that's the woman for me," said Ettore as turned and went back inside. "I could settle down with someone like that and put all this behind."

"You know you don't mean that," said Paolo as he shook his head. "You say that every time you fall in love which is about once or twice a week."

Oh Paolo amore, amore has filled volumes of books. Where are you going?" asked Ettore seeing Paolo was getting dressed to go out.

"To see what the Colonel is up to if he gets caught we're all in trouble. Besides I've got a good idea where he's headed to. I'll be right back but don't wait up."

[Out in the Passageway]

John was in the passageway carrying the bucket when his received a text message. It was from Chuck and read ' _put in your earbud and turn on your mic and leave it open_.' He did as Chuck said and before long they were talking.

"John, listen up," said Chuck in his ear. "You need to know what's going on back here. You need to get yourself in gear and find those canisters but when you find them be careful who you report it in to. It would be better if I were the only person who knew.

"What aren't you telling me Chuck? Don't make me come back there and knock it out of you," radioed Casey.

"Hold up you've got a shadow. That other guy with you, the friend of Ettore's is behind you. Keep going forward now hold for a second." The light suddenly went out above Casey and a crew member appeared from a through deck passageway. Casey held his breath but with the darkened passageway the man didn't notice him. He turned and went up the ladder to the deck above.

"Now duck in the passageway but hurry," radioed Chuck. Casey ran in and the lights went out in the through deck but came back on in the passageway. John remained still as he watched Paolo pass him by. He had heard the sailor go up the ladder so he went up after him instead of Casey.

"That was a nifty trick Chuck. I could've used something like that when I was hiding in the walls of Costa Gravas. Now let's get back to me threatening to shove my fist down your throat and pulling you inside out."

"You know that's what I miss is our stimulating conversations," said Chuck. He heard a pause on the other end. "What? Have you run out of ways to threaten or insult me?"

"No I've still got plenty and what is it you're not telling me," said John as he walked to the other side of the passageway and admired the bulkhead.

"John, leave the wall alone. Listen Roan let slip that the President sent a sub out of Point Loma. You've got a shadow and their orders are to not allow you to return to port. John, did you hear me? Once the powers that be find out all the canisters are onboard they'll order the Hampton to eliminate you with extreme prejudice. They don't care if the General is onboard and if they knew she was a captive that would just speed up the process."

"Chuck, do you see what I see? Can you see this bulkhead? What do you think?" said John as he ran his hand along it.

"Listen John I know things are bad but we've been in worse situations and we've gotten by. I'll be here for you guys. I won't give up on you I promise but right now John you're starting to scare me a little. Do you feel okay?"

"What are you blabbering on about Bartowski. No idiot if you check the schematics for the ship there was a hatch to a compartment here. It was marked on the one the General sent to me via the Cloud. If you look from an angle you can see the paint is fresher in the spot where the compartment was welded shut. I think I just found our hidden canisters."

"John get out of there the First Mate is on his way there with some men. They don't look too happy either. Go forward then down the ladder then aft. You'll be able to go around them."

"I'm hiding my watch in the fire station. Listen in on their conversation then report back to me what they say," radioed Casey.

He planted his watch with the mic open then was gone. He left just in the nick of time because he was right the First Mate got his men together to talk with them in private. The First Mate arrived with his men then they looked around making sure there was no one around who could overhear them.

"Okay the coast is clear here. I secured the watch here early you two are up next but first what did you find that you wanted to show me?"

"That General was right, we found these below decks," said the man as he showed the First Mate the micro charges Casey had planted. "That Arab guy's planning on getting rid of us like he did his own friends."

"Let me see those," said the First Mate a he took the micro bombs and looked them over. "Looks like we've got a decision to make and measures to take. This doesn't mean the Captain is in on this. He may be in the dark too…"

"Do you want to take that risk and have us tip our hand by telling him or do we proceed like he's in on it too. I don't like keeping the Old Man in the dark but I don't see another way."

"If we're going to do this we need to know what we're doing is right or one false step with people we have onboard and that will be that," said the First Mate. "Captain Bligh like his name sake isn't very forgiving when it comes to mutiny. So we all have to be in on this or it's a no go from the beginning."

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. But as they were getting down to details one of the men yelled out. The Old Man was heading down our way. In fact Chuck saw him on the monitor heading their way too. This whole thing was starting to become interesting.

"Here," said the First Mate as he handed two of his men a set of keys. "These are for the Captain's cabin. Go inside and see if you can find anything incriminating while I hold him here. Look through his e-mails, browser and telephone if he's left anything around it will be there. Just make it fast I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold him."

The men nodded then took the keys and ran disappearing just in time as the Skipper showed up. The First Mate had the men standing there and he pretended they'd been talking about watch standing.

"I don't want to find this again," he yelled loud enough for the Captain to hear as he showed up. "When I come through here I expect to see two guards wide eyed and bushy tailed not absent because one needed a cup of coffee and the other a smoke."

"What's going on here," said the Captain as he came down the ladder from the deck above. "I went looking for my crew and found most of them were absent then I was told you had them here. So I ask again what's going on?"

"Nothing Sir I was just getting something straight on how we expect them to stand their watch. I believe crew discipline is my responsibility."

"Yes it is but I expect to be informed if a crew member isn't performing up to par. I have my own disciplinary methods to handle that with."

"Yes I know but if you kill them all who'll sail the ship. Don't worry I've got this," said the First Mate. The Old Man started to turn and leave but he needed to keep him there a little while longer. "However, sir since you're here maybe you'd like to address the men?"

"No I don't think so. You're doing a good job let me get out of your hair," said the Captain. He turned to go back up the ladder but when he did the lights went out and he tripped on the first step. There was a loud boom followed by a low moan. The lights came back and the Captain was down on the deck.

"Geez what just happened," said the First Mate. "Call down to engineering and ask them what they're doing. Sir can you hear me? Here sit on the ladder and don't move. Someone call the ship's infirmary and get the Doc up here."

"No I'm fine," said the Captain. Blood was trickling down his forehead and he still felt a little dizzy but he got up. "Tell the Doc I'm going to come down and see him. He doesn't have to come up here that is if you can promise me we're not going to lose lighting again?"

"No Sir we won't I'm going down to engineering personally to see what happened. I'll report back to you in a few moments."

"I expect you to do just that and I want to know why the emergency lighting didn't kick in. It's like someone knew I was about to go up that ladder and turned the light out on me so I'd fall. What a strange coincidence."

"I don't know what you're talking about or insinuating Sir but I'll find out what's going on and report back to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paolo followed the footsteps in front of him until he heard voices coming from ahead. That was when he realized Casey had given him the slip. But he couldn't figure out for the life of him how John had figured out he was being followed. The only thing he could think of was that John just automatically assumed he was being followed and doubled back. However, he did it it was useless to continue on in the direction he was headed.

"Let's do a little exploring on our own," said Paolo. He went down inside the ship where the ship never slept. He made his way down past the ship's engine room aft to where the lockers and holds were. There he found the General sitting in a cage with her Major.

"Isn't this interesting," said Paolo. He could free her but what good would that do him or Ettore. If she got free then what? He checked and there didn't seem to be a guard so he came out to talk to her.

"General, I see our hosts are giving you the VIP treatment," said Paolo as he walked out into the light. "I would free you but I just can't see where it would be to my advantage."

"Then why are you here? Did you come to poke the animals in the cage? People who do that usually end up losing a finger or two."

"I don't know why either. I was following your man John Casey and please don't deny he's one of yours but I lost him. To be a blunt weapon he's not bad and said by another one you should take that as a compliment."

"So who are you working for Mr. Hamid or the Captain or both? I can make you a rich man if you play ball with me."

"What are you talking about," said Paolo as he looked around that's when he saw the video camera hidden in the corner. Then he realized why they didn't have any guards down there. There was no need for any. Paolo heard men running towards him and he knew he didn't have much time.


	43. Chapter 43

Don't own Chuck

Chuck remotely accessed the Captain's computer then immediately set to work. The first thing he did was turn on the webcam to look around the room then activated the mic to listen from. After that he really got down to business incriminating the Captain. He wrote false e-mails from the Captain to different shipyards inquiring about the costs of different mega yachts and their delivery dates. He accessed the web browser then clicked on different companies that specialized in marine customizing for yachts. Chuck even printed out fake price quotes with different line items for the Captain's new yacht. He finished just in time as the two men the First Mate sent came in.

"Shush, we need to hurry and get out of here," said the one man. "Just remember to keep down the noise we don't want to get caught."

"Keep down the noise? What are you talking about we're the only ones in here. I'll check his computer out while you look through his desk and papers. Look for anything that we can take back to the First Mate."

"Boy this didn't take long. Look what I've got," said the one man as he took the papers off the printer. "It looks like the old man's looking for some price quotes to upgrade for a yacht and for the looks it sounds like he's in the market. Where's that money coming from?"

"Geez I've got something to go along with that look at this. It looks like someone's been yacht shopping on Craig's list," said the man at the Captain's computer as he went through the web browser history. "Check out the prices on these."

"I wonder which one the Old Man's thinking about buying?" said the man at the keyboard as he started looking through e-mails.

"Not thinking about but bought. Look at this I've got a copy of a bill of sale. It looks like the Skipper put a down payment on one. The name is being withheld but here is a receipt from a ship broker."

"I've got something here too there's an e-mail the Captain sent to that Arab guy requesting full payment as soon as we return to port after the auction. He says he's going to come to collect his money while he sends us to anchor off Catalina. You grab those papers while I print off this mail then we need to get this to the First Mate straight away."

"What do you think he's going to do," asked the man as he folded papers and shoved them into the pockets of his coveralls.

"I don't know but whatever he does he needs to be careful… We need to be careful. Have you noticed some of our passengers look like their photos ought to be posted in post office? The wrong word to one of them and we'll be fighting them off too. No we need to be careful and hit them when they're not expecting it."

[Down in Sickbay]

"I hate to tell you but you're going to need a couple of stitches," said the Ship's Doctor. "Is something going on I need to know about you and the First Mate are acting strange."

"Ouch! Can you watch what you're doing? What do you mean there's something going on and we're acting strange?" asked the Captain as the Doc started to stitch him up.

"Just hold still and it won't hurt so much. I don't know I saw you and the First Mate together and you two barely exchanged words. Not that either of you have every really been loquacious but there was something else going on that I can't put my finger on."

"There's nothing there for you to be concerned about just keep handing out aspirins and everyone will be happy. You know what they say happened to the cat that got too curious? You should keep that in mind."

"But the cat isn't the one people turn to when they fall down the ladder and bust their head," said the Doctor as he cut off the end of the suture. "There you go I'd say good as new but that would mean it was functioning properly before this."

"Funny Doc we should have a comedy night with you onboard. And I didn't fall down the ladder; I fell up because the lights went out. The First Mate promised me an answer about what happened while I was here but there's no sign of him."

"Well he's busy he might've gotten sidetracked with something else," said the Doc as he handed the Captain some aspirin for his headache. The Captain looked at them then at the Doc. "Well you were the one who told me to keep handing out Aspirin so take two and call me in the morning if the pain gets worse or you have trouble with your eyesight."

"If the First Mate comes by you can tell him I went back up to my cabin and called it a night," said the Old Man as he took his Aspirin then left. He was almost there when he passed two engineers in coveralls walking in the passageway outside.

"Hold up there you two, are you guys lost," asked the Captain. They looked at each other then shook their heads. "You two are a long ways from your work space. What are you doing up here?"

"No… I mean yes we are. Well it's… we just went up on the bridge to… to get a breath of fresh air. The weather decks are secured because of heavy seas and the air below is so stuffy you can hardly breathe so…"

"That may be but you can't just go wandering around the ship dressed in dingy coveralls. And you shouldn't go up on the bridge; the guys up there on watch can't be distracted by people coming up to shoot the breeze."

"No sir you're right and it won't happen again," said the one then they quickly scurried away. The Captain stood there looking at them as they disappeared something here just wasn't right. The Captain decided to go investigate and he knew where to start. He continued on up on the bridge then went back into the security office where two men sat monitoring all the activities on shipboard through CCTV.

"Captain," said the one. "What are you doing up here? I… we thought you'd be down with the First Mate. He didn't call you about the incident?"

"Call me about what incident?" said the Captain as he went over to look at what they were watching on the monitors.

"The First Mate took a group of men down to talk to him," said the security man as he pointed at a man on the screen. "He was caught wandering down below where the General and her man are being held. We notified the First Mate but he told us he'd notify you."

"He did, did he? Well he probably decided to handle it on his own. I don't think our man was wandering around down below but snooping around more likely. So you say he was caught in the hold with the General do we know why he was there? Did he try to free her?"

"No from here it seemed as if they just talked. He never touched the cage but we don't know what they talked about because we don't have audio in there just video."

"Isn't that convenient," said the Captain as he watched his First Mate escort the man back to his cabin then saw him inside.

"What did you say Sir," asked the man. But he didn't have time to listen to the reply because the cameras started going on the fritz. They went on and off then some of the cameras went out and never came back on.

"What's going on," asked the Captain as both me started throwing switches and typing command lines in their keyboards. There was a huge spark that arched out of the back of the console with a strong smell of burnt plastic then the whole system went dark or their monitors at least when dark.

"Crap that had to be a rolling power spike and it just fried out our system. I'm going to have a nice talk with someone down in engineering. Sir, I'm afraid our cameras are dead until we get back in port."

"There's nothing you can do? I don't know a temporary fix or maybe get part of them back on line," asked the Captain. This wasn't good news with everything that was going down now.

"Sorry Sir we're going to have to replace the cameras and verify the system integrity which is going to take time. We could rig up something with fewer cameras but it would require us going out on the weather decks to run cable…"

"Good make it happen," said the Captain. "We need this up and if that means going out in foul weather so be it. Keep me posted and let me know when this is done. Get people up from their racks and get started right away. There'll be time for sleeping afterwards."

The Captain turned and left without giving the men time to point out how dangerous it was to be out in weather like this. But he didn't care he had an idea that his First Mate was in collusion with their guest, Hamid. Somehow they decided that a two way split was better than a three and he was the odd man out.

"Bridge officer, I'll be in my cabin if you need me for the night," said he Captain as he walked back out through the bridge. "Oh and keep the tourists off the bridge. Only bridge personnel should be up here."

"Yes Sir, but that's the way it's always been," said the watch officer as he looked back at the Captain. "Sir no one's been up here except the watch standers and myself."

"No one?... Of course no one. I was just saying that to underline our protocol no one should come up here and bother you or distract you from your work. Well, I'll be in my cabin," said the Captain then he left the bridge.

"So if you weren't where you said you were where were you," said the Captain as he walked into his cabin. He heard his computer beep so he went over to find it on.

"Who turned you on," he said as he woke up the computer and refreshed the video. He started looking around but nothing was changed except as he looked closer something wasn't right.

"Hey how'd you get over there," said the Captain picking up a jade turtle off his desk. A souvenir from when he became a shellback. "You were in the desk drawer. Some one's been sleeping in my bed and there were two of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck watched everything evolve from Castle smiling. He mirrored the Captain's hard drive before he made his modifications then formatted it reloading the mirrored version after he was done. He'd picked up on the fact that the General had been the one to sow the seeds of dissension. He'd just watered them and now he had to work a little on both parties then the plant would be ready to bloom. But while he was doing that Sarah was stuck with family duties.

She drove Devon and Clara to the hospital then she and Sam took them up to the quarantine ward. It was late at night but the hospital never slept and so when they walked in through the atrium Devon met people who remembered him and wanted to talk. But he kept up the march towards the elevator with a promise to sit down later. They rode up and as soon as the doors opened Clara and Sam ran down to the glass partition.

"I don't know how you two can do it," said Devon as he walked down with Sarah. "How you can risk your family like you guys do?"

"We don't risk our family. I've never put Sam in harm's way at least not intentionally nor will Chuck. Nor will I risk with Walnut when she's born. However, Devon if you can sleep at night in the comfort of your nice life where you have no concerns other than do I go with whole milk or partially skimmed it's because of people like Chuck who lay it on the line every day. Now go talk to Ellie." Devon went over to the glass wall where Sam had already moved a chair over for Clara. Clara was standing in it talking to Ellie when Devon walked up behind her.

"Hey hun, how's everything in the fish bowel," said Devon. "We got here as soon as we could with a small hiccup in Chicago."

"I heard," said Ellie as she laughed a little. "I'm sorry but it is funny. I tried to call you but every time I did it went to voice mail. You need to keep your phone on in these emergencies…"

"I did just I forgot to charge it. Sorry but my battery died on the way here. Hey, I'm going to suit up and come inside to help. It looks like you could use a couple more hands."

"The others who were infected are not coming around as fast as I did because I halved the dosage to avoid unwanted side effects like cardiac arrest."

"That would probably be nice to avoid but that's why you need a cardiologist on your team. I'm on my way in," said Devon. "Sarah, can you take care of Clara tonight?"

"Clara can sleep with me," said Sam. "I can tell you about a new friend of mine Samaa. I think you would've liked her but she's gone now with her parents. They went into witness protection or something like that. Mommy rescued her Dad and Uncle Casey her Mommy. Somehow in all that Chuck got sick then he was here. Hey where's Chuck at? He was here this morning."

"You're father had to go do some work. When we get home we can call him at Castle and see how he's doing."

"You can see him if you want," said Ellie. "I got Chuck labs back during the day. He's now virus free so there's no reason you can't go to see him."

"You hear that girls. Let's go get some pizzas and swing by the Buy More."

"I was thinking we could go by Alibaba's and get some pacha for dinner," said Sam with a little smile. "Wouldn't that be good for the tummy? Maybe we could get a takeout for Uncle Devon and Aunt Ellie."

"I'll get it for you, Miss Mischief, but you're going to have to eat it and when I say eat it I mean all of it. That includes the eyeballs, tongue and brains," said Sarah as everyone made disgusting faces standing around her.

"What? It's only goat's head. In some places around the world it is considered fine dining. Just not here but I think pizzas will be fine."

"I thought you might feel that way. Now say goodbye and let's go," said Sarah as she took the two girls by the hands then led them away.

"Hun I should order takeaway before I come inside. You wouldn't happen to have the number to Alibaba's. Thinking about that goat's head has made me hungry.

"You're going to have to put up with cafeteria food when you go out. Now suit up and get in here. I want you to hold me."

"Isn't that about the same thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hamid was another one who was getting very little sleep. He retired to do evening prayer but before he could begin the Corsicans were knocking at his door. He put off his obligations to talk with them. Opening the door he invited them inside and to have a seat. Leading the group was Jacque La Gauche infamous Corsican separatist.

"Bonne Soirée mon ami," said Jacque as he walked in with two bodyguards. "I'm sorry to bother you as you're about to pray. But I promise to be brief and to the point. You see my friend I absolutely have to get at least one canister or I can't return home. I will... how you say lose the face and we wouldn't want that."

"I cannot interfere in the auction process," said Hamid. Jacques two bodyguards got on both sides of him to intimidate him but Hamid shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I wasn't clear I guess what I mean is I couldn't even if I wanted to. You see the canisters were transported onboard this ship and the First Mate and Captain hid them. I have no idea where they are."

"So if I was willing to offer you say five million for one canister under the table. What would your answer be to that?"

"Thank you but you're going to have to bid on them like everyone else. The canisters aren't in my possession to give away but if you want to bid the five million more power to you. However, after the auction I will have all the canisters so give to the groups that won them in the bid but if the people in a group weren't able to pick up their product. The prize would go to the man who puts money in my hand."

"I hear what you're saying but that wasn't how the New IRA received their canister now is it. I heard they paid you what I'm offering and you jumped on it. I hope you're not playing favorites it might not be healthy."

"I sold the IRA a small canister because we had a common enemy they wanted to eliminate. I needed their money to finance all this but if you're chatting with your IRA friends you have to know that MI6 intercepted delivery so they paid for nothing."

"Okay I heard that too… Very well then I'll see you after the auction to pick up my canister. Just make sure it's ready for use," said Jacque as he got up then left. On the way down the passageway he passed the German Baader-meinhoff group and people from the Chinese Triad.

"If you're going to try and strong arm him into giving you a canister it won't work so you might as well wait until tomorrow. We could all get together now and agree how much we're willing to spend then divide the canisters up equally so not one goes home empty handed."

"And I say every dog for himself," said Wolfgang from the Germans. "Why should I share with low life scum such as yourselves? You have no vision, no plan you just run around like common thugs. If I ask you where you see yourselves in five years what would you tell me? Working the salad bar at Ponderosa or dead? I'm not saying it's wrong living in the moment but to be a successful terrorist in the 21st century you need a mission statement and an action plan until you've got that you're just spinning your tires."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had just gotten back and ducked into their bedroom when there was knock at the door. Morgan and Alex looked at John then went out to see who it was. Standing in the common room in his nightshirt was Ettore with a book in hand and reading glasses on.

"What? Can't a person do a little reading to pass the time? Will one of you catch the door I'd like to get back to my Danielle Steel novel? I was just getting to the juicy parts.

"Right," said Morgan as he went to the door. Opening it he found the First Mate with a group of men and Paolo.

"Shorty, Danielle is going to have to wait. There's a man at the door for you," said Morgan as he and Alex sat on the sofa listening to what was going on.

"We found your man lost in the cargo space of the ship so we thought we'd help him find his way home. You might tell your other man when he gets back that wandering around the ship at night can be dangerous. You should stick to the decks designated for passengers..."

"Did someone mention my name," said Casey as he walked out of their berthing space dressed in a nightshirt. I do sometimes go wandering about but I try to stay to the passenger deck…"

"John, you aren't smoking those disgusting cigars again are you. You know I told you that you needed to give them up. They're not good for your health."

"I've only smoked one or two since we've arrived. They calm me down and give me the peace of mind I need to do this job Mr. La Barba."

"If you want to continue in my service then you need to learn how to take orders," said Morgan. "We'll talk about this later. I'm sorry if we're making you waste your time listening to us bicker. Thank you for bringing my brother's man home and have a good evening," said Morgan as he got up off the sofa and walked to the door then slammed it in the First Mate's face. If he didn't have to find out information for the Captain he would've handled the situation differently but he dropped it then went away.

[Back inside]

Ettore was about to ask Paolo what he found out but Paolo held up his hand. Then he got up close to Casey.

"I know where they're holding your General. If you share your Intel with us I'll tell you where she is. You show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"Sorry Charlie but so far all you've proven is that you know how to get yourself caught," said Casey. Paolo was about to tell him his name was Paolo not Charlie when Casey drew a dart pistol and put both Ettore and Paolo to sleep or so he thought.

"Chuck can you read me," said Casey into his watch then touched his ear and listened. "Hold I'm going to put everyone else on the horn."


	44. Chapter 44

Don't own Chuck

John radioed Chuck to hold then he went into their bedroom and brought out a video comms device that was masked to look like a DVD player. Casey set the device up in the common area connecting it to the TV. The television functioned as the monitor and when John brought it on line the device connected with a satellite overhead that acted as a bridge between them and Castle. The screen flickered then Chuck appeared.

"Hey guys it's nice to see you. Just to let you know I checked on the General a few minutes ago and she seems to be doing fine."

"So Chuck you can see anywhere on the ship? Isn't that a little creepy?" said Morgan. "I mean you're like the ghost of Chuck present."

"Will you pipe down Moron and let Chuck talk. I swear next time I'll run in the house and get contaminated if it means I can get out of going on mission with the Troll. You can go on mission with the bearded wonder and now what's worse is there are two of them."

"Guys we need to get back on topic. John, I confirmed that bulkhead you found did at one time have a hatch in it that led to a small storeroom. It would be an ideal place to hide the canisters in until they're need."

"Good, I'll grab an acetylene torch from engineering and have it opened in no time," said John. "It will like taking a can opener to a can then we… well what do we do afterwards?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I've been wondering too. But John you can't cut through the bulkhead in the passageway now because they've got two guards posted there. I've got an idea but you're not going to like it."

"Okay but before you tell us let's go back to what are we going to do with the canisters once we've cut through and gotten in. If we hide them anywhere onboard they're liable to be found then we're back to square one."

"True and if not in a worse situation if your covers get blown which comes back to my idea and why you won't like it. The only way to get into that space is from the outside cutting through from the weather deck. You're going to have to cut through from the outside then jettison the tanks overboard into the ocean. I've neutralized their security cameras so they're blind right now or better I've neutralized their monitors in their Command and Control. I can still see and I'll guide you."

"Chuck you realize we're in the middle of a storm and the weather deck has been secured. Even if we don't get washed overboard how am I supposed to cut through the bulkhead? I can't very well hold on myself and hold on to the torch as I'm cutting. Although I could strap the tanks to the back of Grimes and he can hold on."

"Can I vehemently protest that idea as being totally insane? There's no way," said Morgan as he looked at John who growled back.

"John, I thought about that... I mean cutting not strapping the acetylene tanks to Morgan. Anyway you're going to need a few things listen up and write this down if you need to. First you're going to need a roll of duct tape then you're going to need a coffee grinder. They've got one in the galley I've already checked and there's no one there right now."

"I'll go get it," said Alex as she jumped up and headed for the door but Chuck yelled for her to hold up for a moment.

"Wait while you're there, you're going to need to grab a roll of aluminum foil. It doesn't matter what kind just grab up as much as you can carry. Once you've got both bring everything back here then we'll go from there."

"Got it," said Alex as she ran out the door. Chuck looked up on the monitor and watched her as she made her way to the galley.

"Lastly, someone needs to run down to engineering. There's a locker near where the General is being held with rusty parts. You need to grab them and a wire brush you're going to find there. Get them then we can go to work."

"That would be my job," said Casey. "Since I know where she's being held. Anything else we need before I go."

"Well John, when you go by the cage where they're holding the General, toss her an earbud so I can communicate with her. However, after your friend's misadventure they've placed a guard on her so be careful.

"Roger that. We'll get this done then call you back. I have an idea what you've got in mind but we're going to need something to ignite it."

"Morgan look around your cabin see if you can find a DVD or CD player if worse comes to worse you can take the laser diode out of Casey's comms device but you're going to need a lot of batteries. With those together you can make a laser pointer that's your ignition device but you're going to need a lot of batteries."

"No not that many I know where we can get power," said Casey. "The emergency lights in the passageways are on rechargeable lantern batteries."

"Very good John, I'm going to sign out for a while so I can monitor the rest of the ship. FYI the First Mate is beginning to believe the Captain is going to get rid of him and the rest of the crew after they get back to port. The Captain is starting to think the First Mate is planning a mutiny and some of your competitors will be received an anonymous e-mail soon telling them that Hamid is plotting with rival groups to get rid of them."

"Boy you have been a busy little beaver," said Morgan. "I'm glad to see you're out of the hospital and back on your feet."

"Thanks little buddy but let's get this going we don't have much time. John, your shadow is still there and I don't know how much longer they'll wait. That's one of the reasons I want to talk with Beckman."

"Roger that we'll get on it. Casey out." John signed out and then left headed for the engine room leaving Morgan alone in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was monitoring activity on the ship and not paying much attention to what was going on around him. He didn't see Sarah pull up outside of the Buy More with Sam and Clara. They walked across the parking lot where Sarah used her keys to enter. They made their way through the store quietly but when they got in Sarah heard strange sounds coming from the home theater but with the girls in tow she thought it best not to investigate.

"That sounds like animal planet," said Sam. "I remember hearing some like that when they had this special about this big park..."

"The Serengeti," said Clara. "We studied about it in school then Mom and Dad took me to the zoo so I could see the big cats. That's what that noise sounds like but who would be watching TV here this late?"

"Come on let's go and hold it down. We're not supposed to be here either," said Sarah. She had an idea what was going on and it wasn't a sight for small children to see or to hear.

"Okay we're here," said Sarah as she got them to the breakroom. She opened the locker placed her hand on the screen then looked in the retinal scanner.

"Sorry access denied," said a mechanical voice. "Castle is on lockdown enter passcode to override lockdown procedures then state your name." Sarah entered her passcode.

"Sarah Carmichael," she said then waited but instead of access granted a big red X came on the screen.

"Okay let's try this again," she said as she put in her passcode again then leaning to the screen. "Sarah Bartowski."

"Access granted," said the voice. The lockers moved and the elevator opened and in the nick of time. Sarah looked outside to see Big Mike walking towards the breakroom in nothing but leopard printed briefs.

"Oh my... girls in the elevator now," said Sarah as she pushed them inside. She reached out grabbed the pizzas they'd left on the table as Big Mike walked him. But he was counting his change looking down as the lockers closed.

"I know a couple boxes of animal crackers then we roar in the jungle. Muy caliente Mrs. Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes _Tucker_ ," said Big Mike as he started to feed the machine change with a big smile on his face.

"What was that? Who's there? I hope we don't have rats," he said turning around when he heard the lockers click back in place that was when his nose caught the smell of pizza.

"Oh no those idiots I wonder when was the last time they cleaned out the microwave. It smells like there was just a pizza in here. Now that's what causes rats. I'm going to make a note to get the idiot twins back here and clean it out in the morning."

"Michael I'm waiting," said a sultry voice from outside.

"Oh yes, muy caliente."

[Down in Castle]

Chuck was working with the guys onboard the ship when he heard the elevator. A chill went up his spine there could be only one person who could get past Castle lockdown but she wouldn't come after the told her not to.

"No, no Sarah what are you doing?" said Chuck as he tried to override her override to block the elevator from opening. "Sarah, what are you doing here," he said as she brought up on the monitor. Then he saw Sam and Clara with her. "Are you out of your mind bringing the girls down here? You shouldn't even be here either I have the place on lockdown for a reason."

"Chuck, open the elevator. Ellie gave you a clean bill of health you're last labs showed your virus free and you're no longer in the quarantine zone so let us in and we'll share our pizza with you. We can't go back up in through the Buy More. Check out home theater."

"What's going on in home theater...Oh my God I'm blinded for life," said Chuck as he let them in. He switched off the camera as fast as he could. "Why would you do that to me? How am I ever going to unsee that? I need to bleach my brain. If I didn't have work to do I'd let you hit me with X-13 gas."

"I love you too," said Sarah as she came in with the girls each carrying a pizza. He put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam as she led Clara over to conference table where they sat the pizzas down. "We can go ahead and eat. When they start like that they could be a while. Do your Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome do that too?"

"Yeah every now and then but yours do it more often. I guess it's something you do when you get married."

"I don't know I've seen Morgan and Alex do it but Uncle Casey gives Morgan a look like he doesn't like it. Maybe that's it," said Sam. "Uncle Casey's mad because they're doing that without being married."

"You mean kissing? I had one of my girlfriends in school tell me that's how you get pregnant. Her parents kissed a lot then her mother got pregnant. But I think you have to kiss on the lips for it to work."

"Really, I don't know," said Sam as she went over to the minibar and got them both a bottle of water. Then they looked back out to see if they could start but they were still kissing. "Like I said it could take a while. I wonder if we could have twins."

"I guess it's possible," said Clara as she opened her bottle then they started to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the ship the team was busy at work. Casey went to secure the bucket of rust and Alex with to the galley to get the grinder along with the aluminum. Morgan found a DVD player under the television and took it apart with a carving knife from a cheese tray that was left as a welcome aboard gift. The Cheddar wasn't bad he was eating and working at the same time. If Casey had seen him he would've commented on it being a family trait. However, what neither Morgan nor anyone else noticed was that Ettore was moving around.

"Thank you Danielle Steel," said Ettore as he slowly rolled over. He pulled his book out from his inside pocket in his robe to find Casey had hit it with two tranq darts. He smiled as he got up without making a sound. He made his way over to Paolo and found him snoring.

"Come out of there," said Morgan as he tried to get the diode out without breaking it. "Come on, come to daddy," he said as he worked at his task without realizing Ettore was standing behind him. Ettore pulled his knife and was about to end Morgan but something strange happened, he couldn't.

"Geez he's not you," Ettore told himself but it didn't work. He just couldn't make himself do it so he looked around the room then opted for table lamp.

"Do you need any help?" asked Ettore. But Morgan kept on working.

"No, thanks, I've almost got," said Morgan as he yanked and the diode came off in his hand. "See I got and I didn't need any help." Then it registered with him who was speaking. "Hey you're supposed to be out."

"You can thank Danielle Steel and 'The Prodigal Son'," said Ettore as he tossed Morgan the book with two darts in it then he broke to lamp over Morgan's head. Ettore got busy swapping their clothes laying Morgan out like he was before. He just finished in time when both John and Alex returned from their missions.

"What happened to the lamp," asked Casey as he sat his bucket next to Ettore. "Don't tell me you knocked it over?"

"I was pulling the diode out and my arm went back… it's not my fault if the lamp was put in a bad location. It was an accident."

"Well if we get billed for it you're paying for it," said Casey. Suddenly they heard who they thought was Ettore moan. "Geez that was quick," said John. He pulled out his tranq pistol and shot the real Morgan twice. "That should keep him out for a while."

"Hey Morgan did your beard grow all of a sudden," said Alex as she ran her hand through it. "Somehow you seem different."

"No just the same old Morgan Grimes. There's nothing different about me… oh the beard well I haven't had a chance to trim it that's probably what you noticed."

"No he's the same idiot bonehead as always," said Casey. "Here moron, take this bucket and use the brush to scrap off as much rust as you can. We're going to need a lot. Where's that diode at anyway I thought you said you had it?"

"I did it's… well it's," said Ettore as he looked for it. When he hit Morgan with the lamp the diode flew out of his hand now he needed to find it.

"So where's it at we need it to make this thing work," said John as they looked around the room. "Don't tell me dropped it."

"It flew out of my hand when I was pulling on it. I couldn't help it…," said Ettore but Casey finished his sentence for him.

"It was an accident. I think I've heard you use that line already. You know you sure do have a lot of accidents. I guess it started with your mother…"

"Leave my mother out of this," hissed Ettore as he started for Casey but he told himself to calm down or he'd blow his cover.

"You'd better take a little of that bass out of your voice or I'll have to," said Casey. Alex quickly got in between them.

"Here we go," said Alex. She found the diode on one of the armchairs where it flew when Morgan went down. "Here it is so everyone can calm down."

"Thank you Amo," said Ettore then he kissed her. Alex turned beet red and Casey turned Casey and growled.

"Don't take the cover story to close to heart and let's not get carried away in the moment or you might be carried away by six men," said John. "Daughter, with me in the bedroom."

"Daughter?" said Ettore as things became clearer. Alex waited for John to go in the back then she turned to who she thought was Morgan.

"Don't pay any attention to Dad. I liked the kiss and being called what was it you called me?"

"Amo, it's a pet name in Italian for love," said Ettore. He looked at the door to the bedroom then kissed her again.

"I don't know what's come over you but I like it. I usually have to say something to get you to kiss me. I know you're scared of my father but his bark is worse than is bite."

"I somehow doubt that but I've decided that I don't care. I mean we love each other right so why should we let him get in the way of our happiness."

"Daughter, get in here," yelled Casey from the bedroom. "Troll, I'd better find a bucket of rust in there when I come out or there will be hell to pay. We don't have much time so we need to work and no dillydallying around."

"You hear that?" said Alex. "We're officially dillydallying."

"I wonder if he's ever dillydallied but you're here so he must've at least once."

"What are you talking about? You know all the women my father's been with."

"I do? Of course I do but that's just something you say. You need to go along before he gets really mad at us and I might have to hurt him."

"I don't know where this is coming from but don't overdo it Morgan," said Alex. She gave him a peck on the cheek then ran off to do Casey's bidding.

"Morgan! This is turning out better than I thought. I wish I could hang around here as you. Alex and I could actually become an item but I need those canisters."

"I don't hear that brush working out there," yelled John. "It doesn't work by itself."

"Him I won't miss and if he keeps it up I might even do you a favor and get rid of him. You can thank me when you're conscious," said Ettore as he got busy scrubbing the rust off the parts into the bucket. Sweat was rolling off him and his hands felt numb this was the first hard work he'd done since… well since ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General got the earbud from John. He tossed it into her when her guard wasn't looking. It was the Major who caught it in midair before it fell to the ground. The guard turned to see the major grab something out of the air and as the guard was about to ask to see what he had his hand he pretend to drop something then step on it.

"You know you guys should disinfect this tub from time to time. There are mosquitoes the size of Chinooks in here. You wouldn't have any repellent would you?"

"I don't have that problem," said the man as he walked back to his place and sat down. "I guess they just like you."

"I see what the problem is," said the Major. "You should have trouble with flies seeing how they'd be attracted to your smell." The man gave the Major a stare like he'd like to do something but he couldn't.

"Just keep it up flyboy, just keep it up, but soon it's going to be my day and let's see how well you can swim with a little extra weight. Did I tell you there are sharks in these waters too? The storm outside might have them down deep but a little fresh meat and blood in the water will bring them up for a snack."

"I just hope they don't smell like you. What brand of aftershave do you use? Cod Liver or do you just naturally stink like that?"

"Why you, I've had just about enough," said the man as he started for the cage. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you're not going to soon forget." But out of the shadows the First Mate stepped in front of the man.

"Just calm down and go up above to crew's lounge. Grab yourself a cup of coffee and relax. When you've got it together you can come back down. Don't worry I'll be here. Now go," said the First Mate. He waited until he was sure his man was gone before he turned to the Major and the General.

"I suppose there was a purpose in getting him upset. He comes it goes for you then the General picks up something and takes him out from behind?"

"Something like that," said the General. "So what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"I found these around the ship," said the First Mate as he showed her the micro charges she'd given Casey. "How did you know we'd find these?"

"Because they're mine."


	45. Chapter 45

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah were kissing when Chuck noticed the General talking with the First Mate. As much as he hated to he had to stop his activities and went back to work. Flashing on the General's lips he read what she was saying so he began feeding her intel she could use. He reached over and took Sarah's hand as he passed information long. She came close and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you but I think I need to go check on the girls," said Sarah as she pulled away. "Let me go and I'll be right back."

"I love you and I missed you," said Chuck. The General heard him too and he got the raised eyebrow. "Oops! Sorry General, I've missed you too." Chuck gave Sarah a look as she stood in the exit she had to put her hand over her mouth not to laugh.

Sarah was laughing when she walked back to the girl. As she walked in she heard them talking and it seemed they were talking about of all things kissing. This was a conversation she didn't expect to have to have for a few more years.

"Ask your mom," said Clara as she walked in. Sarah felt like turning around and leaving. She prided herself on never running from a fight and always standing her ground but this was different. She'd take a knife fight over having to talk about the facts of life any day.

"Ask me what?" she said as she played off she hadn't heard. "Good you've already eaten. I was thinking we could camp out here tonight and swing by home tomorrow to get cleaned up then go to the hospital."

"Okay," said Clara. Sam nodded yes too. "But Sam has something she wants to ask you. Go ahead and ask if you're not a fraidy cat."

"I'm no fraidy cat," said Sam with her pizza covered face. "But if you want to know so badly you ask her or you ask Aunt Ellie."

"Hold up there's no reason for you two to get in a fight over this. What's going on? I heard you talking about something when I came in then you got quiet was that it?"

"Well kind of," said Clara as she looked at Sam who made a face right her back. "Okay this is it but I was told this by a girl in my class, Marylou. She said that women get pregnant by kissing is that true? She said that her parented kiss a lot and now her mother told her she was going to have a baby." Sarah started laughing and both girls gave her a menacing look.

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you. Well you can tell Marylou that we don't get pregnant by kissing. We kiss because we like it and that's as far as I want to get into this topic with you two until you're older."

"But you and Chuck kiss a lot and I mean a lot," said Sam as she rolled her eyes. "But can't your faces get stuck together? That's what Uncle Casey told me."

"I'm sure he did but that can't happen either. I kiss your father because I love him. I kiss you too because I love you… I love you both so very much," said Sarah as she kissed both on the forehead. "Let's go get you two washed up. I've got toothbrushes in the back."

"Then the women I saw kissing at Venice Beach love each other? But theirs didn't seem a friendly kiss," said Sam.

"You have to see if they had their eyes opened or closed," said Clara. Suddenly the room felt like it was getting a little too hot. But Clara went on with her explanation. "If they have their eyes closed then they love each other but if their eyes are open it's a friendly kiss."

"I'm going to have to talk with your mother," said Sarah. "What are they teaching you kids?" Luckily for her the girls both started yawning so for this evening certain embarrassing details were avoided. She took them back to detention and tucked them in.

"Can you tell us a story," asked Sam. "Please, please, Clara needs a story or she can't go to sleep," she said but Clara was already out. The day's events had been too much for her. "Traitor!"

"Sam be nice, Clara was tired. I think I remember one I haven't told you before. It's called the Prince and the nuclear bomb. How the Princess deactivated it with seconds to spare using only a box of fruit juice.

"Yes, yes I want to hear that one."

"Okay once upon a time there was an evil man who worked in a lab…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the ship the General was listening to the First Mate and the intel Chuck was feeding her. She smiled as the First Mate told her about the explosives and at the same time Chuck told her about the incriminating evidence he'd planted in the Captain's cabin. Her plan was taking root.

"You planted these" said the First Mate startled and taken aback. "How did you… when did you… I don't understand what you're saying. Why would you want to blow up this ship with yourself on board?"

"Well starting with the fact you've got the who's who of scumbags onboard but what I meant was those are ours. The bombs you have are mini charges used to cause micro damage. You put enough together you can, as in this case, sink a ship by compromising its structural integrity."

"So in any investigation afterwards say from an admiralty court it would appear that the ship sank from structural damage like that caused by a storm like the one we're in. But ships sail through storms all the time worse than this one.

"I don't know I didn't say I had all the answers but those explosives can be bought on the black market or on the dark net at a baker's dozen for a few grand. If I were you I'd get rid of them and I certainly wouldn't carry them around. Those things are remotely detonated and if they go off now guess who's going to go bang with them."

The First Mate looked in the bag he had five but he couldn't help wonder if there were others they hadn't found waiting to go off. As he was looking in the bag the General looked back at the Major then grabbed hold of the cage. He understood what she meant so he grabbed hold too.

Suddenly the ship took a heavy roll almost sixty degrees then righted then went over to the other side sixty. It felt like at one point the ship came out of the water and crashed down on the water's surface, one big belly buster. Everyone throughout the ship felt the ship flounder and shake. Finally it stabilized right itself again. The First Mate had to dig himself out covered with loose objects that went flying from one side of the ship to the other.

"What the crap just happened," yelled the First Mate into his radio. "What idiot is on bridge watch up there?"

"Sir it was the Captain. He came up and took over but it wasn't his fault. We lost steering then we found ourselves in the trough we took a broadside before we could get out. Damage reports are coming in now. The Captain wants you up here on the double. We lost two of our comms people."

"What do you mean we lost two people?" said the First Mate. "Where were they when we took the roll? The weather decks are secured."

"They had to go topside to run cable to bring the CCTV cameras back on line. Captain's orders. They were taken off the ship by the wave that knocked us over."

"Sound man overboard and alert the watches. Who knows, we might get lucky. Tell the old man I'm on my way up. Tell everyone I want a complete damage report waiting by the time I get there."

"You asked before about what could validate the hypothesis of structural damage," said the General. "Well I think you just experienced it. You know I can see a scenario where I offer you immunity in exchange for handing over this ship and everyone onboard to the authorities. This offer expires when we return to port so I'd think it over long and carefully."

"But you'll expire before then," said the First Mate as he started to leave.

"You keep carrying those micro charges around with you and you might be the first to expire."

The General waited for the First Mate to leave and since their guard hadn't returned she brought the Major up-to-date on their current situation which wasn't as bleak as it seemed.

"General, it's not for me to criticize or to call into question your orders," said the Major. "But don't you think you might be biting off more than you can chew?"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained and you're right now would be the wrong time to question orders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah came back with a plate of pizza for the two of them. Chuck had just finished talking to the General and now he was hoping for a break. He had Sarah come over and sit on his lap. She was feeding him when Casey came on the monitor.

"Don't you two ever give it a rest," said Casey. "You just can't keep your chocolate out of each other's peanut butter can you?"

"Good evening to you too John, I just got off the horn with the General so she knows what's going on. Oh I guess I should've given you a head's up about the course correction."

"You think so. We almost had the place covered with iron oxide and aluminum powder. You're lucky that I figured out what you wanted to do with it. I went ahead and mixed it then rolled in the duct tape."

"Good now all you have to do is go out on the weather deck, secure that to the bulkhead outside the compartment then ignite it with your pointer. The thermite we made will cut a hole through the bulkhead and you'll have access to the canisters. Throw them all overboard then get out of there. When they come to get them before the auction they'll get a big surprise."

"John," said Ettore still pretending to be Morgan. "Let me go and do this I know I can. You wait here where it's safe. You're more valuable to the team than I am."

"Don't be ridiculous even if it is true I can't let you go risk your life. You may say you're ready but when those waves come crashing over the deck… well it can get scary. Besides, Alex would never forgive me."

"Little buddy listen to John and let him handle this. Where's all this courage coming from," said Chuck. "You sound like a different man."

"No I'm just being the man I ought to be and standing up for what I ought to. I can't let my future father-in-law get washed away before the big day. Who'll walk Alex down the aisle? No I've got this you can just take it easy and count on me."

"Grimes, don't make me regret this but okay you can come along. We'll do this together. This is a two man mission anyway. And Alex no before you say a word."

"But Dad, if you're taking Morgan you can take me."

"And Kat would kill me if anything happens to you so the answer is still no. You can monitor our progress from here. Chuck can patch the CCTV feed from the outside in here. If we get in trouble then you can come and help. But nothing should go wrong. Come on Troll we've got… well trolls dig holes so you should be at home doing this."

"Funny John, very funny did you go to the university to become smart? If you did you should ask for your money back."

"I wouldn't make fun of the guy I was going to be tied to. Accidents happen all the time and some of them I'm sure are accidents."

"I'm sure they are too," said Ettore thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of Casey once and for all then he'd be alone with Alex. "Yes I'm sure you're right," he said as he smiled at Casey.

"Guys be careful outside and don't take any undue risks. The crew already lost two men to this storm. Let's not contribute to the casualty count."

"Grimes grab everything we're going to need. We can't come back because we forgot something," said Casey as they gathered what they needed then headed out.

"Chuck please give me the view from the weather deck," said Alex. Chuck looked over at Sarah then back at Alex.

"Alex, listen before I do it's going to look worse than it actually is," he looked back over at Sarah and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alex, what Chuck is trying to say is… well are you sure you want to watch this?" said Sarah. "It could be hard to watch."

"I want to see. I appreciate what you guys are trying to say but it will be worse if I don't. I'll think I don't know what in my head as my imagination runs wild but if I see it I'll know what's actually going on. I've got to... Chuck, I think you can understand what I'm saying."

"Okay here you go," said Chuck. The television blinked then switched views as a wave came flying back pounding up against the bulkhead where they were going to be working then water washed over the side.

"Geez and they're supposed to work in that," said Alex as she took a deep breath. "My poor, poor Morgan," said Alex. Then she realized she said it out loud. "I'm sorry and my father too naturally."

"Naturally," radioed Chuck. But he was as worried as Alex about them working outside but it had to be done. With the canisters off the ship he could talk to the Chairman of the JCS and get the Hampton recalled. If they failed a storm would be the perfect excuse for a ship to go missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The First Mate made his way up to the bridge. There he found the Captain looking over a map with the Third Mate. As he walked over he could tell the Old Man wasn't happy. That was when he saw Hamid on the other side of them. This he didn't like at all and the first thing that came to mind was they were plotting against him.

"Here you are," said the Captain. "It's about time. Where were you when crap hit the fan? I thought you told me our watch standers were all qualified. What kind of idiot steers starboard and sails straight into trough? Do you want to see the list of damages and they're still coming in."

"Sir like I said and the helmsman will corroborate we lost steering then the ship sailed into the trough on its own."

"I checked with engineering," said the Third Mate. "They said they got orders from the bridge to come starboard. I have a crew checking the helm to make sure…"

"It sounds like to me someone is trying to cover their behind after they screwed up and know they did," said the Captain.

"But Sir you were up here did you hear me give that order?" said the Watch Officer. He realized he was going to take the hit but he wasn't going to go down without fighting.

"I was taking care of business with Mr. Hamid and too busy to notice what you were doing. I assumed and we all know what that does that you were qualified."

"Sir I'll look into it," said the First Mate. "Why haven't I heard man overboard called? I was told that we lost two men that you sent on the weather decks, the same decks that are supposed to be secured."

"I told them not to worry about sounding the alarm," said the Captain. "In weather like this they're gone and I don't want to risk anymore damage turning around. That would mean we'd have to sail through another trough and like I said by now they're gone."

"Don't you think we have an obligation as seafarers to go look for our men," said the First Mate but he could tell his plea was falling on deaf ears.

"If you want to know the truth," said Hamid. "I was the one to tell your Captain to forget about sending out a man overboard alarm. That would mean contacting the Coast Guard and then they could come out and snoop around which would lead to a lot of questions we don't have answers to."

"So where have you been all this time?" asked the Captain. "I'm still waiting for an answer about that power outage and you might add the rolling surge that took out our surveillance system."

"I was down with…" the First Mate started to say when he was cut off by a bridge watch who came yelling over the radio.

"Bridge, this is the starboard lookout. I don't know how but we just lost lifeboat. It must've been that maneuver before but that last wave just took it away."

"Crap, are we coming apart at the seams. At first light I want people out checking the rest of our topside equipment. They need to make sure it's still safely secured."

"Mr. Hamid does that sound all right with you," said the First Mate. The Captain gave him a look. "I was just making sure it was okay since he seems to be the one in charge. You don't have to answer that I'll go down below and make sure a party is ready to go topside." With that the First Mate left the bridge.

"What's gotten in him," asked Hamid as he watched the First Mate leave. "Are we going to have problems for our auction?"

"No, everything is set and in a few hours you can hold it then we can start to get out of this bad weather. I do pity those guys in the water but between the cold temperature of the water and the massive walls of it that keep crashing down there's little hope for anyone that's caught in it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Castle, Sarah was feeding Chuck pieces of pizza so he could keep his hands free to work the control. He followed Morgan and Casey through the ship making sure they got to the hatch without being seen. When they got where they needed to go out but before John grabbed a hose from a fire station tying Morgan off then himself.

"Stay close to the hatch when we go out," said Casey. "Chuck, can you hear me," radioed Casey. We're going out. I don't know how well I'm going to be able to hear but here goes nothing."

"I got you John," said Chuck. "Hold up a second." John heard a wave crash into the hatch. "Okay you're clear."

John opened the hatch then suddenly the wind and waves almost sucked them out. Chuck jumped out of seat but then calmed down. Outside John left the nozzle end inside the hatch then battened it down so they were now tied to the ship.

"Okay follow me," yelled Casey. The wind was howling so loudly that they could hardly hear each other. John pointed at the wall and Ettore nodded his head. They taped the thermite rolls to the bulkhead then Casey signaled Morgan to move back.

"Oops," said Ettore as he pretended to lose balance and slid into John. "I'm sorry," yelled Ettore as Casey pushed him back but what Ettore did was he grabbed Casey's dart pistol. The first thing Ettore did was to take out the CCTV camera.

"John, I'm blind I can't see a thing something just happened to the camera. Guys, can you read me? Guys report in."

"Sarah listen I'm raising the gain. I can't hear a thing over the wind," said Chuck. Then all of a sudden they heard something that sounded like a series of thuds and moans followed by a splash.

"John, this is Sarah report," she yelled in the mic. "Morgan, Morgan report in," yelled Sarah she was concerned too.

"Come on little buddy let me hear your voice," said Chuck frantically. "Come on please. Sarah, tell me I didn't just kill my best friend." She stood behind him rubbing his back.

"Guys I'm here," radioed Ettore.

"Morgan, never do that to me again or I swear I will kill you. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something? What's up with Casey? Did he lose his comms?"

"He lost all right but I'm finishing the mission," radioed Morgan. "I'm doing this for John."

"Morgan, you're not making sense? Where's Casey and what's going on?" said Sarah. Something in her gut told her things weren't right.

"I hate to tell you this but Casey's no longer with us. I'm sorry he undid the hose so he could go inside the compartment then there was this freak wave. There was nothing I could do it took him away before I could get to him."

"Finish the mission, Morgan," radioed Sarah. "Right now that's the best thing you can do."

"No, I'm not going to sit around and just write him off. Casey's our friend," said Chuck. "You don't have to tell me how many protocols I'm about to break but I need to contact the Hampton."

"No I wasn't going to say anything about protocols. I was going to call Langley and see if they can move a bird or send out a drone but after we get this done one of us needs to talk with Alex."

"Oh crap the mic was open and she heard everything."

Alex sat in front of the TV with her mouth open and tears flowing down. She was desperate and helpless because there was nothing she could do.


	46. Chapter 46

Don't own Chuck

John and the man he thought was Morgan set the thermite against the bulkhead. John signaled for Morgan to move back but he lost his footing and went sliding crashing into him. John pushed Morgan back telling him to be more careful or the next time he'd go over the side but with the winds it was useless to speak. Morgan just shook his head and pointed at his ears. John waved him off then turned to finish their job. It got really warm fast when he ignited the thermite with the makeshift laser pointer. The thermite did quick work on the aluminum superstructure cutting out a hole. The waves and rain helped cool down the aluminum so the flames didn't flare up and the metal cooled down quickly. John gave a big kick and the section fell in.

"Come on we need to get this done in hurry," yelled John but Morgan just smile that was when John felt a little dizzy. "What the…" he said as he looked down and saw a tranq dart in his chest.

"Sorry Colonel, looks like this is the end of the road for you. I don't know how that other me puts up with you," said Ettore as he fired two more dart for good measure but he still didn't go down.

"If you're not Morgan than…" said Casey as he started forward to grab Ettore but he moved back and shot him twice more.

"Impressive," said Ettore. "That's right you tranq'd the real Morgan when you came back with those rusty parts. Remember the broken lamp I broke it on his head but you finished him off. Now you're going to be gone and he's fast asleep that just leaves me to comfort Alex. Don't worry I'll be a gentleman…"

"You don't even know what that is," said Casey as he grabbed the hose and began pulling Ettore towards him. However, Ettore pulled a knife and cut it clean which sent John tumbling backwards.

"Goodbye," said Ettore as he went into the hole they made and started carrying out the canisters placing them in a lifeboat.

"Chuck can you hear me," said Casey as he tried to raise his arm closer to him mouth. "Chuck come on I need you to hear me. Morgan isn't Morgan." But just when he started to hear Chuck in his ear the tranquillizer started to kick in then a huge wave came up over the ship and he found himself in a raging storm in the Pacific.

First contact with the cold water jolted him to consciousness. Lucky for him the wave that took him off the ship carried him clear or he would've been sucked under by the ship. As is was he saw one of the vessels mass propellers beat air as the ship came up out of the water riding the crest of a wave. Then it disappeared he knew he was a goner unless something changed quickly.

"Stay afloat," he told himself as he fought hard. The surges brought him to the tops of the waves then he slid down in the trough the place he didn't want to be as the crest came crashing down on top of him pushing him under.

"Surface, get your butt in gear Marine and get to the surface," he told himself as he fought his way back up. Gasping for air when he broke surface only to find he was in another trough with what looked like a white capped Mount Everest about to crash back down on him again. This time getting to the surface wasn't easy. He was losing his strength partly to the tranquillizer and partly due to the hypothermia that was starting to set in.

"Dad is this all my father can do for his little girl," said Alex in his head. "You promised to take care of me and protect me then what do you do? You leave me in bed with Ettore."

"Like hell I will," said Casey. Bubbles came up around him as spoke underwater. The cold water burned his mouth and throat but he fought with everything he could to get back to the surface. This time he had a surprise waiting for him. There was a lifeboat he thought had broken free during the storm but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He swam as hard as he could to get to it before the next wave took it away.

"Move it Casey, Alex is depending on you," he said over and over in his head. Finally he reached it and just in time. He grabbed hold of a line dangling off the side as a wave came from behind and pushed them both forward.

"Geez, can't I catch a break," he said as he held on then he pulled himself up the side and dropped inside through a hatch closing it behind him. He couldn't believe his good luck but he soon realized what was going on because inside the lifeboat were the canisters of gas.

"So this is your plan," said Casey. Ettore put the canisters in one of the covered lifeboats on the Serenity then launched it. This meant he planned on having someone come to recover it and the canisters.

"Boy are you going to be in a world of hurt," said John as he tried to lift one of the canisters to toss it out but he had no strength left. The only thing he could do as exhaustion and the drugs too effect was to grab a Mylar blanket then crash in the boat as he got tossed about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck frantically tried to raise the Hampton but it was sailing to far down for standard communication. This required Chuck to establish a link using QKD Quantum Key Distribution but he had to link the main frame in Castle with the Quantum computer in Pasadena. Once the link as up, he tapped into a spy satellite over the Pacific that fired a laser back down to the Hampton to establish the final segment. He couldn't break in on the comms link between the Hampton and USPACFLT so he established his own keys.

"Sarah, have you gotten through to Roan yet?" She shook her head she had her phone to her head yelling at the Watch Officer.

"I don't care if Roan left word not to bother him," said Sarah. "You'd better get him and drag him in. Crap is about to hit the fan and unless you want to deal with an angry Admiral on your own. You can explain to him why you can't reach the acting director. If I were you I'd get a move on it."

"Sarah, I'm not going to wait. Let them sort this out on their own," said Chuck as he started the keying process. "Alice this is Bob can you hear me?"

[On board the Hampton]

The boat was shadowing her target at a safe depth silently trailing just aft staying in her wake. The cruise ship didn't have any way to detect her so she could hang back and track her prey with impunity. The raging storm above battered surface craft but the Hampton was down far enough that they felt only a little turbulence.

"Skipper," called the comms officer. "I've got an incoming transmission for you. I'm not sure who it is but he's asking for you by name."

"What? How? I'll take this in my cabin. X.O. you're with me," said the Skipper. Once inside the C.O. turned to the X.O. "What do you make of this Toby? I thought Quantum communications was supposed to be secure."

"That's what I was told too. I guess the only thing we can do is put the man on speaker and hear what he wants then file a report with SUBRON then let them run it up the food chain. But how does he know your name?"

"I don't know but I guess you're right the only thing we can do is hear him out. One thing he's already told us is he knows who we are and where we are. Where's that call?" The X.O. nodded then went to the hatch.

"Lieutenant, where's that call," yelled the X.O. "The Skipper is waiting go ahead and patched it through now." There was some static then a voice came through loud and clear.

"Hello Commander Sanchez my name is Agent Charles Carmichael. Listen I have an emergency that I need your assistance with…"

"You know how many laws and orders of protocol you've broken making this call. My Admiral is going to have a fit when I tell him…" Chuck cut him off before the man got wound up.

"I'm sure he will, but listen the ship you're following, the Serenity, is no longer a threat. The VHF virus that was stored onboard has been jettison so you can break off your pursuit...

"How do you know about our mission? And I can't take your word to break off I've got orders to follow and until proper authority tells me otherwise..."

"Listen this is a joint mission and I just got notified by my team onboard. You will be notified when this intel finally gets back to you but I had to contact you directly. One of my agents was swept overboard neutralizing the canisters."

"Even if I believe what you're telling me, and I'm not sure I do, we can't surface in this storm. I'm sorry but there's little hope of finding your man alive."

"You don't know this man like I do. Colonel Casey has fought valiantly for our country in some of the worst stinking hellholes around the world… what I'm saying he's not a quitter. We have to do something for him."

"We could use sonar and search the surface but even if we found him we couldn't surface without doing some serious damage to us. However, the storm front is expected to blow through by early morning. If we get the okay from Pearl by then we could surface and recover him... that is if we find him."

"You can still launch a life raft from where you're at right now," said Chuck. "Please it's the only way I can see that we can save him. Here's my verification code you can use it to verify who I am. Just please hurry he doesn't have much time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the Serenity Alex was going crazy she ran out of the room and started to make her way up to the hatch they'd used to go out on the weather deck. However, before she could get there she ran into Ettore who she thought was Morgan. He grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't do him any good now all you'll do is get yourself killed too," said Ettore as he turned her around. "Come on let's go back to the room."

"What happened out there? We lost visual and the audio was scrambled," said Alex as she sniffled. She wanted to cry but just didn't have any tears left. "What am I going to tell my mom?"

"You can tell her he went out the way he wanted to go on mission protecting the nation and the people he cared about."

"Oh Morgan hold me, just hold me for a few seconds, please. I don't care if you're wet I just need to be held," she said as she looked up into his eyes then kissed him. He put his arms around her then they went back to the room together.

"Can you bring the guys up back at the base while if get changed," said Ettore pointing at the television. He went into the bedroom smiling inside this was going better than he expected. He looked through Morgan's cloths not finding much he liked but he put something together then he went into the bathroom and changed.

"Maybe a little musk will do the trick," he said as he started to spray himself that's when he noticed it. He recalled when he swapped out clothes with Morgan he had a scar on his chest that he didn't have.

"Crap," he said as he rubbed where the scar should be. If Alex saw him without his shirt on she'd know who he was instantly and that would unravel everything else with violent repercussions.

[Back in the Common Room]

Alex brought Chuck up on the television slash monitor. He and Sarah saw Alex's face covered with mascara streaks running down and her red bloodshot eyes. Chuck had to look away his heart went out to her but he had little to offer.

"Sarah, can you talk to her I don't know if I can," said Chuck as he got up and Sarah sat down. She had trouble too but she paused took a deep breath then told Alex the situation.

"Alex, we've contacted Langley and there's a spy sat overhead scouring the ocean looking for him but the weather isn't helping. Chuck contacted the submarine that's shadowing you and asked for their assistance. They've launched a life raft but in the storm well it may already be too late."

"I can't accept that… I won't. You've got to come up with something more. Please this is John we're talking about… we're talking about my Dad. I was cheated out of years with him it can't end now. I'm not ready," said Alex as tears started to flow again.

"Believe me," said Chuck as he came back standing behind Sarah. "Believe me when I tell you we're doing everything. I won't stop or let up until we know one way or the other. Has Morgan said what happened? Where's he anyway?"

"I'm here," said Ettore as he came out of the bedroom with a towel drying his hair. "There's not much to say. We'd cut through the bulkhead then John went over kick in the hole. I don't know why but he undid the hose he had us tethered together with then a freak wave hit at the same time and before I could get to him he was gone. It was all my fault if I hadn't insisted on going or if I'd moved faster he might still be with us now."

"Morgan, don't beat yourself up and don't second guess what you could've or should've done. It won't bring him back. Things like this happen and it's no one's fault," said Sarah. "We've been very lucky so far that we haven't lost anyone considering the number of missions we've been on. I know this is going to sound cold but you guys need to get your head back in the game. As soon as they open that compartment they're going to find their canisters are missing along with a hole in the bulkhead. The first thing they'll do is a ship wide search so you're going to have to explain why Ettore and Paolo have been tanq'd and Casey's missing.

"I've been thinking about that," said Ettore. "We can blame Casey's disappearance on Ettore so we tranq'd him until we get back to port to deal with him."

"I don't know if that's going to fly but you both have to adamant and stick to the story. Alex, you're in charge of the team now. Chuck's sent anonymous messages to each of your fellow bidders warning them that Hamid is working out under the table deals with rivals to cut them out of the picture."

"Oh that's going to tick off a lot of very nasty people," said Ettore. He smiled thinking the plan was diabolically smart. He was a little jealous he hadn't thought of it.

"Morgan, little buddy," said Chuck. "Do you feel okay? You seem to be taking this incident with Casey awfully calmly. I can understand if you're in shock but you've got to hold it together.

"Yes, shock that's what it is. Don't worry I can… we can get through this together," said Ettore as he reached over and took Alex's hand. "Right Amo?"

"Oh Morgan you can drop the cover now. I need my Morgan now more than ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hamid was down on the main deck looking over the auction room making sure everything was in its place. The replicas that were to be sold fared the roll the night before well with only slight damage but the truth was he could've cared less about them what was important was the items they represented. His system was simple each item represented a canister so he's plan was to sell them off individually maximizing his profit margin.

"Mr. Hamid," said Jacque, the Corsican terrorist. "You preached to me about how this auction of yours was supposed to be fair and equal when you refused my money on the side. Now I find out you've been dealing with those Basque dogs behind everyone's back. I won't stand to be made fun of by anyone."

"I don't know what you're taking about. Who's doing what to whom behind their backs? Can't you see I'm getting ready to start the bidding?"

"Hold up there Pepé Le Pew," said a voice behind them. Turning around Jacque found Enrico one of the Basque terrorists. "I knew you'd try something underhanded like that. If you don't mind and even if you do I need a word with our host."

"Why do you need to talk to him? My understand is you've got what you wanted and now the rest of us are out in the cold. I, for one, am not going to just roll over and just play dead."

"Keep it up and you might not be playing. What are you talking about? You need to clean that pâté out of your ears. I've got nothing. First I get a message saying the fix is in then I get another one saying you've made a new deal with the German Red Army Faction. I want to know what gives and you'd better have a good answer."

"Will both of you calm down, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't made any deals with anyone. Jacque, it's like I told you I don't know where the Captain and the First Mate hid the canisters on board. After the Auction they will go and retrieve them then the people who purchase canisters will be able to pick them up. There's nothing else going on."

"You'd better be on the up and up with us or you're going to need to a very good flak jacket and an army you can rely on to get out of here in one piece."

"Like I said the auction will begin in a little while so if you two don't mind I need to make sure everything is set," said Hamid as he tried to walk out but instead he bumped into the Chinese Triad representatives on their way to see him.

"We need a word with you," said the one as they gave Jacque and Enrico the once over wondering why they were standing there with him.

"I know you got an anonymous message too. I can reassure everyone in four hours the auction begins. Bring your banking router information with and access to funds that I can hold in escrow. You can consider the 250 grand as a registration fee. If you want I can give you a receipt for tax purposes. Now I really have to go," said Hamid before leaving.

Hamid got away from the crowd as fast as he could making a beeline up to the Captain's cabin. On the way he turned in his head what was going on and why someone would do something like this. When he got to the cabin he knocked on the door then was invited in. Captain Bligh was sitting on the other side of his desk looking at his computer screen. Hamid shook his head wondering if Bligh had gotten this anonymous message too.

"Before you say anything, I don't know anything and I'm certainly not in cahoots with anyone so with that being said I need those canisters now. Maybe if I put them out so these people can see them they'll understand someone is lying to them."

"What are you babbling about? Cahoots? You put those canisters out and you're inviting someone to try and grab them. What do you think will follow? I can tell you war. No, I wasn't going to accuse you but if you're protesting so much maybe there's something you want to confess?" Hamid shook his head. "Maybe you're right we need to get those canister but first I need a word with my First Mate."

What had set the Captain off was he had received a message warning him that the crew was about to mutiny and the First Mate was behind it.

"Well if you're going to get them I'd hurry because our guests are getting restless," said Hamid. The Captain just waved him off. He stood there as Bligh called up to the bridge then put the call on speaker.

"Third Mate, I want you and the First Mate in my cabin as soon as possible. What's the weather like outside now? The forecast called for clear skies."

"Yes Sir, the front is starting to move away and the seas are still choppy but nothing like what we had before."

"Good announce that the weather decks are no longer secured but people need to use caution when moving about. Then have a repair party go out and check for damage. I want them to investigate how that lifeboat broke free. Once all that is underway I want you two in my cabin."

"Roger that Sir." The Captain he hung up then turned back to Hamid.

"Okay Hamid, now explain to me what's going on and why are the natives restless?"


	47. Chapter 47

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah worked through the rest of the night trying to scour the surface of the Pacific for Casey but with little success. They found clumps of debris and foreign objects float on the surface the storm brought with it after it ripped through the Sandwich chain as it arched over the Pacific. However, as Chuck worked there was something like a gnat buzzing in his head something just wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it so it continued to bother him throughout the night

"I want to call the Hampton again to see if they found something," said Chuck. "Maybe their having better luck than we are."

"Why don't you hold off on that and let's call Langley first. If they found something they would report it through proper channels. Your calling them through Quantum communication will just agitate the waters even more. PACFLT already complained to the CNO who yelled at SECDEF who yelled even louder at Roan over the use and abuse of classified communications."

"It was an emergency. How else was I supposed to get Casey help? I would think they ought to understand that. What would they do if it were their people just write them off?"

"I understand and I think everyone else does too but that was an emergency now we have to wait. What's the matter and don't tell me nothing there's something else bothering you. Remember I'm your wife, the person you share things with that you don't share with other people. I have a ring and a marriage certificate to prove it."

"Come here," said Chuck as he got up and held her. "I love you so very much," he whispered in her ear. "I know how Alex feels and this is bringing up bad memories for me but there's something else… there's something off and I can't for the life of me figure out what it is."

"Off? What do you mean 'off'? 'Off' with the mission or 'off' with the way we're trying to find Casey? Remember you said this was bringing back bad memories for you could it be that? The mind is a funny thing and you with the intersect it's even worse," said Sarah. She caught his look. "What I'm saying is you could be getting the memories of your father's murder confused with Casey's accident."

"Have you been talking with Dr. Leo?" said Chuck. This time he caught her look. "I meant that as a compliment. Maybe you're right but Casey traipses around Central and South America in some of the worse stinky Commie hellholes in the world and then falls off a ship? Something isn't right."

"But we have Morgan's testimony. Chuck, Morgan told us what happened remember or don't you trust the word of your best friend."

"I don't know… I know this sounds like crazy talk but if this had been anyone else would you have believed a word he or she said? That's part of what's bothering me."

"But we're still talking about Morgan here Chuck. Morgan's not a Shaw. He would never intentionally hurt John. If anything it would be the other way around but I think that's more for show."

"I do too but I can't get the thought out of my head. Also it was the way Morgan called Alex 'amo' when he ended his communication with us. I know you're going to say speaking Italian is part of his cover. But the intonation and pronunciation was not just Italian but more... well he sounded native."

"I think you're really tired. How much have you slept these past few days? Be honest not much and you're body is regaining strength from the virus. What you need is a few hours shut eye."

"I just need a hug," said Chuck. She put her arms around him and held him. "I feel better already, but I can't rest now not with Casey missing."

"Uncle Casey's missing?" said a little voice behind them. They turned to find Sam and Clara standing there still sleepy eyed. "What's going on with Uncle Casey?"

"Sweetie Uncle Casey is... well he's had an accident," said Sarah. "But because he's so far away we don't know what's going on but we're trying to find out."

"What can we do to help," asked Clara. She put her arm around Sam. "There has to be something we can do."

"I'm going to take you guys home to get you cleaned up then either I'll take you to the hospital and wait for Kat there or Kat will swing by and pick you up at home and stay with you. Kat might be a little nervous she knows Casey's had an accident. Alex called her so I need for you both to be on your best behavior."

"Sam that means no sneaking off to watch operations," said Chuck. "I realize you might get bored but you need to be patient with Kat. Now come over and give me a hug." Sam didn't need any encouragement she ran over and jumped on him.

"You should've seen the operation I saw yesterday. It was amazing then that nurse came. I wanted to find out how to close but she yanked me out before they got started."

"Because you weren't supposed to be there, Sam what did I tell you?"

"Okay, okay but nobody tells me nothing."

"You mean 'anything', 'nobody tells me anything' and yes we are, we're telling you to behave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard ship Ettore was in a bind he needed to get into his bedroom but Alex didn't want to be left by herself. He had to wait until Alex went into her bedroom then he ducked back in his. There he went straight for his Sat phone slipping it in his pocket just in the nick of time.

"What are you doing in here," asked Alex from the doorway. She had come out and found him missing so not wanting to be alone she went looking.

"I came in here to check on them," said Ettore as he pointed to Morgan and Paolo still out. "I thought someone should look in on them to make sure they're okay. You know being drugged they could drown on their own bodily fluids."

"You're right," said Alex as she looked at the person she thought was Ettore. "But after you're done can you come out and stay with me I don't want to be alone."

"Sure just give me a few," said Ettore. He waited until she left then he went into the bathroom closed the door then he dialed a number and waited.

"Hey it's me listen I don't have long but tell our friends what they're looking for is in a lifeboat close to my location. They'll be able to find it because I put a transponder inside. You can also tell them I expect an extra for securing the whole lot for them. I'm going to need extraction you know the plan. I've got to go," said Ettore. "Just a few more hours of this farce," he told himself as he hung up then pocketed the phone.

"Okay, I'm all yours," said Ettore as he walked out to the common area. There he found Alex curled up on the sofa with a blanket around her. "What's the matter other than the obvious?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"I called home and talked to Mom. I thought it better she heard this from me instead of Chuck or Sarah. She took the news well I think everything considered. I wish I were there with her but I can't be. The only thing we can do is hope and pray but Mom reminded me that Dad has been through worse situations."

"I don't want to bust anyone's bubble but you really shouldn't give her false hope. I think if you prepare for the worst then it won't come as a shock to you when it arrives."

"I can't give up on him… I won't. My father's a fighter, a Marine. He wouldn't give up that easily and I won't either."

"No he didn't… I mean he certainly wouldn't. I already miss him," said Ettore as he wiped the alligator tears from his eye. The act he was putting on deserved an Oscar.

"I know this is hard for you too," said Alex as she put her arms around him. "I know you miss Dad too but we can get through this together."

"Yes we can," he said as he kissed her then whispered in her ear. "But maybe we can make each other feel better."

"That was what I was thinking too," said Alex as she kissed him back. He pulled her in close and kissed her but she pushed him away. "No Morgan we shouldn't what would Dad say."

"Nothing he's not here," he said as he tried to pull her back but she fought him off again.

"No if we do this it would be like giving up and I'm not ready to do that yet. I think you need to give me some space I'm going to the bedroom. You can sleep out here."

"But," he started to protest but the Sat phone in his pocket vibrated. "No you're right. I'll grab a pillow and a blanket from our guests' room. They won't need them."

"Thank you for understanding Morgan. You're the best," said Alex then she retired into her bedroom leaving him on the sofa. He watched her leave and waited for the door to close.

"Crap Casey you're in the way and you're not even here," said Ettore. He went to the bedroom and cut Paolo loose then he called back his people as he slapped his friend into consciousness.

"What's going on? Who are you," asked Paolo as he looked over and saw Morgan still out lying on the bed next to him. What the…" But Ettore put his hand over his mouth.

"Shush I'll explain but wait. Yeah I'm back. … okay your ten mikes out. Roger that. We'll make it up topside for extraction. It might get a little hot when you come in so you're free to engage. See you soon," said Ettore then hung up.

"Can you tell me what's going on now," asked Paolo as he tried to get up. His head was still spinning and his mouth tasted like he'd eaten his pillow.

"There's a lot I need to tell you amico mio but I don't have time. There's an inbound chopper to pick us up. You need to make it to the flight deck on your own. We'll meet you there. Don't be late because very soon here there will be a lot of angry people."

"You're bringing the girl with us. You'll never learn will you?"

"I'm just a hopeless romantic I guess. Now get a move on it we don't have much time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hampton received orders to give a hand in the location of the missing agent as long as they didn't stray too far away from the Serenity. The White House still wasn't convinced that all the canisters had been jettison. The report from the CDC painted a dark picture about the virus which reinforced the feeling on Capitol Hill that it needed to eliminated once and for all. For this reason the White House Chief of Staff made an unprecedented visit to Langley and had a lengthy discussion with Roan then left.

"Connie, I need to talk to Charles right away," said Roan. He saw the perplexed look on her face. "I mean Agent Carmichael. I need to talk to him right away."

Chuck was down in Castle now by himself. He wrote an algorithm for the main frame to sift through the satellite images looking for anomalies on the Ocean surface. The main frame could process the data faster but still it was a long process which was yielding no results. Tired he put a fresh pot of coffee when Roan came up on the monitor.

"I see you're still hard at it," said Roan. "You're determination is commendable Charles." Chuck recognized the nervous tone in his voice right away.

"Thanks Roan, now tell me what it is you really want to tell me," said Chuck. For the first time since he met Roan he didn't have a drink in his hand.

"The White House Chief of Staff came by…" said Roan then he paused. "The Hampton reported they found a body floating in an area… well that left little doubt the person came from our ship."

"Did they recover it?" asked Chuck. "Look the Serenity also lost two crewmembers in the storm. That body could easily be one of them."

"Charles, you know how long it's been and what the water temperature is. The truth is if he fell too close he'd be sucked under and the propellers would've turned him into chum. I'm sorry for being so blunt but that's the way things are."

"So what are you telling me the Hampton has broken off looking for Casey and what? They've resumed their course to intercept the Serenity."

"I'm sorry but that's the way things are. You need to get word to Diane that she needs to abandon ship. If you're team can get her free they can use one of the Serenity's lifeboats to escape. The Hampton will pick them up after it eliminates the target."

"You mean sinks the ship with everyone onboard. I told you what Morgan said that all the canisters were jettisoned…"

"But we don't know for sure if that was all of them they could've filled smaller canisters to sell off later at a second auction. I'm sorry Chuck but the White House doesn't want to take the chance. The CDC report was quite horrific..."

"But did they mention that we now have a cure or did they forget to state that so they can pad their budget for extra research funding?"

"Charles, I know you're angry and upset. You have a right to be but you can't let that stand in your way to complete the mission. Now my boy we have to think about our people who are still onboard and bring them back home safely. The Hampton has been given orders to eliminate their target in two hours' time that gives us now less than a hundred and twenty minutes to get everyone off."

"Then let me get off the horn with you and get our people out of there," said Chuck. He dropped the connection with Langley then tried to reestablish a connection with the Alex and Morgan but neither responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove the girls to Echo Park and there waiting for them was Kat. Sarah wished Alex hadn't called her because now she was going to have to tell Kat they didn't know anything. However, her telling Kat that could easily be interpreted by Kat that she did but she didn't want to tell her. Kat had been dubbed into believe John or Alex Colburn was dead back then she wouldn't let herself be tricked again. No this time she'd want proof, proof Sarah didn't have one way or the other.

"Kat, what are doing here so early? You could've met us at the hospital there was no need for you to get up so early," said Sarah but her bloodshot eyes told her she hadn't slept a wink.

"I wasn't much in the mood for sleeping," said Kat as she followed Sarah inside her apartment. "Sam in the closet in our bedroom are some clothes Clara left the last time she was here. I think they'll still fit and while you're doing that I'll lay out your clothes."

"Have you guys eaten?" asked Kat. Both Sam and Clara shook their heads. "Then while you're doing that I'll whip something up."

"Oh Kat you don't have to if you don't feel like it. The girls can grab something in the cafeteria…" said Sarah. But she got cut off.

"Like ice cream," said Sam. Sarah just shook her head then sent them on to get ready. She stood there in the hall watching them as they ran down to their bedroom then disappeared inside.

"I suppose you know what I want to ask. I would also hope that after everything I've gone through with John that you'd tell the truth even if you were ordered not to."

"I can tell you without any reserve that we just don't know anything for sure now. I'm sorry I wish I had more to tell you but I don't. However, I don't want you to build up false hope either. Listen the ocean temperature is 65 which means hypothermia would settle in after about thirty or forty minutes. Casey went over the side three hours ago those are the facts. I'm sorry I'm not saying there can't be a miracle and if there's a rabbit in the hat John is one who can pull it out. But Kat this is me being honest with you."

"I don't understand," said Sam as she and Clara walked back to the kitchen. "But why don't you just call Uncle Casey and ask him where he is?"

"I'm not going to ask how long you two stood by the door listening to us talk which both of you know better," said Sarah. But then she paused and looked at Sam. "Why haven't we tried to call him? You're right Casey's emergency distress beacon. He would normally be too far away for us to activate it but if we try to do something with the satellite we might be able to get a ping."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Kat. "But if it helps us find John then go for it."

"It's actually simple it's like pinging an IP address on the internet. The main obstacle is hoping he still has his watch on and that it didn't get broken. Then we need to hope that we can get a signal strong enough to activate it. I need to talk to Chuck," said Sarah as she went into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the Serenity the First and Third Mates put together a team to go outside to inspect the weather deck. They both went out with the team to get a firsthand look at damages and do a quick preliminary survey of what needed to be done to repair everything. The Captain was in his cabin waiting for the officers to report to him. In his desk drawer he had a Walter PPK that he kept handy. Now he decided it was time he nip any ideas of a mutiny in the bud by eliminating the ring leader. He was waiting for the Third and First Mates to report in but he waited and waited until he received a phone call from the bridge.

"Sir, this is the Third Mate. You need to come topside aft by the lifeboat davit and see what we found. The First Mate is waiting with me and we've secured the area but you need to see this."

"This isn't some sort of trap you two concocted up is it to lure me topside," said the Captain openingly accusing them both of being in collusion.

"What? No, what are you taking about? Listen I can't get into this on the phone but it's urgent. I've called Mr. Hamid too he's on his way up. I can only tell you that it's about the canisters."

"I'm on my way," said the Captain. He picked up his pistol checked it one more time then slid it in his coat pocket.

Outside his cabin he climbed down two ladders to the main deck before going through a hatch forward of where he was supposed to meet the two men. He wasn't born yesterday there was enough distance that he could see if something was up before he got too close and in any case he had his hand in his pocket as he walk aft to meet up with everyone. All ready he could see something was wrong by the looks on the men's faces that were standing around. He saw the First and Third Mates where supervising as a group of men who were handing a black plastic tarp covering the bulkhead.

"What's going on here? Why are you hanging that eyesore on my ship?" asked the Captain. All the time he had his hand on his pistol in his pocket. "I'm waiting can someone speak up?"

"This is what we're hiding," said the First Class as he lifted the plastic. "Someone was busy during the storm."

"Crap," said the Captain as he examined the gaping hole in the side of the ship. "This is the compartment where the canisters were stored, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," said the First Mate. "Sir, don't look now but here comes Mr. Hamid. He's going to have a heart attack when he finds out. What do you want us to do?"

"I don't know I need time to thing," said the Captain as he went over to head Hamid off. "Mr. Hamid we have a problem…"

"I don't have time for problems I was getting ready to kick off the auctioning. It's too late in the game to have problems," said Hamid as he walked back aft to the tarp.

"Show him," ordered the Captain. His men lifted the plastic showing Hamid the hole in the side of the ship. He looked perplexed then turned to the Captain.

"Tell me you've got a very large rat problem and this doesn't have anything to do with my canisters," said Hamid but from everyone's look there was little doubt. "You need to search the ship now. I've got people down below waiting for the auction to start what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know but my men will be searching the ship from stem to stern. If those canisters are on board we'll find them."

"Begin with the Corsicans they were trying to intimidate me into giving them a canister. I wouldn't put this past them as some sort of revenge. I'm going to go down below and kick off the auction with taking their registration money. Hopefully you'll find the canisters before the auction is over."

"Where could they've gone off with them? Wait a minute do you hear that?" asked the Captain as he started scanning the skies. "It sounds like a helicopter."


	48. Chapter 48

Don't own Chuck

Ettore started to lead Alex out of their room but stopped checking the passageway first then came back inside. He took off his watch and took out his earbud sitting both on a table then he told Alex to do the same thing.

"We'll have a better chance of making it out of here if we leave our comms devices here. If these people see us talking with someone or catch us with our earbuds then they'll shoot us on the spot rightfully thinking that we had something to do with the missing canister."

"Where are we going to go and how are we going to get off this ship? It's not like we can walk off and call for reinforcements."

"They didn't explain to you the plan?" said Ettore. Naturally Alex shook her head as she wondered who this they was. "There's a chopper coming to pick us up. Now let's get a move on it we don't have much time."

"But what about the General and the Major, we should go down and free them then come up together to catch the chopper. We can't very well leave them behind."

"No… I mean yes… I mean there's no need she's already been freed and will be meeting us on the flight deck. Now let's go," said Ettore as they heard automatic weapons. They ran out in the passageway then went aft. From there they started to work their way up deck after deck trying to avoid both passengers and crew.

"Hey there he is," said the Basque man Morgan had a run in with at the dinner. "Let's go yank that beard out by the roots then we can take his girl."

"Morgan, let me handle this," said Alex as she pulled out her Beretta cougar. "You wait here this won't take long."

"No, you start shooting and others will join in. No you wait here and let me deal with these guys. All I have to do is reason with them then we can go just cover my back and make sure no one sneaks up on us from the rear."

"Oh Morgan be careful," said Alex. She gave him a good luck kiss then he walked around the corner to face three very large men alone.

Back in Castle Chuck was watching the whole thing evolve. He was worried for his little buddy as he continued to try to contact him but with no luck. He was about to turn off the lights to give Morgan an opportunity to run when something strange happened.

"You guys looking for me? My reputation isn't enough to make you quake in your boots? No, hum… well I guess it's time I give you a little demonstration. You with the big mouth you're dead but don't know it," said Ettore as he continued to move in closer and closer until they were arm's length away from each other.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy this," said the junior mountain. "Guys move back a bit and give us some room. I'd hate to get you covered in splatter. You're mine…" The man started to say as he tried to grab Ettore but he was too fast for him ducking under his bear hug so he grabbed air. Ettore pulled his knife and slashed the back of the man's leg severing his femoral artery. Blood gushed out as the man tried to stop it but within minutes he bled out. Then Ettore came up throwing his knife catching the next one in the forehead while the other nervously fumbled with his weapon trying to get it out of the holster. Ettore retrieved the knife as the man pulled his Glock but Ettore was at the man's throat before he could raise it. All three were dead within seconds.

"Crap, that's Ettore," said Chuck realizing it couldn't be Morgan. Ettore looked up at the camera as he cleaned his knife wiping it on the first man smiling then waving before running back to Alex.

"How'd it go," asked Alex a little amazed. "I guess okay since I didn't hear anything. Oh Morgan you're the greatest."

"Piece of cake we worked everything out," said Ettore. "I illustrated our problems and they wanted to give me bullets but I gave them my point and it was done. We cut a deal then that was that. Follow me we need to cut through here they said other people who were coming after them weren't as reasonable."

"Oh Morgan, you surprised me. Don't get me wrong I always knew you had it in you," she said. "I wish Dad could see you now. He'd be so proud."

"Come on I can hear the chopper now," said Ettore as he pushed her along. They went through the passageway to the other side of the ship then up another level. When they opened the hatch they saw the helicopter a Blackhawk circling the ship laying down cover fire with a M134 minigun. It was keeping everyone's head down with its six barrels and two to six thousand rounds of hell a minute.

"I don't see the General," yelled Alex as the chopped came in to pick them up. "We can't get on without her."

"Oh but I insist," said Paolo as he came up behind them with his Beretta 9. "You both climb aboard and let's get out of here while the getting is good. You should say thanks I'm saving your lives. Drop the purse and get onboard."

"Why are you doing this? We're no good to you," said Alex."

"Shush," said Ettore as he held his arms out. "At least we'll be alive to get even. Just play along and let's see where this takes us. Who knows we might even like it."

"I really doubt that Morgan. But you're right," she said as she got on. Paolo tossed Ettore cuffs and a hood.

"I want you to do her first then yourself," said Paolo. "Pilot, take us out of here."

"Yes sir," said Ettore. Once he had the cuffs and hood on Alex he took out a syringe hidden between the seats and injected her. She was out like a light.

"What are we supposed to do with her and how much longer do you plan on keeping this act up for? You know you're playing with fire but why am I wasting my breath? You're not going to listen."

"I don't know amico mio just the heart wants what the heart wants," said Ettore as Paolo just shook his head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John came too slowly his whole body ached every muscle felt stiff and sore. He realized then he wasn't getting any younger. Rolling over of his side he pushed himself up his clothes were still wet and the saltwater on his skin made him feel dirty but he was alive. "Alex" he thought. He needed to get to her to tell her the man she thought was Morgan was an impostor and then… well no one was going to stop him from a little game of whack-a-troll not even the General.

"Okay you need to do an assessment of your situation," he told himself looking around in the life boat he discovered Ettore had put the canisters inside. Casey noticed Chuck's idea of throwing them over the side wouldn't work. Some sea spray was sloshing around in the bottom of the boat and the canisters were floating. "So much for the computer skin job being infallible."

He took a bottle of water and turned it up then grabbed a package of emergency rations. He needed to get his strength back and be ready because he realized someone was going to come looking for his cargo. As he ate he activated the bilge pump to get out the water that had seeped in from the storm.

As he pumped the bilge he looked around the life boat. He had to defend the canisters from being taken by the wrong people but how was he going to do that by himself.

"For all you know a boat load of cut-throats could be heading for you now. What are you going to do when they get here? Loud words won't stop them." He didn't see how anyone else was going to come to his assistance. He was Morgan's needle in haystack made of needles in the Pacific.

Taking out the fishing gear from the emergency survival kit John extracted line and hooks. Then he found the flare gun and secured it on the inside of the hatch pointing inwards with rope. Next thing he needed was something combustible with a low flash point. That he found in the first aid kit in the form of alcohol. Now he could finish rigging his hatch and come up with a way off the boat before it went boom.

"I'm so going to kill me a Troll," said John as he field stripped his fire arms drying them off on inside. Making sure they were working properly and that the slides did stick. The water itself wasn't the problem but the salt residue. It caused corrosion and degreased the working parts which increased the possibility that the weapon would jam. They'd need some TLC when he got them back to the armory but for now they like he would have to make do.

"Oh am I going to have some fun when I get my hands on that scumbag Troll. I'm going to tack his skin to the side of my house," said Casey as he housed the clip then cocked the slid. In the distance he heard something that sounded like a diesel engine looking out a porthole he saw a fishing trawler heading in his direction with no flag flying.

"Looks like I'm going to get to work out some of my anger issues. Boys, you're in a world of hurt this could actually be fun," he said as he started soaking everything down the inside with alcohol. He didn't want to do it too early because it would've evaporated but like this it would hang as a vapor in the air permeating the space. He maneuvered the rudder so the he could slip out the hatch without being seen pulling the fishing line with hook behind him securing it tightly to the hatch cover. After that he went into the water holding on to the side of the lifeboat waiting for the trawler to get closer.

"Watch out," he heard a man say with a thick accent. "If you run into it you might sink it then we'll lose our cargo. That's it bring us about slowly cut the motor and let us drift in. That's it. Stand by with that boat hook." Casey felt the two boats bump into each other then he heard someone jump on deck. That was his cue to swim around the bow of the trawler and come onboard the opposite side. He climbed onboard without being detected because everyone was on the other side aft dealing with the lifeboat.

"Maneuver around and lower the aft davit. Let's bring it onboard," he heard the man with the accent say then he heard some of the sailors speaking what sounded like Korean. John took out his two friends Heir Sig and Mr. Colt taking them out of plastic bags. He cleaned them before and wanted them to stay dry.

"Okay anytime now it's going to be a party," said John as he made his way up the bridge wing. He stayed out of sight on there waiting.

"Okay hold it there," said the man with the accent. He had to be the head honcho because he barked orders and everyone jumped. "Okay one of you up there go inside and let's off load those canisters then let's get out of here." There was a loud decision between crew members with a lot of head shaking.

"I'm sorry sir but no one wants to be the first one inside. What if one of the canisters leaked inside the air could be contaminated and toxic."

"You bunch of nancies," said the man in charge. "Out of my way and let me go in. After I go in though I expect someone to follow me," said the man as he jumped up on the top deck of the life boat. "Let me show you how this is done. I can't believe you bunch what kind of terrorists are you?"

The man yanked up on the hatch the fishing line tightened on the flare guns trigger until it fired. The alcohol vapors caught fire and in the confined space of the life boat exploded causing the pressurized canisters to explode. The ensuing fire ball destroyed all of the virus. Everyone aft was taken out by the explosion and shrapnel from the blast. John heard a lot of moans as he leaped into action.

"I'm sorry I need to call home, do you mind," said Casey as stepped on the bridge with his weapons in hand dropping every one present. He then grabbed the radio, set it for 406 MHz then broadcasted a call for assistance. He was still broadcasting when a bullet screamed past his ear. Instinct told him to dodge. The crew heard the broadcast too and they armed themselves. John dropped the man who shot at him before he could get off a second round.

"Time to clean house," John said as he started clearing the boat. He looked through a porthole and saw two men who were trying to circle around him. He shot both in the legs through an open porthole they dropped to the deck only to see Casey's muzzle flash as he finished them. Once he cleared the boat of hostiles he went back up to the bridge to try to call for help again. However, as he picked up the mic an old diesel submarine surfaced off his starboard side with a big red star on the conning tower. Men ran out on deck to man and turned what looked like two aircraft batteries at him.

"Geez can't I ever catch a break."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got off the horn with Sarah and started trying to remote access Casey's emergency distress beacon. He patched the signal over the Pacific using their spy satellite but Chuck was concerned that the distance might be too great for the signal to arrive strong enough to activate it. What he needed was a way to boost the signal gain then it hit him. If he tapped into the computers at the JPL in Pasadena he could hijack the Mars Rover signal for a little while or at least until he got a hit.

"Chuck, you know if you do this you're going to get into trouble," he said to himself as he stood over a big red button. "I'll do it anyway."

Chuck pressed the button about the time Sarah got off the elevator. She came back as quickly as she could after they talked she wanted to be there to see if Sam's suggestion worked. If it did Chuck would need help convincing people to take action and if it didn't well she'd be there to support him when everyone got angry and wanted to lynch him.

"I'm sorry I got back as quickly as I could. Any luck," asked Sarah as she walked up behind him but he shook his head.

"No, but I didn't expect anything that fast. I can't believe Ettore fooled us like that. I've been trying to reach Morgan and Alex on the ship but neither are answering."

"You need to contact the General and tell her she's on her own. She's got less than an hour and half to get off that ship before the Hampton begins her attack."

[Over at the JPL]

"What's going on? We've lost the signal with the Mars Lander. Get it back up now," yelled one of the Scientists to the technician operating the remote.

"I don't know how we lost it. I'm rebooting now. Okay I'm trying to establish the comms link. Wait I've got something coming in. There we go I'm putting it up now." They all heard a mechanical voice.

"The number you have dialed is unavailable at the moment. Please check your number then try again later. Thank you."

Everyone was silent in the lab and looked at each other with perplexed expressions.

"Someone needs to call Huston and tell them we have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General touched her ear to listen to Chuck as he explained the situation. The Major stood in front of her as she was listening to block the view of their jailer. She looked up at the camera then pointed at the electronic lock on the cage.

"What are you doing lady? You got some sort of super powers that allows you to tell locks to unlock," said the Guard as he laugh. But all of a sudden the cage door popped opened. The guard stopped laughing and started scratching his head.

"What the…" was all the man got out before the Major rushed him. They fought but the Major spun him around and the General took him out smashing the Lady of Uruk Hamid had given her over the man's head.

"Major, we need to get out of here but first we need to pass by and get Grimes and Agent McHugh," she said as she handed him the guard's Beretta. As they made their way up through the ship they heard automatic weapons fire.

"Major, we need to hurry up things are coming apart at the seam," as they entered the teams cabin. Inside they just found a man they thought was Ettore so they started to leave but Chuck came up on the television.

"General, you need to take Morgan. Ettore has Alex. That man lying on the bed is Morgan," Chuck said as he was talking they heard a helicopter and more automatic weapons fire then silence.

"Hand me the weapon Major, you take Grimes," said the General. She found Alex's watch lying on a table. She grabbed it so she could have two-way communication with Chuck.

"General, I'll lead you through the ship. There's chaos in the passageways it looks like all the bidders are up in arms go aft then go starboard that will take you out on the weather deck. Go aft and get into a lifeboat."

"Wait, what's that sound?" asked the General as they opened the hatch and got out on the weather deck. "There's a chopper somewhere. Who's trying to get away?"

"It's Ettore he's making a break with Alex. She thinks he's Morgan. In fact Ettore has passed himself off as Morgan the past day if I'm right..."

"You haven't mention the Colonel where's he and why isn't he meeting us," asked the General as they got to the lifeboat.

"General, we don't have time now just climb in the lifeboat and hang on," said Chuck. As he was talking with her trying to get her to move an alarm went off then coordinates came up on the screen. "Sarah we've got a hit on Casey but I've got to deal with the General can you handle John."

"Sure sweetie what do you want me to do? Tell me you want me to use you connection with USSUBPAC and connect with the Hampton using their Quantum Key."

"No you can use the one I establish but you're Bob," said Chuck as he smiled at her.

"I've had a lot of aliases but this is the first time I've been a Bob."

"General, get everyone in the lifeboat and I'm going to launch them all. With the chaos going on right now on board you'll be able to get out of range then the Hampton can pick you up later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hampton had resumed course and was trailing the Serenity but from a distance. The Skipper was talking with the X.O. about how they wanted to initiate the attack when they received Sarah's call. The Comms officer went to the Skipper's cabin and knock on the hatch.

"Sir you've got another CIA agent on the horn for you. She says they've got the location of that missing agent and would like for us to pick him up."

"After we get done with our mission," said the Skipper. "Patch her through and let me tell her." He had Sarah put on speaker so the X.O. could hear her too.

"Commander, we've got the location of our man," said Sarah. But as he was speaking a man came into the Skipper's cabin.

"Sir, sonar picked up a surface explosion," said the duty officer. "These are the coordinates," said the man as he handed them to the Skipper.

"Let me guess," said the Commander as he read off the coordinates. "This is where your guy is."

"Yes sir and I'm willing to bet if there's a firefight that's where our canisters are. Commander what can it hurt to take a look. The Serenity has no defense system so you can attack her anytime but if I'm right then we risk letting that VHF gas falling into the wrong hands."

"You make a compelling argument but I've got orders to follow and those are…"

"Sir you need to come out quickly we just picked up another sub a diesel boat heading for those same coordinates. It's been identified as a whiskey class North Korean."

"Commander, there's your confirmation," said Sarah. "I can't tell you how to run your command but it's imperative they not get those canister."

"Skipper what do you want us to do?" asked the X.O. "The decision is up to you."

"Yes it is... flood tubes."


	49. Chapter 49

Don't own Chuck

An hour before onboard ship Hamid went down below with Third Mate while the First went to search the Corsicans cabins. They had to find those canisters before all hell broke out. Hamid was greeted by an angry crowd wondering why he hadn't started the auction. He explained he was running a little behind but that everyone should come forward and make their security deposit.

"You'll be called alphabetically when your name is called come forward and enter your banking coordinates then make the deposit. All monies will be held in escrow until we return to port as a partial payment for any of the canisters purchased. After the auction all winning parties are to make their final payment but the canisters won't be distributed until we return to port."

"Wait a minute we're buying something without seeing it and we won't see it until we get back in port where you people can run with our money."

"No... I mean yes... No, we're not distributing the canisters onboard ship because someone might decide to open it..."

"If I buy it, it's mine and no one else's," said Wolfgang. "I think we're all smart enough not to open them so I say we amend that and hand them out as we win the bid."

"Wolfgang will you pipe down," said Jacque the Corsican. "Wolfgang usually spouts off Red Army rubbish..."

"I'm glad you've got better sense," said Hamid. Thinking maybe a coup had been avoided. "Can we get on with registering?"

"Hold up, I said usually; however, this time I think he's right. How do you expect us to shell money out for something we haven't even seen? No get rid of this other museum crap and bring out the canisters for us to see... that is if you can?" said Jacque as he looked over at Wolfgang.

"Why are you looking at me? And what are you insinuating? I was the one that said we should all see them first."

"Is it a case of the lady doth protest too much? I know you and Hamid had a talk about you purchasing canisters under the table..."

"So did you. I could say the same thing and the Shakespeare quote fits you better 'milady' isn't that right Pepé. Now we have to see them or this is a no go Hamid. So choose your next words carefully otherwise you're going to have some very angry as well as very well armed clients." As Jacque was talking one of his men came running in then whispered something into his ear. Jacque looked at Hamid like he wanted to say something but didn't; however, there was murder in his eyes.

"Come on we need to go," said Enrico the ETA leader. "We need to get out of here before shooting starts which will be soon." Enrico had noticed Jacques look.

"Why? We need to stay and to validate our claim," said one of the man's lieutenants. "We can't go home empty handed. What are we going to say we let the French and Germans our maneuver us?"

"Idiot neither of them have the canisters but neither does Hamid. If he did he would've agreed to produce them by now. Come on let's go find the guy who's got them and have some fun at the same time."

"Why who's got them," asked his other Lieutenant as they got up and started to leave the auction room."

"Look around and tell me who's the only person missing from our group? I can tell you who it is, it's that Italian runt that's who's got them and that's why he didn't bother showing up. He didn't have to because he figured out where they were and took them. Now he's probably trying to make his escape."

"Oh that's not good. Don't you think we should go and get some more men to deal with him," said the one man. From behind them they heard weapons fire then they saw crewmembers running back towards the auction room.

"No I think the three of us can handle one runt but we need to hurry because he won't be hanging around much longer," said Enrico as they headed back towards Ettore's cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as John saw the sub break surface he ran down to the ship's armory there retrieved a couple of 47s with jungle clips. But as he was looking he found a M99 Zizang .50 caliber semi-automatic anti-material rifle and two clips of five rounds each.

"Oh yes come to papa," said John as he grabbed everything up then ran back in time to answer the subs hail. All the time he was running he was thinking why couldn't he ever catch a break and to add insult to injure it was a commie boat.

"Trawler this is submarine off your starboard side. We picked up an explosion and see damage. Report your status."

"The damage is your buddies are all dead," radioed Casey. "If you wish to join them in hell come on over. I've got enough bullets to oblige you."

"Trawler with whom and I speaking," radioed the submarine. Casey didn't bother to respond instead he set up the M99 on a chart table where he could fire from the inside.

"Trawler stand down and prepare to be boarded," radioed the submarine. Casey watched men run topside with a rubber raft that they lowered into the water while the two twin gun turrets turned on him.

"Yeah I hear you and this is my answer," radioed Casey. He dropped the man lowering the raft then hit the lookout in the conning tower. "You come over and we can go fishing together. I'll give you enough lead to make sinkers with. Oh and before you think about opening up on me with those pop guns you might want to know I've scattered the canisters throughout the boat. You shoot and you might hit one and if you sink me well good bye... I would say Charlie but I think you're more a Kim."

John grabbed his weapon then ran off the bridge from the port side because he knew what was going to come next. The boat wouldn't risk sinking the trawler but that didn't mean they couldn't hit the bridge. A few burst from their twin 57mm guns and twin 25mm guns took out the whole bridge deck. Now they were in a Mexican standoff with John waiting for them to try and put another boat in the water. In the middle of their standoff Casey heard a siren from the sub signaling it was going to submerge. Casey didn't know what to think of it. He was afraid that they were going to submerge then launch a torpedo attack so he took the boat under fire while he could.

"Oh no you don't," said John as he fired guessing about where the forward and after torpedo tubes would be. He wasn't sure if he could penetrate the hull but he was going to try figuring if he could get a hole in each space as the sub dove the water pressure would open the holes and flood the compartments making it impossible to launch torpedoes.

"Well we'll see if that worked very soon," he said to himself as he took out a cigar and tried to light it but it was too humid still. "Like I said before I just can't catch a break." He tossed it overboard then there was a loud underwater explosion. Water shot up in the air and spray covered the trawler.

"I know I asked for a break," said John as looked out from the railing at the oil slick and debris that came floating up. Then off his port side another submarine surfaced this time it was a Los Angeles class then he heard a man on the bull horn call his name.

"Colonel Casey do you need a lift?" said the man. John waved from the side of the boat. Soon he was onboard and talking with the Skipper in his cabin on board the Hampton.

"Colonel Casey, Commander Sanchez and this is my X.O. Lieutenant Commander DeVine you're one of the luckiest men I've ever met. But before we start can you confirm the canisters have been neutralized?"

"Yes I destroyed them in an explosion that took out the trawler's fantail. I survived the storm because I found a lifeboat that Ettore had jettisoned with the canisters onboard. I figured whoever came for them would take the lifeboat on board that's why I booby trapped the hatch. The trawler must've been waiting in the area to pick them up. After they brought the lifeboat on board they opened it and it exploded.

"Good," said the Skipper then he turned to his X.O. "Contact the away team and have them plant charged then get back here we have a pick up to make."

"Commander, I need to contact my people right away we've got an impostor in our midst and I need to get the word out before he does any more damage."

"Sure we're riding on the surface so you can make contact. I have to say your friend back in Burbank must really like you. Our Admiral wanted to strangle him and I heard he pissed off people at the JPL to find you."

"Well you know our Marine Corps motto Semper fi and never leave anyone behind," said Casey as the Skipper handed him a set of coverall.

"I thought you might want something clean and dry. We're headed now to pick up your General and her party."

"Then your orders for the Serenity were amended? How are you going to board? If you give me four or five men I know we can take it."

"Hold up there, Colonel. You need to talk to your people our orders weren't amended or changed. We eliminated the target before we came for you. Your General and her party made it to one of the lifeboats as soon as we're done here we're to go and retrieve her."

"What do you mean about her party? Who's a part of it?" asked Casey. He had a bad feeling and he needed to know if Alex and the real Morgan made it off.

"I don't know you'll have to ask you people. If you're going to talk to them now you need to hurry as soon as my away team gets back we're diving to get your General then from there were sailing home Point Loma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck watched from the shipboard CCTV he got the General, the Major and Morgan in a lifeboat then jettison all the lifeboats. He then switch to Sat view from the spy satellite they repositioned overhead tagging the General's lifeboat for recovery. This way the Hampton would have a constant update on the General's position.

"Where did that chopper go to?" said Chuck. He was a little angry with himself. In trying to rescue the General and Casey he let Alex drop through the crack. "Crap they can't just disappear."

"Well yes they can that was a Blackhawk they flew in and out on in stealth mode making it difficult for us to track them. Sweetie, don't beat yourself up over this. This is like battle field triage you take care of the most seriously wounded then the rest. Alex is with Ettore and he doesn't seem to have any intention of hurting her. Actually he saved her life," said Sarah as she pointed at the screen. There was an explosion then the Serenity slide under the surface.

"I thought we had another hour," said Chuck as he looked over at the clock on the wall. "What the heck? They sunk her early."

"No it was deal I cut with SUBRON 11 as soon as you got the General off I gave them the okay so they'd go get Casey then they'll double back and get Beckman."

"Too bad I really wanted to face that Hamid guy," said Chuck as he scoured the Ocean surface looking for distortions. "I guess I'll never be able to prove my suspicion. But it doesn't matter right now we need to find Alex."

"What suspicion," asked Sarah. But Chuck's attention was drawn by distortion patterns on the surface of the Ocean. "Chuck, I asked what suspicion?"

"What? Oh nothing I can't prove anything without a body so that's that but I think I've got something. Look at this... yes there they are, sneaky. We assumed they'd be heading to the closest land mass which would be the Channel Islands but no he's headed for Tijuana which would be just within his flying range."

"That's also a little hairy. If he hits turbulence or has to deviate even a little bit he'll run out of fuel before he gets there."

"I think we're seeing a pattern," said Chuck as he followed the flight trajectory of the chopper. "Ettore pushes things to the limits. If he landed back here we'd grab him so he's thinking in Mexico he'll be safe."

"I think we need to go down and show him how very wrong he is. My friends Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson and their little friends want to meet him."

As they were talking about getting a team together to take Ettore they received notification of an incoming call. The next thing they had was Casey on the monitor as he was zipping up his coveralls. Casey caught Chuck's smile.

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski, now tell me what I've missed. "First of all tell me who's with the General in the lifeboat. If it's the wrong troll I've got some come upping's I want to deliver with interest."

"John, I figured out Ettore switched places with Morgan. Our Morgan is with the General," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait a minute you said Morgan is with Beckman but what about Alex? How did that walking Brillo pad get off the ship? Wait a minute they did get off? The Skipper here told me they'd already taken care of the Serenity."

"Don't worry Big Guy Alex wasn't onboard. She left with Ettore and his man servant Paolo via a Blackhawk that was stolen from Twenty-nine Palms. I think she's still under the impression that Ettore's Morgan.

"John like Chuck said don't worry," said Sarah. "We've just figured out they're heading for Tijuana so Chuck and I are going to take a team down..."

"You can swing by Point Loma and pick me up on your way down to Mexico. Bring me a gun cleaning kit and plenty of patches; I'm going to have to take care of some dear and close friends. Plus I've seemed to have lost my Kabar..."

"Roger that," said Sarah. Casey looked over and the Skipper who was signaling to cut the connection they were ready to dive.

"I've got to go. I'll look for you two on the pier when we pull in and by the way thank you," said John then the connection dropped.

"Wait, wait I missed that last bit," said Chuck then he turned to Sarah. "It's alive!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General covered the Major as he lifted Morgan up and dumped him inside. He made a thud then rolled then the Major came down so the General could enter. She looked at him and shook her head telling him to get his butt inside.

"General protocol dictates that the senior officer boards the boat first then everyone else according to rank and grade."

"Will you forget protocol and get your butt onboard. Remember I'm the one with the pistol so get inside. If you say I have to protest I'll shoot you in the arm. Then you can get onboard first with the sick and wounded now move it."

She finally got the Major onboard then she followed. Once onboard she closed the hatch and called Chuck.

"We're on board and ready for launch including your furry friend. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"A hundred percent no but it's better odds than you had before. General once you get away from the ship I won't be able to talk with you but I'll be watching from above... by above I mean via Satellite not that I'm... Let's just drop this conversation it's getting a weird. Here we go bombs away," said Chuck. If Chuck had a visual he would've seen the General raise her eyebrow.

"How's it working," asked Sarah as she looked over his shoulder. "Did you get the General and everyone off?"

"Yes the ship is leaving a string of lifeboats and life rafts behind her. The General will be clear soon."

"I need to make a call I'll be right back," said Sarah as she walked back in the conference area. She wasn't sure if Chuck would approve of the deal she'd cut but it was the only way.

"Tell Kat hi from me and she was right not to give up."

[In the Lifeboat]

The General and the Major braced for impact as the lifeboat was suddenly released from the davit and it free fell into the ocean. Lucky for them it was enclosed because when it hit the surface it was like driving a car into a wall. Beckman and the Major held on while Morgan went flying bouncing between the overhead and the deck.

"Oh, where am I" said Morgan as he got shook into consciousness. "Oh my eyes hurt and my mouth tastes like I ate something yucky like what pacha ought to taste like," said Morgan as he slowly turned around to face the General.

"Hi Becky what's happening?" said Morgan. The General raised her eyebrow at him. "Hi Major, with no name what are you guys doing in my dream?"

"Agent Grimes you're not dreaming. We're in a lift boat in the middle of the pacific waiting for rescue," said the General. There was a loud explosion that rocked the boat. It listed to one side then rocked back to the other. Looking out of a porthole they saw the Serenity on fire then slowly sink beneath the waves."

"Now that was a nice touch but if we were really in a lifeboat like you say I would be seasick and since I'm not then takes that."

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good," said the General. She got up walked over to him and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Whack!" and Morgan's head snapped to one side then she evened him out with another slap to the other side.

"Ouch! One would've been enough… Oh my… Ettore is awake. He knocked me out with a lamp then I don't know what. Where's he at and where are Alex and Casey? I think I'm going to be sick," said Morgan as he turned pea green.

"If you're going to heave hang your head out of the hatch," said the General. The Major opened it so he could hang his head but as he was about to heave a wave hit him in the face.

"Geez, thanks a lot," said Morgan as he tried to find something to dry his face with. "Okay now where's Alex and Casey?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the Serenity short after the first torpedo hit. Crewmembers were running around trying to put out fires and figure out what happened. The First Mate ran across the weather deck to the last boat still connected to the davit. The First Mate met the Captain standing there trying to shove off.

"I thought you were supposed to go down with the ship," said the First Mate as he climbed up with the Captain.

"I can't get this stupid thing in the water," said the Captain as he tried to wench it down. "What's the matter with this thing?"

"Well if you read my reports you'd know this one had a malfunctioning release mechanism and that's the only reason this one is still here. But we can release it manually but it will take both of us." The Serenity let out a loud moan as another torpedo hit home.

"Okay we don't have much choice. On the count of three we release both side then the boat drops. You'd better hold on when it hits. Ready one, two, three," counted the Captain. They both hit the manual release and the boat dropped off the side hitting the water sending both men flying but they managed to stay onboard.

"We need to get distance in a hurry," said the First Mate. "I'll get the diesel started you man the helm." He started to go down below. The Captain wanted to protest pointing out he was the Skipper and it was up to him to make the assignments, but now wasn't the time.

"Mr. Hamid," said the First Mate as he ran down below. "I see you scurried off too," he said as he primed the motor then got it started. "Okay you've got power give it full throttle and let's get out of here."

They'd just cleared the ship when she went under taking with her the ragtag groups of assassins and murders.

"Okay where to now," asked the First Mate as the Captain came below deck. "I assume you two have a plan of some kind."

"I called some people of mine in the consulate and they're going to send a boat out to meet us then run us to Mexico. It's not the fortune we thought we'd have but I managed to get a couple million in registration fees. There's no one to protest so I think we can keep the money."

"Two million split three ways isn't back," said the First Mate. "Did your friends give us a course to sail to meet them?"

There was a loud bang inside the cabin. The First Mate looked down at the gaping hole in his chest then at the Captain with his Walther PPK in hand.

"A split two ways is even," said Bligh as the First mate dropped. "He was planning a mutiny against me so this is what he gets. Now let's find your friends.

They sailed for most of the day taking turns at the helm. The Captain taught Hamid everything he needed to know then finally as the sun was setting they saw a speed boat headed there way. Hamid got out on deck and waved so they'd see him.

"There here my friend now we can go live the good life," said Hamid as the boat pulled close then back down. The Captain went topside grabbed a line a man threw over and as he was tying off the line the line slipped off Hamid's friend's boat.

"Hey be careful are you a seafarer?"

"No actually," said the man as he pulled a Colt .45 semi-automatic and put a round in the Captain's head. Then another man jumped over with pistol in hand.

"Mr. Hamid, nice to finally meet you. My name is Banai and I work with the VAJA. You know we're actually related. That's right my cousin married you son. You see when you had him grabbed outside the consulate I figured there was more going on there than met the eye. You wanted to see the man he'd become but that didn't stop you from using him to transport that canister to London nor getting him involved with the IRA. You may be happy to know I've found him and my cousin a safe place to live in Qatar."

"Does he know I'm still alive? That I faked my death in the museum? It was the only way we had to get out product out being found."

"This 'we' you're talking about this is the 4th Directorate you're talking about. You don't have to say anything I already know."

"Listen I'll give you names… I know names…" said Hamid but Banai cut him off.

"Over the side and into water now," said Banai. "You see this is personal for me. You tried to hurt my cousin, my niece and her family so you have a choice. Go into the water of your own accord or I put a bullet in both knee caps then dump you in.

"You can't do this. We're family remember," he said Banai shot him in the knee cap. "Augh," screamed he man as he dropped on deck. Banai shoved him off with his foot.

"I'm done here if you've got the boat tied off let's go," said Banai as he leapt back across. They left taking the lifeboat leaving Hamid thrashing around in the water screaming for help but his screams were short lived.

"You know the director told you to bring him in," said the man standing next to him. "How are you going to explain this?"

"A horrible boating accident. The man fell off and didn't know how to swim."


	50. Chapter 50

Don't own Chuck

The General, Morgan and the Major were picked up a few hours later by the Hampton then preceded to base at Point Loma. Commander Sanchez gave them his cabin to stay in while they transited back to homeport. Casey walked around Morgan as Grimes attempted to drink a cup of coffee. He was still feeling a little queasy but actually other than sheer terror at being in a tin can under the ocean he was fine.

"John can you sit down you're making me nervous," said Morgan. "What are you looking at anyway? You know I'm me."

"But can I be sure? I was sure about the other one too then I got tranq'd and shoved off the ship into the drink."

"John you're supposed to be a super spy yet you couldn't tell Ettore from me? How's that possible?" Suddenly they heard a bell from the Command/Attack room. Morgan jumped from his chair. "Oh my God we're going to die what's the matter?"

"Yeah, I ask myself that too. The only thing I can come up with is you people from the shire all look alike. General, can I recommend we move our team in from Mexicali? That way we can hit Ettore from two fronts."

"I'll have the Commander send word back to Langley but the more people who show up the more likely we're going to have a firefight. I think we want to take Ettore quickly and quietly."

"Well whoever he was trying to sell those canisters to won't be very happy with him either. He'll be running for some rock to hide under and if we don't get to him soon we might have trouble finding him afterwards."

"He'll be headed back to Bogotá then out of the city into the jungle," said Morgan. "I remember that from studying his folder to get into my character. You know that's what actors do," he said. The General just raised her eyebrow.

"That's nice Agent Grimes but what are you talking about? He has a base in the jungles of Colombia? If he gets to that rat hole it could be hard to root him out."

"I know my way around down there. It actually makes sense Ettore is the type of person the cartel would greet with open arms as long as he kept the guns flowing. I've often wondered how these backwoods groups could get their hands on the latest hardware. Now I guess I know."

"Well the key to this operation is to head him off in Tijuana. If we can grab him there things will be much easier for everyone." Everyone agreed except Morgan who was quiet.

The rest of the way in Morgan sat watching everyone move around him. He was present only in body his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking over the past two days when he was unconscious. Alex was with Ettore who was pretending to be him but she never caught on. He tried to play it off but it really bothered him, it bothered him a lot and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He felt a little childish but that feeling was there.

"General, we're surfacing now then sailing into port. I've been informed that my Commodore will meet you on the pier to give you a drive over to visit with our Admiral. He wants to chat with you..."

"You mean Third Fleet... Oh joy, what did my people do while I was out of pocket that the Vice Admiral wants his pound of flesh. That is what this is all about after all isn't it?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny but the Admiral wasn't happy with an Agent Carmichael's use of the QKD, and from what I gather, his hijacking the signal from the Mars rover but that's separate issue with the boys at the JPL."

"Chuck… why am I not surprised. At least this time he didn't steal any drones," said Beckman. So Commander what are you telling me I should get prepared for heavy seas to put it in perspective."

"Something like that you can tell Carmichael I'm sorry for having to report him. The truth is if he hadn't violated protocols we would've never found the Colonel and the canisters might've fallen into enemy hands."

"Commander, this may be hard for you to comprehend but protocols are in place so we don't screw up royally but at the same time they're not written in stone. What makes Chuck good is he doesn't let the rules get in the way of getting the mission done and that's why he is one of my best agents. I'll let your three star have his pound of flesh and take one for the team but to tell you I'm sorry… well no I'm not and the Admiral will just have to suck it up."

"Sorry to interrupt," said the X.O. "Skipper we've got the pilot onboard and we're ready to start our transit into port..."

"Good Toby I'll be right up. General would you like to come up on the bridge and watch us bring our girl home?"

"I'd be honored just lead the way," said the General. She and her Major followed the Skipper out leaving Casey and Morgan alone.

"Grimes what is it? You've got that hang dog look like you've got something you want to get off your chest. I'd tell you I was sorry for tranqing you if I were."

"No I understand it's okay no problem… No wait a minute it is a problem but I don't have a problem with you but I do have a problem."

"Grimes you're hurting my ears again with your drivel. If you've got a case to make say it, but try to use English this time."

"Funny John. Well remember when there was that impostor that posed as Sarah. It took Chuck one kiss and he knew she wasn't Sarah."

"Grimes don't make more out of this than what it is. You have to give Alex a break you've got all that facial growth that Sarah doesn't have that gets in the way. How would you like to kiss a Brillo pad?"

"Casey I have you to know in some parts of the world they respect the beard. It's a sign of wisdom and intelligence."

"Boy did they get that wrong. Well, in some parts of the world they stone Trolls keep it up and we'll import a time honored tradition."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan was when Chuck and Sarah took off from Castle they'd drive down to Point Loma pick up Casey and Morgan then proceed on to Tijuana to meet up with the other two teams that were converging on Ettore's landing site. Chuck called Kat to tell her that Casey was okay and that they were going down to Point Loma to meet him Morgan.

"We're on our way down to meet John but we're going on to Mexico to finish this mission that will not end," said Chuck. Kat didn't need to be rocket scientist to figure out something was wrong.

"Chuck, you didn't mention Alex. You're going on to Mexico is there something wrong with her? Chuck I don't need to be a spy to figure something is up. I expect you to be honest with me."

"Well the truth is Alex was taken by Ettore. The same way Morgan was supposed to pretend he was him well Ettore turned the table on us and now he's pretending to be Morgan and Alex doesn't know."

"So my Alex went off with him because she thought he was Morgan. What kind of sick mind pretends they're someone their not to get a girl to go out with them."

"I don't know a pretty sick one I guess," said Chuck as he thought back to all the times Morgan had done it in the past starting with Morgan's on-line dating profile. "I just want you to know that we could be back late so I was wondering if there's a problem with you staying with the girls overnight."

"Sure no problem you don't have to worry about them. As a matter of fact the girls are out in the courtyard playing now. Do you want to talk to Sam I can call her for you guys? They're playing doctor and she's visiting her dolls."

"No let her play we'll call back after we get John so you can talk with him too," said Chuck as he yawned loudly into the phone.

"Sounds like you need to get off this phone and get some sleep. Chuck just tell me I have nothing to worry about."

"Ettore seemed to like Alex and some things you just can't fake so I don't think you've got anything to worry about. The man might be a blood thirsty killer and a gun runner… Ouch!" said Chuck.

"Not helping," said Sarah after she punched him in the arm. "Give me your phone and put the call on speaker. Kat this is Sarah listen what Chuck was trying to say is we don't think Ettore is a threat to Alex so there's no need to panic or freak out. As much as we can I'll keep you in the loop so keep the faith and everything will be okay."

"You mean until they're not. But thanks, I appreciate that especially from one mother to another. Their always your little child even when they're grown up or they think they are. Well I need to let you guys go," said Kat then she hung up.

"Chuck, I'm sorry here's your phone back," said Sarah as she tried to hand it back to him but when she looked over he was fast asleep curled up next to the door. He'd been going nonstop for so long his body finally told him to power down. She smiled at him then looked back at the road signs they'd just passed through Anaheim on their way to San Diego on the I-5N.

Outside of Echo Park a dark Range Rover Discovery pulled up with tinted windows. The door opened up and a man got out he walked over to the courtyard where Sam and Clara were playing. The man looked around then looked back at the Discovery and waved for someone to come. Sam heard someone running towards them she turned to find Samaa standing there smiling at her.

"I thought you were gone," said Sam as Samaa hugged her. "I'm sorry this is Clara my cousin she's come to stay with me for a little while. Clara this is Samaa the girl I told you about, my friend."

"I am leaving with my family. My mother's cousin Banai is finding us a place to live in Qatar. It's not a bad place to live but I'll miss here and you."

"I'll miss you too," said Sam as they held hands. "When are you leaving? Can't you stay for dinner? We can get something you can eat."

"I can't we're leaving today… actually now. Banai has a boat waiting for us that's supposed to take us down the coast to Mexico then we're supposed to fly out together. You know he's a kind of war hero. I also wanted to give this back to you."

"Miriam? No, we agreed you'd keep her to remember me by," said Sam but Samaa insisted until she took it.

"I don't need a doll to remember you by. I'll always remember you and your parents who saved mine. Banai's been great he's told me something about my mother's family and he's promised to tell me more. For once I know who I am."

"Good, then I'm happy for you," said Sam as she took the doll back. "Then I'll keep Miriam to remember you and your parents by." They said their goodbyes then hugged before Samaa had to leave. She waved back to Sam as she left then Sam waved back watching her disappear.

"Did I hear voices out here," said Kat as she came outside to check on the girls. "I thought I heard someone else out here."

"Yes, Samaa stopped by. She came to tell me goodbye before they left for their new home in Qatar. How far from here is that? Can we drive there? I'd like to visit Samaa one of these days.

"You have to wait until she's settled in that's what adults say," said Clara, "which usually translates to mean they don't want to take you because it's not convenient or they're too busy."

"Hold up a minute both of you and come with me," said Kat as she took them back into Sam's room. "You know you should've called me when Samaa showed up. We should've offered her and her parents something."

"But she didn't come with her parents a car dropped her off and a man waited for her on the other side of the flowers," said Sam as she pointed out the spot.

"I don't think he wanted to be seen," said Clara. "But if he did he needs to go back to spy school. He stuck out like a sore thumb standing on the other side of the flowers."

"You guys really should've come and gotten me," said Kat as she pulled down Sam's globe. "Okay see this," she said as she put her finger on L.A. then she turned it to the Persian Gulf putting her finger on Qatar. "Here, this is where Samaa is going to live. See it's not very near."

"But when I visit Molly and Nanna Emma I could jump over and visit her. Look it's really close from Montenegro. When she writes I'll have her address then I can plan a visit."

"But you need to wait for them to settle in," said Kat. Both girls looked at her then shook their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Hampton pulled in Chuck and Sarah were waiting on the pier. They watched as a tug brought the sub in near the pier then lines were shot over and within a few minutes the brow was being pushed up to the boat. Then they heard the announcement General, United States Air Force departing. Beckman walked down the brow and the final bell was given when she stepped off. A few minutes later they were all assembled on the pier.

"General welcome home," said Chuck. "John, Morgan let's load up. A team from downtown is already at the border. We need to play catchup now."

"Hold on a moment," said the General as she looked over at the Commodore sitting in his car with his driver who had the motor running. "I've got to go straighten out one of your messes. Colonel if we can take Ettore alive it would be good but if it's a question of him or Agent McHugh you have my permission to put him down." John smiled and nodded his head.

"General, General," said the Major as he ran over from a black Escalade. "Agents this will be of interest to you too. The Coast Guard found one of the lifeboats from the Serenity…"

"There should be quite a few of them to find. I'm surprised they started looking so quickly or did someone tip them off with an anonymous call."

"Agent Carmichael that's not the interesting part, the interesting part is they found the bodies of the First Mate and Captain onboard. Both were killed by GSWs. There was a computer with banking information from the auction. I'm having it flown back to Langley and maybe we can freeze some terrorist bank accounts."

"That's good but Hamid wouldn't let that out of his sight," said Chuck. "Do you have photos from the Coast Guard on your tablet?"

"Yes," said the Major as he handed it to Chuck. "General, I think we need to put out a bolo on Hamid. Maybe we can get him before he touches land."

"Hold up the only way he's going to touch land is if he happens to wash ashore. See this in the photo you know what that is?" The Major shook his head. "That's Sunich peach nectar I recognize the carton."

"I'm sorry you lost me. So Hamid had a fruit juice after he got rid of his partners then fled in another boat that came to meet them."

"And he left the computer with all the banking information? I don't hardly think so. What's important about the juice is it comes from Iran and it's a message for me. You know in the Godfather where they send Luca Brasi's bullet proof vest with fish in it meaning Brasi sleeps with the fishes, well this is the same message for me about Hamid. Hamid is sleeping with the fishes."

"This is Banai's doing, isn't it," said Sarah. "Remember I was in the restaurant when he sent you that invitation to come to Mexicali."

"Yes this is from Banai and he's confirmed my suspicion the one I told you I thought I'd never be able to confirm. General, I was watching you in the auction room on the ship when you and Hamid were talking about the Mask…"

"You mean the Mask Warka the Lady of Uruk," said the General. As she was talking the Commodore had his driver honk his horn. "I'll be right there," she yelled, "just hold your horses. Okay yes so go on."

"He said he loved the mask then he went on how he shouldn't but couldn't help himself. Where else have we heard something like that before?"

"Jamil said his last conversation with his is father was about that and what was hala and what was haram. Who are you saying Hamid was? I thought he was a part of directorate three?"

"Does being a curator in the museum of Bagdad exclude him from being a member of the Iraqi secret police? One of his jobs was to sell off artifacts on the black market to finance the ousted regime and keep old cronies in the green."

"Certainly it will be hard for Jamil to live with what his father did to him and his family," said Sarah. "What kind of father does that to his own son?"

"Jamil will never know Banai saw to that. The proof of who Hamid was is somewhere in the Pacific and fish food by now. Banai is a man who protects his family. He'll let everyone think the man died a hero but he'll know the truth and so will I. He let me know so I'll keep you from looking for Hamid and the remote possibility we'd find proof who he really was."

"Well I've got to go give my pound of flesh," said the General. "I expect to be kept informed. Major come on we need to go and get this over with."

"That also goes for us," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's get a move on it I've got to play a game of whack-a-troll. Did you bring me what I need?"

"It's in the backseat," said Chuck as they climbed in. Chuck rode shotgun while Sarah drove with Morgan and Casey in the back. John started field stripping and greasing his weapons while Morgan stared out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ettore flew into a field on the outskirts of Tijuana. The chopper landed making thud because it was bone dry and the pilot wanted to sit down before he ran out. Paolo jumped out unclamping one of the miniguns and took it over to one of the two dune buggies that were waiting for them. One of their men helped him mount it on the roll bar.

"Looks like we've got company," said Paolo as two Escalades came driving up at full speed. "Like shooting fish in a barrel," he said as he opened up with the minigun and made short work of who vehicles.

"Load the girl then let's get out of here," said Ettore. While one of his men laid Alex in the back of one of the dune buggies, Ettore went over to the chopper and pulled out two grenades.

"Boss we're ready," said Paolo as he got in one behind the driver's seat with Alex in the back. Ettore jumped in riding shotgun. Paolo drove by the two Escalades and Ettore tossed in his grenades shortly afterwards they went up in fireballs.

"We've got a problem. The canisters never made it to our client. They want to blame us," said Paolo as they cut across a field then up an embankment where they jumped on the road to the airport.

"Explain to me why I'm to blame for their ineptitude. Tell me! They've threatened to put a hit on me unless I give them their money back."

"Well yes that's exactly what they threatened," said Paolo. "You don't seem to be concerned about it. If I were you I think I would…"

Paolo, amico mio, I've got this all taken care of with her in the back," said Ettore as he smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"What are you up to," asked Paolo. You're up to something nefarious aren't you? So what are you going to use the girl for… a human shield?"

"No, how crass. No my friend if anyone comes for me she'll testify I'm her boyfriend Morgan Grimes and when he comes for her, and I'm sure he will, I can send all my would be killers his way. If they kill him I'll get my 'get out of jail free card'."

"That is evil but you're going to have to keep up this charade for a while," said Paolo as the approached the airport. Soon they were driving through the gate and to the hangar where an old DC-9 waited.

"Do you notice anything off" asked Ettore as he looked around.

Continued in Chuck vs The Beard Chapter 1


End file.
